A Saiyan Tail
by ContraBardus
Summary: What if Ranma Saotome actually had a good father?
1. Default Chapter Title

Ranma 1/2: Change a single identity and you get...  
  
Part 1: Here's Ranma, or a typical fanfic beginning.  
  
"A fiancée'?!" cried Nabiki in shock.  
  
"Yes, he's the son of a very good friend of mine." Soun sagely looked off into the yard; anywhere to avoid the glares he was getting.  
  
"Oh my, I do hope he's older," muttered Kasumi to herself.  
  
"What's he like?" asked Nabiki hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, I've never met him," answered Soun. "If one of you three girls were to marry him then the Tendo family legacy would be secure." Akane just growled.  
  
"They just returned from a long trip to China, they'll be here any minute," said Soun.  
  
"OOh! China!" Nabiki looked happier than ever.   
  
"So they went to China big deal," muttered Akane.  
  
"Hey, cut it out pops! I'm goin!" said a voice from the hall, everyone's attention turned to the two new voices in the home.   
  
"Oh my, we have visitors," said Kasumi sweetly as she stood and looked towards the door.  
  
"OOH! It must be Ranma!" said Nabiki excitedly rushing into the hallway to meet the guests.  
  
"Saotome! My old friend! I've been waiting!" called Soun as he followed his daughter.  
  
Kasumi brushed her hair back with a worried expression, Akane just grumbled from behind her.   
  
They found their father had already embraced the red haired boy; the man was crying as usual. Standing behind the scene was a younger looking man, he seemed happy to see Soun. The newcomer was a well-built man and had spiky black hair and an air about him almost like Kasumi.  
  
Soun stopped and frowned as he hugged the 'boy' tightly; He pulled back and looked at the person in his arms. She just looked annoyed and said nothing. The man moved his hands up and down her body at her sides and looked at his old friend.  
  
The girl's father just looked embarrassed. "You should have heard his mother when she found out," he said sheepishly. Nabiki poked at the breast on what was now obviously a girl.   
  
"Could you please stop that?" the girl asked impatiently.  
  
"Ranma isn't a boy she's a girl!" she said angrily.   
  
Soun passed out.  
  
He came too and looked around the room. His friend just sat and watched from beside him, they were alone. "I'm real sorry about that, We kinda had an accident," said the man as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.  
  
Soun sat up and looked hopeful. "You mean, that wasn't...?"  
  
"Oh, that was Ranma all right, let me explain," said the man with an exasperated sigh; he had Soun's full attention.  
  
Akane frowned as her sister glared at Ranma. The poor girl just slumped down and gave the three of them shy glances.  
  
"Stop it Nabiki. Don't be so rude! He, she is our guest!" cried Akane as she finally felt sorry for the girl who had endured Nabiki for so long. She turned to her and smiled. "I'm Akane, you wanna be friends?" she asked.  
  
The girl just nodded shyly.  
  
  
A few moments later they stood in the dojo. Akane smiled and turned to her. "So you study kempo?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"A...little," replied the girl.  
  
"Well, lets have a little match then!" said Akane laughing at the girl's quiet nature.  
  
"OK..." said Ranma she simply stood and waited.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said Akane reassuringly; unfortunately that was the farthest thing from Ranma's mind.  
  
"Would you like me if I was a boy?" Ranma asked suddenly.   
  
"Huh?" said Akane suddenly. She peered at the girl's outfit it was a gray tunic that exposed her chest a little. She was really a girl, Nabiki had made sure of that. So why would she ask something like that? "Sure I would, Why?"  
  
"Just asking," said Ranma, it looked like she wanted to say more but was still unsure.  
  
"Let's start," said Akane as she swung at Ranma who moved out of the way easily.   
  
  
Akane blinked and kept up her attack and suddenly felt a finger touching her neck. She hadn't even seen Ranma move, yet there she was standing beside her.   
  
"Let's go again!" said Akane in mild annoyance.  
  
About a half-hour later Akane stood panting in the middle of the dojo floor.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should stop. I don't think your enjoying this very much," said   
Ranma finally.  
  
"Of course I am!" snapped Akane, she had yet to see any of the attacks Ranma had tagged her with, no one could move that fast, it was impossible! She stopped when Ranma shrunk back a little from her outburst.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," muttered the girl to herself.  
"Maybe your right," said Akane with a small sigh. "I'm just glad you're not a boy."  
  
"What?" said Ranma in an almost panicked voice.  
  
"It's just that, I'd really hate to lose to a boy," explained Akane.  
  
"No! Don't say things like that!" cried Ranma in what appeared to be shocked terror.  
  
"Huh? Why?" said Akane.  
  
Kasumi chose this moment to walk in. "She's right Akane, that isn't a very nice thing to say," chided the older girl. "Oh, I'll show you to your room," she said motioning to Ranma, the girl just followed quietly.  
  
"I like your father, he's a very nice man," said Kasumi as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, most people do," said Ranma with a little pride in her voice.  
  
"Here's where you'll be staying. I'll get you a bath ready," said Kasumi as she showed Ranma the guestroom.  
  
"Thanks, I really need to change," said Ranma obliviously. Surely his father had explained things by now. Kasumi took his words completely different than he had meant and smiled as she left.  
  
  
  
"Akane, the bath is ready," said Kasumi.  
  
Akane smiled and scampered up the stairs. She entered the bathroom and smiled as she looked into the clothesbasket, Ranma's clothes were piled messily in the basket. "I guess we can both take our baths," she said cheerfully as she began to undress...  
  
Ranma sat in the hot water and smiled as his form returned to normal. "I wonder if I should go out like this?" he wondered. "I guess I should," He stepped out of the water and smiled at his own reflection. "That Akane seems nice, I wonder if she'd like to be..." he thought as he began to towel his hair off.   
  
The furo door opened and Akane stood there in the nude. Ranma gave her a passing glance and continued to dry his hair. Akane froze in fear.   
  
Ranma walked up to the door and looked at her as she stood in his way. "Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna take a bath? I'm done now so you can," he said in mild annoyance.  
  
Soun sat with his daughters and the stranger at the table.   
  
"So what's this all about? You look familiar, Who are you?" asked Nabiki she seemed a bit confused, she hated that. Nabiki Tendo is never confused, it just didn't happen.  
  
That's when the scream came. "Augghhh! You pervert!" cried Akane from the top of the stairs. A young boy clad only in a towel rushed over the railing and jumped down to the ground before continuing on his mad trek away from the flying bath items tossed by the angry Akane.   
  
Ranma dove behind his father and hid; he peeked around his shoulder and was pegged by a shampoo bottle on his forehead. He rubbed the spot in confusion, it was obvious he didn't realize what he had done wrong.  
  
"Son, what did you do?" said the man looking at the pair in confusion.  
  
"I don't know, I was leaving the bath when this crazy girl attacked me for no reason!" screamed Ranma in confused anger.  
  
"No reason?! You looked at my body you lecher!" retorted Akane, she was leaning against the railing and clad in a towel. In her arms were various objects she could lob at the unfortunate Ranma.  
  
"Hey! You walked in on me!" said Ranma defensively.  
  
Akane's expression changed when she realized something. "Son?" she said dumbly.  
  
"Yes, this is the boy I was telling you about," said Soun with a somewhat forced smile.  
  
"My name is Saotome, Saotome Goku, and this is my son..." said the man finally.  
  
"Ranma," finished the boy. His tail was twitching slightly behind him and he was looking apologetically at Akane.  
  
Every one of the Tendo's froze when they saw this except for Soun.   
  
"He looks just like his father," laughed the eldest Tendo.  
  
"I do...?" said Ranma in unsure confusion.  
  
"Yeah, he growed up pretty good," agreed Goku with a laugh.  
  
"H-he's got a tail?!!" said Akane in a sort of disgusted shock.  
  
Nabiki only nodded with an equally shocked look, she just didn't seem to be repulsed as Akane was. "Then who was that girl?" she asked after recovering quickly.  
  
"It's better to see," said Goku, he grabbed Ranma's shoulder as the boy tried to scramble away. Ranma stopped and resigned to his fate. A moment later Goku had dumped the drink he had asked for and not touched yet over the poor boy's head, instant topless red head.  
  
Akane froze again, a sort of confused and hurt look crossed her face.  
  
Ranma felt like dirt at the moment. She cringed under Akane's gaze and just sat quietly.  
  
"It started a few months back..." said Goku as he started his story.  
  
Ranma stood in the clearing just before the springs that spread across the large valley. The guide stood behind them and smiled. "Here sirs we come to training ground of cursed spring, Jusenkyo," said the man as he turned to face his two customers.   
  
"Ready squirt?" asked Goku as he jumped up on one of the many bamboo poles jutting from the springs.  
  
"Anytime old timer," snorted Ranma as he followed.  
  
"No! Sirs! I no finished my tragic story!" wailed the guide as he watched in horror.  
  
"Don't go easy pop," said Ranma with a smirk.  
"Like I ever would," said Goku as he duplicated the expression exactly without realizing it. The both of them launched themselves into the air and cried out as they clashed into a flurry of punches and kicks in midair.   
  
The guide relaxed as they fought. They were good, maybe they wouldn't fall in...  
  
Ranma kicked off his father's chest and back flipped onto one of the poles to await the next attack. "C'mon pop, we could have done this at home,"   
  
Goku stopped in midair just above the surface of one of the pools. He righted himself and smiled. "It was a fun trip though,"  
  
Goku blurred for a moment and vanished. Ranma gasped and spun around angrily to face his father. "No fair teleporting! You know I can't do that yet!" he cried as he searched for where his father would appear. He felt hands on his back and realized that he had been duped. Goku had teleported to directly in front of where he had been.  
  
"You'll never learn if I don't, his father appeared directly in front of him and punched the boy in his chest. Ranma cursed that his reaction was so predictable.   
  
He felt his body fly through the air and slam into one of the cold pools.   
When he struggled up to the surface he saw a flurry of images. His father was staring in shock and the guide was shaking his head as he explained the situation.   
  
"To bad, you fall in spring of drowned girl..." Ranma stopped hearing at about that point as he noticed the ample chest he seemed to have grown.  
  
His hearing returned just in time to hear, "...Take body of young girl."  
  
Goku knew what was coming the minute his son got that look in his eyes. The water around Ranma started to boil instantly and Goku quickly tucked the guide under his arm and shot into the air. The guide started to protest in fear and shock; then he saw a tiny white light below them. It grew gradually larger until it enveloped almost all the springs in the valley.   
  
Goku frowned and watched the blast, Ranma still didn't have enough control to live safely in the city with his mother. It was rather fortunate for him at the moment his mother was going to kill him for this one. The ancient springs had been reduced to a large steam cloud.  
  
A few moments later Goku landed and walked over to the smoldering crater that remained where Jusenkyo had once been.  
  
A now male Ranma stood in the center of what remained. He looked down at his hands and sighed. He didn't seem to notice his form had changed back. That or he didn't care.  
  
"Don't worry son, it just takes practice," reassured Goku as he walked over to him.  
  
"I wish I could learn faster," muttered Ranma.  
  
"Sir, you destroy Jusenkyo!" gasped the guide.  
  
"Yea, sorry," Ranma hung his head in embarrassment.  
"Is OK. Now, no more curses, but no can cure now," said the Guide a little wistfully. "No need guide anymore, maybe I retire."  
  
"Cure? But he's normal," said Goku in confusion.  
  
"Only for little while, Curse say, Cold water turn into girl, hot water turn into boy. No more magic here, only peace now though. Maybe you get lucky?" The guide looked Ranma up and down, suddenly it started to rain and Ranma shifted forms instantly.  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
Ranma fell on her face as she wavered from the transformation. "I can't stand up!" she cried in panic.  
  
"Aw, that's just cause you don't have a tail, you'll get used to it," said Goku as he looked at the hole in the back of Ranma's pants and noticed that the hole was empty. "Hey! I was right! I knew girls didn't have tails!"  
  
"What?!" cried Ranma in panic again as he felt his bottom.  
  
"Nodoka-chan was pretty mad, but she took it well. All she did was kick us out for a few months," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Both of you?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Just pop, I only have to come because of the whole engagement thing," answered Ranma earning another collective glare from the girls.  
  
Soun did not help matters any; he appeared beside Ranma and grabbed her shoulder. "Well it seems your problem isn't so bad after all. These are my three daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Pick any one you want and she'll be your new fiancée."  
  
Ranma was about to speak up when Nabiki and Kasumi intervened.   
  
"Oh, he wants Akane," said Nabiki.  
  
"Oh definitely," agreed Kasumi.  
  
"Why would I want?!!" retorted Akane.  
  
"Because you hate boys don't you? Well your in luck, he's half girl," said Nabiki with a sly grin.  
  
"Are you nuts!? He's got a tail, A TAIL!" said Akane in shocked disbelief.  
  
"You said you wouldn't be mad!" said Ranma with a stern look on his face. "You lied to me!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" returned Akane.  
  
"They're already the perfect couple," laughed Soun.   
  
Goku just smiled and said nothing.  
  
"He's a couple by himself! Besides we are fighting!" snapped Akane.  
  
"We-we are?" Ranma looked surprise.  
  
"Of course we are!!" yelled Akane.  
  
"Great, I get a new fiancée and we're fighting already," muttered Ranma.  
  
"It's not so bad son, remember what I said about how your mother and I met?" said Goku with a smile.  
  
"The 'Pat-pat' incident?" asked Ranma as he ignored Akane now.   
  
His father nodded. "I almost lost my head over that one, her and that damn family katana of hers," muttered the man.  
  
Akane made a frustrated growl and stormed up to her room.  
  
"What did I do?" muttered Ranma in confusion again.  
  
Nabiki smiled, this could make for some very interesting opportunities, especially with Ranma being as gullible as he seemed.  
  
TBC...  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com   
  
Time line, The Ranma time is obvious. So we won't go into that.  
Everything that occurred before DBZ has occurred, with the single exception of Chi-chi. I'll go into that more later; the world is like Ranma though, no dinosaurs or weird hut villages here. The stories still stay the same. Yes, the   
  
Dragon balls and the Tenka-Ichi Budokai both exist in this universe. Goku has long since retired from his title though... Goku brought Ranma to meet his friends at Kame senin's island and Raditz never showed up. The Saiyans and every story after have not yet occurred. The first divergences in DragonBall story line occur around Takabon 15.   
  
Ranma and Goku's powers are much advanced, why? Because Goku had been training with Kame senin with Kurririn and Happosai with Soun over the years that's why.   
  
That's at least sixteen years, in DBZ only five had passed. He learned teleportation on his own, no Kaio ken's or Soul bombs. Ranma still can't teleport and is a long way from achieving it. He also has less control over his own flight power, he's pretty much where Goku was at the beginning of DBZ, before he was killed by Raditz, Goku is better than Ranma but not nearly as advanced as he would be after Kai samma's training.  
  
Ranma will not become Gohan either, he's been training with his father and Piccolo has had no real influence on him [he does know him though.], therefore his powers will be mostly Goku's stuff with a little of his own twist on things.   
  
He does not know the Hiryushoutenha or anything else Cologne would have taught him, including the chestnut fist, but that one won't really matter much will it?  
  
Where to go with this?  
  
Well, Ranma and Goku can both fly, so they have stayed in contact with Ranma's mother, [Nodoka, not Chi-chi.]   
  
I didn't want Ranma growing up to be a scholar like Gohan. Besides, Chi-chi wouldn't let them go off like I needed them too when they went to China and all.   
  
The Machoism obsessed Nodoka would have especially considering the fact that they would visit frequently. [Goku wouldn't care too much about her 'coddling' like Genma would.] This approach also makes for a deeper 'Ryoga' rivalry.  
  
Ranma seems to be having trouble with all his power in the Jusenkyo scene. I have plans for that and an explanation.  
  
I'm not sure how much of the DB cast will appear, Piccolo is definite, as well as Yamcha and Bulma. The Saiyans have not appeared yet, Kurririn the ever killed and Kame senin will also be there. More may be added later on but I want to get the Ranma stuff in there as this is mostly his story.  
  
C&C to: CarrotGlace@juno.com  
  
Ranma: A Saiyan tail   
  
Akane jogged around the corner in her morning routine. She smiled as she passed a neighbor and waved politely. She turned into the gates of her home and stopped as a crash could be heard. "What is it with that family anyway?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Nabiki came barreling out of her home with a camera in her hand and a huge grin plastered across her face. "Akane come quick, you've got to see this!"   
  
Ranma stood across from his father and smirked. Goku was standing on the other side of the koi pond smiling cheerfully. Soun stood watching from the porch.   
  
Akane stopped and frowned as Nabiki stood with her camera ready. "What's the big deal?" she said unimpressed.  
  
"Ready squirt?" asked Goku.   
  
"Sure pop," chirped Ranma.  
  
"Round two! GO!" cried the elder Saotome.  
  
Goku shot into the air ten feet over the pond and Ranma engaged him just above it. The two exchanged blows and Ranma gained the upper hand quickly.  
  
"They are pretty good," muttered Akane reluctantly.  
  
"You don't know the half of it yet," said Nabiki excitedly.  
  
Akane began to realize something was wrong immediately, those two were in the air way too long.   
  
Ranma kicked his father back over the Dojo roof and Goku stopped and smirked at his son in midair. Ranma smiled proudly over the koi and said nothing.   
  
Akane's jaw fell as if it was made of lead.   
  
"Pretty cool huh?" said Nabiki as she kept the camera rolling. "I knew I recognized these two."  
  
Akane didn't hear her, "He's flying?" she muttered.  
  
Ranma was sent into the pond with a loud splash. "Stupid old man! You can't win without cheating!" she cried angrily to her laughing father.  
  
Akane felt weak, "No way," she whispered.  
  
"Ranma! Mr. Saotome! Breakfast!" called Kasumi from the table.  
  
"All right!" cried Goku happily.  
  
"Hey wait up! Don't hog all the pickles pop!" cried Ranma as she pulled herself from the water.  
  
"School?" said Ranma in surprise.   
  
"Well, we are going to be here a while," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but only a few months right?" said Ranma obliviously.  
  
"Uh, no son, we are moving in with them, your mom is madder than I thought. I'd send you to live with her, but you still don't have enough control to live alone with her," said Goku apologetically.  
  
"What about, Uncle Kurillin?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Well, I would but you're not engaged to one of his daughters, he doesn't even have any," answered Goku with a shrug.  
  
Ranma just frowned a moment and then cheered up. "Maybe I can get to know my fiancée better?" he said hopefully.  
  
"That's the spirit son!" agreed Soun.  
  
"You'll be going to the same school as Akane and me, see ya!" said Nabiki as she rushed off.  
  
"Hey Nabiki! Wait up I'll walk with you!" cried Akane as she chased after her sister.  
  
"What do you mean? Ranma is your fiancée, you should walk him to school," said Nabiki as she kept going. Akane turned and glared at the smiling Ranma, he was dressed in a school uniform and cheerfully standing with a large simple looking grin on his face. His tail was poking out from behind his pants.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she muttered. "Lets go."  
  
Akane walked briskly along the sidewalk with Ranma perched atop the fence keeping time with her. Akane glared at him when she realized that he was mimicking her pace and steps exactly.  
  
"When we get to school we don't know each other all right?" said the angry girl.  
  
"Huh? But Akane, I do know you," said Ranma.  
  
"I know that! Just pretend you don't!" said Akane.  
  
"Why?" asked Ranma obliviously.  
  
Akane snorted out loud and glared at him. "Just forget it," she said in frustration.  
  
"Forget what?" said Ranma as he cheered up again.  
  
Akane just clenched her fist and grit her teeth, she kept walking.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" asked Ranma as he floated off the fence and down beside her.  
  
"Could you not do that?!" said Akane as she was taken by surprise and almost had a heart attack from the fright.  
  
"Su-" Ranma walked directly into the path of an old lady emptying out a pail of water onto the street. "Great, now I have to be a girl all day."  
  
"All you need is hot water right? Come on," sighed Akane.  
  
Ranma stood just outside a small clinic and frowned as she waited impatiently.   
She didn't want to be late for school. What did it matter which form she was in? Akane had said something about her being embarrassed and it was perverted if anyone found out about the engagement that way. "I didn't know being engaged was perverted," muttered Ranma to herself. She spun around as a tall man with glasses neared her.   
  
The man looked surprised, he had a skeleton in his arms and was wearing a brown dogi, he laughed, "I guess I couldn't sneak up on you."   
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked Ranma cautiously. The man's voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
"As a joke of course! I must say, I'm very impressed," said the man. "I'm Dr. Tofu. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"No thanks, Akane said we should stop by for something," said Ranma cheerfully, the man did not appear to be a threat.  
  
"Oh, You know Akane?" asked Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Yeah, she's my fiance..." Ranma was stopped as Akane covered her mouth and laughed nervously.   
  
"Oh, Hi Dr. Tofu, I just needed to borrow some hot water for my friend here," she said as she blushed badly.  
  
A few moments later Ranma was walking again with Akane. "Now what did I do?" he asked dumbly. Akane had seemed flustered and angry since they left the Doctor's office.  
  
"You jerk! Don't tell people I'm your fiancée when you're a girl!" cried Akane angrily.  
  
"Why?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Because it's perverted that's why!" retorted the angry girl.  
  
"I just don't understand girls at all," said Ranma as she hung her head and followed quietly.  
  
As they neared the gates of Furinkan high Akane became more tense by the moment. Ranma noticed this and said nothing. He hung back and waited. Then he saw the crowd massed at the gate. "What the?"  
  
"Akane! I love you! I'm doing this for you! Be mine!" cried various boys in the crowd, Akane growled and charged into it.  
  
Ranma just stared and floated up to the wall to watch Akane clean up the boys easily, he smirked and turned to see Nabiki in the window.  
  
"Ranma, get to class or you're going to be late!" cried Akane's sister.  
  
"But, what about her?" asked the dumbfounded boy.  
  
"She'll be fine, this happens every morning," said Nabiki reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, OK," said Ranma as he jumped down next to Akane as she finished up. "Wow, that looks fun! Can I try tomorrow?" he asked her.  
  
"What? Are you insane?" she said angrily. She never got an answer as she had to turn around and catch a darting object from the air, Akane frowned as a few petals fell from the rose that had been tossed to her.  
  
"Ah, what fools these mortals be, but fools I hold them not! For the prize far exceeds the payment. They fight for the honor of your company should they defeat you Akane Tendo," said a strange voice from behind a tree.  
  
Kuno was about to turn around and face his beauty when someone stood in his way.   
  
"Cool! Can I talketh Like that?" asked Ranma.   
  
Akane almost fell over in shock.  
  
"Fool! Who are you to address the mighty Blue Thunder of Furninkan high in such a manner?!" roared Kuno angrily. He turned to see Ranma standing innocently beside him. "Humph, I shall allow this transgression this once because you are obviously new to these hallowed halls. I am the rising new star of the high school fencing world, the sound of my voice sends fear into the hearts of my peers, They call me the blue thunder of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen," recited the boy he raised his bukoten to the sky dramatically and the lightening rolled behind him.   
  
"Hey! Someone's taking on Kuno!" cried a voice from the school.  
  
In the steadily growing crowd forming in the windows Nabiki watched with her two associates. "Last I heard he was calling himself 'Shooting star," said one of the girls.  
  
Nabiki smiled, "I'm afraid Kuno-chan is in, way, -way-, over his head this time."   
  
"What?" said the other girl in shock.  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty big name, is it OK if I just call you Kuno?" asked Ranma.  
  
"No! You must call me Kuno-sempai!" said Kuno arrogantly. "Now stand aside ruffian so that I may gaze upon the fair Akane Tendo, and graciously give her the chance to date with me!"  
  
"OK," said Ranma as he turned and walked back to Akane. "So, um, you know this guy?"   
  
"Whelp! Who said you could speak to Akane in such a familiar manner?! Or at all for that matter!?" cried Kuno.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? We're engaged," said Ranma dumbly.  
  
Akane was beginning to think he was trying to embarrass her, the windows of the school had long since filled and the student body gave a collective gasp.  
  
"It isn't true! Our parents..." stammered Akane lamely.  
  
"Of course it's true," said Ranma. "We got engaged last night remember?" asked Ranma in confusion turning his attention away from Kuno. Akane turned and was about to pound him when Kuno finally stopped gaping at him and sprung to life.   
  
"What?! I shall never allow it!" he roared.  
  
"But, I don't need your permission," said Ranma looking more confused than ever.  
  
"I challenge thee!" cried Kuno as he charged with his bukoten raised over his head.   
  
Ranma understood that, "I am Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of martial arts, and current champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budokai. I accept your challenge," said Ranma as he jumped back to avoid the Kendoist blow, he landed in a ready position.  
  
Everyone including Kuno froze in place with looks of total shock. The students became silent and Nabiki smirked. "Feeling the pressure now eh, Kuno baby?"  
  
"Ah, at last the gods send me a worthy opponent! Surely I shall smite thee and prove that none can surpass my skill!" cried Kuno as he looked almost, elated.   
  
"Now you're reaching," said Akane, she was still in shock from Ranma's proclamation. No wonder he had beaten her so easily, if he was good enough to even compete in that tournament he was leagues away from her skills, as much as she hated to admit it; I mean she really hated it.  
  
Kuno rushed forward and slashed at Ranma. The boy simply floated up and stood against the side of a tree. He stayed there and Kuno looked up angrily. "Be still so that I might smite thee!"  
  
"But that wouldn't be very smart," said Ranma as he finally floated down as Kuno slashed through a large branch.  
  
"Silence fool!" Ranma saw the drops of rain beginning to fall around him and frowned. He would not lose this challenge. He punched Kuno quickly in the head and the Kendoist staggered as his eyes could not follow the movements of Ranma's hands, all he knew for sure was it was more than one strike. He slumped down and looked up to find Ranma and Akane had vanished.  
  
"You dare run away!?" he roared.  
  
"Kuno baby, They didn't run, you lost," called Nabiki as the crowd turned away from the windows to go to their classes.  
  
"Never! I do not concede defeat! I will never accept this travesty, this false hood of an engagement!" cried Kuno. He rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead and staggered into the building.  
  
"So Mr. Baka. What do you think of my sisters fiancée now?" said Nabiki smugly as she sat and watched Kuno poke at the Kanji that Ranma had placed on his forehead in confusion.  
  
He desperately looked for some flaw in the scrawl. None was there, the strokes were perfect, Kuno growled. "I shall never accept it, the boy will learn the true terror of the Blue thunder of Furinkan high soon enough."  
  
"Give it up Kuno baby, He's the world champion, your just some pathetic regional champ from a high school. His dad won it eleven times himself. You don't stand a chance. I always knew you were a fool, now you have it tattooed on your forehead." said Nabiki with an evil looking smirk.  
  
"You dare!? I will free Akane Tendo from this villain who has used his powerful title to win her heart and the heart of your father. I shall defeat him in honorable combat and reclaim her heart once again!" cried Kuno dramatically.  
  
"Again?" asked Nabiki.  
  
An eraser shot through the air and struck Kuno dead in the face. "Kuno! Go stand in the hall!" cried the teacher.  
  
"Yessir," mumbled the boy.  
  
Ranma stood in the front of the classroom and smiled. "Well class it seems we have a bit of a celebrity in the class. His name is Ranma Saotome, world champion martial artist, it seems he has just returned from a long training trip to China. So lets all give him a warm 'Nihao' welcome!" The teacher introduced the boy and shifted his glasses.  
  
Akane was the only one to notice Ranma tense up at the phrase 'Nihao'. "What's that all about?" she wondered.  
  
"This does not however excuse them for being late, go stand in the hall," said the man.  
  
"What was that all about earlier, can I try it tomorrow?" asked Ranma suddenly as he held both buckets on his tail easily.  
  
"No you can't!" growled Akane.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." stammered Ranma at the sudden anger.  
  
Akane sighed. "Look, it all started at the beginning of the semester, Kuno gave this stupid speech..."  
  
A flash back with Kuno standing at a podium on a large school stage. A banner with "Furinkan High Speech contest" was hanging on the wall behind him.  
  
"The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure, If you wish to date Akane Tendo, you must defeat her in combat! I will permit no other terms. Am I making myself absolutely clear?!" said the boy to the gathered students.  
  
Ranma just looked down the hall in a daze.  
  
"Hey! If your gonna ask, you could at least listen!" cried Akane angrily.  
  
"Here he comes," said Ranma flatly.  
  
Kuno was barreling down the hall with his bokuten raised. He was dressed in his full Kendo garb and had a bucket in his hand. "I will never allow this engagement!" cried the boy as he slashed at Ranma and Akane.  
  
Ranma blurred and Kuno doubled over as he appeared with his elbow planed in the kendoist stomach, once again, Akane hadn't even seen him move.  
  
"Watch it jerk! Are you tryin to hit Akane too?" said Ranma looking annoyed.  
  
"S-silence fool," coughed Kuno as he recovered from the blow and slashed wildly at Ranma.  
  
"This is no place to fight Kuno, if you want to fight follow me," said Ranma as he ran down the hall.  
  
"That I shall!" cried Kuno as he complied.   
  
Ranma noticed an open window and dove through it, Kuno followed blindly.  
  
"Idiot! This is the third floor!" cried Akane as she looked towards the pool and saw Kuno fall into the water.  
  
"So what?" asked Ranma from just above her field of vision as he floated just outside the window.  
  
Akane jerked back in shock and collapsed onto the floor and clutched at her chest.  
  
Ranma floated down and saw Kuno staggering out of the water. "Jeez you jerk, what's the big Idea challenging me when you can't even fly?"   
  
"Silence fool! I see now that thou art a dark sorcerer! I will smite thee and free Akane Tendo from your dark grip villain," he coughed up a fair amount of water as he said this.  
  
"Whatever, I'm goin back to class," said Ranma as he floated back up to the school. Most of the crowd that had followed Akane had dissipated when he started back towards the window. A few watched until he landed next to Akane.  
  
"Ranma you jerk! Kuno could have been killed!" cried Akane as she slapped him hard.  
  
"What? How was I supposed to know he couldn't fly?! He's a martial artist isn't he?" stammered Ranma in a sort of hurt confusion.  
  
"Nobody can fly! Just you and your stupid dad!" cried Akane angrily.  
  
"Almost everyone I know can fly Akane; Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Kurillin, Master Roshi, Master Happosai, Yamcha-kun, even Oolong. Auntie Bulma can't but she's not into martial arts," Ranma was obliviously ticking off names to the ever more impatient Akane.  
  
"Look! I can't fly, no one here can fly!" said Akane with tears welling up in her eyes. Ranma was impossible to talk to, how was she supposed to marry someone like him?  
  
"Your dad didn't teach you?" stammered Ranma with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"No! My dad can't fly! He's a normal human being!" cried Akane in anger again. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. Ranma was growing desperate, he had no idea what to do. Had he caused this?  
  
"Sure your dad can fly! How do you think he and my pop got around when they were training together? Pop used to tell me stories about that all the time! I could teach you if you want, it's not hard,"   
  
"NO! My father is normal you freak!! Leave me alone! I hate you!" cried Akane angrily.   
  
Ranma reacted as if he'd been slapped. "I just wanted to be..." he stammered looking hurt.  
  
"Just go away, I never want to see you again," said Akane coldly. She turned to see Ranma had fallen to his knees, he was clutching himself in pain and his teeth were grit together.  
  
"Ranma?!" she gasped forgetting her words. She rushed to his side pushing through the other students who had gathered around the fallen boy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" she gasped as the look on his face told her why he had collapsed. "I..."   
  
"GET AWAY!" cried the boy as he shot through the roof and high into the sky, he became a speck and then vanished completely.  
  
"Ranma?" said Akane in confusion, she mentally kicked herself. He was just trying to be friendly, and she had shoved it in his face. She knew he was only acting like he had because his honor demanded that he marry her. Still, she had placed all the blame on him. She looked through the hole and cried again, for her own actions this time.   
  
That was when a brilliant burst of pure energy lit up the sky, the flash left Akane blinded even in the daylight. She shielded her face and looked again, it was gone.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Goku frowned and Soun stood from the Shogi board. The two of them had been playing to kill the afternoon. Goku had not been cheating like Soun had and he was still winning.  
  
The flash shocked the both of them and Goku got a worried look on his face. "Tendo, I have to go,"  
  
"What was?" started Soun.  
  
"Ranma," replied Goku.  
  
"Ranma?!" Soun was still in shock. That blast was huge and high enough that he had not heard it.   
  
Goku found his son sitting on the roof of the high school an hour later. He had a sullen look about him and just watched the city quietly.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Akane said she hates me, I've never had anyone tell me they hate me before," said Ranma simply. "It's weird."  
  
"Akane doesn't hate you," said Goku, "She just needs time to adjust."   
  
"How would you know?" asked his son.  
  
"Because, The same thing happened to me when I first left the mountains. I was young enough to not understand that people were disgusted and afraid of me. I thought it was funny how they reacted. I'm glad I didn't understand. You weren't so lucky, at least you had some experience with other people before we left," Goku looked genuinely unsure of what to do.   
  
"It's OK pop, she apologized. I'm kind of over it, just happened a little too late. That's what scared me, that's why I'm here," said Ranma with the sullen look returning.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Goku his gaze became more certain and serious.  
  
"What if it happens when I can't escape? What if I can't hold it long enough to get away? I could...I could," Ranma was looking at his hands and trembling as he said this.  
  
"It's OK son. It just takes time, you'll get the hang of it," said Goku reassuringly. He never said so, but he was beginning to have his own doubts.   
  
"Maybe he needs more than just extra training," he said to himself.  
  
"I don't want it to happen again, once was enough. I was just lucky last time," said Ranma as he looked off into the schoolyard as the bell rang and the students filed out.  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, I spelled 'Tail' like that on purpose in the title.  
  
"Last time?" ominous, he isn't talking about Jusenkyo folks. Got lots of stuff planned for this now, been brain storming. Happosai was never imprisoned in this version by the way. That gets explained as well as his whereabouts later. Hoi-poi capsules and the Capsule corp. exist here as well, they'll show up from time to time, I just haven't had any real opportunities as of yet to mention them. Anti gravity vehicles and such do exist; but are not as common. Goku's relationship with Soun will be explained as well. He is in his late thirties now, he met Soun and Happosai after the Dragon ball stories. Why he bothered being Happy's disciple will be explained. This is about eleven years after when 'Z' would have started.  
  
As I said before, the Saiyans will show up, but not for a long while. I have to get through most of the Ranma characters and figure out a way the Saiyans can be more menacing. Goku wouldn't have much of a problem with them right now, well not Raditz at any rate.  
  
Next time, Ranma and Akane have a confrontation. Akane is really bugged by Ranma's oblivious naiveté. He has a lot of his own problems to deal with though as his powers seem to be rather like Gohan's; powered by his extreme emotions.  
  
As for Ranma, I believe he would end up a rather pure person if Genma had not corrupted him. Especially with a role model like Goku, Ranma's a pretty decent guy deep down. Genma drove that down with his shifty nature and machoist attitude. He's still got a bit of Cannon Ranma in him as you can see from this ch. {Especially his reaction to the challenge by Kuno.}  
  
Ja! CarrotGlace  
C&C to CarrotGlace@juno.com  
  
  
Saiyan Tail CH. 3, The one I love.  
  
He stood on a hilltop and smiled as he looked over the city. At last he had found Nerima, the home of his long time rival, Ranma would be put in his place for sure now. He rose into the air as thunder rumbled from the clouds above his head. The raindrops came softly at first and then more violently, and he welcomed them. Now he could truly face the boy who had run away from him so long ago. At last he could close this chapter in his life and begin a new one, one without grudges, without revenge, without defeat. "Just you wait Ranma!" cried the boy as he shot across the sky away from the city he had been so desperate to find. "Damn it! Where the hell did Nerima go?!"  
  
Ranma sat on the floor of the Tendo home with a towel wrapped around her. She shivered under the cloth and looked basically pathetic. Akane sat nearby a comfortable distance away from her and sighed. She still felt terrible about what had happened that afternoon, but Ranma seemed to have forgotten all about it at this point.   
  
They had been caught in the rain on the way home and it was a very cold day for the fall. Ranma grinned sheepishly as her father came into the room and squat down beside her.  
  
"You know, maybe you should go train some to get warmed up," he offered.  
"Mr. Saotome no! Ranma needs to rest so she doesn't get sick!" exclaimed Kasumi as she walked up behind the man. Goku turned and smiled at her,  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Ranma was having her own problems, Akane had not spoken to her since that afternoon, aside from a few apologies anyway. She just stayed near her and looked uncertain. Ranma was getting worried, she glanced at Akane and the girl turned away quickly. "I wonder if I did something to get her mad at me again?"  
  
"Nah, she just feels bad about earlier," said her father quietly; Akane had made no move to indicate she had heard them.  
  
"Really?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Sure, by tomorrow afternoon she'll be back to her old self again," reassured the man.  
  
"Great," muttered Ranma, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She always seemed ready to hit her for something, luckily, she had kept it to herself so far.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Ranma and Goku suddenly in unison, both of their brains seemed to come to a complete stop as they uttered this and realized why they were so uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry dinner will be ready in a couple of hours," said Kasumi cheerfully.   
  
She turned and walked into the kitchen, both of the Saotomes looked like they had just watched someone die.   
  
"But pop, I'm hungry now," said Ranma.  
  
"I sure could use a snack," agreed Goku.  
  
"Ramen?" asked Ranma.  
  
"How about Thai?" offered Goku.  
  
"For a snack?" asked Ranma warily.  
  
"I guess your right, too spicy,"  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?!" asked Akane angrily as she walked up to them as they plotted their next meal.  
  
"See I told you she'd get back to her old self soon," said Goku to Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"My sister is working hard to make you two a meal and your planing to sneak off that's what!" growled the girl.  
  
"But, we were just going for a snack Akane," stammered Ranma.  
  
"Yeah right!" Akane was pissed to say the least. Goku and Ranma backed against a wall with panicked looks on their faces, neither of them knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Akane, let them be," said Soun from behind his newspaper.  
  
"But dad!" said Akane in shock.  
  
"You don't know them like I do Akane. If they don't go for 'snacks', as they put it, They will eat us out of house and home in a few weeks," said the man nodding sagely.  
  
"Hey!" cried Goku.  
  
"Don't worry about it Saotome-kun, I just need to make sure Akane understands, after all, you have a remarkable appetite old friend," said Soun with a small devious smirk.  
  
"I suppose your right," laughed Goku.  
  
Ranma just looked confused and discovered that since she had somehow gotten off with merely a dirty look from Akane that everything was at least stable.  
  
Several meals later Akane just looked angrily at the two Saotomes as she carefully guarded her bowl and looked at the remains of the table in shock. She could not believe those two could eat that much, at least Ranma's mother had managed to teach them some manners, but from the look of it Goku was as new to them as Ranma was. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered the home. Ranma stood and watched with mild interest as Kasumi quietly stood and walked over to the hall. "Oh hello, can I help you?"   
  
Ranma looked around and noticed that almost everyone else at the table either didn't notice or didn't care that someone had come to visit. Somehow her girl body was more sensitive than her male one. It was odd to her she always felt more jumpy and nervous in her current form. Even her father hadn't noticed   
  
Kasumi leave, her train of thought was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Whither the villain Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo?! I must free her from his evil clutches!  
  
Goku finally noticed the new comer and turned in mild confusion to see who the intruder was, Kasumi followed as the bokuten wielding boy charged into the room and glanced around angrily. He was wearing a bandanna with a rising sun embroidered on the front of it and dressed in his kendo uniform.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" asked Goku.  
  
"I seek the fiend Ranma Saotome! I must avenge my honor by challenging him to a duel and defeat him to free the beauteous Akane Tendo!" spouted Kuno as he stood proudly.  
  
"You're challenging me?" asked Ranma as she stood and glared at him.  
  
"Who?!" said Kuno as he turned to see her standing before him in a ready stance.   
  
He could not believe his eyes, she was beautiful, as much as Akane. "It is not you I seek fair one, but if you should defeat me I will allow you to date with me." Kuno took up an offensive pose and smiled.  
  
"But, I don't want to date you," said Ranma with a rather sickened gaze.  
  
"Ah, but maidens are strange creatures, they say nay to that which they would construe aye!" Kuno dramatically raised his bokuten and smirked at Ranma.  
  
"Now see here young man..." started Soun.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Goku.  
  
"I am the rising new star of the High school Kendo world! The sound of my voice drives fear into the hearts of my opponents, they call me "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High"! Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen." the boy gave Goku a small frown.   
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Goku, Saotome Goku," answered the man as he assessed the boy, he couldn't feel more than a flicker of power from him. His attention went to his 'daughter'. "You aren't really going to fight this guy are you?"   
  
"C'mon pop, I have ta' you heard him," growled Ranma impatiently.  
  
"So you are this girl's father eh? Are you per chance related to that fiend   
Ranma as well?" asked Kuno with and angry look on his face.  
  
The Tendos just sat and watched with mild interest, Nabiki and Soun seemed to be more interested than Akane or Kasumi.   
  
"He's my son, why?" asked Goku.  
  
Kuno shot a glare at Ranma again. "So she is his sister, her appeal lessens somewhat, but not enough to sate my raging heart. Oh wickedness! How can I harm such a flower? Even one with such a vile brother, NO! Half brother as this?!" thought Kuno to himself. He turned to face Ranma. "Alas my heart must lead me into this battle! To win is to enjoy a date with my grace and elegance! Thus I shall lose with all my might!" he cried as he charged.  
  
"Hey you jerk! This isn't the dojo!" cried Ranma as she flew over Kuno's strikes and floated just out of his reach.  
  
Kuno ignored her and continued to charge. She seemed to vanish and appeared at random points around Kuno giving him seven distinct and devastating blows. The   
  
Kendoist fell to the ground quietly and lay still for a moment.  
  
Akane gasped at what appeared in front of her suddenly. Her father seemed to vanish as well and was holding Ranma back carefully just over Kuno. Ranma's arm was cocked back in another strike. "That's enough son, you don't want to hurt him."  
  
Goku just stood silently and smiled as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Dad?!" exclaimed Akane and Nabiki. Kasumi was simply sitting and pouring tea.   
  
"That was very good father."  
  
Soun noticed the disbelieving looks his other two daughters were giving him and blushed. "Well it has been a while since I had a real fight hasn't it Saotome-kun?" he chuckled.  
  
"Sure has, not since Ten shin han at the Tenka ichi Budokai ten years ago, as I recall," said Goku looking thoughtful. "I didn't know you could still move like that."  
  
"Really Saotome, did you think I would get out of practice with the master still around?" joked Soun with mock arrogance.  
  
Kuno stood and glared at them, he had finally recovered from the battle and was using his bukoten as a cane. "I concede, such skill in one so fair is rare to say the least. To think I would find such beauty twice? Unthinkable, I shall return fair one, until then Akane Tendo, Pigtailed girl, I give you my leave," with that he staggered out of the home.  
  
"What a weirdo," muttered Ranma as she used the remaining water in the tea kettle Kasumi had used to turn back into a boy again.  
  
"Who are you to talk?" muttered Akane under her breath.  
  
Nabiki smiled, this could get interesting.   
  
TBC... Next time, Kuno's heart.   
  
Kuno has trouble deciding between his pig tailed goddess and Akane Tendo, perhaps a meeting with Ranma-chan will help him decide. He also contemplates having Ranma as a brother.   
  
Ryoga still staggers his way towards Nerima and reveals that he may be more than a passing menace for even the Saiyan Ranma. It may take him a bit longer though since he can apparently fly. Why he can will be revealed as well.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 A Saiyan tail.  
  
part 4  
  
Kuno's declaration of love.  
  
  
It was early morning at Furninkan, and inside one of the many class rooms Ranma Saotome glanced at his fiancée nervously, she looked angry again. He wasn't sure if he did something to her or not at the moment. "Maybe it was Nabiki?" he wondered to himself. She brushed her hair off her forehead and glared at the front of the room. "I guess she's cute and all, but I still don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"You know, you looked smaller on TV," said one of the boys sitting behind Ranma.  
  
"Huh?" gasped the boy looking startled as he turned his attention towards them.  
  
"On TV, you know, when you fought in the Tenka ichi Budokai?"  
  
"Oh, I grew up a lot since then," muttered Ranma as he looked to see most of the boys had gathered around him.  
  
"But it was just last year," said one of the other guys.  
  
"Pop says the same thing happened to him, he shot up like a weed when he turned eighteen," said Ranma looking thoughtful. "Maybe it's one of those genetic things the Biology teacher was talking about?"  
  
"I don't buy it, that kid looked to be about ten years old when I saw it, no way it could have been you," muttered one of the boys in the front.  
  
"You don't believe me? I have a picture of me with my mom and pop after I won," said Ranma as he reached over and lifted his bag. He rummaged around for a moment and came out with a small photo of him in his orange tunic with the turtle sign embroidered on it. He was being held on his father's shoulder and his mother was standing next to them with a tight smile. She looked happy, but very reserved and formal.  
  
"Wow! That's your mom? She's a babe!" said one of the nearer boys.  
  
"Uh, thanks?" muttered Ranma unsure of what to say. "I never really thought about it, but I guess she is pretty."  
  
"It really was him? I thought he was just jerking Kuno's chain!" exclaimed another of the boys.  
  
Ranma lost interest and looked at his fiancée again. She was still fuming over something, "If I think about it long enough I'm sure I'll figure it out."   
  
"What is he staring at?" growled Akane as she stared ahead as hard as she could.  
  
"I wish he'd look at me like that," sighed one of the girls next to her.  
  
"Yuka!" exclaimed the other girl sitting with Akane.  
  
"Sorry Akane, but it's true. He's a real catch. Good looks, great body, he's sweet, modest, and he's rich," said Yuka with a giggle.  
  
"He's not rich, he's freeloading off my family!" growled Akane.  
  
"Akane don't be stupid, he's the champion of that stupid tournament my brother watches every couple of years. The cash prize for that is enormous! He's got to be loaded!" said the other girl.  
  
"That doesn't make him any less of a jerk Sayuri," replied Akane curtly. It was strange that her father had not said anything about them not paying rent or even griped about a bill since they arrived. There would be no real reason to tell her if they were paying to stay. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and glared at her giggling friends.  
  
"What do you mean? Are we talking about the same Ranma? He's so sweet it's impossible for him to be a jerk! I wish anyone would look at me the way he's looking at you now!" said Sayuri almost angrily.  
  
"What is he looking at anyway?" muttered Akane as she spared another angry glance back at him.  
  
"Jeez Akane, if you have to ask..." said Yuka looking jealous.  
  
"What the hell were you looking at all day?!" growled Akane as they walked home.   
  
"Huh? Nothing, I was just wondering what I did to make you mad at me again," said Ranma as he walked along the fence mimicking Akane again.  
  
"I was angry because you were staring at me!!!" yelled Akane.  
  
"Oh, that's kind of funny then isn't it?" said Ranma with a pleasant chuckle.   
  
"I'm sure glad I didn't do something dumb again."  
  
Akane stopped and looked at him in shock, he always apologized and listened to her when she blamed him for something. She did it all the time since his arrival a few weeks ago, but she didn't realize just how serious he had taken it, not until right at that moment.   
  
"Hey Akane, are you OK?" said Ranma as he noticed her sudden stop.  
  
"It...wasn't your fault, you were just worried about me," she said with a small smile.  
  
What wasn't my fault?" said Ranma questioningly.  
  
"Dummy, when I was angry earlier, it wasn't your fault," said Akane a little impatiently.  
  
"Oh, OK," replied Ranma as he continued to walk.  
  
"R..Ranma? Why do you want to marry me?" asked Akane suddenly after they went on for a moment.  
  
"Huh? I donno, I just do I guess," said Ranma after a moments thought.  
  
"I mean, are you doing this just because of the agreement?" asked Akane.  
  
"Well, yea, I wouldn't even know you if it wasn't for that; right?" replied Ranma without a moments thought.  
  
"So it's not like you're in love with me or anything right?" said Akane with a small blush forming.  
  
"Love?" said Ranma as he stopped and squat on the fence. "Well, I like you; you've been real nice to me since the other day, and your family feeds me pretty good. Pop says I have to learn to love people, that it doesn't just happen."   
  
Akane looked at Ranma oddly. "What?"  
  
"That's what he told me in China," said Ranma with a large grin.  
  
"Why would he tell you that?" asked Akane with a small glare.  
  
"Because of Sh--" started Ranma but he was interrupted by a bokuten slash, Kuno had rushed up behind the pair while they were talking.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I would have a word with you," said the Kendoist.  
  
"Sure," said Ranma as he floated down between Kuno and Akane in a defensive stance.  
  
A few yards away mere moments later Kuno stood next to Ranma and glared at him.   
  
"I need you to deliver this important information to your sister," said the boy looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sister?" said Ranma dumbly.  
  
"Yes, the fiery haired goddess, the one who floats in my tortured dreams! I must have this delivered to her," said Kuno dramatically.  
  
"But I don't..." stammered Ranma in confusion. Nabiki appeared behind him suddenly and covered Ranma's mouth.  
  
"She's staying with my family Kuno, you could have given it to me."   
  
"And have the vast fortune of the Kuno family lost forever on the cost of a delivery? I think not," snorted the boy arrogantly.  
  
"Just for that, I'll only charge you double for your prints tomorrow," said Nabiki with a sly grin.  
  
"As you wish, but my heart felt scrawl must still be delivered this very day," said Kuno as he handed Nabiki the envelope with a small roll of bills. His eyebrows were twitching slightly as he said it.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets it," said Nabiki happily.  
  
"But Nabiki, I don't have a sister," said Ranma in confusion as he entered the home with Akane and her sibling.  
  
"He means your other half, your cursed side. He doesn't realize that you're the same person," said Nabiki curtly as she handed him the letter. "And I won't even charge you for holding it."   
  
Ranma looked at it for a moment and did nothing, Akane finally got tired of waiting and snatched it away.  
  
"This is a formal letter of challenge to your girl side Ranma!" she exclaimed as she read it.  
  
"Great, so I should go as a girl right?" muttered Ranma. "I don't want to beat up that dope again! It isn't even any fun!"   
  
Ranma stood in his female form in the middle of a field. She sighed as she waited for Kuno to arrive. "Man, not this again! I had enough trouble last time this happened," she muttered as she looked at the sun as it began to disappear below the horizon.  
  
Kuno appeared dramatically in the ball of light as it descended. Ranma frowned as he walked up slowly with his head bent down and his arms crossed behind his back. He wasn't carrying his Bokuten with him.  
  
"All right Kuno, lets get this over with," muttered Ranma as the boy finally stopped in front of him.  
  
"Yes, this day is too long in coming," said Kuno as he tossed Ranma a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Pigtailed girl, I love you," said Kuno as he turned and walked off. Ranma just looked at him oddly.  
  
"You mean I came all this way, and we're not even gonna fight?!"  
  
  
Ranma sat at the table with Akane and Nabiki sitting around him. Nabiki slammed her fist on the table. "What do you mean there was no fight?! I've got a lot riding on this information!"  
  
"The stupid jerk just gave me some flowers and told me he loved me. I didn't even get to throw a punch!" cried Ranma a little bitterly. It was obvious he was disappointed.  
  
"He...what?" said Nabiki as she calmed suddenly.  
  
Akane just stared in disbelief. "This is great!" she thought to herself.  
  
"That jerk! I was looking forward to pounding him again. I've never seen anyone but pop recover that fast, he could be a good sparing partner if I get him trained a little," grumbled Ranma angrily.  
  
"Maybe you still can," snorted Nabiki with a small smile, Ranma didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Akane? I was wondering if you could drop off some books I borrowed from Dr.Tofu this morning for me?" said Kasumi at the breakfast table.  
  
"I don't think I can today Kasumi," muttered Akane as she turned away from her sister with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Why not Akane? We could stop by on the way to school," said Ranma dumbly.   
  
Akane snagged his arm and drug him out the door in a mad sprint. "Come on we're gonna be late!"   
  
"What's the hurry?" muttered Ranma as she regained her feet and began to jog beside Akane without any trouble at all.  
  
"Look just stay out of this!" growled Akane as she turned her head away from him.  
  
"Great now what did I do?" muttered Ranma as they passed the old lady who promptly splashed Ranma right in his face. "Hey wait!" he muttered as he lost his balance and was dragged along by Akane again.  
  
Inside the gates of Furinkan the usual crowd stood waiting, Akane barged through the gates and pushed Ranma against the wall surrounding the court yard. "You don't need to go blabbing your big mouth!"   
  
"What are you talking about Akane?" asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"I mean about me and Dr....when did?!" said Akane as she finally noticed Ranma's condition, she opened the pigtailed girls shirt just to be sure.  
  
"I told you to wait, we could have stopped by that Dr.Tofu's on the way and got some hot water," muttered Ranma a little bitterly.  
  
Akane realized that the school was staring from behind her and quickly stood between them and Ranma.  
  
"All right I'm ready!" she cried angrily as she turned to face them. She stopped when she realized that they were all crying.  
  
"Akane Tendo, we have decided to swallow our pride and accept your engagement to   
  
Ranma Saotome," said one of the boys near the front.  
  
"Kuno was the greatest fighter at Furinkan high!" said one of the other boys.   
  
"No way could we ever beat Ranma."  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Akane nervously.  
  
"So, you have all heard this rumor...this falsehood that Ranma Saotome has bested me in combat? I Tatewaki Kuno shall never accept defeat!" growled the angry Kendoist as he walked up behind the crowd.  
  
"Hey! I beat the crap out of you fair and square!" cried Ranma angrily.  
  
"Ranma!" said Akane in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, and so did my brother!" said Ranma unconvincingly.  
  
"My love! How I have longed to see you!" cried Kuno as he rushed to embrace the young girl. Ranma floated up out of his reach and turned to face him, the school gasped collectively.  
  
"She's Ranma's sister all right," muttered one several of the students. "What a babe!" and "I wonder if she's dating anyone?" were also common amongst the boys.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I thought you liked Akane!" cried Ranma as she glared at Kuno.  
  
"I do," was the reply.  
  
"Well, she's right there!" growled Ranma as he pointed at Akane.  
  
The girl had her own ideas however. She put on her best disappointed gaze and turned away. "Upperclassman Kuno, If you truly love this girl...I won't stand between you," she gasped dramatically as she started off.  
  
"AHH! Such a noble act! Pigtailed girl, so full of healthy beauty! Akane Tendo, so pure and demure! Both so dear to me, I cannot bear to part with either!" cried Kuno as he looked back and forth between the pair and pulled at his hair.   
  
"I would date with both of you!"  
  
Akane punched Kuno and sent him to the ground hard. Ranma landed and was crowded by a large number of boys. She glanced around in confusion as she was bombarded with questions. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
Nabiki quickly took control of the situation. "Gentlemen, please. I have vital information and statistics for the lovely Miss Saotome right here, for only ten thousand yen," she called with a megaphone over the crowd.  
  
"Why would they want information about my mom?" wondered Ranma aloud.  
  
Akane sat and stared at the spectacle in disbelief. Kuno stood and shook the blow off. He turned and stormed next to Nabiki and snatched the microphone away from her, she smiled and allowed it. "Allow me to make this proclamation! If you wish to date the Pigtailed girl...You must defeat her in combat! I, Tatewaki Kuno, will permit no other terms!" he was belted by wads of paper and shoes from the crowd as they groaned collectively. Nabiki shoved one of the information folders at Ranma and winked at her.   
  
Ranma floated above the mess and landed next to Akane just outside the mob with the folder tucked under her arm. "What was that all about?" she muttered in confusion as she walked towards the building. Akane smiled and produced a tea kettle with the word 'Janitor' written across the front of it.   
  
"You'll find out tomorrow."  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time, Ranma-chan; Wo dai Ailen?!  
  
Ranma 1/2: A Saiyan Tail. Part 5  
  
  
Ranma-chan, Wo dai Ailen?!!  
  
  
It was morning at the dojo. Ranma woke suddenly as a bucket of ice cold water struck him from above, he felt the change and gasped from the cold shock. As she finally regained her senses she noticed Nabiki standing over her with a bucket and an odd smirk. "Wake up Ranma, we're going to be late."   
  
It was only ten minutes later that Ranma staggered down the stairs and looked around drowsily. "We aren't late Nabiki," she muttered as she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"You have to stay a girl today," said the girl in reply.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma looking confused.  
  
"The hot water is broken," said Nabiki as she shoved a wrench under the table with her foot.  
  
"Oh, my! I guess I'll have to call the plumber again," said Kasumi as she walked into the room.  
  
Nabiki visibly winced at this statement but stayed calm. "I'll have to 'fix' it before I leave," she thought.  
  
"I guess I can just get some on the way then." muttered the red head without much worry.  
  
Nabiki frowned and just sat calmly as Ranma sat down next to her to await the morning meal. No doubt Ranma's father would join them soon, he liked to practice early in the morning and never missed a meal. He was currently out with Akane on her morning jog.  
  
Goku jogged easily beside the almost sprinting Akane. She forced herself ahead of him watching with a strange competitive stare as he kept up and then decided to fly along side her. She stopped as they rounded the corner and came within sight of the dojo, it was still several blocks away though.  
  
Akane almost collapsed as she struggled for her breath. "N-no fair flying!" she stammered between breaths.  
  
"Well, it's not like you couldn't too ya know," said Goku as he looked at her with a lopsided grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Akane as she glared at him.  
  
"I guess I understand though, if you keep pushing yourself like that every day, you're bound to get better and better," continued the man obliviously. "I bet you could fly circles around your old man if you wanted to huh?"  
  
"I can't fly, neither can my dad," said Akane looking annoyed.  
  
"Huh, You mean...he didn't teach you?" said Goku in shock.  
  
"No," muttered Akane as this conversation became more familiar.  
  
"I guess he must have a reason, can't think of what it could be," said Goku looking thoughtful.  
  
"It's because of her mother," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Dad?" said Akane in surprise, Goku just looked happy to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here Tendo?"  
  
"Kasumi needed some things for breakfast," said the man as he held up a bag of groceries. "I was the only one awake, so I got drafted."  
  
"Let's hurry so we can eat then!" said Goku happily.   
  
"Mother?" said Akane in confusion.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you about it at breakfast. I think your old enough to know now."   
  
Soun smiled at her with a strange look in his eyes and led the way home.   
  
Ranma sat looking at a framed picture that Akane and her family were vaguely familiar with. It was a pretty young girl of about eighteen years old, she was smiling and holding on to an euphoric, and just as young, Soun Tendo. Goku was standing in the background with Kurillin at his side, Bulma stood next to Akane's mother.  
  
"We met under unusual circumstances. It was at the Tenka Ichi Budokai many years ago. I had participated in the tournament and been beaten by an old friend by the name of Kurillin, that's him next to Goku in the photo."  
  
Akane looked surprised. "You lost, to that guy?"  
  
"Uncle Kurillin doesn't look like much, but he's real strong," said Ranma with a knowing smile.  
  
Soun frowned slightly at the interruption but continued. "Ahem, yes; anyway, she appeared wanting to fight Goku for some reason, but she refused to say why. She did and lost; as it turned out Goku had promised to marry her when she was very young, he didn't understand what marriage was at the time and thought it was something about food as I recall." Goku received a disapproving stare from the man and his daughters at this point.  
  
The man just looked up and away blushing slightly.  
  
"Unfortunately, Goku had already married Nodoka a few weeks before, she was forced to turn away in shame. I, well....I was in love from the moment I saw her. Enraged by the prospect of her honor being lost in such a way, I challenged her for her hand in marriage. I was determined to prove myself as worthy as my friend. She stared at me for almost twenty minutes before she agreed. I'm not sure why, I think she was deciding whether or not she would kill me." Soun laughed at the memory and Goku just smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I won. That's how I met Chi Chi, a few years later, Kasumi was born." said Soun with a wistful smile. "However, she never did forgive Goku for what he did to her, I guess it was just too much; if she had not befriended Nodoka, I would have had to stop seeing him completely. The marriage would have never been arranged at all if not for that."  
  
Akane frowned deeply and said nothing. Nabiki just smirked at Ranma, who just looked interested in the story.  
  
"Chi Chi did not believe that martial artist were needed any longer, the world is at peace. Piccolo was defeated and all has been well since. She wanted our children to be scholars instead of fighters. I disagreed; in the end I promised never to teach you if you did not want to learn. That is why Nabiki and Kasumi were never made to learn the arts. They showed no interest, Akane did from the start. It was a joy to my heart to teach her, even at as young as three she was always in the dojo. Unfortunately again, I promised never to teach the higher arts to her or any of my children. Only the physical art; after all, why would a normal person need chi blast or flight? Which brings me to this moment. I cannot teach you these arts Akane, because I promised not to do so. Goku is not bound by this oath. Do you want to learn from him?"  
  
Akane sat silently for a long while before she realized that they had asked her a question. Everyone was looking at her and waiting for the answer patiently.   
  
She thought about it and looked at everyone numbly.  
  
In the end it was her father who decided for her. She did not want to disappoint her mother, but the longing in his eyes was too much. He wanted her to learn very badly; she also wanted to learn. Her pride almost took her again as she looked at Ranma, if she accepted he would have won again. She would have lost another battle with him, even if it was one the pigtailed martial artist was unaware of. "If I don't take this offer, I'll never beat him," said her mind.   
  
One more look at her father's face clinched the deal.   
  
"Yes, teach me please," she replied quietly.   
  
A few minutes later Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were on their way to school. Akane just walked silently along the sidewalk with Ranma cheerfully beside her still in her female guise.  
  
"We'll have to stop by Dr. Tofu's on the way so we'd better hurry," said Akane finally. She was hoping Ranma had enough sense to not bring up the earlier events, She was about to when something distracted her.  
  
"Nihao Ailen!"  
  
Ranma stiffened up like a rod and whirled around to face the blur that tackled her from behind.   
  
The blur missed, Akane gasped as Ranma vanished and appeared further down the fence. The mysterious figure appeared sprawled on the ground in front of her, and promptly stood to dust herself off. She was a small and very perky girl, very beautiful and very Chinese, her clothes and her accent told Akane that; even before she got a good look at her.  
  
[Why do you run from me darling?] said the girl in Chinese.  
  
[Damn it Shampoo! I told you I'm not into that stuff!] cried Ranma in a slightly nervous voice. Akane just stared at the pigtailed girl as she floated above the newcomer, she was visibly shaking and very nervous. She took a moment to control herself and floated down next to this 'Shampoo'.  
  
[Your voice says no, but your body reacts like you do,] replied the girl as she jumped up next to Ranma and leaned on her.  
  
Ranma responded by stiffening up again and gently shoving her away. [Shampoo I...] she looked at her and frowned as Shampoo gazed lovingly at her. [Goodbye,] with that she shot into the sky leaving Akane and Shampoo behind.  
  
"Ranma?" said Akane in confusion. Shampoo just jumped away skipping from rooftop to rooftop easily as she faded into Nerima.  
  
Akane arrived at school and looked at the carnage that surrounded her in shock.   
  
Ranma had made it to school, and the boys had been waiting to make good on Kuno's speech again, despite the fact that most of them had given up earlier. The Kendoist apparent change of heart towards the new redhead had sparked a few new challengers. They had been swatted aside easily from the look of it. Ranma didn't even bother to fight. Many of the boys were still standing, they were visibly shaken though. The fallen students were all in a straight line that led directly to the doors of Furinkan. She had just plowed through them like they weren't there. She reached the oak tree stepping over the fallen boys gingerly.   
  
Kuno was propped against the trunk looking very battered.   
  
"Ah, Akane Tendo, so you arrive. The Saotome girl is powerful, more so than I imagined," he said weakly as he staggered over to her side using his Bukoten as a staff. "She defeated her opposition without slowing down. She even gave them the opportunity to leave, such an honorable girl."  
  
Akane mostly ignored him and looked at the building. "Who was that other girl?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Akane, I am prepared to meet you," said Kuno as he noticed her somewhat vacant look. He stood in a ready stance and held the bukoten out threateningly.  
  
Akane absently stuck out a single finger and pushed gently on his chest. Kuno dropped like a rock.  
  
As soon as Akane walked into the room Ranma looked up and smiled at her. Akane could tell he was very tense though. A hot water kettle was sitting just outside the room in the hallway. She blushed slightly and looked at him questioningly.   
  
She took her seat next to him.   
  
"Ranma, who was that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'll tell you about it at lunch, it's kind of a long story." said Ranma as the teacher walked in.  
  
TBC....  
  
Just a short part that I whipped up at work today. I have plans for Shampoo. She's acting the way she is for a reason.   
  
Ranma speaks Chinese, Why? Because it's hinted in the manga that Goku was raised in China. That is where the Monkey king story originated anyway. [It's the story that DB was based on if you didn't know.]  
  
Good for you if you spotted the Soun/Chi chi connection early. It makes almost as much sense as the Ranma/Goku relationship. I didn't even have to change anything in the Ranmaverse to fit this in. Yes, she did die when Akane was very young.   
  
Next time: is where we really start diverging from cannon manga a lot more. Find out about Shampoo and her village, and what does this have to do with Ryoga?  
  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 A Saiyan tailRanma 1/2 A Saiyan tail.   
  
Part 6  
  
How I met Ryoga.  
  
Ranma sat with Akane at lunch. She glared at him with an untrusting gaze as he began the story he promised to tell her.   
  
"In order to tell you about Shampoo you have to know about someone else. Me an' this guy go way back, Ryoga Hibiki was his name. It started between us in middle school, it was part of the reason I started training outside of Japan with my father in the wilderness, of course I didn't realize it at the time though..."  
  
Ranma wandered the halls of the school aimlessly. He had been feeling sick all day. Then he came upon what he needed to see so badly, the hoard by the lunch counter.  
  
"Last meat bread of the day!!" cried the cafeteria lady as she tossed the roll into the air.  
  
Ranma shot up and snagged it out of the air just as another boy grabbed for it above the crowd. This was a daily occurrence, the boy decided he had finally have enough.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!" he growled angrily.  
  
"Hun?" said Ranma as he stuffed the bread into his mouth absently.  
  
"Meet me after school behind the vacant lot near your house in one week Saotome!" cried the boy angrily.  
  
"You want to fight?" said Ranma in surprise.  
  
"Your darn right! I can't take this anymore!!" roared the boy angrily as several students held him back. He drug them along easily never stopping his pace towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled, the boy was strong, probably a martial artist too. "All right," he replied. Ryoga turned away and stormed off. "I wonder why he was so mad?" said Ranma in confusion. All he knew he was angry, but he wasn't sure why. If things went well he might even get a new friend out of this.   
  
"You dope, You get to the bread before him every day. He was the best fighter in school before you came along," said one of the boys.   
  
"Yeah, He's a real jerk," muttered the other boy.  
  
  
Later in the last class of the day; Ranma watched the overhead screen as the teacher wrote some things on it absently. "The moon causes tides to change and effects the gravity of our planet. It has four major phases..." she placed a chart on the screen. It was a photo of the four phases of the moon.  
  
"I always thought there were only three," muttered Ranma absently as he looked at the projection in surprise. His eyes fixed on the last photo, the full moon.   
  
It was as if he could not turn away from it; it pulled at his eyes like a gigantic magnet. His heart raced and he felt the blood rushing through his veins.   
  
Then the bell rang, the teacher looked at her watch and flicked her wrist shutting down the projector sending the class into darkness for a moment. The lights came on and the students began to file out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Saotome you all right?" asked one of the boys noticing his far off gaze.  
  
"Ranma I want you to stay after class," said the teacher with a frown.   
  
The boy snapped to attention suddenly. "Yes sir," he muttered dejectedly.  
  
A few moments later the teacher looked at him sourly. "I don't know what's coming over you. We've been on this chapter for over a week now, every time I turn around your staring off into space lately. It's not like you to fall behind like this. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"N-no sir, I just..." stammered Ranma in confusion. He didn't know what he did but he knew he was in trouble. It was a new experience for him, he hadn't really gotten in trouble at school before. "The moon has four phases?" he asked suddenly looking unsure.  
  
"There are many things I don't tolerate, one of them is a wise ass. Take this referral and go to the principals office Ranma," said the teacher as he jotted down some things on a sheet Ranma had seen in the hands of other students, students who were in trouble.  
  
Ranma walked towards the office on the other side of the school with his head hung low. The halls were mostly deserted as the day had ended. He wondered if the principal would even be in his office right now. "What did I do?" he wondered out loud as the weight of the situation crushed him. "What am I gonna tell mom and pop?!" he thought suddenly as a panic hit him. A cold terror formed in his heart as he thought about what might happen when his parents found out about this.  
  
Ryoga wandered the halls in his usual after school activity; trying to find his way out of the building. He growled as he wandered, sometimes he could just follow someone out; that was how he got to school and his various classes. He found a student he recognized and followed them. Today, however, he had been in the bathroom when the day had ended. He had to take opportunities for that sort of thing as they came to him. Now he probably wouldn't even see school for a week once he found his way out. He only hoped he could find his way home after he finally left, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to beat the crap out of that punk Ranma. He turned another corner to see the boy wandering in front of him.   
  
The kid looked like someone died.  
  
Ryoga looked around and frowned, he was angry at Ranma, but his situation was desperate. The boy didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. Maybe he could show him out; that is if he wasn't angry at him for blowing up earlier. Ryoga just stared at the boy and his maddeningly slow pace. He wanted so badly to pound him for his disrespectful treatment, but he also wanted to get home before the summer break started. He prepared to swallow his pride and ask directions when he saw something that frightened him. Saotome was glowing, and it was getting brighter. Ranma's face had contorted into a mask of anger and he raised his hands into the sky and the world around Ryoga went completely white.  
  
  
  
He awoke several hours later and groaned as every part of his body ached. He struggled to his hands and knees and looked around in the darkness as his eyes adjusted. He felt the side of his face burn with pain and he instinctively reached up to test it. It was sticky and hot. He brought his hand away and looked in horror at the blood that covered it. He gasped as he finally notice the horror of what surrounded him. The hallway he was standing in when Ranma seemed to explode was sitting around him in ruins, along with most of the building. Ryoga staggered to his feet finally and wandered through the smoldering mess. All around him the sound of emergency crews working filled his ears and he staggered around a wall into a large crowd.   
  
"Look it's another one!" cried a voice as several search dogs tackled him to the ground and licked at his face. He felt someone place a blanket around his shoulders and lead him into a mess of reporters and cameras. He shielded his eyes to the lights and noise as they led him to a nearby ambulance.  
  
People bombarded him with questions and he just glanced around in a daze. "Where am I?" he muttered almost reflexively.  
  
"You're all right son, there was a bomb, everything is gonna be fine," said one of the rescue people that hovered around him.  
  
He caught a glimpse of a sullen looking Ranma standing beside his father with a single bandage on his forehead. He was watching in confusion and the elder   
  
Saotome was looking at him with a worried expression.  
  
The memories flooded back to Ryoga and he realized that there was no bomb. It had been Ranma, and judging by the look on his father's face he knew it was true. "Ranma! This is all your fault! I'll kill you for this! Damn you Ranma!" screamed Ryoga as he charged the boy through the crowd after tearing away from his rescuers. Just before he reached his target he lost sight of him and emerged on the other side of the crowd with paramedics chasing after him. He screamed in anger and ran off into the night. He would meet Ranma at the appointed place in a week and destroy him for what he had done. He would find a way to beat him if it was the last thing he did.  
  
A week and three days later Ranma stood in the lot waiting. "Ranma we have to leave, it isn't safe for you to be here," said his father as he stood next to the boy who waited patiently.   
  
"I promised pop, I have to be here," said the boy with a determined gaze.  
  
"I understand Ranma, but it's been three days, he isn't coming," said Goku calmly.  
  
"I...Your right pop, lets go," said the boy sadly as he walked over and retrieved a large traveling pack from the corner of the lot.   
  
With that Ranma and his father floated off into the sky towards the wilderness.   
  
"Don't worry son we'll find a way to control that power of yours and be back before you know it," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"I sure hope so pop."  
  
TBC...   
  
What has this got to do with Shampoo? You'll find out soon enough! This is a pretty big story that sets up a lot of stuff later on.  
  
  
A Saiyan TailA Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 7  
  
The Clash of the two curses.  
  
Ranma frowned as she followed the guide with her father towards a small village, the little man smiled as he turned to face the pair. "This is Joketsuko, the village of Amazons, the women here are very strong, " The guide had been very happy when he found out both of the men could speak his language, the tour had been extended several days because of it. He had taken them by Mount Phoenix, and the Musk village as well, as close as the peoples would allow at any rate.   
  
He smiled warmly as the tour had gone rather well since that time, and now he was taking them into the least hostile of the martial arts villages in the area.  
  
"Will we be allowed in?" asked Goku hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes, the Amazons are relatively friendly," assured the guide.  
  
Ranma felt his stomach growl as he walked with his father into the village, "I sure hope we can buy some food here, I'm starving," he looked at his father and noticed he had an agreeable look on his face.  
  
"They are having a festival at the moment, we get to see a tournament," said the dumpy Chinese man.  
  
"Cool," Ranma smiled slightly and his father perked up a bit as well. They entered the village and a large crowd surrounded a suspended log that held a battle between a young girl and a much larger woman, the girl was winning rather easily. "Man, none of the stores are open," Goku also looked downtrodden.  
  
"I was hoping we could buy some food here," he frowned and sat next to a table that was labeled 'first prize', it was covered in food, but both Saotomes knew better than to eat it.  
  
Ranma looked at the food and frowned, "Hey, is there any way I can get in on this tournament? I bet I could win all this food easy!"  
  
One of the nearby women smiled slightly at the girl and walked over to the pair.   
  
"Your daughter wants to compete here?"  
  
Goku looked at her blankly and smiled, "If you'd let her, we don't want to cause a problem."  
  
The Amazon snorted and looked Ranma up and down quickly, "That shrimpy little thing? She can train all she wants, she won't beat our fighters," she made a motion towards some of the older women who sat near to the fight and one of them gave her an approving nod. "She can compete if she wishes, but I warn you our village is strong."  
  
"I hope so, I don't want to win too easy," Ranma smiled as she walked over to the area by the log to await her turn to fight.   
  
The young girl who had been fighting finished up the larger Amazon and smiled as she emerged victorious, until she turned and saw someone new standing in the opponents circle waiting her turn. A deep scowl formed in her face as she watched the young girl stretch and then jump onto the log with her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome," replied the newcomer as she got into a ready stance.  
  
"I don't recognize that name, you aren't from around here are you?" Shampoo's smile returned.  
  
"Nope, just passin through," replied Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I am called Shampoo, you will not beat me," the girl smiled confidently and bowed. Ranma returned the courtesy cautiously, and they got into their respective stances; an Amazon on the sidelines waved a small flag signaling the start of the event, Ranma vanished from in front of the young girl and appeared behind her in a flying side kick that knocked her off the log. The Amazons in attendance gave a collective gasp as Shampoo found herself face down in the mud.   
  
The girl pushed her face out of the ground and stared at it in shock, "What? I lost?!"  
  
Suddenly something completely new snapped them out of their amazement, even   
  
Shampoo forgot about Ranma for a moment.  
  
A huge dark purple light slammed into the ground creating a visible shock wave that cleared fifteen feet in every direction knocking a few women back as it landed near the edge of the arena. The light dissipated and an angry looking figure stood in the center of the impact crater with a snarl on his face. He was covered in burns on over half of his body and a dark snarl formed on his face as he glanced around. "Saotome Ranma wa doko ha?" he spat turning towards the nearest group of people. A group of uncomprehending stares met him and he turned in disgust scanning the village for anyone who might understand him.  
  
Ranma was the first to speak up, "What do you want?"   
  
The man faced her and Ranma frowned, he didn't look very hostile at the moment, more like confused. "Where is Ranma Saotome? Do you know him, has he come through here?"  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome," replied the girl simply.  
  
"That's a strange coincidence, the person I'm looking for is a boy," Ranma frowned slightly as she looked down at herself.  
  
"I'm a boy, I got cursed about a week ago, so I look different," She looked the boy up and down, he looked very familiar.  
  
"What? Stop acting crazy, if you don't know then just say so," the boy frowned at her and started to turn away; at that moment something clicked in Ranma's head.  
  
"R-Ryoga? Ryoga Hibiki? Wha-what are you doing here?" she smiled brightly as she recognized the boy.  
  
He stopped cold and turned around very slowly, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"It's me! Ranma!" the girl seemed happy to see him for some strange reason, and the Amazons where starting to recover from their shock and moved around the boy, slowly closing in on him.  
  
Ryoga noticed her father move closer to them from the back of the crowd and a comprehending look slowly crossed his face. "R-Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of got cursed," the girl laughed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.   
  
A slow smile crossed Ryoga's lips as he realized it really was him, gradually it turned into a full blown howl of laughter, he seemed to be ignoring the angry stares from the Amazons around him. "So I find you at last, Ranma." said the boy with an angry scowl taking over finally. Ranma just looked on in confusion as the purple aura flared around Ryoga. "Don't you remember coward? You gave me this scar!" growled the boy as he indicated his scar.  
  
Ranma just stared at him really hard, she almost appeared to be straining.  
  
"Just answer me this, why did you run away from our fight?" said the boy as he stood in a ready stance.  
  
"Hey, calm down will ya? I waited three days for you to show up!" Ranma was starting to look upset.  
  
"You think I came here to visit you Saotome?! You destroyed my life! After you blew up the school I followed you to the ends of the earth to avenge my honor!" growled the boy. "During my trip I finally found the power to defeat you!"  
  
Ranma stood and her gaze became serious suddenly. "So you want to finish our fight?"  
  
"Heh, you got it," sneered Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga blasted forward surrounded by the dark energy and punched at Ranma, to his surprise the girl flipped over his head and slammed a kick into his back.   
  
"What? He avoided me?!" Ryoga rolled over as he hit the ground and blasted two small energy balls at Ranma, she twisted in the air and they passed around her harmlessly.  
  
"Impossible! No one can move that fast!" Ryoga swore under his breath as he used the energy to propel himself forward at his opponent like a bullet. Ranma sidestepped and the boy slammed into a home, causing it to explode into a shower of debris.  
  
Ranma frowned, she knew that she was in trouble, her new body had limits that her old one didn't have and she knew it, she was almost pushing it to the maximum limit now and Ryoga didn't seem to be tiring any time soon. Her father waited patiently at the sidelines watching with a serious look on his face; she knew that she could count on him if it came down to a death match, but as it was he would only watch the one on one battle.  
  
"You're fast, I'll give you that," Ryoga stood from the wreckage unscathed and smiled at his opponent as he stepped forward with his aura growing even brighter than before.  
  
This time he jumped towards her and landed in a spinning back kick, Ranma barely blocked it in time and her arm exploded in pain, the boy punched at her with several swift blows that she managed to dodge in time. Finally he stopped for a moment and Ranma went on the offensive, she slammed her fist into his gut causing him to bend forward and grunt in pain. His foot came around the back of his head and caught her neck as she put her knee into his chin causing both of them to stagger back away from each other. Growling deep in his throat Ryoga blasted forward surrounded by the aura and Ranma jumped directly into the burning trail meeting Ryoga head on, they flashed in and out of vision at various places in the air almost to fast for the eye to follow and traded blows.   
  
  
The pair stopped for a moment and glared at each other near the center of the village, most of the people where over by the tournament so many of the homes were empty, only a few scattered males and a few guards remained within the village. Ranma stood huffing across the street from Ryoga, her clothing was torn and charred from the battle, hanging from her neck was a strangely familiar necklace, the four starred Dragon Ball hung from a thin leather strap from a large tear in her shirt. Ryoga was not in much better shape, he snarled at the girl and launched himself forward again re-engaging Ranma.  
  
The Amazons watched in awe at the battle over their village as the two martial artists fought their acrobatic and catastrophic melee over their homes, two or three walls and a few scattered carts exploded within the village from time to time until finally the pair stopped towards the edge of the village. They faced each other off panting heavily, Ranma was clearly in worse condition that the boy and she wavered for a moment before regaining her balance and putting her fist back up. Ryoga was not in good shape either by any means; he let his foot slide back to keep himself from falling over and glared at the girl with a seething anger.   
  
"She's good, I don't think I can take her if I keep this up. I won't be in any shape to leave this village anyway, these people don't look to happy with me right now at any rate," his snarl turned into a tight but controlled frown as he spread his feet apart and pulled his fists up to his chest. For a moment he seemed to glow with a fierce intensity unlike any Ranma had seen outside of his father. "Let's see you dodge this one Saotome!"  
  
Ranma frowned as she realized what he was doing; she glanced over her shoulder and saw a large group of spectators just behind her watching in awe. "Damn, I've got no choice!" she didn't know if she had enough control to pull it off, but now she had to try.  
  
"Son!" cried Goku as Ranma began to power up rapidly; Ryoga also began to glow ever brighter. The elder Saotome was about to step forward when he noticed something unusual with in his son's aura, very cautiously he moved directly behind the boy just in case. "Come on, you can do it son!"  
  
"I'll destroy you Saotome! For everything you did to me you die! Even if I have to destroy this village with you!" cried the boy angrily as is dark aura began to focus on a single point in his hands.  
  
Ranma just glared hard at him and stood between the villagers and Ryoga stiffly.   
  
"I can't move, even if he's just bluffing! If he shoots that these people will die!" He steeled himself and concentrated.   
  
Ryoga shifted his feet and closed his eyes from the sheer strain of the power welling up in him.  
  
Ranma made a decision, "Saotome School of Anything goes Martial arts Desperation Move!"  
  
"Ranma?!" said Goku in shock. "He's not ready for that yet!"  
  
Ranma focused as hard as she could on a single point in her hands, she had them cupped at her side while she stood in a crouched stance. "KAME-"  
  
"Ryoga opened his eyes and moved his arms inward as he prepared to strike. "Shi shi-"  
  
"Hame-"  
  
"Houkou-"  
  
"HAAAA!"  
  
"DAAANN!"  
  
The two blasts collided one blue and the other dark purple. The resulting explosion sent villagers flying back and the few remaining standing struggled against the wind.  
  
"Impossible! How can he hold back all this power?!" thought Ryoga as he grit his teeth and pushed the energy wave harder.  
  
Ranma returned the force as her body screamed in pain, she was straining past any limits of pain she thought she had. "Impossible!!! FINE! All my remaining power! FULL SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" roared Ryoga as the blast became three times larger.  
  
Ranma's beam strained and fell back almost completely under the force, but it held out just in front of her and she closed his eyes from the heat and light created from the point where the two beams connected. She shifted her legs slowly for better purchase and forced the beam back about a half-foot, she was no longer trying to overpower him; all her energy was focused on just holding the powerful beam barely at bay.   
  
Ryoga just stared helpless and drained as his beam finally failed. Ranma looked up in shock, "He's out of power! No! I can't stop in time!" Her blast was not cut off in time and the full force that had been holding back his energy beam slammed into the lost boy blowing him through several houses. Ranma fell to her knees in shock.  
  
"That was great son!" cried Goku. "Now we can go home!"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not all the way there yet pop." said Ranma wearily as he staggered to his feet. He looked off at the felled trees and debris from where Ryoga had once stood. "I'm still not completely in control-"   
  
The Amazons stood around the pair and gave them a wide berth as they walked towards the edge of the village. The guide had fled at the beginning of the battle and would probably meet them outside of the village. Ranma stopped as she was approached by her first opponent, "I'm really sorry about this," she told the girl in Chinese.  
  
Shampoo looked at her and frowned for a moment as they stopped in front of her looking embarrassed. "I must give her the kiss of death, and I know I can not defeat her," a cold fear crept into the girls heart and she looked the Japanese girl up and down. "There is only one alternative to fighting her, I can't just throw my life away."  
  
Ranma froze as the girl rushed and embraced her passionately in a kiss, "You I love!" said the girl in Japanese after sticking her tongue halfway down Ranma's throat.  
  
"Wha?" Ranma stammered and backed away from the girl in shock, she shook for a moment before flying into the sky followed closely by her father. Goku met her just above the Joketsuko and he noticed the look that was on her face.  
  
"Son, what's wrong?" he thought the girl had upset him in some way, which wasn't surprising.  
  
"I-I can't feel him!" Ranma got the look in her eyes as she shook violently, tears streamed down her face as the shock started to sink in. "Pop, I think I killed that guy!" The girl shot down like a bullet towards the place where the path of destruction that had been her Kamehameha ended. She gasped when she noticed a red stained crack on the stone on the inside wall of a hot spring about fifty miles away from Joketsuko; the wall was charred and cracked from the impact of the energy wave, but appeared to have stopped it. "No! Ranma screamed as she dove into the water and searched desperately for a body in the faint hope that the boy could be revived. Finally he surfaced and saw his father standing at the edge of the pools with a look of concern.   
  
"Ranma, I don't see anything, if he was dead we'd have found a body or something, he wouldn't just dissolve or float off, the spring is too small." A relieved look crossed Ranma's face as he emerged from the water and sat down next to her father.   
  
"I guess, you're right pop, I just have a funny feeling about this," Ranma glanced into the pool and turned away.   
  
"It'll be all right son, you did what you could. Besides, we still have to get our bags from that village, come on." A light rain started to fall as the pair floated up into the sky and returned to Joketsuko.  
  
Goku smiled slightly from behind his son, "He seems to be in control of his energy right now, he didn't go off just then. That could be a good sign, perhaps we could return to Japan again now?"  
  
Two weeks passed and Ranma looked out at the sea that separated China from the island nation of Japan, behind them was the wilderness of Asia; a thick jungle that had taken them many weeks to cross on foot; in front of them was a beautiful sunset over the ocean. "Ready squirt?" asked Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Sure Pop, I'm gonna miss this place kinda, even that crazy girl Shampoo," he smiled slightly as he rose into the air with his travel pack on his back.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe we'll come back one day," Goku followed suit and looked back at the mainland as he flew towards home.  
  
In the shadows of the jungle Shampoo emerged onto the beach and smiled slightly as the pair started the journey home, "Perhaps I should return home as well? I'll need some preparations before I can follow my wife to her home country," she took one last look at her beloved as she floated towards her home across, the sky vanishing into the sun.  
  
TBC...  
  
An interesting twist on the Shampoo angle no? Things get back to normal as the story shifts back to Nerima again as Ranma finishes her tale, but much has been left untold! What happened to Ryoga? How did he get his strange powers? And why will he be even more dangerous when he returns to Japan?  
  
Next time: The Hunter returns.  
  
A Saiyan tail  
  
Part 8:  
  
The Memories of Masters past...  
  
Ranma frowned as she finished her story while the Tendo's sat around him listening intently.   
  
"Sound's like you have your father's luck," said Soun looking cheerful.  
  
"Daddy! That's terrible!" cried Akane in shock, she kind of felt sorry for the boy.  
  
"Ranma you cad you, not only my sister, but also a genuine raving lesbian as well," Nabiki giggled to herself as she ate a few potato chips from the bag in her lap.  
  
"I-it's not like that!" cried the boy looking embarrassed.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you have quite a problem there Ranma, I hope you'll do the right thing and honor your engagement to my daughter," said Soun as he did his best to look imposing.  
  
"You think I didn't try that? Lucky for me she just ignores my male side," he put his chin against the table and looked at Akane apologetically again.  
  
"Well, I doubt if the girl knows where you live Ranma," said Nabiki cheerfully.  
  
At that moment Saotome Goku walked into the home smiling cheerfully, directly behind him Shampoo waltzed into the house glancing around as if she was looking for something.  
  
"Sh-Shampoo?! What are you doing here?" Ranma jumped up from his place at the table and backed away in terror.  
  
"Is stupid coward boy, where Ranma at?" asked the girl as she ignored him and glanced at the people sitting around the table.  
  
"Hey son! Look who I found, it's our old friend from China!" Goku seemed absolutely oblivious to the situation as he cheerfully introduced the girl to the Tendo's.  
  
"Are you out of your mind pop? Do you know what she wants to do to me?" the boy cowered behind an increasingly angry Akane.  
  
"Do? I want do Ranma, not you stupid boy!" Shampoo frowned and crossed her arms as if she had been insulted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ranma dashed outside of the house leaving his father with the Amazon.  
  
Goku looked confused, "What was that about?"  
  
"Saotome, I think we need to have a talk," Soun's demonic head appeared behind the man's shoulder and he shrank back nervously.  
  
"I get the feeling you think this is my fault Tendo," he dashed out of the house with a playfully frightened look on his face.  
  
"So, Shampoo Ranma tells us you're an Amazon from China?" Akane looked at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"You know Ranma?" the girl got a dark look on her face as she glared at the three sisters.  
  
"Uh, yea, kinda..." Akane looked nervous, more so than usual.  
  
"Aiya! If you try steal Ranma away Shampoo, I kill!" the girl stepped forward staring her not yet rival down.  
  
"Hey! What kind of pervert do you think I am?" asked Akane as she met the challenge.  
  
"Possibly another lesbian?" commented Nabiki as she lost interest in the pair.  
  
"I do not like girls!" screamed Akane angrily as she slammed her fists on the table in frustration, it did not survive the attack.  
  
Shampoo blushed and stepped back, "Why you no say so then? Ranma belong Shampoo, how you know her?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy Ranma is staying with our family!" said Kasumi cheerfully.   
  
"He's engaged to Akane!"  
  
"No! Not stupid boy Ranma! Girl Ranma, where is girl Ranma!?" Shampoo was getting frustrated with the three and they didn't realize how dangerous that was for them.  
  
"I guess she's staying here too," Kasumi looked confused and thought about her answer.  
  
"Stupid, I go now." The Amazon girl whirled around and walked out the door briskly with a frustrated look on her face.  
  
"That was..." started Akane.  
  
"Weird," Finished Nabiki with a small smile on her face.  
  
The next morning Ranma walked calmly towards Furinkan High cheerfully. He balanced along the fence and floated back and forth around Akane's head on occasion.  
  
"Would you come down from there?" snapped the girl after a few minutes of quiet annoyance.  
  
Ranma vanished from her side causing Akane to gasp in shock as a little old lady emptied her ladle of water out onto the sidewalk where the boy had once been standing. "That was close," he muttered while continuing his brisk pace forward.   
  
Akane clutched her chest and gasped for breath in shock from the sudden movement.  
  
"Stop doing that to me!" she screamed as she followed him angrily.  
  
In the wilderness just outside Tokyo a lone figure wandered through the forest, he calmly slammed his fist into a large tree that was in his way and felled it easily. "Damn you Ranma, wait until I find you again!" Ryoga Hibiki slowly plodded forward. It was around nine o'clock at night by the time Ryoga stood atop Tokyo tower and frowned as he tried desperately to remember which direction Nerima was in again. His aura flared up and lit up the top of the tower in a purple and blue blaze that could be seen for miles. He calmed himself and tried to focus on his task. "Where the hell is it?" he cried in frustration as he flew off again.  
  
[Hey, Perrie' tres strange no?] said one of the onlookers from a sidewalk cafe.  
  
His friend looked at the bottle in his hands and cursed. [Damn cheap wine, I told you we should have gone to Jocques'] he muttered in a slightly drunken slur.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ranma! What the hell are you doing?" Akane's voice caused many of the heads in the Tendo household to turn in shock.  
  
"Takin a bath, why?" the boy turned to see her staring at him as he walked out of his room in the nude.  
  
"You pervert! Put some clothes on!" she was facing away from him and completely red in the face.  
  
The boy looked at her in confusion and tossed his towel across his shoulder with a bewildered stare. "But, they'll get wet if I do that."  
  
"That's what the changing room is for!" snarled the girl angrily as she absolutely refused to turn around and face him.  
  
"Oh, but...why?" he looked confused and the girl realized that the concept of a changing room was pretty much wasted on him.   
  
"Because you can't just wander around naked! Especially in someone else's house!" Akane whirled around angrily forgetting that he was naked and never stopped turning until she was facing away again with a renewed blush.  
  
Soun chuckled to himself while Nabiki and Kasumi stared at the scene in frozen shock, Kasumi was holding a teacup in the air over her father's place at the table with her smile still plastered on her face. "This brings back memories."  
  
Akane turned to face him with a shocked look on her face, "You mean his dad is a pervert too?"  
  
"Akane, Son Goku is anything but a pervert."  
  
An old faded memory pulled itself up in Soun's sub-consciousness for a moment.   
  
Son Goku was standing next to Grand Master Happosai with an amazed look on his face, while Soun was on his knees just behind them. "Wow! You mean you can tell the difference between a man and a woman, just by looking?!  
  
Happosai turned to face him and snorted dejectedly. "Course I can tell! What kind of freak do you think I am?!"  
  
Goku grinned and clapped his hands, "That's pretty neat!"  
  
A sudden look of understanding crossed the old man's eyes and he suddenly became moved to tears. "Oh! This young man must be blind! Oh, how I feel for him, to never see the soft curves of a woman's body or the frilly beauty of a perfectly made pair of undergarments!"  
  
"I can see fine old man!" cried the boy looking dejected. Soun was starting to wonder if he was going to get punished for failing to escape from the merchants.  
  
Another old man appeared next to Goku and smiled cheerfully at Happosai, he had a turtle shell on his back and a gnarled old staff in his hand. "Happy? Is that you?"  
  
"Roshi? What the heck are you doing here?" said Happosai looking pleased.  
  
"I'm training my student here for the Tenka Ichi Budokai next year, he's already competed once before." The men pat each other on the back and laughed out loud.  
  
Soun gasped, Muten Roshi was one of the most powerful martial arts masters on the planet, and if his own master was a friend of his...  
  
"What's wrong with this boy? Is he blind or something? He can't even tell the difference between a man and a woman?" Happosai looked back at Goku with concern.  
  
"I know, I've tried everything too! He just doesn't get it!" The pair looked at one another for a short time. "Hey, I've got an idea Happy, let's see if you can teach him! I'll let you take him off my hands for a while if you'd like! Just don't let his other training get lax,"   
  
Happosai snorted in response to that, "He'll be even stronger when I'm through with him!"  
  
"It's agreed then," said the turtle hermit cheerfully.  
  
"Not so fast old buddy, I'll only take him if you take my student for a while after I give him back. I could use a vacation from this idiot as well," the old man gave Soun a dark look and the man cowered and bowed to his master.  
  
"I don't see any problem with that, it's agreed then," the pair shook hands and pulled out paper to make contracts with. Goku smiled looking bewildered and walked up to Soun cheerfully. "So I guess that means you and I'll be training together, huh?"  
  
"I suppose," the man looked wary of the boy.  
  
"So, you can't tell either? Master Roshi told me I'd be getting special training so I could tell like he can," Goku smiled at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Soun.  
  
"I mean, you can tell the difference between a man and a woman right? Without touching to see if they have any balls!" Soun's eyes about popped out of his head.  
  
"Of course I can tell! What kind of idiot can't?" Goku simply pointed to himself. "Y-your kidding?" The boy simply shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I guess that makes you pretty smart," Happosai turned to face them with an angry grimace on his face.   
  
"Who said you could speak!?" Soun fell to his knees and prostrated himself while Goku looked on in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry master! Please forgive me!"   
  
"Well, don't think I've forgotten you getting caught! I'll punish you later, for now you just show the new kid the ropes got that?"  
  
"Y-yes master!" cried Soun in shock, if he was lucky Happosai would completely forget the event.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Son Goku!" exclaimed the boy, to Soun he seemed like a mere child.  
  
"I am Soun Tendo," said the man.  
  
"If you two train really hard you may get to compete in the Tenka Ichi Budokai this year, but I'm not making any promises!" Happosai turned his back on them and smiled to himself.  
  
"You mean I can compete in that fighting tournament with all those really strong guys? Great! Maybe I'll see Kurillin there again!" Goku seemed pleased with   
himself and oblivious to the stares the other two men where giving him.   
  
"Those where good memories," said Soun as he finished recounting the tale of his first meeting with Saotome Goku to the children.   
  
"You've known my pop for a long time huh?" asked Ranma looking bewildered.  
  
"It's been many years, I haven't been to see Master Happosai or Kame Senin since my girls where born." Soun looked pleased that they where all so interested in his tale.  
  
Goku walked into the room dressed in a dirty white dogi and smiled at Ranma.   
  
"Come on squirt, we've got training to do, don't want to get lazy sitting around here."  
  
"Right pop, I gotta defend my title next year!" the boy jumped up and rushed after the man cheerfully.  
  
Goku started out of the room and stopped suddenly, he turned to face Akane and looked at her questioningly. "You're not coming?"  
  
The girl looked surprised and jumped up to her feet, "Yes!" she quickly followed her fiancée out into the dojo with a confident smile on her face.  
  
"Saotome my old friend," said Soun stopping the man as he started away again.  
  
"Yes Tendo?"  
  
"Try not to go too hard on her at first, remember she's never really been trained," Soun had a small pained and worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about that, she'll be fine! A little sore, but fine."  
  
TBC...  
  
A little shorter than normal, but I have to get back into the swing of things.   
  
Next time Akane starts her training while Ryoga continues to look for Nerima.   
  
Plus Shampoo puts the moves on Ranma, so to speak.   
  
A Sayian Tail.  
  
Part 9  
  
The ultimate rivalry.  
  
Akane Tendo lay on her bed staring at the ceiling as every part of her body ached. "You've got to be kidding me! That was training?" she wondered out loud with a pained expression on her face. "I can't move."  
  
Kasumi entered the room after a soft knock and placed a cup of hot tea at her sister's bedside. "Are you feeling all right Akane?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all," reassured the youngest Tendo cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, that's good, I was afraid I'd have to call doctor Tofu," said the older girl with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Keep the number handy," muttered Akane under her breath. Kasumi didn't seem to notice as she walked out of the room.  
  
Akane found herself staring at the teacup unable to move her arm and retrieve it. A small frown formed on her face at the thought of Son Goku's words when they started the training. "We'll go easy today since it's your first day." He had also mentioned something about getting up early, and milk. She wasn't quite sure what he had meant by that. After a long moment she rolled over causing a new surge of pain in her body as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
Akane Tendo gasped for breath as she jogged up to the house with a weary and shocked expression on her face. It was six o'clock in the morning and she and the Saotomes had just returned from a long delivery route. Since milk delivery service did not exist in Nerima, they had decided to deliver newspapers instead, to every home in Nerima. She collapsed against the gates to the yard glaring at the two men as they continued to jog in place beside the house. Each of them was wearing a fully packed traveling bag that weighed at least a hundred pounds.  
  
"I think you're right pop, these things are better than the turtle shells, but maybe we should give Akane one of those since she's just starting out," said   
  
Ranma after giving her a concerned frown.  
  
"That's a good idea, we'll fit her up with one before breakfast," agreed Goku cheerfully.  
  
Akane sat at the table with a huge blush crossing her cheeks, she was wearing a huge turtle shell on her back and enduring the stares of her family and the stale wit of her elder sister Nabiki.  
  
"Hey Akane, do you think you'll make it to school on time? You'd better get started if you want to make it by lunch," the middle Tendo daughter had a wry smile on her face as she eyed her sister.  
  
"Shut up Nabiki," muttered the girl. There was no way she was going to wear this thing at school.  
  
"Cheer up Akane, I too endured the Kame Senin training regimen, you should feel proud to wear such an honorable mark," said Soun sagely.  
  
"Kame Senin?" asked Akane in shock as she stared at Goku and her father.  
  
"Yes, these are the same methods employed by the Turtle hermit Akane," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
Akane stared at him for a moment before returning to her meal.  
  
"Come on Akane, we're gonna be late!" said Ranma as he jumped up and grabbed her hand dragging her out the door.  
  
"Wait! I've got to put this thing up!" cried Akane as she tugged at the ropes on the shell.  
  
Ranma looked back at her and frowned. "Akane, you have to wear it all the time, it won't do any good if you take it off."  
  
"You mean I have to wear this thing to school?!" the girl got a mortified look on her face.  
  
"Yup, the only time you take it off is when you sleep," said Ranma with a smile on his face as he pulled her along forcing her to run. Fortunately she didn't seem to notice they were running along the top of the fence yet.  
  
When they reached the gates of Furinkan Akane stopped cold as Ranma finally released her. She staggered onto the school grounds and panted desperately for breath. She turned completely red when she noticed the male populace of the school waiting for her. They were all watching her with shocked looks on their faces. Ranma rushed by them without a word and dashed into the doors of the school. Kuno emerged from behind his tree watching the girl in bewilderment.  
  
"Akane Tendo, I see that fool Saotome has bestowed the ultimate humiliation upon you," he blushed and turned his face away from her.  
  
Several of the boys in the crowd coughed into their hands and started to turn away from the gathering while others just continued to stare at her.   
  
Akane felt something in the back of her mind snap as she started to walk forward between the boys with an angry glare at them. "Just let one of them say anything."  
  
One of the boys gave a yell and charged her, "I don't care how crazy she is; Akane Tendo I love you!"  
  
The remaining males seemed to jar out of their stupor and the attack began.  
  
Standing over the remains of her challengers Akane panted for breath, it had taken no longer than usual to defeat them, and she had the added bonus of not having to watch her back as much. Still, she was noticeably slower and had even taken a few blows. She grit her teeth and faced Kuno.  
  
The boy was standing in a ready stance and not even looking at her in shame, a deep blush crossed his face as he spoke. "I cannot bear to see your humiliation, thus I shall fight you as best I can." The idiot charged her with his eyes closed.  
  
Akane simply sidestepped the rush and Kuno ran face first into a wall. "A strong blow, I would expect no less my love," muttered the boy as he fell over. Akane snorted and started walking towards the school ignoring the stares she was receiving from the students. "If this is what made Ranma so good I can take it!"  
  
Lunch came and Akane sat with her friends, they all sat a comfortable distance away from her and kept giving her pitying looks. "What are you all looking at?" snapped the girl angrily at them.  
  
Yuka was the one who finally got the nerve to speak. "Akane, I knew Ranma was weird, but I had no idea he was into that sort of thing. I mean, he keeps you on such a tight leash!"  
  
Sayuri blushed and nodded in agreement. "I'd probably endure it too if I had him."  
  
"What are you talking about? This is martial arts training!" screamed Akane the whole school turned to stare at her as she dumped her lunch onto the ground as she jumped up to scream at them.  
  
"You don't have to lie Akane, I mean..." Sayuri was cut off as Ranma walked up to the group.  
  
"Why would Akane lie? Why do you think he's called the Turtle Hermit?" he sat down next to his fiancée and looked at her friends in confusion.  
  
"The Turtle Hermit?" gasped Hiroshi as he walked up to them after overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, he trained me and my pop, and Akane's dad too," Ranma added the last part in as an after thought.  
  
"Your dad was trained by the Invincible Master?" screamed Daisuke as he appeared next to his counter part. Akane nodded numbly and looked at the boys in confusion.  
  
Kuno frowned as he sat nearby at the base of a tree, "Akane Tendo receiving such training? As if her mighty beauty was not enough, perhaps I should learn more of this."  
  
The day ended at the high school he had found himself at, Ryoga Hibiki stood in a crowd of students and glanced around. He held his hand out and one of the boy's walking by flew towards him as if pushed by some invisible force. He hung in midair upside down directly in front of Ryoga's face. The lost boy glared at him and frowned. "Where is Furinkan high school?"   
  
Daisuke just whimpered and wet himself as he hung in the air. The strange boy was literally glowing with power; he was absolutely terrified.  
  
Ryoga felt something warm and wet on the top of his head and frowned as he realized what it was. He frowned as his aura died down. The boy crashed to the ground beside him and tried to scurry away. Ryoga grabbed him and pulled him up by his collar.  
  
"Tell me where Furinkan high is and I might not kill you for that."  
  
The boy merely jerked his thumb indicating a nearby wall. Ryoga walked over to the sign that hung from it and placed his hands on it carefully.   
  
"Fu-Ri-N-Ka-N...High school." he read aloud, "Ranma Saotome, I've found you at last." Turning back towards the boy he grabbed his collar preventing him from fleeing again. "Where is Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Saotome?" whimpered the boy pathetically.  
  
Ranma jumped into the air over Akane's head and smirked as she walked slowly below him under the weight of the shell. It wasn't that heavy, but wearing it all day had taken it's toll. As much as she was embarrassed by it she had stuck to the training. Even to the point of wearing it during P.E.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" asked Ranma as he looked at her face and saw a long frown.  
  
"This thing is embarrassing!" snapped the girl at him angrily.  
  
Ranma was about to retort, but was forced to jump away as a mysterious yellow blur slammed into the ground where he had once been creating a shockwave that threw students to the ground for ten feet around it, Akane included.  
  
She staggered to her feet and frowned at the figure that stood in front of Ranma with a strange snarl on his face. He was wearing a dirty yellow traveling tunic and a huge backpack was slung across his back with a bamboo umbrella strapped across the top of it. His hair stood up straight in a strange spiky hairdo that sent chills down her spine as she watched him.  
  
"Ryoga! You're alive!" gasped Ranma in shock.  
  
"No thanks to you Saotome," snarled the boy angrily.  
  
"That's great! I was afraid you'd gotten hurt when I couldn't find you!" Ranma seemed glad to see the stranger and it relaxed Akane a bit, until she remembered the story surrounding him and Ranma.  
  
"Well, I hope you've been keeping up with your training Ranma, because I'm more than a match for you now!" Ryoga charged forward and slammed his fist into the space Ranma had once occupied with enough force to create a visible shift in the air.   
  
He turned quickly and blasted some sort of energy beam at Ranma, the pigtailed boy returned with his own. They were relatively small beams, but a huge boom resonated through the school as they collided and exploded on contact.  
  
Ranma landed in a crouch with his hands behind his back as a glow started to form in his hands. "Kame-"  
  
Ryoga shot forward at an impossible speed and slammed his fist into the boy's gut before he could complete the move. Ryoga was thrown away as a yellow ball of energy seemed to envelop his opponent. Ranma screamed in pain as he lost control of the blast and was thrown to the ground with his clothes singed and torn.  
  
Ryoga staggered to his feet and smiled, "Feh, that blast was nothing," his clothes were torn and burned as well. He smiled and Akane gasped as she realized that he wasn't even scratched despite the fact that he took the full force of the energy blast.  
  
Ranma stood up and didn't look any worse, his hands were smoking slightly and he had a painful looking snarl on his face. Suddenly he stepped back in shock and pointed at Ryoga.  
  
Akane turned and saw what he was looking at, Ryoga's pants where torn and waving behind him was a tail. A tail just like the one Ranma had.  
  
"Surprised Saotome? I've had a few interesting adventures since I met you, would you like to hear about them?" The lost boy smiled viciously as he stared the boy down and laughed.  
  
"No way!" stammered Ranma as he backed away from the boy in shock.  
  
I know you're going to hate me for this...TBC...  
  
Next time: Find out what happened to Ryoga at Jusenkyo before the first battle, and why he has a tail now. [It doesn't have anything to do with Jusenkyo folks, well sort of.] All this in "Ryoga's new Chinese history!"  
  
A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 10  
  
Clash of the Saiyajin.  
  
Two months ago, in China...  
  
Ryoga stood shakily and watched the beam disappear over the horizon. He frowned and glared at it with hate filled eyes. "Damn you Ranma, How can I defeat you?!   
  
I used all my power in that last blast and I don't think I can get it back. How could you be so strong?!" He slumped into the hot water spring below him and suddenly the pain of the experience hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt incredibly weakened and the injuries on his body burned in agony.   
  
He clenched his fist and felt something strange. He looked down and noticed that the necklace Ranma had on under his shirt had somehow gotten caught on his hand and managed to wrap around his wrist and fingers. "What the?"   
  
It was a small crystal ball with four stars embedded in the center of it.   
  
"Another one? What are these things?" he wondered as he looked at it and took it off his hand. He frowned and took a pouch off his belt. Inside were four other balls just like the one he had just found, but with a varying number of stars.  
  
Standing before his opponent at Furinkan, Ryoga smiled at the memory and glared at his opponent with a wild passion that was strangely familiar in his eyes.  
  
"A tail?!" gasped Ranma as a strange smile spread across his face.   
  
Ryoga just smirked, "I followed you all the way to China Ranma, one day I was walking across some mountain range when I saw a flash of light in the center of a spring nearby. A few seconds later a fog was rolling up towards me from below. I looked at it and realized that it was rising quickly. When it finally hit me I found out that it wasn't fog at all, I had wandered into some sort of steam cloud caused by a volcano or something. I blacked out from the pain of being burned and felt the power in my body surge far to high for me to take. I thought   
I was dead when I woke up, that was when I first challenged you in the Amazon village," Ryoga's tail twitched and waved gracefully behind him. "After my fight with you I found what's called a dragon ball, a few months later I discovered the rest, That's when I made my wish, I wished that I could be more powerful than you! The dragon god put me to sleep and when I woke up, I had this tail. It's the source of my power, and now not even you can defeat me."  
  
Ranma looked behind himself and frowned slightly, "How can this thing be so great? Pop lost his a long time ago, and he's still a great martial artist," he looked at Ryoga and smiled as he thought. "If anything, that tail is a weakness!"   
  
Ryoga gasped as Ranma shot forward like a bullet and punched him in the gut, he grunted in pain and lurched forward and flipped through the air as the boy grabbed his tail slamming him onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" snarled the boy as he rolled over and kicked Ranma in the face.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist was thrown back by the strike and frowned as he realized that something was wrong. "He shouldn't have been able to move! I had a good grip on his tail!" He did notice that Ryoga didn't seem phased much by the full force punch he had given him.  
  
"What's the matter Saotome, you look upset? Afraid you're going to lose?" laughed the boy maliciously as he stared his opponent down.  
  
Ranma grinned from ear to ear suddenly as it finally hit him. "If you're this strong...I don't have to hold back!" he blasted forward and slammed into Ryoga's chest sending the lost boy to the ground creating a crater beneath them.  
  
The crowd around the fight started to grow suddenly and Nabiki appeared on the sidelines taking in bets. A few administrators emerged with angry looks on their faces and rushed into the crowd.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" snarled one of the men.  
  
Another teacher was standing nearby watching the sky in awe, he said nothing but pointed straight up. The angry man turned his eyes upwards and took of his glasses as he watched the pair float upwards facing off over the school grounds.  
  
Ryoga laughed as he twirled the umbrella in his had and pointed it at Ranma.   
  
"Don't think you have a chance against me Saotome! I've come to destroy you!"  
  
"We'll see," said Ranma coolly as he stretched out opposite him. Without words the pair vanished into thin air and slammed into each other appearing in flashes at various points in the air to the spectators below them. Ranma smirked as he stopped suddenly in the middle of the field. "Come on Ryoga, this isn't getting us anywhere!"  
  
The lost boy appeared behind him and punched him in the back sending him into the ground. "You're right Ranma! Eat this! Shi shi houkou dan!" he blasted a dark purple energy beam at the boy who countered immediately with a beam that merely deflected the energy into the ground creating a wide crack in the earth.   
  
Ranma frowned as he was slammed into the side of the building and through the outer wall. Ryoga had followed his attack in and stood where Ranma had once been with a huge grin on his face. "You're fast Ranma, but no match for me!" laughed the boy.  
  
Ranma emerged from the building huffing as he brushed the dust from his eyes and stared Ryoga down from the hole. Akane noticed he was tired and looked slightly beaten, while Ryoga only had a slight gloss of sweat on his body. She turned to face her fiancée again and frowned, he was smiling.  
  
"You're right Ryoga, I'm no match for you right now. This is great!" the boy tossed his Chinese style silk shirt away and grinned as he pulled the black undershirt he was wearing over his shoulders, it hit the ground with an audible thump. A moment later he sat down and removed his shoes tossing them away, they both landed near by the edge of the crowd with a metallic clang. One of the male students walked over to one of them and grunted as he lifted it into his arms.   
  
"Hey! This thing weighs a ton!" he dropped the shoe to the ground in shock.  
  
"Let's go Ryoga!" said Ranma confidently as he floated upwards effortlessly.  
  
The lost boy frowned deeply, he had only been able to barely catch the boy at the beginning of the fight. If he was much faster now he would have to settle for wearing him down a little bit at a time.  
  
Ranma vanished from in front of the boy and the battle continued as before. This time however the next break in the action was when Ryoga slammed into a large tree cutting it in half as he slammed all the way into the ground. He glared up at his opponent with a wild anger in his eyes. "I'll get you for that!"  
  
The pigtailed martial artist hung over the boy still in the finishing position of his kick with a smirk on his face. It vanished rapidly as he noticed the aura forming around Ryoga, "Shi shi houkou dan!" the boy threw his hands forward sending a blast at Ranma that was easily dodged. This continued for several moments with Ranma seeming to vanish just before the blast hit him, the boy had a confident smirk on his face as he grew ever closer to the lost boy.  
  
"You're using up all of your power on this Ryoga!" said Ranma as he finally rushed forward and slammed a punch and kick combination into his face and gut.   
  
The boy staggered back and countered with a sidekick that was easily dodged and countered by Ranma.   
  
"I have more than enough strength to deal with you Saotome!" snapped the boy angrily as he finally connected and sent the boy back. "I'll shove this one down your throat! Shi shi houkou dan!"  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he countered with a beam of his own. "Kamehameha!" he struggled against the beam and looked behind him at the students. "Ryoga you jerk! You could kill someone!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm going to destroy you Ranma! If it's the last thing I do!"   
  
Ryoga grit his teeth and pushed even more power into the blast.  
  
"Get out of the way!" screamed Ranma desperately at the students behind him.   
  
Most complied immediately, but a few turned and looked at him dumbly as he struggled with Ryoga's attack. The pigtailed martial artist turned towards Ryoga again and pushed his hardest sending the beam back further towards his opponent.  
  
"Feh, this is nothing!" snapped Ryoga as he chuckled and pushed even more power into his attack. Ranma screamed as he lost control of his energy finally, the ball of light in his hand erupted engulfing his body completely and creating a blinding flash that disintegrated everything within ten feet of his body.  
  
Ranma pulled the energy back into himself as best he could and turned to face   
Ryoga again, only to see him turn his attention towards the sidelines of the battle. Ranma's heart skipped a beat as he turned and saw the purple beam of energy slam into one of the students who had not moved. A soft whisper was all he could manage as he recognized her. "No."  
  
Nabiki Tendo turned in shock as she saw Ranma lose control, something registered in her mind and she turned to see Akane running towards her with that ridiculous turtle shell on her back. She smiled at her sister and stepped towards her. She never even saw the light hit her, Nabiki opened her mouth in what looked like a scream as the energy enveloped her body and threw her across the school yard into the side of a tree creating an explosion.   
  
"Nabiki!!!" screamed Akane in shocked horror as she rushed to her sister's side and grabbed the charred remains of her arm. Tears flooded her face as she sobbed into the chest of the body. "NOOOOOO!"   
  
Ranma stared at the scene in silent shock, "Did I?" he gasped in horror. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. Ryoga had over powered him, it was his fault.  
  
The lost boy stepped forward staring down at the body of the first person to ever die at his hands. Ranma was standing across from him without so much as a broken bone. "No! This isn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to die! Not her!" tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees and stared at his hands in shock.   
  
Akane looked up and glared at him with an intense hatred in her eyes. "You murderer!" she screamed before she stood and ran towards him, unfortunately she fell to her hands and knees into the dirt before reaching him as her sobs increased again. "I'll kill you for this!" she spat.  
  
Ryoga stared at the girl with a look of shocked horror on his face as he backed away from her. "I...I'm sorry!" he managed finally before blasting away into the sky.  
  
Ranma appeared over Akane and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Akane, I..." she slapped him hard across the face staring at him angrily.  
  
"Don't even think about apologizing for what that monster did to my sister!" she threw herself into his arms and cried there for a long time. Ranma looked at her in confusion.   
  
"I'll fix it, I swear," he said to her.  
  
"How!? You can't bring her back to life can you?!" a flame seemed to burst to life in her eyes as hope formed there.  
  
"I can't, but I know someone who can," said Ranma with a serious gaze. Akane gasped and a look of pure joy appeared on her face. "Who? Tell me Ranma, we'll go right now!"  
  
"We can't, Ryoga said he used the dragon balls already. That means we won't be able to use them until next year. I'm sorry Akane, we just have to wait."   
  
Ranma's face dropped suddenly as she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Dragon balls?" she sat back and adjusted the turtle shell on her back while giving him a quizzical gaze.  
  
"Yeah, if you can get them all we can get a wish and bring Nabiki back," Ranma looked at her and smiled gently. "It ain't easy though, if you want to come along you're gonna have to train a lot harder."  
  
The girl looked at Ranma in horror, "My sister is dead and you're talking about fairy tales?" she screamed as she slapped him again, this time he caught her hand.  
  
"It's not a fairy tale, I've seen it for myself Akane. The dragon is real," he helped her to her feet and led her away from the scene. Police sirens screamed in the distance as they closed in on the school.  
  
Soun and Goku appeared out of the sky with concerned looks on their faces. "Son!   
What happened? Are you all right?" Akane stared at her father in shock, she had never seen him fly before and it was unnerving, that coupled with the fact that she was already very upset sent her into tears again.  
  
"Nabiki, is dead," said Ranma flatly. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and held her gently.  
  
"What?!" screamed Soun in shock.  
  
Ranma turned his head in shame. "I got into a fight with a guy who showed up, his name was Ryoga Hibiki. He hit me with an energy blast and I lost control of the one I was using to counter it. Nabiki was standing behind me, I tried to tell her to move, but she didn't. I'm sorry Mr. Tendo," the boy staggered back away from his fiancée as Soun fell to the ground slamming his fists into the grass.  
  
"Come on son, we're going," said Goku with a serious look on his face as he placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder.  
  
Soun looked up and stopped crying immediately. "That's right! We can use the Dragon balls!" he clenched his fist and looked dramatically into the sky. "I'm coming with you Saotome!"  
  
Ranma frowned as Akane looked up at her father. "You mean, Ranma was serious?"  
  
"So you already thought of that my boy?" said her father looking proud of the boy.  
  
"Yeah, it won't work," said Ranma looking downcast.  
  
"What do you mean son?" asked Goku as Soun got a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Ryoga used the dragon balls to make himself more powerful, we can't use them for a year," Ranma scratched the back of his head and looked at his father.   
  
"He's got a tail like me now pop."  
  
"That's interesting, we'll have to find him though. A guy like that could be serious trouble," Goku turned away and started heading towards the house giving Nabiki's body a sidelong glance as he passed it. "Poor girl," he shook his head and continued onward pulling Soun away from the scene and making sure he didn't get a look at the body of his daughter. The police would be here soon and they would want some information from them. Goku frowned at the memory of Ryoga Hibiki, he was an obsessive boy and had put an entire village in China in danger because of his fight with Ranma. It had to be resolved soon or more people could die. The last thing he wanted was another Piccolo, the demon was relatively silent nowadays.   
  
In the center of the Pacific Ocean Ryoga Hibiki screamed as a vicious storm blew around him he raised his arms into the clouds as thunder shattered the wind. He screamed as his eyes started to glow a bright white while his rage only served to increase the force of the wind around him. The wind, rain, and electric energy only served to fuel his angry power as he floated just outside the eye of the storm.   
  
The face of the girl as she smiled at her sister appeared in his mind over and over, she seemed so happy and carefree. The tears of the girl who had lost a member of her family echoed through his mind as he let the emotion build up in his body. Her screams of rage and pain tore at his mind as he tried desperately to push them away. Suddenly without a hint of warning his power exploded, a column of nothingness surrounded him as a beam of energy shot both above and below him. The ocean parted as the blast slammed into the ocean floor, and the clouds parted as the energy tore through them leaving a cylinder that ran from the ocean floor into the upper atmosphere as the blast sailed into space and vanished into the sky.  
  
Ryoga calmed down as the blast subsided finally, he simply hung there in the air as the waves tried to catch his feet while the rain ran down his body. The wind picked up and threw his wet hair and clothes violently behind him and he didn't seem to care or notice the violent environment around him. He opened his eyes and stared towards Japan again.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Somewhere in the wilderness of China a demon opened his eyes and smiled as emotions of pure rage and anger rushed to him from somewhere on the planet. He smirked and stood from his place before looking out onto the horizon. He was eternally young and could wait for the two monkeys to die before beginning his plans again, as long as emotions such as these existed within humanity he would easily be able to control them. He felt another wave of power flow from the east and frowned deeply, "What is this? Such a force..." Piccolo stepped forward over to the edge of the cliff he had been meditating on and scanned for the source of such power. He frowned and sat down on the rocks again, this time with a dark smile on his lips. "Come to me, allow me to feed on your rage," perhaps he would not have to wait for Saotome Goku and his incessant son to die before continuing his plans.  
  
TBC...  
  
This is gonna get real good now. Kick ass. Next time: Ryoga meets Piccolo, and the Tendos come to terms with the loss of Nabiki for a while. Meanwhile Akane begins her training so that she can accompany Ranma and Goku on the trip.  
  
I'm gonna give an explanation for something so I don't get spammed to death on the list later on. The dragon could not make the earthlings more powerful than the Saiyans that where on the way. It never said anything about changing them into Saiyans. I figure anything that can raise the dead and grant immortality can probably mess with someone's genetics as well.   
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
The rest of this story can be found at:   
Http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/fountain/3203  
  
A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 11  
  
The rise of the Demon.  
  
Ranma Saotome sat on the roof of the Tendo home looking into the distance wistfully as the family inside mourned the loss of Nabiki Tendo in relative silence. It had been decided that since she would be brought back in a year or so no funeral would be held for her. Her body was currently in a morgue in the police station a few miles away. He frowned deeply as he watched the clouds float by over his head. Various feelings of regret and sympathy went through his mind as he watched the puffy white water vapors float away slowly as the sun fell below the horizon. Ryoga had seemed genuinely sorry for killing the girl and he might be of help in collecting the dragon balls when the time came.   
  
Ranma's thoughts floated back to his rival and his frown deepened. He sighed and sat up looking over the rooftops of Nerima.   
  
"Ranma?" said Akane as she placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, just thinkin about what I'm gonna do about Ryoga," said the boy honestly.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," snapped the girl angrily as a look of hatred crossed her face.  
  
"No!" screamed Ranma in shock, "You stay away from him! He's way to strong for you to handle Akane, I don't want to see you end up like your sister!"  
  
Akane visibly cringed at the words; his face was serious and angry.  
  
"If I train hard enough I can beat him!" she retorted angrily slapping him across the face again.  
  
Ranma frowned at her and sat down again, "Akane, Ryoga is my problem. I'll deal with it in my own way."  
  
"I'm a martial artist too Ranma!" screamed the girl as her emotions took over.  
  
"A martial artist who can't even fly yet, a year of training isn't going to be enough Akane. Let me handle this!" snapped the boy in reply without looking up at her.  
  
Akane stepped back with tears in her eyes as she stared at her fiancée in shock. "Promise me you'll kill him!"  
  
He looked up at her and sighed realizing what she was asking of him. "I won't do that Akane."  
  
The girl burst into tears and rushed back into the home slamming her window shut in anger. He looked at the display and shuddered for a moment before lying back down on the roof tiles with new problems to deal with.  
  
Soun stood waiting for Akane inside her room, she turned in shock and looked at the man with wide eyes. "Akane, what is the matter?" he asked calmly. His face was still stained with tears, but his face was hard and serious.  
  
"Ranma is such a jerk! I'm never going to marry him!" screamed the girl as she dove into her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
"Not even if he was right?" asked the man with a maddening calm in his voice.  
  
Akane looked up at her father in shock and opened her mouth to speak. The elder   
Tendo raised his hand and silenced her.  
  
"I was playing Shogi with Goku down stairs, everyone in the house could hear you Akane. I'm sorry if it wounds your pride so daughter, but Ranma is correct. If you were to face Ryoga Hibiki with only a year of training, even under the Turtle Hermit himself you would share your sister's fate. The dragon balls can only bring someone back once, do not even think of facing him."  
  
Akane glared at him, "What do you mean?" she asked warily.  
  
Soun Tendo sighed deeply and sat at the foot of his daughter's bed. "Akane, you have already been brought back by the dragon god once before."  
  
Akane stared at her father in shock and said nothing. The man bent his head in shame and tears started to flow down his face.  
  
"Once we were on a family vacation in a place called Ryugenzawa, it was when your mother was still with us. I had been training you for a little while using the very techniques Saotome has been using. You got lost in the woods and ran into a vicious monster. A young boy saved you at great personal sacrifice to himself and tried to get you to leave the forest. Unfortunately the training had gone to your head and you attempted to fight the beast despite your young age. A few hours later we found the boy carrying you through the forest to his home in an attempt to save you. We tended to his wounds and were able to save his life, but unfortunately it was too late for you." Soun shuddered from the memory and put his hand up to his face. "You were already dead, Goku and I went and collected the dragon balls to resurrect you and succeeded, but barely so. The Demon known as Piccolo was also hunting them down, we defeated him and saved you. This is the reason I was forced to promise never to teach you the higher forms of the art." Soun stood from the bed and walked out of the room leaving his daughter with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"Wait!" she cried stopping him at the door. "What about mom? Can she be..."  
  
Soun frowned and looked at her gently. "Your mother died of natural causes Akane, don't think I didn't try. The dragon will not bring back anyone who dies of natural causes. That is the reason I gave up on the art."  
  
Akane stared at him in shock, she had never really thought about it, but it fell into place. She had never seen him practice since her mother had passed on, not even once. He cared for the dojo and kept up the school, but never again had he taught the art or practiced on his own.  
  
Goku floated down next to his son with a look of worry on his face. "Ranma?"  
  
"I think Akane is mad at me again pop," said the boy simply.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it son, Tendo has gone to talk with her," he landed gently next to the boy and sat down. "Thinking about that boy?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how to handle him. He looked sorry about killing her pop, maybe he'll help us get the dragon balls if we talk to him."  
  
Goku nodded with a small swell of pride at his son's wisdom. "Maybe so, collecting the dragon balls is difficult enough as it is."  
  
"But, I can't count on that," said the boy without looking away from the sky.  
  
"We may have to deal with him son, I've been thinking you needed a rival for some time now, but not like this."  
  
Ranma nodded grimly and kept silent.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the world...  
  
Ryoga stood on the edge of a great desert, he frowned as he landed on the ground and examined his surroundings. Various rocks and canyons dotted the landscape with a few cactus sparsely spotting the ground. He started to walk into the dry climate and frowned as he felt the power that had drawn him here grow ever closer. Then it was there, standing before him. The demon Piccolo floated in the air with a serious gaze boring into his chest.  
  
"So, you have come," said the monster as he smiled slightly.  
  
"What do you want?" snarled Ryoga angrily.  
  
"The question is, what do you want boy? Your rage and anger drew you to me, tell me what it is that you want," his white cape billowed dramatically as a wind blew by as a period of silence passed between them.  
  
"I don't want anything from you!" snarled the lost boy bitterly as he finally spoke. "I know what you are and I don't want any part of it!"  
  
"I know better than that boy, your rage and hatred have made you strong. You're not any different than I am," his eyes kept a constant bead on Ryoga as the boy stepped back and growled at the green man.  
  
"I'm no pushover demon, let me pass peacefully!" warned the boy angrily.  
  
Piccolo laughed throwing his head back and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You were drawn to me boy! Do you think I'd waste my time searching for a weakling like you?"  
  
Ryoga started suddenly and frowned. "I may be a lot of things monster, but I'm definitely not weak!"  
  
"So, show me," responded Piccolo without moving.  
  
Ryoga looked at him for a moment and spread his feet out in the dust. "If that's the way you want it."  
  
Piccolo smirked as the boy rushed forward and punched at him angrily slamming his fist into a rock and shattering it as the green man dodged the strike easily. "Pathetic."  
  
Ryoga turned and performed a complex assortment of punches and kicks that were equally easily dodged or blocked. The lost boy jumped back away from his opponent and snarled as the rage built up inside of him.  
  
"Look at you, you're wasting your energy on pointless attacks, I could beat you blind folded," the demon smiled again slightly as he assessed the boys abilities.  
  
Ryoga hid a smile of his own, up until this point he had been holding back. His tail uncoiled from around his waist and waved in the wind behind him.  
  
Piccolo's face fell as he grit his teeth in anger. The boy's hair suddenly stood up straight as if pushed by some unforeseen power as his abilities suddenly tripled. "What?!"  
  
Ryoga laughed and charged forward at full speed punching through his opponent's chest, he gasped when he didn't meet any resistance as the image vanished from in front of him. "No!"  
  
Piccolo slammed into his back sending him into a rock formation head first, the boy turned around immediately jumping from the crater created by the impact towards him again. The demon vanished again, but Ryoga spun around catching him a few feet behind him with a punch that was blocked, but it forced the demon back.  
  
The lost boy smirked as Piccolo jumped away from him and up into the air. He put his hand up and sent a powerful beam of energy at him. Piccolo's eyes went wide as he stared at the blast in horror. He opened his mouth and sent a beam into the attack that slammed into it stopping it cold just long enough for him to move out of the way as it passed. He landed on the ground on his knees and glared up at Ryoga; a small cut appeared on his cheek and part of his shoulder pad had been burnt away. The boy frowned and stood in a ready stance opposite him.  
  
"Well, perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought," snorted the demon casually as he stood up and walked towards Ryoga. "You haven't reached your full potential yet though!" his fist blasted forward at an impossible speed slamming into Ryoga's chest and sending him sprawling to the ground. The monster fell on him and beat him mercilessly into the ground before stepping away.   
  
"With a man like you and a little training, perhaps I can even destroy Saotome Goku and his impertinent brat," Ryoga's eyes went wide at the mention of the name and he sat up despite his injuries.  
  
"What did you say?" he stammered.  
  
"I'm offering to train you boy, in exchange for a small favor," said the Demon with a hard frown. "And then I'll destroy you as well, just to be certain there are no loose ends," he thought to himself.  
  
"What favor?" asked Ryoga, he dared only hope it was what he thought it was.  
  
"I want you to kill Ranma Saotome, so I can finally defeat his father and conquer the world," said the demon with a slow burning rage in his voice.  
  
"I don't need you, Ranma Saotome is my enemy!" growled the boy angrily. "I don't need any training to beat him either, I'm already more powerful than he can hope to be! If that girl hadn't been killed I would have defeated him already!" replied Ryoga as he jumped to his feet only to wish he hadn't.  
  
Piccolo gave him an unreadable gaze and turned away. "I've fought both him and his father, you don't stand a chance. When you're beaten come back and I'll think about offering you again."  
  
Ryoga growled and turned away from the demon blasting into the air towards Japan.  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed as night fell and over Nerima, she was currently in her female form and walking through the house with a towel over her shoulder heading towards the bath. "What a day," she muttered to herself. She had jumped down from the house directly into the Koi pond splashing water all over the place. She walked through the living room and froze as a familiar shadow appeared before her.   
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Ranma! You take Shampoo to date!?" squealed a familiar voice. He turned to see the bouncy Chinese Amazon staring into a Chinese Japanese phrase book with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, not right now Shampoo," stammered the girl warily as she backed away in terror.  
  
The Amazon switched to Chinese instantly as she noticed the things Ranma was carrying. [You're taking a bath? Can I come?]  
  
Reflexively Ranma responded. [Sure I don't see why...Uh, I mean no.] he caught himself just in time before turning away from her. [I just had one, see? I'm all wet!]  
  
[Beloved! I like it when you're wet!] cried Shampoo as she gave chase.  
  
A half an hour later Ranma ducked into the home again closing the door quickly behind herself. She had a strained expression on her face. The chase had led her into a woman's bathhouse where she had been turned back into a male again.   
  
Unfortunately after she had been beaten she jumped into a puddle outside just as Shampoo caught up with her outside and was forced to run away again as the girl jumped onto her back and attempted to disrobe both herself and Ranma in the middle of the street. Luckily she had managed to lose her after running into several restaurants causing even more havoc and changes to herself. By her count she had been changed back and forth six times during the ordeal.  
  
Akane walked by her as she panted at the doorway and looked at her disapprovingly. "Ranma, you were supposed to get a bath before dinner!"  
  
The girl looked at her and grimaced slightly, it would be too much trouble to explain things. "I was just on my way."  
  
"Hurry up, we have a guest tonight," said the girl as she turned around and walked off in disgust.  
  
"Guest?" wondered Ranma in confusion she walked into the house and stopped cold.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the loss Tendo, if there's anything I can do..." said the man sitting across the table.  
  
"No worries old friend, Goku and I are already planning for the trip. The time will pass slowly until then, but we are prepared," said Soun solemnly.   
  
"Who is this guy?" asked Akane as she leaned in towards her sister with a confused look.   
  
"I don't know, but he seems to be an old friend of fathers," said the girl with a shrug.  
  
"Hey! It's uncle Kurillin!" cried Ranma cheerfully as she rushed forward and grabbed the man in a rough hug.  
  
Kurillin blushed deeply as he found his face in the chest of a buxom young girl.   
He found himself dropped back onto the floor and had a stupid looking grin on his face for a moment before he recovered.  
  
He stared at the girl in shock and looked back at Goku. "You had another one and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Actually no, that's Ranma, he had an accident in China," replied Goku with a cheerful grin.  
  
A few moments later Ranma sat with his father next to him grinning proudly. The particulars of Jusenkyo had been explained to the bald man and he simply stared at him in shock.  
  
"So, he's gotten pretty good now has he?" asked Kurillin.  
  
"Yup, he'd give you a good work out," replied Goku proudly.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that later," said the man with a smug looking grin.   
  
"Oh boy!" said Ranma with a look of pure joy crossing his face.  
  
"Boys," growled Akane angrily.  
  
"So, I hear you and Akane are engaged Ranma," Kurillin gave the boy a questioning look and Goku smiled.  
  
"Yup, they get along pretty good most of the time," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, Akane's real nice," agreed Ranma.  
  
The girl in question stared at him in shocked anger for a moment but said nothing as a deep blush crossed her face.  
  
"I wish my parents had thought of engaging me, you don't know how hard it is to find a good girlfriend now! Especially at my age!" Kurillin's face fell for a moment.  
  
"Well, Kasumi is available," said Soun with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"That's not funny Tendo! I'm old enough to be her father!" snapped the man with a huge blush on his face.  
  
"It was meant to be," replied the man with a shrug.  
  
"Really father!" gasped Kasumi with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Well, you do like older men," said Akane with a slightly saddened look.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. "Someone had to say it, and Nabiki isn't here," she said wistfully.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, me an pop are gonna take care of it," Ranma put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.   
  
Akane sniffed at the air for a moment and wrinkled her nose. "Ew! Ranma aren't you supposed to be taking a bath!?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" said the boy as he rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Say, Goku," Kurillin looked at his old friend with another serious gaze. "About Ranma's curse, why didn't you just use the dragon balls to get rid of it?"  
  
The elder Saotome shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I asked Ranma about it, and he said he didn't want to waste a wish on something so silly."  
  
"Oh," said the man in confusion.  
  
"It does sound like your son though," said Soun with a shrug. "I honestly don't think he minds it at all."  
  
"Yeah, the pervert," muttered Akane halfheartedly.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next timeRyoga returns yet again to battle Ranma. A few unexpected turns as things start to build up. Also a dark shadow looms on the horizon, but why aren't Goku or Soun worried about it in the slightest?  
  
C&C to: Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
This and other fanfics at: Http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/fountain/3203  
  
Ranma 1/2  
  
A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 12: Ryoga returns.  
  
Akane Tendo sat on the back porch of the Tendo home looking weary, but not as much as she had been in the past month and a half since Goku had begun training her. Her mind wandered onto thoughts of her older sister as a wistful smile crossed her face. Each day brought her another day closer to the time when she could bring the girl back.  
  
Ranma appeared next to her and smiled as he sat down looking over the koi pond in his own thought. "Do you feel it?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
Akane froze and blushed for a moment. "What?"  
  
"He's near again, to the south, I wonder what he's looking for?" Ranma gazed off in the direction he had indicated and frowned.  
  
Akane's expression changed instantly as she followed his eyes and noticed a faint power pulling at her. "He'll be gone by the time you get there?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Most likely, I haven't had much luck trying to catch him," said Ranma lazily as he lay back and looked up at the sky. "He'll be back Akane, don't worry about that."  
  
The girl nodded her head and sighed deeply, the Hibiki boy would pass by on occasion and Ranma knew when he was near every time. Unfortunately any attempt to meet with him was fruitless. The boy was just too erratic in his patterns to catch easily; it was almost as if he just flew off in some random direction.  
Ryoga Hibiki snarled as he walked out of a store with a bottle of hair gel in his hands, over the past few months he had tried everything to keep his hair down short of cutting it off. Nothing was strong enough to hold it down and it continued to stand on end ever since his battle with the demon Piccolo. He knew he was near Nerima ward again and snorted as he thought of finding it again, a memory of the young girl he killed played through his mind and a sharp pain entered his gut. "I'll find you Ranma..." suddenly he froze. A strange feeling pulled at his life force slightly and he looked around. "A power? From...there!" he blasted into the sky homing in on the energy signal.   
  
He stared at his surroundings in wonder as he landed and noticed thousands of people in the stands of the baseball stadium staring at him in shock. A large gruff looking man rushed up to him followed by a few angry players screaming for him to get off the field. He ignored them and turned his gaze on one of the dugout boxes searching for the energy he felt. His eyes fell on its source and a small frown crossed his face.  
  
"You're not Saotome," he muttered under his breath as the man approached him.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" asked the man with a smirk as he stood and cracked his knuckles. He had several scars on his face and a small worried looking cat at his side.  
  
"Yamcha, I don't like this!" whined the animal as it backed away from the man.  
  
"Relax Puar, I've got it covered, he's just a kid," the man closed in on the boy and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want? You're not the one I'm looking for," snapped the boy angrily as he prepared to fly away.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I don't appreciate you interrupting my game," said Yamcha with an evil looking grin. He was not about to let this opportunity go to waste.  
  
"With that score? You should be glad I did," snapped the boy in retort.  
  
Yamcha jumped in surprise at the comment and rushed forward punching at the boy. Ryoga easily side stepped him and put a short kick into his gut sending the man to his knees in pain. The man rolled aside and jumped back to his feet in an instant with the smile once again returning to his face.   
  
The lost boy smiled slightly as he realized what was happening and put up his fist. "So, you think you're strong enough to take on Ryoga Hibiki do you?"  
  
The man wiped his nose and spread his legs apart slapping himself on the knee as he observed his opponents fighting style. "That's interesting, where have I seen that stance before?"  
  
Ryoga merely smiled and rushed forward slamming a fist into the man's chest before the man could react. He was thrown into the wall hard enough to crumble it before jumping up as the boy's kick powdered the remaining rubble underneath him. He turned in midair holding his hands at his side, unfortunately the boy's attack was not finished. He shot upward like a bullet and appeared over his head kicking him downward into the ground with a powerful blow. Yamcha grunted with effort and managed to stop himself just above the ground.   
  
Puar looked on in amazed shock and fear as Yamcha traded blows with the mysterious stranger, unfortunately she recognized the stance instantly. "Yamcha no!" she screamed before sighing in relief as he righted himself just over the ground. She rushed out to try and stop the fight before it ended, because if she was right, Yamcha would probably die if he lost. The man put up a warning hand telling her to stay back and she looked nervously back and fourth between the two men with a strange fear growing inside of her.  
  
Hibiki appeared just in front of his opponent with a smirk on his face. The man jumped back with another shocked expression on his face in a defensive stance.   
  
"Surprised?" he asked wryly.  
  
"You have yet to taste my Wolves Fang Fist!" snarled the man as he rushed forward in an incredibly complex attack pattern.  
  
Ryoga chuckled as he dodged the move easily, at point blank range. Yamcha's jaw dropped and he felt an incredibly powerful blow to his stomach that sent him flying back. The boy's arms remained crossed in front of his chest though in a terrifyingly familiar pose.   
  
It hit the martial artist like a ton of bricks. "He fights like Piccolo!" Slowly he stood his ground and was unprepared for the next shock to hit him. Floating behind the boy's back, was a tail. Yamcha felt his jaw drop suddenly as he staggered back, quickly composing himself he realized that the weakness there might be his only hope.  
  
"Are you finished? I've got places to be," snapped the boy impatiently.  
  
The man was holding his wrist and putting out a visible effort as he gathered his ki from the air around him. "I'll show you, my true power now!"  
  
Ryoga snorted sounding unimpressed, casually he leaned against the wall and waited patiently for the attack to come. "Just don't take all day."  
  
Yamcha snarled in anger as the ball of ki formed in his hands, he pushed it forward sending it flying towards Ryoga at an amazing rate of speed. The lost boy simply flew backward matching the speed of the energy easily as he inspected it. His expression changed when the energy ball suddenly changed direction and slammed into the ground boring through the earth. He smiled and shifted slightly as the energy ball erupted directly in front of him missing a hair's length.   
  
Yamcha moved his hands around in a complicated pattern through the air and the ball arced and buzzed by Ryoga seeming to just miss him. The lost boy smiled and pointed his had at it blasting the ball and sending a shower of sparks and small pieces of chi flying in every direction.  
  
Yamcha froze and seemed to vanish causing Ryoga to frown. He felt a strong grip on him from behind and slowly turned to look at the man grabbing his tail in a death lock, the man had an almost insane looking grin on his face. "I've won!"  
  
"What are you talking about fool?" said Ryoga with an odd looking expression on his face as he picked the man up with his tail. The man's face fell into a look of complete shock. The lost boy promptly swung his tail sending the man flying through the air and head first into a nearby wall. He was knocked out cold as the strange cat creature floated over his head covering his body.  
  
"Yamcha, Yamcha! Nooo!" it cried with tears in its eyes.  
  
"What is it? He's not seriously hurt," snapped Ryoga as he walked over to be certain of this.  
  
"You stay away from him you demon!" snarled the cat as it covered the man's body with it's own.  
  
Ryoga frowned deeply and looked at the expectant eyes in the stands staring at him, even the teams watched in silent expectation. "Is that what you think of me?" he wondered aloud before floating into the air away from the stadium.   
  
Piccolo's words echoed through his mind again. "I don't need to train you anymore boy, you're a fast learner."  
  
The lost boy leaned forward and stared the man down. "You said you'd help me defeat Ranma without his father interfering?"  
  
"I have my own score to settle with the elder Saotome, you just concentrate on your opponent boy," snapped the demon.  
  
"Right," said Ryoga simply as he started to float away. He wondered if he had just sold his soul, then pushed the thought away bitterly. "I already lost it."   
  
An image of the young girl and her sister's tears appeared in his mind again and he forcefully pushed it away.  
  
"Aiya! What stupid monkey boy doing in bath with Airen?" called a voice from the bathroom a few moments after Ranma returned from the store. He had been in an incredible hurry when he came in and now Akane realized why.   
  
"He must have run into her on the way home," noted the girl as Kasumi still stood in the doorway trying to figure out just how the groceries had magically appeared in her hands.  
  
"Hey, where Ranma at?" called the pidgin voice angrily as Ranma stumbled out of the room with an embarrassed and slightly relieved face. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how she wanted to look at it. Ranma had forgotten to wear any clothes as he rushed out of the room.   
  
Akane frowned and glared at him "Put on some clothes pervert!"  
  
He stopped long enough to look at her and disappeared into his room. Shampoo emerged from the bathroom a moment later with a confused and disappointed look on her face. "Hey, Angry turtle girl seen Ranma around?"  
  
"Angry turtle girl?" repeated Akane in slight annoyance. "He's in his room."  
  
"Not stupid monkey boy! Girl type Ranma!" snapped the girl in frustration. She was starting to wonder why they did that to her every time she asked.  
  
"She didn't come through here," replied Akane with a shrug.  
  
Shampoo frowned, she was certain she had seen her come in this way. "Ranma, she so good. Even trick Shampoo!" the girl gave a small squeal of contentment before skipping away leaving Akane with an ill look on her face.  
  
"Like that's very hard," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey Akane, ready to train again? Your break is over," said Goku as he entered the room dressed in his orange Chinese clothes again.   
  
"I guess so, she muttered while adjusting the straps on her shell idly," she followed him and jumped over the wall easily as they started to jog away.  
  
An hour and a half later Akane stood gasping for breath at the foot of a lake.   
  
"What are we doing now Sensei?" asked the girl in confusion as the man attached a large boulder to her back.  
  
"Swimming," replied Goku. "We'll come out here and do this every day from now on."  
  
Akane went white as a sheet as she stared at the lake. "Uh, Sensei..." he gave her a light shove on the back sending her into the water before she could finish.   
  
To say Akane Tendo sank like a rock would be pointless, especially since she had a rather large one tied to her back. For a moment she struggled in the water desperately trying to swim and losing most of he air in her lungs in an instant.   
  
Suddenly she noticed the rather large animal swimming towards her. Its mouth was open and rows of sharp teeth lined the inside of the mouth. Just as the jaws of the shark closed on her she felt the world suddenly become light again forcing her to suck in a quick breath of air.  
  
"Gee, you're not very good at this, you're supposed to swim," said Goku making swimming motions with his arms.  
  
"I can't swim!" snapped the girl angrily.  
  
"Hmm, I guess we'll have to teach ya then," replied the man with a shrug.  
  
"What?" gasped Akane in shock.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Son Goku was perplexed. Akane Tendo was upside down in the inner tube he had given her as a last resort kicking her feet through the air and drowning herself quite nicely. With a resigned sigh he pulled her up and sat her on the edge of the pool. "Man, I didn't think anyone could be this bad," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"What?" gasped Akane as she stared at him in complete shock.  
  
"We'll work on it some more tomorrow, don't worry. You'll get it!" consoled the man as he handed back the boulder. She looked at it in confusion. "In the mean time we have to make up for all the missed training, you'll wear that on the way back."  
  
She fell to the ground and twitched under the weight for a moment before struggling to her feet in determination.  
  
"We'd better hurry home! It's almost dinner time, and we have to get up bright and early to deliver all those papers!" said the man cheerfully.  
  
Soun Tendo looked at the letter in his hands and frowned, "I wonder what this is about?" he said out loud flipping it over in his hands a few times.  
  
Son Goku walked into the door followed by a struggling, but not far behind him Akane. She stopped at the door and strained for a moment not sure quite what was wrong with her as she attempted to enter the house. Ranma walked up and pulled on the rope tied across her chest. She snarled and was about to slap him when the boulder fell off of her back sending her to the floor. She stayed there for a moment and merely glanced up at him. "Pervert."  
  
"Hi Akane, how did it go today?" said the boy as he stepped over her and shoved the boulder aside pushing it into the yard and out of the doorway.  
  
"Could have gone better," she said honestly.  
  
Goku appeared back in the hallway with his traveling pack sitting on his back. He had a hard look of determination on his face as he looked down at his son. Soun appeared behind him with a similar expression etched into his features.  
  
"Hey pop, what's up?" asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"The Turtle Hermit has asked us to come see him, he says it's important," replied Soun. "We must go, don't worry it shouldn't take more than a few days or so."  
  
Ranma jumped up, "Can I come too?"  
  
Goku smiled and pat his son on the head. "Sorry son, I need you to stay here and keep Akane's training up for me. She'll need to be strong if she wants to come hunting the dragon balls with us." The boy nodded in understanding and smiled.   
  
"You can count on me pop!" chimed the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks son," said the man as he headed out the door. "Sorry but we have to leave right away!"  
  
"Quite so Saotome!" agreed Soun.  
  
"But dinners almost ready!" cried Kasumi from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry but we have to leave right after dinner!" said Goku in exactly the same tone of voice.  
  
"Quite so Saotome!" agreed Soun again.  
  
Akane gave the two men a small stare before turning and walking towards the table.  
  
TBC...  
Send C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
Previous parts can be found at: Http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/fountain/3203  
  
Well, now we're starting to catch up with a few other Dragon Ball characters! Yamcha is living his life as he did in Z, and the fate of Kame Senin will be revealed next time, you might be surprised too! Ryoga continues his search for Ranma after discovering that he can use his new abilities to follow his energy pattern. Unfortunately he isn't sure which pattern is Ranma, so it could take a little time. Also, Akane continues her training under Ranma's not so gentle schedule.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I'm bringing this fic out of my dusty projects bin due to sheer reader requests. I was planing on finishing it up after I finished a few other things first, but I guess I can squeeze it in from now on. I'm also continuing 'The Teacher' again for the same reason, that one should be up tomorrow night sometime.  
  
Ranma 1/2  
  
A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 13   
  
Training.  
  
  
  
Soun and Goku landed on the Turtle Hermit's island and glanced around. The two men had a serious look on their faces as they searched for their old masters. "Kame Senin?" called Goku.  
  
"What is it boys?" said the old bald man who emerged from the house. He had a turtle shell on his back and was wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Master!" cried Soun.  
  
Happosai removed his shades and blinked in surprise. "Soun? What are you two idiots doing here?"  
  
"It's been a while since we've seen one another Master!" said the man respectfully.  
  
Goku smiled at the reunion and walked up to the old man. "Master Roshi called us here, he said it was urgent."  
  
"Urgent?" the little man seemed confused. "I haven't heard anything like that."  
  
Suddenly another old bald man rushed from the house dressed in the same manner as Happosai. "Goku! It's good to see you!"  
  
"What's up Master? Why did you call us?" said the Saiyan with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to see if this belonged to you," Kame Senin held up a familiar figure clutching a bokuten in his hands. He was covered in bruises and muttering to himself. "Dang fool came her demanding that I train him or something, I couldn't really understand him that well. I called Yamcha cause he sounds like he might be a relative of his or something. Anyway, I refused him and he went on some damned fool rant, something about paying any amount or something. He did mention your son and Tendo's daughter, so I thought maybe you knew him."  
  
"This is the urgent business?" said Goku in shock.  
  
"Urgent? I tried to tell you over the phone, but Tendo demanded that you come in person. I didn't expect you to come all the way here," replied the man with a shrug.  
  
"Tendo?" said Goku in confusion.  
  
"I just wanted Akane and Ranma to spend a little time together alone, you know, with out us," admitted the man with a shrug.  
  
"Oh," said Goku still uncertain.  
  
  
  
Akane huffed as the weight of the turtle shell pulled her down after another grueling day of delivering newspapers. The pair stood at the top of a hill overlooking Nerima. "What now?" she muttered as Ranma jogged up next to her with his traveling pack on.  
  
"It's time to weed the gardens," said Ranma with a smile. It was a weekend and they had no school that day. "We're gonna start doing it every afternoon now."  
  
"We don't have a garden!" snapped Akane.  
  
Ranma waved his hands at the street below. "Nope, but they do."  
  
Akane's eyes went wide as she realized that hundreds of the houses below had small gardens in them. "All of them?"  
  
"Of course," replied the pigtailed boy with a small smirk.  
  
  
Moments later Akane was on her hands and knees and covered in dirt. "I don't even get any tools?"  
  
"Nope, make sure you get the roots out too, and don't hurt any of the plants," instructed Ranma.  
  
"How am I supposed to get the roots out without a shovel?" snapped Akane bitterly.  
  
The pigtailed boy squat down next to her and shot his hand under the ground just beside a particularly large weed. He brought his hand up and dangled the weed in front of her face for a moment. "Like that. Get started."  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi smiled as her sister collapsed on the ground just in front of the kitchen door. "Oh, hello Akane! How was your day?"  
  
"I'm starving Kasumi! When's dinner!" said the girl with a weary and desperate hunger in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there Ran-" The elder girl blinked when she noticed that the Saotome boy was not standing there. "Oh my."  
  
The sound of the door followed shortly as Ranma entered the home. "Tameda!"  
  
Kasumi blushed and turned back towards the meal hoping Akane hadn't noticed her slip up.  
  
  
  
Ryoga Hibiki floated in the air and stared at his opponent angrily. His body was covered in small burns and scars. A vicious snarl was planted on his lips as well as he simply waited. "Where?"  
  
"Haaaaaa!" cried a familiar voice from somewhere around the lost boy. Ryoga shifted to the side just in time to see a green blur pass within an inch of his face. He seemed to vanish as Piccolo reappeared in front of his position with his arm still extended in a punch.   
Ryoga appeared just above him in a downward kick that passed through the demon's body. The lost boy gasped in shock and turned with his arms crossed just in time to block the blow that the green man landed on his forearms. He was pushed back slightly and grunted in effort.  
  
Ryoga wasn't through yet, he charged up a blast and uncrossed his arms sending a wave of energy at the Namek that burned the tips of his shoes as he shot upwards to avoid it. Piccolo gasped as Ryoga appeared directly in front of him with is fist extended to his nose.   
  
"Got you!" snarled the boy triumphantly.   
  
"Good!" snapped Piccolo as he appeared nearby floating in the air.  
  
Ryoga gasped as he realized that the Piccolo in front of him had already faded away. "How?"  
  
"There isn't anything else I can really teach you boy," said the green man ignoring the question. "If you're ever going to be ready to face Ranma Saotome, now is the time." The Namek had been training with the Hibiki boy nonstop over the past few weeks. The lost boy had vanished for a few days during that time and picked a few fights while looking for the boy. Piccolo had always managed to find him and get him back on track again.  
  
"I was ready for Ranma before I met you," replied the boy a little arrogantly.  
  
"That's all well and good, but I want to be sure you're good enough to keep that brat busy while I take care of his old man. Even I'm not strong enough to take them both on," replied the demon calmly. "I don't really care if you beat him or not."  
Piccolo smiled to himself as he said this. "And then I'll have those dragon balls to myself. I'll just kill you to make sure I don't have any loose ends boy," thought the demon to himself.  
  
"When are we going to fight Ranma?" asked Ryoga coolly, his tail wagged slowly behind him and he clenched his fists in anticipation.  
  
"Soon enough, have patience boy," snorted the Namek.  
  
Ryoga nodded grimly and slowly floated back to the ground. Piccolo was his best chance of finding Ranma again soon. He would just have to wait until the demon led him to the boy.  
  
  
  
"You should loosen up more," said Ranma cheerfully as he rubbed on Akane's shoulders in the dojo.  
  
Akane was sitting in front of him looking dejected. It had taken him half an hour to get her to agree to a rub down to loosen her up a bit. She was so cramped that she needed it badly. "Ha ha, very funny," she replied snidely.  
  
"It was meant to be," he said with a shrug. There was a slight rain outside and he sighed.  
  
"Ranma, why are you helping me?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Cause Pop asked me too. Why?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" she pried farther.  
  
"Naw, I like you Akane, you're a good friend!" said the boy happily. He continued to rub her shoulders cheerfully.  
  
"Friend?" Akane was uncertain about the word. They were engaged to be married, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him. "At least one of us is sure," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Ranma gave her a small quizzical look, but said nothing.  
  
  
Shampoo stared at the ground in frustration as she paced around the mysterious girl's tracks. The trail was long since cold and she had nothing to go on any longer. Her frustration was growing with each passing moment and she was still unsure of what to do. "Shampoo no can go home until Ranma come with her," she reminded herself out loud. The rules were the same whether she hunted a husband or a wife.   
  
She looked up at the sky and frowned at the forecast, it would certainly rain all day tomorrow as well. Unfortunately that would make tracking the girl even harder in these harsh conditions. Surely the female Ranma would be much harder to find in the rain.  
She cursed in Mandarin and kicked a piece of pavement away sending it splashing through a large puddle that took up most of the street. She had spent a lot of time near the Tendo home, and sightings of the female Ranma were sparse and few there. When she did see her, the girl would be gone by the time she arrived, only the cowardly male Ranma and his girlfriend remained.   
  
Despite the fact that she was a little uncomfortable with a lesbian relationship, she still felt proud of her prize. It was a hunt worthy of her talents, in the end it might prove to be too much for her. It seemed to her that the other girl was indeed of that persuasion, the way she reacted to her advances suggested that. Unfortunately for her she was also shy, and very difficult to catch. The poor girl was still in denial, probably forced opinions from the barbaric government system of the Japanese. It was up to her to free her from such inhibitions, whether she wanted too or not.   
  
Ranma had proven herself cunning prey indeed, and very resourceful. It was the greatest hunt of her life. Perhaps a bit too much, she was skeptical of her ability to make even a sighting of her beloved the next day.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your view of things, Shampoo was wrong. Early the next morning Ranma Saotome would wake up, and take Akane Tendo on a morning paper route that would send them from one end of Nerima to another, in the cool, wet, rain.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
As before the rest of this tale can be found on my site. Http://www.geocities.com/Misatira/  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 14  
  
Newspaper Madness.   
  
  
  
Akane jogged through the light rain with a scowl on her face as she struggled to keep up with the energetic Ranma. He was currently in his female form and bouncing off the walls of Nerima excitedly as they ran from one neighborhood to the next delivering newspapers from door to door. "We aren't even halfway done yet?"   
  
"Nope, we've still got about two hundred more houses to go," said Ranma with a thoughtful look about her.  
  
The short haired girl growled and continued to struggle, Ranma was bouncing around like a ping pong ball with a three hundred pound pack strapped across his shoulders, so she sure couldn't complain much.   
  
"Come on Akane, don't lag behind, we'll be late if you do!" cried the girl from a fair distance ahead of her.  
  
Akane grit her teeth and pushed herself harder.  
  
  
  
Shampoo was not happy, it was raining outside and she was resting under a covered sidewalk. Her search for the pigtailed girl had been fruitless so far. She shifted her position and leaned against the wall with a dissatisfied snort. "Arien is very hard to find."  
  
After a few moments of sulking she pushed herself off the wall and started off again, her Amazon pride would not let her give up no matter what. She would find the girl if it killed her. As she walked out into the street something familiar caught her eye. A red mop of hair jogging cheerfully down the street on top of a nearby fence. "Airen!" She charged forward.  
  
  
  
Ranma jumped up into the air just in time to see a purple blur sail over the fence she had been running on. A rather clumsy sounding splash erupted from the canal below and she paused for a moment before looking into the water to see the girl rising from the water with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Shampoo? Are you all right?" asked the girl with a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
Akane jogged up behind her fiancée and blinked. "Hey, it's that girl again."  
  
Shampoo jumped between them and looked Akane up and down for a moment. "Why crazy girl still wear turtle shell on back?"  
  
"Crazy girl?!" fumed Akane.  
  
"My pop is training her," replied Ranma.  
  
"Airen!" squealed Shampoo as she latched onto the girl's neck and squeezed.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! I told you I ain't into that stuff!" screamed Ranma as she attempted to push the girl away.  
  
"Are you going to sit there and flirt with your girlfriend or are you going to help me?" snapped Akane with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Hey! I ain't askin her to do this!" retorted the girl.  
  
"Wo ai ni!" giggled Shampoo happily as the redhead's attempts to dislodge her proved futile.  
  
Akane huffed for a moment and continued to jog away in disgust, but not before she hit her fiancée over the head with a nearby mailbox.  
  
"Girl very violent," commented Shampoo as she backed away for a moment.  
  
"Aw man, don't tell me she's mad at me again," said the redhead with a dejected look on her face.  
  
"Shampoo help!" chirped the Amazon. "Ranma go to date with Shampoo and violent girl no hit anymore!"  
  
"Somehow I doubt if that will work," said the pigtailed girl with a small frown. "Sorry I can't stay Shampoo, but pop is counting on me to keep Akane on her training. I can't let him down."  
  
The Amazon seemed to ponder this for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Then Shampoo help train crazy turtle shell girl."  
  
"I don't see how you can help," said Ranma with a weak smile.  
  
"Shampoo Amazon, is strongest fighters in world!" said the girl indignantly.   
  
Ranma seemed to think about this for a moment. She desperately wanted to get away again, but running away was kind of out of the question right now. Or was it?  
  
"Hey Shampoo, catch us if you can!"   
  
The Amazon blinked as her beloved took off towards the shorthaired girl. "Airen!"  
  
"Come on Akane! Move it, we can't let her catch us!" cried Ranma as he passed his student and disappeared over the next hill. Akane blinked and slowly turned to see Shampoo bearing down on her with a determined look on her face. She quickly tossed another paper into the next house and smirked.   
  
  
Shampoo pushed herself hard and watched the pair in disbelief, despite the weight of their loads the pair were moving ahead of her at an alarming rate. "Bad!" She dashed forward and noticed something. The shorthaired girl was tossing something into the yards she ran by every few houses or so. She rushed up to the nearest one and saw a newspaper resting on a doorstep. "What? They is mocking Shampoo!" She charged forward with a new determination on her face and growled under her breath.  
  
  
  
After about a half-hour, Ranma and Akane rushed up to the Tendo Dojo panting for breath.   
  
"W...we made it!" gasped Akane.  
  
"Yup, that Shampoo is just too slow for us!" agreed Ranma cheerfully. Her smile was short lived though as something smacked into Akane's face followed by something that Ranma dodged easily.   
  
The pigtailed girl blinked and looked at the offending object. "A newspaper?"  
  
"So, you think you outsmart Shampoo?" said a familiar voice from the wall above them. "I have all stupid newspapers right here!" The Amazon held up a bag and smirked at them.  
  
"Hey! I worked hard to deliver those!" cried Akane.  
  
"Shampoo no care! You no trick Shampoo this time!" said the girl smugly.   
  
"I guess we have to start over then," said Ranma with a small sigh. "Come on Akane." The pigtailed girl slung a bag of papers over her shoulder and started back out the gates of the home.  
  
"What? You mean I have to do this again?" screamed the girl in shock.  
  
"Yup," said her fiancée simply.  
  
Shampoo was standing on the wall looking at her hands and wondering how Ranma had gotten the bag away from her. She jumped down in front of the pair and smiled. "Shampoo no let go until Ranma take her to date!"  
  
The Amazon girl was starting to really get on her nerves. Ranma sighed and turned to face her. She ripped the paper she had in her hands in two and smiled. "If you can deliver these papers faster than Akane, I'll go on a date with you."  
  
Both girls blinked in surprise. "Ha, is to easy for warriors from Amazon village!" cried Shampoo.  
  
"Well, we'd better get started then," said Ranma as he handed some of the papers to her along with half of the page. "These are the addresses, let's go Akane."  
  
"Why should I?" snorted Akane.  
  
"Because it's part of your training," said Ranma with a simple shrug.  
  
"Maybe girl is scared of losing Shampoo?" taunted the Amazon cheerfully.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!" cried the girl angrily as she pointed at the Amazon girl.  
  
"You is no having choice!" cried Shampoo as she dashed into the streets.  
  
Akane looked at the list in her hand and frowned. "Hey, my list is twice as long as hers!"  
  
"You'd better get started then," said Ranma with a shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry, I have faith in you!"  
  
Akane glared at her for a moment and rushed out the gates closely followed by Shampoo.  
  
  
  
The pair rushed side by side down the street glaring at each other angrily. Shampoo pulled a fruit stand out in front of Akane and frowned when the girl merely jumped over the obstacle.  
  
"Is good," thought the Amazon as she fell into step beside her rival again.   
  
Akane spared a glance at her opponent and frowned. The girl was keeping up with her, she had to pull ahead or she'd lose for sure. She grit her teeth and pushed harder gaining ground on the girl.  
  
Shampoo frowned and managed to keep only a few feet behind the girl. She smirked and pulled out her bonbori. "Shampoo no lose!"  
  
Akane turned and managed to block the weapon barely in time. She spun and put her arm up just in time, the round mace weapon connected solidly with her forearm and she grunted, but did not stop. She idly wondered why her arm wasn't broken as she pushed harder and managed to move ahead. She tossed the first of her deliveries over her head and smiled as it landed in place on the porch of the home.   
  
  
Shampoo glared at her and started to toss her own deliveries aside. The Tendo girl was moving faster than she was and had managed to unload almost a fourth of her papers already. She smiled again and reached into her shirt.  
  
Akane had a satisfied grin on her face as she tossed another paper into the next yard. "Ha! I've got you!" She stopped cold as something passed within inches of her face and almost fell on her face from the momentum. With a barely managed glance over her shoulder she found one of her newspapers embedded in a nearby wall by a small throwing knife. "She's fighting dirty!" She walked over to the paper and pulled it out before tossing it into the correct yard.   
  
Shampoo smiled to herself, the lead she had now should be more than enough to beat the stubborn girl. She had to admit that she was very skilled, but she just didn't have what it took to win. She charged down the street with a dark smile on her face.  
  
Akane glared at the girl and frowned as she vanished over the top of a hill into Nerima. "Fine, if that's how she wants to play it..."  
  
Shampoo glanced down at her bag and saw the three remaining papers there. She had an almost joyous look on her face as she threw one of them into the designated yard and turned the next corner. She almost didn't notice the green and yellow blur that sailed over her head. "What that was?" Whatever it was it was moving at an amazing speed over the rooftops of the city. "It can't be!" She rushed forward and tossed the second to last paper into the next yard only to stop cold as Akane Tendo stood leaning against the gate with a satisfied looking smirk on her face.  
  
"You want me to get that last one? I'm through with my route." She upended her bag to show the girl and waited patiently while the girl simply looked at her in shock.  
  
"Is impossible! You cheat!" screamed Shampoo angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah? He never said we had to run on the street! Besides, what would you call those knives?"  
  
The girl glared at her angrily for a moment and turned away in disgust throwing her bag to the ground. "She is winning against Shampoo!" Briefly she considered the kiss of death. Fortunately this would not be considered combat in the village, she hung her head and turned away. "I no give up on Ranma."  
  
Akane merely nodded in reply and started walking back towards her home. The girl was good, there was no denying that. Somehow she had managed to gain a little respect for the Amazon girl during the contest despite the underhanded things she had tried. "That's between you and her."   
  
Shampoo nodded and started on her way again.  
  
  
  
When she returned home Ranma was sitting on the porch smiling to himself proudly. He had already changed back into his male form. "You done good Akane!"  
  
She blushed and nodded at the praise. "I can't believe how much stronger I've gotten."  
  
"Well, I think pop will be proud of you when he gets back. Your dad too!" said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," agreed a new voice from the inside the home.  
  
Ranma whirled around with a huge grin on his face. "Uncle Krillin!"  
  
The short bald man waved cheerfully as Kasumi led him into the living room. "Hey kid, how's it goin?"  
  
"Great! Are you here to see pop?" asked the boy as he lifted the man off his feet in a rough hug.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Is he here?"  
  
"Sorry, he went to see Grandpa Happy and Grandpa Roshi," said the boy happily.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I should go find him then. Something's up."  
  
The boy got a worried look on his face and sat down. "Is it serious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," said the bald man seriously. "It seems Piccolo is back. He's been running around again, and something else..."  
  
"That demon thing? I've heard stories about that," said Akane. She had been watching television until the conversation caught her attention.  
  
"All of it true, I promise," said the man. "Ranma, someone beat Yamcha, it wasn't Piccolo either. He was using his style of fighting though."  
  
The boy looked at the man in surprise. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It could be they just use the same school, but somehow I doubt it. Piccolo's style is too distinctive, it's most likely that he's taken a student. That's probably why we haven't heard from him in a while. If that's true, your dad might not be able to handle it on his own. I'm getting everyone together real soon. We don't know when he's going to make his move, your dad will be a likely target I'm afraid."  
  
The boy nodded at this. "I'll come with you."  
  
"No, I need you here in case I miss him. You can tell him when he comes back. Don't worry, we can handle that demon now. He's not the only one who's been training you know."  
  
Ranma smirked at this and nodded. "I guess you're right. I'd hate to miss it though."  
  
"Somehow I doubt you will," said Krillin with a knowing smile. "Sorry I can't stay and visit, I've got to go warn your parents. I'll see you two later."  
  
Akane raised her hand in a slight daze as she realized he was also speaking to her. "Thank you."  
  
The man paused slightly and looked over his shoulder. "I heard about your sister, I'm sorry."  
  
The two girls hung their heads slightly at this and said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry though, we'll get her back. I promise you that." He walked out of the room and out of the home.  
  
Akane turned towards Ranma and frowned. "Ranma, you don't think..."  
  
"It could be him Akane, I don't know. I'm gonna have to go see Uncle Yamcha to be sure though. We'll go see him tomorrow."  
  
The girl nodded in reply.  
  
  
Ryoga Hibiki sat on the top of a mesa in the middle of the desert. The yellow cape and shoulder pads blew in the wind dramatically as he floated above the ground with his legs crossed under him. He was still dressed in his normal clothes otherwise with the exception of the weighed boots on his legs, and bracers on his arms. "Ranma Saotome, soon you will die!" he thought sternly as his features hardened. A whirlwind formed around him blowing debris around indiscriminately. After a moment a massive roar echoed across the valley as the wind ripped away from him at super sonic speed sending anything in the vicinity flying away into the distance. "I hope you're prepared, I want your death to be satisfying." He faltered in the air for a moment as another image of the girl's face appeared in his mind again. She was smiling at her sister just as she was the moment she died. "Fear me Ranma, I am beyond redemption now."  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Next time: Things start to heat up as the battle against Piccolo and his new student begins.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 15  
  
Piccolo Strikes Back!  
  
  
Ranma floated down on the ground and Akane rushed up behind him on the street. They were in front of a large apartment complex in the middle of Tokyo. "Here it is," said the boy as he pointed at the building.  
  
"Wow, I guess he's doing pretty well if he lives here," commented Akane as she looked up at the building.  
  
"I guess so," replied the boy with a shrug. He walked up to the door and pushed on it for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" said a rather large man as he walked up to them. He was dressed in a dark colored suit and frowned at the two teens.  
  
"I'm here to see Uncle Yamcha," said the boy as he turned towards the man.  
  
"Are you on the list?" asked the man as he raised his eyebrow and pulled out a clipboard.  
  
"List? What list?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"Ranma, this is one of those expensive apartments. You need permission to visit people here," explained Akane with a sigh.  
  
"Excuse me young lady...why are you wearing a turtle shell?" said the man with a completely straight face.  
  
"We don't have time for this," said the boy with a small frown. "I need to see Uncle Yamcha. It's important."  
  
"Sorry, fans aren't allowed to bother residents here kid. If you want his autograph you'll have to go to the ballpark." The man stood in front of the pair with his arms crossed and frowned at them.  
  
"I don't want his autograph!" snapped the boy.   
  
"His father is an old friend of his. We need to see him," said Akane as she pushed Ranma aside gently.  
  
"I suppose I could page him..." muttered the man. He walked over to a panel with a long row of buttons and pushed one of them.  
  
"Yes?" asked a feminine voice from a small speaker on the side of the panel.  
  
"Some kids are here to see Mr. Yamcha," said the man.  
  
"He's not feeling well," said the voice.   
  
The large man shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the pair again. "Sorry, no visitors."  
  
  
  
Puar turned away from the speaker box and sighed.   
  
"Who was it?" asked the man as he limped into the room with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Something about some kids to see you," said the cat as she floated towards the kitchen. "Get back in bed! You're never going to get better if you keep walking around like this!"  
  
The man snorted and slumped down onto the couch. He picked up a remote control and turned on the television. "Must be some fans or something."  
  
"I told him you weren't feeling well," said the animal as it sat down next to him and picked up a magazine. Something was bothering her though.  
  
Yamcha raised his eyebrow and almost jumped from his seat. "Whoa! What's that?"  
  
"Is something wrong Yamcha?" fretted the animal as she tried to force him back down.  
  
"I just felt a huge power! It's right out side!"  
  
"Maybe I should go look?" stuttered the cat nervously. She floated towards the door quickly and the bell rang again. She paused and moved towards the voice box again. "Yes?"  
  
"Those kids really want to see Mr. Yamcha," said a small frightened sounding voice.  
  
Puar blinked and looked towards her master again. He was becoming increasingly edgy and was moving towards the door with a jacket in his hands. "Just a moment. What did you say their names were?"  
  
  
  
Yamcha chuckled as he looked at the two teens. "You could have just flown up here you know. I don't thing the door man will keep you out again."  
  
Ranma smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know which apartment it was."  
  
"I can see that," snorted the man.  
  
"I hope those burn marks will clean up easily," muttered Puar with an embarrassed glance towards the window.  
  
"So who's this? Akane was it?" asked Yamcha as he indicated the relatively silent Akane.  
  
"She's my fiancee," replied the boy cheerfully.  
  
Akane just sank into her seat with a blush on her face and muttered something. "Our parents..."  
  
"Hey, that's great!" said the man with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Congratulations," agreed Puar.  
  
"Somehow I doubt you came to tell me the great news though." Yamcha's smile faded instantly and he stared at the pair seriously.  
  
"Sorry but no. Who was this guy?" asked Ranma.  
  
The man sighed; he didn't need any further elaboration to know who they were talking about. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him before, he was real strong though."  
  
"We might know him, what did he look like?" said Akane with an odd look on her face. Yamcha and Puar were both surprised by the anger in her voice.  
  
"He was about your age, and had a tail like your father used to."  
  
Puar nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"It's him, there's no doubt about it," growled Akane as she stood up and clenched her fist.  
  
"Who is this guy?" asked Yamcha with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki," said Ranma simply.  
  
"He murdered my sister," finished Akane.  
  
Everyone looked at her in silence for a long moment. Finally Yamcha spoke up. "I don't know how much help I'll be like this, but you can count on me if you need it."  
  
Ranma nodded and stood up. "I'll tell my father when I see him."  
  
  
  
After the teens walked out the door Yamcha leaned back in the chair with a look of frustration on his face. "Looks like I'm gonna miss this one."  
  
Puar nodded and started to clean up the tea she had made for the guests. Secretly she was relieved, these things were getting worse and worse. Someday he might not survive one of them.  
  
  
  
"So now what?" said Akane as she walked beside her fiancee towards the dojo.  
  
"I'm not sure. You can be sure we'll see him again real soon though," the boy made the trip home in relative silence after that.  
  
  
  
  
Kurillin shot towards the Turtle Hermit's island with a scowl on his face. "This is getting to hot to handle, I hope I can make it in time to catch him." He still had a way to go before he reached the island and the ocean was all he could see around him. He pushed himself a little harder and managed a bit more speed. Suddenly he slammed to a stop as a blur appeared in front of him.  
  
Piccolo grinned as he floated just in front of Kurillin with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Going somewhere little man?"  
  
"I thought it was you? What are you up to?" said the man with a frown on his face as he got into a ready position.  
  
The green man snorted in disgust. "Don't make me laugh. I don't have time to play with you."  
  
The shorter man suddenly felt a wave of doubt wash over him and he pulled back slowly. Without warning he blasted upwards in the hope of escaping.  
  
Piccolo merely watched from his place and smiled. "This is your last test, take care of him and then we'll go get our revenge."  
  
A figure dressed in yellow appeared behind him and snarled angrily. "I don't care about him! This is between me and Ranma!"  
  
"Fool! I need to make sure you can do your job. I'm not going to take chances! Besides, if we don't take care of him there might be interference. If we want to face Goku and his brat alone, we need to eliminate their allies or they could cause trouble. Now don't question me and get moving!"  
  
Ryoga gasped as the green man grabbed him by his face and threw him up into the air. He spun out of control and righted himself before giving an angry glare down at his teacher. "Damn you!" With a final moment of hesitation he shot forward in pursuit of his prey.  
  
  
  
Kurillin smiled as he looked back over his shoulder. "I can't believe it! I made it!" He felt his confidence soar as he blasted towards his destination at top speed. So engrossed in his escape, that he didn't notice the blur of almost golden yellow materialize in front of him. He slammed to a stop with a look of shock on his face as he plummeted towards the water from a heavy blow to his face.  
  
Ryoga crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked to himself. "Heh, fool."  
  
  
  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head and looked towards his friend as he stood on the beach on Roshi's island and stared at the boy in front of them. "Uh, Tendo? Can you understand this guy?"  
  
"Not really no," replied his friend honestly.  
  
"He's been going on like this since I found him washed up on the beach. I haven't understood a word out of his mouth yet," muttered Roshi as he stood next to his students as they simply stared in confusion at the ranting youth in front of them.  
  
"Can't you speak like a normal human? Who the heck are you brat?" snapped Happosai as he jumped off of the youth's head.  
  
Kuno stood up from the ground immediately after he landed and calmed down for a moment.  
  
"Finally," commented Goku. "Now tell us why you're here?"  
  
"I am the rising new star of the high school fencing world! The sound of my voice sends fear into the hearts of my peers! They call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen!" The boy raised his seaweed-covered bokuten into the air and lightening crashed in the distance.  
  
The four men simply stared at him.  
  
"I seek to improve my already perfected skills, in truth I shall allow the training of this personage so that I might finally defeat the beauteous Akane Tendo and win her hand from the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome! Thus I shall prove my prowess and lay claim to the mightiest champion under heaven. For the vengeance of heaven is slow but sure. Fear not Akane Tendo, for I shall soon...."  
  
"Does he ever shut up?" muttered Soun.  
  
"Who did he say he was again?" asked Goku as he turned towards Happosai.  
  
"I think he said his name was Gray Thunder," said the old man.  
  
"What an incredibly stupid name," commented Roshi.  
  
"I'll say," agreed Goku.  
  
"How could parents be so cruel?" said Happosai. "I'd have at least given him a dignified name. Something like Panty Liner...or Garter hose."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kurillin reeled from yet another blow as his mysterious opponent slammed his knee into his gut sending him flying upwards again. He righted himself and wobbled in the air for a moment as he glanced around in search of the boy again. "Where?"  
  
"Can't you do better than that? Don't you know you're fighting for your life here?" snarled Ryoga as he appeared above him and elbowed him in the back.  
  
"Damn! He's too fast!" thought the man as he fell again and turned. "I'll show him a thing or two though!" He cupped his hands at his sides as he neared the surface of the water. He jerked to a stop just above the waves and spun around. "Kamehameha!"  
  
The blast shot along the surface of the water and pushed the waves aside as it blasted towards the boy who appeared a few hundred yards away from Kurillin. Ryoga snorted and raised his hand as the blast neared him. "Shi shi houkoudan." He almost whispered the words as a huge ball of Ki slammed into his opponent's wave stopping it cold in a massive explosion.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that."  
  
"No way!" Kurillin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The kid had stopped him with almost no effort at all. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." He steeled himself and raised his palm into the air with a determined stare.   
  
"What the heck is he doing? Why won't he just run away?" Ryoga growled as he stared down at the man. He didn't really want to hurt him, but he just kept coming. He originally wanted to lose him, but ended up directly in front of him instead thanks to his direction sense. After smacking him around a bit he was hoping the smaller man would run away, he could then fake losing him and get back to the original task. Unfortunately he also knew that he couldn't hold back much, Piccolo was watching the fight from a fair distance away, so that meant he couldn't just let him go either.  
  
"Almost there, good he's just sitting there!" Kurillin smirked as a small disk of ki energy formed in his palm. He raised his hand over his head and his smile faded completely.  
  
"What the hell is that?" growled Ryoga as he saw the disk suddenly grow to five times its original size. The diminutive man tossed the spinning wave of energy towards him and it shot forward like a bullet. Ryoga moved up and twisted his body to avoid the strike. He paused and righted himself facing off against the man again. Kurillin was much closer now. He turned his head and saw a piece of his cape flutter down towards the waves, sliced off easily by the attack moments before. "So that's how you want to play it is it?"  
  
Kurillin rushed forward screaming as he charged. Ryoga simply shifted in the air causing the man's strike to miss. He frowned at him and slammed his knee up into his gut. Kurillin lurched forward with a look of shock on his face.  
  
The lost boy felt the energy from his opponent drop suddenly as his consciousness gave out finally. The small bald man fell into the churning waters below and vanished into the water. Ryoga glared at the spot where he disappeared and frowned again. He turned away and flew towards Piccolo.  
  
"You did well, far exceeded my expectations. Let's get moving." the demon turned and flew off in what seemed like a random direction.  
  
Ryoga growled and looked over his shoulder at the water one last time before following.   
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Ranma and Ryoga meet again at last!  
  
C&C to: Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
URL: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan tail  
  
Part 16  
  
The Eternal Lost Saiyan.  
  
  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong? You've been edgy all day," said Akane as she sat down next to her fiancee at the table inside the Tendo home.  
  
"Nothin, something just feels wrong," muttered the boy as he shifted his position again. "Pop says he's coming back today."  
  
"I hope they leave Kuno there," grumbled Akane as she walked away from him leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
The boy merely nodded and lay back with his arms behind his head. "I know something is wrong here, but what is it?"   
  
  
  
Kurillin floated slowly through the air towards his master's island. He had a strange frown on his face as he moved over the water. His mind kept returning to the battle over and over.  
  
"Please, just stay down! I don't want to hurt you!" The yellow clad warrior had whispered this into his ear as he delivered the last blow. He had complied almost reluctantly and hid below the surface of the water for a few moments until the pair had left, there was no way he could take him and Piccolo together, something was odd about that boy. He began to hope that maybe, just maybe; things weren't as bad as they seemed. "Usually they're worse." He snorted at his own comment and pushed his speed a little more as he saw the island appear on the horizon.  
  
  
  
Happosai and Kame Senin stared at the boy in shock. It had taken some time to calm the boy down. "Let me get this straight. You want training?" asked Happosai.  
  
"Of course! Why else would a noble personage such as myself come to such squalor as this?" answered the boy calmly. The two old men were sitting with him at a table with tea spread out between them.  
  
"Squalor huh? Sorry kid, I'm not taking students right now," said Roshi as he stood up and turned away.  
  
"I will pay any price!" announced the boy loudly as he stood and raised his bokuten into the air.  
  
"So what?" snorted Happosai as he followed behind him. "Hey Roshi, where's that new issue of 'Bigguns' you said we got in the mail?"  
  
"You are refusing me?" gasped the boy in disbelief.  
  
"That about sums it up doesn't it kid? Better get going, it's a long swim back to the mainland," said Roshi absently as he rummaged through a pile of magazines that lay next to a hammock just outside the home.  
  
"Surely the vast fortune of the Kuno family will be able to persuade you..." pleaded the boy, he somehow managed to make even that look arrogant.  
  
"Not even if you slapped me with a wad of bills," said the bald man flatly.  
  
Kuno immediately did so.  
  
"Now look here kid..." started the old man as his patience wore thin.  
  
"Hold on there a moment Roshi, let's not be too rash here..." said Happosai as he eyed the money carefully.  
  
"You hear something Happy?" said the other man as he cocked his head immediately losing interest in the situation.  
  
Kurillin landed lightly between the three and glanced around. "Master! Are Goku and Soun still here?"  
  
"Left about an hour ago. Why?" said Happosai as he hopped to the man's side.  
  
"We've got big trouble."  
  
  
  
Ryoga paused as he saw Tokyo spread out below him. "We made it."  
  
"No thanks to you kid," growled his companion almost angrily.  
  
Ryoga glanced over his shoulder, but let the matter pass. "Do you think he knows we're here?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't feel Goku's presence nearby," said the green man calmly.   
  
"That doesn't concern me," replied Ryoga.  
  
"The brat definitely knows you're here," snorted the Namek with a disinterested look on his face. He turned his back on his student and started to float away.  
  
"What do you mean?" The question went unanswered and Ryoga stopped and smiled as he realized what the man had meant. "He's coming. Well, I'm ready for you this time Saotome!" He simply floated where he was and waited.  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi shrieked in surprise and as Ranma suddenly jumped up like a rod and looked around the room excitedly his battle aura flared up for a half second before he calmed.   
  
"Oh my, is something wrong Ranma?" asked the girl almost nervously.  
  
The boy glanced over his shoulder at her with a frown on his face and nodded. "He's here." With that said he blasted out the door and into the sky leaving a trail of light behind him.  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku was currently moving towards Japan with Soun trailing right behind him. "What are we going to do when we get back? I hope Kasumi has something for us to eat."  
  
"Why Saotome, I thought you knew. We have a wedding to plan!" exclaimed the mustached man excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Why?" said his friend obliviously.  
  
"Saotome! I'm surprised at you! Our two children have been alone together for almost two days now! Surely nature has taken its course by now!"  
  
"Nature? I went before we left Tendo," said Goku in confusion.  
  
"Ha ha! Sometimes I forget how naïve you can be sometimes Saotome! Our children must be in love by now! They've had two whole days of quality time together! Training in the arts, the demure female student and her hard but handsome instructor. Oh, my little girl is a woman now!" The man began to cry in mid flight.  
  
"She wasn't a woman before?" Goku's eyes went wide at the mere thought of it. "Boy, she really is a tomboy. I don't know if they can get married if she's really a b.."  
  
"Saotome, what do you think they'll name our grandchild?" interrupted Soun. He was too far into his emotions to notice what his friend had said.  
  
That was something Goku understood immediately. He felt his heart jump into his throat and blasted forward at twice the speed as before.  
  
Soun faltered for a moment in the air and blinked in surprise. "Saotome?"  
  
  
  
  
Akane walked out of her room dressed in a sundress and T-shirt. She sighed as she adjusted the straps on her turtle shell as she walked by a mirror. "I hate this thing."  
  
"Oh there you are Akane!" said Kasumi as she walked out of the kitchen. "I thought, you'd left with Ranma."  
  
The younger girl jumped down the stairs and looked at her sister in confusion. "Ranma left? Where did he go?"  
  
"Oh he just flew out the back door a moment ago. I hope everything is all right, he seemed worried." Kasumi cheerfully swept the floor around her sister as Akane stood silently in place.   
  
"What? Why would he..." It hit her like a ton of bricks. "He's here!"  
  
  
  
"So, we meet again Saotome," said Ryoga calmly as the pigtailed martial artist appeared behind him.  
  
"Yup, you've grown stronger Ryoga," said the boy casually. He was floating in a relaxed position and had yet to make a move against the boy.  
  
"I could say the same of you. Been training have you?" said the lost boy without turning towards his opponent.  
  
"Of course," acknowledged Ranma with a small shrug. "We need to talk first though."  
  
Ryoga laughed and moved out of the lotus position he had been waiting in. "The time for talking is passed Ranma. Because of you, I have seen hell and welcomed it. Now I am truly a demon."  
  
Ranma immediately moved into a defensive stance and frowned. "Wait Ryoga, you don't understand. We can..."  
  
"Die!" screamed the lost boy as an aura burned around him suddenly. It was a deep blue flame and he screamed in effort and rage as his power jumped suddenly. He spun around and blasted towards Ranma to fast for the boy's eyes to follow.  
  
The pigtailed boy shifted his weight at the last moment and Ryoga appeared beside him with his fist extended in a punch. "Wait a minute!" His protest was met with an elbow to his face and Ranma sailed into the air. Ryoga smirked and vanished for a moment, only to appear in the air above his opponent. Ranma noticed this and grit his teeth, bracing himself for the impact.  
  
  
  
Goku froze in mid flight and glanced around him. "Tendo."  
  
His companion followed suit and nodded in agreement. "I feel it too, a battle."  
  
"They're both real strong," commented Goku as he looked in the direction of Japan. "One of them feels like..." He suddenly shot forward at full speed leaving Soun behind.   
  
"Saotome! Wait!" exclaimed the man in surprise as he watched his friend fade into the distance.  
  
Goku's features hardened as he flew towards home. "Don't worry son. I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
Ranma slammed into the ground in the middle of the city and cried out in pain as he left a smoking impact crater where he landed. "If that's how he wants to be then fine! Here I come Ryoga!"  
  
The lost boy smiled and prepared himself. "I was hoping you wouldn't make this too easy."  
  
Ranma slammed into him at top speed and Ryoga shifted his weight easily avoiding the blow. "You're getting slow Ranma!"  
  
"I'll show you how slow I am!" cried Ranma as he turned in mid kick and punched the boy in his gut. Ryoga lurched forward and frowned suddenly.  
  
"I felt that." He slammed his elbow into Ranma's back sending him plummeting down again.  
  
The pigtailed boy caught himself in the air and looked around only to find his opponent was gone. "Damn, I lost him."  
  
"Too bad I didn't lose you!" cried Ryoga as he appeared behind Ranma and kicked him in the back. The pigtailed boy was thrown forward and flipped in the air several times before landing feet first against the side of the building cracking the bricks as he hit. He pushed himself off and slammed into Ryoga's chest sending the lost boy staggering back in the air.  
  
"He's building power, good," thought the lost boy as he regained control and paused in mid air. Debris from the building rained down on the busy street below, most of the bricks were relatively small and no one was seriously hurt. Ranma glanced down and growled before turning his attention back on his opponent.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! We can't fight here, someone could get hurt!"   
  
"So?" snapped Ryoga coldly. "I've already killed once. What's a few hundred more?"  
  
Ranma paused and glared at his opponent for a moment. "Catch me if you can Ryoga!" His aura flared around him again and he shot across the sky like a bullet.  
  
"Damn!" snapped Ryoga; he focused his power before following the boy's energy signature across the sky.  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched the scene from a nearby rooftop and smirked. "Good, now that the brat is out of the way I can focus my attention on Goku. Even if he wins, the runt will be too weak to help his father much." He rose into the air and floated away lazily.  
  
  
  
  
Goku paused as he reached the edge of the city and looked around. "They're moving away from the city. That's good, I'd better follow just to be sure though." He started off in the direction of the two battling powers.  
  
"Not so fast!" cried a familiar voice. Goku froze and slowly turned around.   
  
Piccolo was floating behind him with an evil aura surrounding his body. "You've got your own problems to deal with."  
  
"What's going on here?" snapped the Saiyan angrily. "What have you done with my son?"  
  
"Nothing, he's dealing with an old friend of his right now. I thought I'd take advantage of the situation and catch you alone."  
  
"All you had to do was ask, I'd have fought you anytime you wanted," snapped Goku in retort.  
  
"True, but if things got bad enough that boy would have stepped in," replied the demon coolly.  
  
"I don't need his help to beat you," said Goku calmly.  
  
"That remains to be seen," retorted Piccolo. "You aren't the only one who can get better you know."  
  
"You are stronger, I can sense that much. This should be a good fight." A strange and familiar smile formed on the man's lips as he stared Piccolo down.  
  
"I certainly hope so," agreed Piccolo.  
  
Goku looked down at the city and turned his back on the demon. "Follow me."  
  
"Of course," said the demon with a smirk on his lips. "I'll give you the honor of choosing your own grave."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma stopped above a large barren grassland and turned to wait. It didn't take long for his opponent to appear in the air just above him.  
  
"Are you finished running now?" snarled Ryoga impatiently.  
  
"We should be able to fight here without any interruption," said Ranma with a smirk on his face. "No one will get hurt here."  
  
Ryoga's face darkened. "You're wrong about that Saotome."  
  
"We'll see," said the boy confidently. He removed his shirt and then took off the weighted black clothes, shoes, and bracers. The fell to the ground below and he snapped his neck a few times. "Ready when you are."  
  
Ryoga smirked and took off his shoulder pads and shoes in the same manner. "Ranma, prepare to die!"  
  
The pair clashed in the air sending a sonic boom across the valley as they slammed into each other.  
  
  
  
  
Akane ran across the rooftops of Tokyo and paused on another rooftop. She closed her eyes and concentrated causing an aura to form around her body. "Where are they?" She opened her eyes and snorted in frustration. "Damn! They've flown off somewhere!" Her fist slammed into a nearby chimney sending pieces of rock flying in every direction as it shattered.  
  
"What crazy turtle shell girl doing up here?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Akane looked behind her and saw Shampoo jump down beside her.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Shampoo looking for Girl-Ranma."  
  
"She's not here," said Akane with a shrug.  
  
"Shampoo know that! Is why still looking!" fumed the Amazon.  
  
"See ya," muttered Akane as she jumped away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" cried Shampoo as she moved after her.  
  
"Sorry, I've got to find Ranma!" called Akane as she continued to move away. Her face hardened as she looked forward again. "Ranma! You won't keep me from getting my revenge!"   
  
Shampoo managed to keep up just behind the angry girl and frowned. "What she is so angry about? Why she need find Ranma?" All at once it seemed to hit her that she was looking for the boy with the pigtail. She considered stopping for a moment, but the girl had caught her attention for some reason she couldn't explain. Somehow she knew she should be involved with whatever was going on.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Cue overexcited baritone voice...  
  
Next time on Saiyan Tail! Ranma faces off against the mighty Ryoga, but will he be strong enough to face down the Saiyan powerhouse?   
Meanwhile, Goku has his own problems. On his way to aid his son, who should he meet up with but the evil demon Piccolo! What new power does the evil demon have? Will he be able to stand up the awesome new powers of the devil?  
All the while, Akane and Shampoo rush towards the battlegrounds. Will they make it in time to help our hero? Find out next time on Saiyan Tail!  
  
Cue bad Americanized animation sequence for credits...  
  
C&C to: Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
Previous parts can be found at: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 17  
  
Battle.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Son Goku floated above the ocean and glared at Piccolo.  
  
"Well? Shall we get started?" said the demon with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Anytime you're ready," said Goku with a nod.  
  
"Come on then!" cried Piccolo as his aura flared around him.  
  
Both men paused in mid strike as something seemed to hit them both at once.  
  
"What was that?" said Piccolo as he turned to face the strange new power.  
  
"Oh no. Ranma," muttered Goku in alarm. "We can finish this later," he said to his opponent as he flew away towards the disturbance.  
  
"As much as I hate to do it, I've got to see what that was. It couldn't be Goku's brat! There's no way he's that strong! Ryoga, maybe? No. I didn't train him that well." He followed behind his hated rival.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma grit his teeth and prepared for the impact as Ryoga slammed into him once again. "What's the matter, Ranma? Can't take the heat?" laughed the lost boy viciously as his opponent was knocked closer to the ground.  
  
"Damn! He's gotten faster too!" muttered Ranma as he tried his best to deflect another barrage of strikes. "What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
Ryoga floated back away from the boy and frowned. "He's still holding back. What's wrong with him? He's going to die if he doesn't go all out! Well, I suppose it won't matter, since he's going to die anyway." He placed his hands over his head and smirked.   
  
"No! He's charging up again!" screamed Ranma's mind desperately. He charged forward and attempted to reach Ryoga before he could blast him.  
  
"You should know better than that, Saotome! Shi shi houkou dan!" The reddish energy slammed into Ranma sending him into the ground in a massive explosion. Ryoga watched the small field vanish below him as everything within a quarter mile was vaporized.  
  
"Heh, I expected better, Ranma," said the boy as he flicked his fingers on his forehead for a moment in a small salute. He paused and glanced at the dust cloud below as a sudden feeling hit him. "What the?"  
  
"That hurt you jerk!" screamed Ranma as he blasted out of the cloud and slammed into the lost boy's gut.  
  
"What? No way!" cried Ryoga angrily.  
  
"What's the big deal, Ryoga? The one you survived in China was a lot bigger than that," said Ranma with a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"That doesn't matter! I'm stronger than you are!" snapped Ryoga angrily. "I'll kill you yet!"  
  
"Ryoga! We don't have to do this!" pleaded Ranma again.  
  
"I've seen hell because of you! I won't let you ruin my life anymore!" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"No! We can fix it damn it!"  
  
"No more words! Die, Saotome!" screamed Ryoga as he blasted forward and attacked. Ranma danced and weaved around the blows easily this time. "How? How is he doing this?" growled Ryoga from between his teeth.  
  
"The dragon only made you stronger, Ryoga, but you're still not as fast, and you're sure not as powerful as I am!" Ranma seemed to explode. A ball of energy a hundred feet in diameter formed around him and pushed Ryoga back.  
  
"What? No way!" snarled the lost boy as he attempted to push the energy back with his hands, but was steadily pushed away.  
  
"I've been holding back my real power, Ryoga, because I didn't want to hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt anyone again. You've gotten so strong, that I can finally go all out!" said Ranma as the energy ball died down.  
  
"What?" snapped Ryoga angrily as he stared forward. Ranma was surrounded by a blue aura of energy, it seemed to pulsate from him. His muscles had grown slightly larger as well, giving him a bulkier form.   
  
"No way!" snarled the lost boy as he charged forward again. Ranma was far too fast though. He found himself striking nothing but air. He could feel the heat build up on his arms from the friction of the air.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" said Ranma calmly as Ryoga was thrown back by a hard blow to the gut.  
  
The lost boy sailed through the air, but managed to remain airborne. He steadied himself and smirked again. "I felt that one, Saotome."  
  
"That was just a tap," warned Ranma with his eyebrows creasing.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Goku and Piccolo stopped and floated a short distance away.  
  
"Ranma," muttered the Saiyan with a slight worry in his voice.  
  
"He's even stronger than you are," commented Piccolo with his mouth turning into a tight frown.  
  
"Why do you think we've been gone so long?"  
  
"What?" Piccolo whirled to face him with his fists balled up.  
  
"I've been training him to contain his power," said Goku with a small passing glance.  
  
"You knew about this?" said the Namek angrily.  
  
Goku merely nodded. "We can fight later, we have to break up this fight Piccolo. Those two could destroy the entire planet if this gets out of hand."  
  
The demon looked at him for a moment and turned back to the two warring youths. He hated to admit it, but Goku was right. Ryoga would get himself killed, and Ranma might not be able to contain that much energy again. That would be bad for him.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ryoga was tossed through the air viciously as Ranma rained blows down on him from all around. He shakily steadied himself after an elbow strike that planted him in the ground, leaving a good sized crater in the ground. Ranma seemed to appear out of nowhere just in front of him.  
  
"Are you ready to talk yet, Ryoga? You can't win," said the Saiyan boy darkly.  
  
Ryoga wiped his chin and smirked. "I'll never give up. Not until you're dead."  
  
"If that's the way you want to play it," said Ranma in reply.  
  
"Come on! Show me what you've got!" snapped the lost boy angrily. As he spread his feet out and readied himself again.  
  
"You've lost," whispered Ranma as he held up his palm and sent a relatively small ball of energy into the boy's chest. Ryoga was thrown off of his feet and slid across the ground into a large boulder. The rock shattered and landed on top of him as it crumbled into itself.  
  
"You think you've won don't you?" snapped the lost boy as he threw several of the stones away and managed to stand above the rubble. His clothes were in tatters and hung loosely off of his body.  
  
"Ryoga! Stop this! He's emitting enough energy to damage the whole planet!" said Piccolo as he landed between the pair.   
  
Goku came down near Ranma's side. "Son! You've got to stop! Calm down!"  
  
The pigtailed boy looked at his father for a moment and nodded. "All right." He powered down slightly and seemed to relax his stance.  
  
"Get out of my way!" snarled Ryoga angrily as he glared at his teacher.  
  
"You don't get it do you? You've lost! There's no way you can beat him!" snapped Piccolo in retort.  
  
"Oh, you think so do you?" replied the lost boy with a chuckle. "One last time old man, get out of my way, or I'll go through you."  
  
"Have you lost your head, boy?" said the demon with a serious look suddenly crossing his features.  
  
"A long time ago. You don't think I was dumb enough to show you my real power, do you?" Ryoga balled up his fists and smiled again. Slowly, the stones around him began to rise into the air.  
  
"What?" snapped Piccolo with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"I must thank you, the lessons were good. I'm much stronger and faster than I was before," said the lost boy with his grin suddenly growing to almost inhuman proportions.  
  
Ranma and Goku watched the scene in shock. "Piccolo! Move now!" screamed the pigtailed boy as he raised his power levels once again.  
  
The namek jumped to the side just as Ryoga vanished. Goku was almost knocked over at the same instant by the force of the boy's passing.  
  
"No way!" cried Goku in shock.  
  
"I... I barely saw him move!" gasped Piccolo in horror. His face contorted to a mask of anger. "He's been toying with me all this time!"  
  
"Ranma!" cried Goku as he looked towards the sky. Every once and a while, a flash of his son and Ryoga colliding could be seen. "Damn! We have to stop this!"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Akane rushed forward and stopped cold at the edge of a large field. "They're close," she growled and clenched her fists at her sides.   
  
Shampoo rushed up beside her, badly winded and staring at the girl in shock. She was still wearing the turtle shell. It had to weigh a good forty kilos. "How she do this?" said the girl as she rested against her knees and attempted to get her breath back.  
  
Akane frowned and glanced around. Finally, she took the shell off her back and placed it on the ground.  
  
"What you doing?" said Shampoo in confusion.  
  
"We're here," replied Akane as she pointed to the flashing lights that appeared in the sky on occasion in the distance.  
  
"What is this?" gasped Shampoo in wonder. Was Japan under attack?  
  
"That, is the fight," said Akane coolly. She could feel the energy of the pair. She wasn't very good at it, but it was kind of hard to miss by anyone with a little training.  
  
Shampoo jumped up in fright as a crater appeared in front of her for apparently no reason. "Aiyah!"  
  
"You should leave. You could get hurt if you stay here," said Akane as she glanced back at the amazon for a moment.  
  
"You no tell Shampoo what to do!" growled the Chinese girl in reply.  
  
"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you," said Akane as she rushed forward.  
  
Shampoo followed behind her, but found herself being left behind easily. "Wait! What about, Crazy Turtle Shell Girl?"  
  
Akane was watching the sky, waiting.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma fought hard and fast. The confrontation had been physical so far, and Ryoga was still stronger than him. They were almost evenly matched in speed though. That was bad for him. He was covered in bruises and bleeding from several places on his face. He stopped and felt the energy around him for his opponent.  
  
"What's the matter, Ranma? Getting tired?" said Ryoga as he appeared behind him and let loose a small blast of energy at point blank range.  
  
The pigtailed boy appeared behind him, clutching his shoulder. A large portion of his shirt had been burned away. "Damn it, Ryoga! Stop it! I know another way!"  
  
"I don't care! Don't try to pretend you aren't enjoying this, Saotome. I can see it on your face."  
  
Ranma paused. "What the hell am I doing?" he thought in shock. It was true; he had a stupid looking grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Come on! Let's see what we can really do!" said Ryoga with a similar expression on his own face. He paused and slowly turned around. Akane Tendo had found her moment.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo blinked as the girl in front of her took up a strange, unfamiliar, closed stance. "What is doing?"  
  
Akane merely smiled, it was not a pleasant sight. "Ka"  
  
Shampoo stepped back as she felt something in the air around her. A strange power build up that was unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Me"  
  
A light began to form in the Japanese girl's palm. The amazon's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Ha"  
  
"Is impossible!"  
  
"Me"  
  
The amazon found herself stumbling back over her own feet.  
  
"HA!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
In the air, Ryoga Hibiki narrowed his eyes and shifted to avoid the blast. It passed harmlessly by him, not that it was strong enough to do much anyway. Strangely though, he lurched forward and fell to the earth clutching his shoulder. "What the?"  
  
Ranma glanced back over his shoulder and frowned as he saw Piccolo lower his hand. The beam had passed by him, missing by inches. "What the heck was that?"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Damn! I missed him!" snarled Piccolo as he turned to glare at the girl standing a fair distance away. He had attempted to strike before the girl could finish, but failed.  
  
"That was your new move?" said Goku in wonder. "Pretty impressive."  
  
"You'll find out how impressive it is later," snapped the demon in retort.  
  
"Can't wait," chimed Goku cheerfully. His face became serious again immediately after. "Come on, let's go get them."  
  
"Heh, they're both still green. Neither of them even noticed me powering up, they were too wrapped up in their own battle."  
  
"They noticed her," commented Goku.  
  
"Only because she's standing right under them," replied the demon.  
  
"What the heck was she thinking?" grumbled Goku. He had to get Akane away from here! Soun would kill him if she was hurt.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ryoga stood slowly to his feet, clutching his shoulder. It was hanging limply at his side, useless. "What the? Are you trying to get yourself killed girl? Get out of here!"  
  
"You monster! You murdered my sister! I'll kill you!" screamed the enraged girl as she dashed forward.  
  
The lost boy's eyes went wide with shock. He found himself frozen as her fist connected with his jaw. His head was turned, and a red mark became apparent. It had felt like nothing more than a slap to him though.  
  
"Akane! What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Ranma as he grabbed her and pulled her away from him.  
  
"You can't have him! He's mine!" snarled the girl as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
Shampoo's jaw dropped like it had a lead weight in it. "Stupid BOY Ranma?"  
  
"Not now Shampoo," replied the boy sharply. He turned back to his fiancee. "Get out of here! You'll only get yourself killed!"  
  
"I don't care! I'll find a way to get him!" snarled the girl bitterly as she fell into tears in his chest.  
  
Ryoga stood watching the scene. He had gone completely pale. "K-killed? You're her sister? Oh god! What have I done?" He fell to his knees with tears of his own falling down his cheeks. "A family...she had a family..." he was muttering the words over and over. The thought of others she had left behind had never occurred to him. He felt bad enough for just killing her, this made it worse than ever.  
  
Piccolo stood behind him with Goku at his side.   
  
"It's over, boy," snarled the demon.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I am prepared to die," said the lost boy in reply.  
  
"Good," growled Akane as she stared at him hatefully.  
  
"I'll make this quick then," said Piccolo as he raised his hand and prepared to strike.  
  
Goku was about to jump forward to stop the demon, when Ranma seemed to explode in rage.  
  
"No! No one is going to kill anyone!" His power flared once again around him.  
  
Akane stepped back with a betrayed and hurt look in her eyes. "How could you?"  
  
Piccolo paused and stared at him as well. "Why shouldn't I kill him? You already said he's a murderer."  
  
"It doesn't have to stay that way," replied Ranma sharply.  
  
"Just let me die! I don't care anymore!" snapped Ryoga from his knees. He had not yet moved from his position.  
  
A dawning crossed Piccolo's face. "Oh, I get it. You want to use the dragon balls."  
  
"That's right. He doesn't have to die, Piccolo. His mistakes can be erased," said Goku sharply.  
  
The demon considered his options. Ryoga was useless, Goku would undoubtedly protect the boy, and Ranma appeared to be quite adamant about him staying alive. "All right. I can see I don't have much choice, for now." He turned and started to float away. "We'll finish our fight another time monkey. As for you," he turned and glared at Ryoga. "The next time we meet; I'll destroy you."  
  
"What do you mean erased?" said the lost boy as he slowly rose to his feet. His scowl was still there, but it had softened a great deal.  
  
"We can use the dragon balls to wish her back to life," replied Ranma.  
  
"What? I don't have time for fairy tales! We'll finish our fight!" snapped the angry boy as he started to move forward again.  
  
Goku put his hand on the lost boy's shoulder. "It isn't a fairy tale."  
  
The boy gave him a questioning glance and turned back to the young girl who was still giving him dirty looks. She had calmed considerably, but was still way beyond pissed. Ranma's hand on her shoulder was all that was keeping her away from him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You dope! You already know! We'll bring her back the same way you got your tail," said Ranma finally.  
  
"You mean, that dragon...can?"  
  
"Bring back the dead," said Goku with a nod.   
  
"I don't have to be a killer?" said the boy as he looked at the ground and contemplated the idea.  
  
"Unfortunately, you used them. It'll be another nine months or so before we can use them again," said Ranma with a sigh.  
  
"Huh?" stammered Ryoga as he looked up from his thoughts.  
  
"The dragon balls can only be used once a year. After that, they look like ordinary rocks. After a year goes by, they change back again," explained Goku.  
  
"I see," muttered Ryoga as he turned away.  
  
"Do you want to help us find them?" said Ranma as he sat down in the dust.  
  
"All right. In nine months, I'll come back here. I'll help you find those balls of yours to atone for what I've done. After that, we'll finish our fight Saotome. I still haven't forgiven you yet."  
  
"Right. If you aren't here, we don't have time to wait for you. We won't be the only ones looking," warned Ranma.   
  
"I understand," said Ryoga with a small nod.  
  
"You think that will make it all better?" snapped Akane angrily.  
  
"No, but it's the best I can do," replied Ryoga before he floated into the sky and vanished.  
  
Akane hung her head and turned into her fiancee's chest again. She pounded on him lightly with her fists as she cried. "Why? Why did you save him? You jerk!"  
  
"Because it was the right thing to do. I'm proud of him Akane," replied Goku.  
  
"Come on, lets go home," said Ranma with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Ranma. I dropped my shell," said the girl sleepily as he lifted her up into his arms and started to float away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it," said Goku cheerfully as he moved away and allowed a little privacy.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Shamoo simply stared at the scene. She had been unable to speak for some time now. The boy Ranma's power was even greater than her beloved's. It was unimaginable, as was the Hibiki boy's. There was no way what she had seen could have been real. She pinched her arm and slapped herself several times. Even the Turtle Girl was easily more powerful than her.   
  
"Is impossible! Shampoo Amazon! Greatest warrior tribe in world!" She had heard the words many times within her village. Apparently, they were much more wrong than she had thought. Her mind worked desperately for an explanation, any explanation. "I must consult Great Grandmother about this." She turned away and started the long walk back towards Nerima. She had a letter to write, a really long one. Hopefully, they wouldn't think she had gone insane.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Piccolo stared out across the empty valley in silence. He floated high in the air meditating on his current situation. Things had gone from bad to worse.  
  
Ranma was much stronger than he had anticipated. He knew about the boy exploding when he was younger of course, but his power had actually grown almost four times stronger since then. It had been a grave underestimation on his part. Plus the fact that Ryoga had hidden his true power as well. That was two new enemies, both of them more powerful than Goku himself.  
  
"I've got a lot of work to do," growled the demon as he finally lowered himself to the ground and opened his eyes. "I'd best get started."  
  
He smirked as he began to prepare his mind for combat. Even if he failed now, he would easily outlive the monkeys in the end. There was no way he could lose.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Goku Saotome sat in the Tendo home, much like Piccolo, in silent meditation.  
  
"This is just great. Ranma's stronger than even I thought. Piccolo's probably going into training himself, which means I have to step up as well. Especially with that new move he's got. I've got a lot of work to do myself it seems." He tried his best to frown as he thought this, but somehow, it just wouldn't come.  
  
Ranma seemed to have forgotten all about his rival at the moment. He was sitting with Akane, watching television. It seemed that way anyway. Goku knew the look the boy had on his face. He was very much aware of the situation, and probably planning his next move as well. "We'll train together. Ranma's going to need it for that fight with Ryoga next year."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma was becoming irritated. This television show boring, something about two lovers, Akane had wanted to watch it with him for some reason. Unfortunately, he was also getting hungry. His brow furrowed at the thought. Kasumi made great meals, but she sure was slow. "Maybe I should teach her some speed exercises or something?" he thought to himself. He glanced over at his father for a moment and realized the man was watching him. "I wonder if he's as hungry as I am? What's he looking at anyway?"  
  
Both Saotome men, no longer able to contain themselves looked up at the ceiling. "I'm hungry," the chimed in unison.  
  
Akane looked up at her fiancee in irritation. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted I suppose. She looked back at the television again and pushed at him gently.  
  
"I can go? Thanks, Akane!" said the boy cheerfully. "Sorry. I know you wanted to watch this together and stuff."  
  
"Whatever, just go, before your stomach drowns the movie out," grumbled the girl in embarrassment.   
+++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoga Hibiki stood in the middle of a jungle, somewhere in Africa. He didn't particularly care where he was. He had no real destination in mind. He did feel like a great weight was lifted off of his chest. A small smile formed on his lips. "Ranma. I still hate you, but if this works out, I won't kill you. After all, I'm going to need somebody around to put my real power to the test. I'll just spend the rest of my life tormenting you instead."  
  
A low growl came from behind him. He smiled at the sound the big cat that had been stalking him for a while made. He hadn't seen it yet, but it was easy to tell it was there. He turned to face the brush and called out to it playfully. "Come on! Let's see what you've got!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
On a small island in the pacific, a few hundred miles away from the Kame House...  
  
"Master, are you certain this course of action will allow me to defeat Saotome?"  
  
"Shut up and run stick boy!" snapped Happosai as he stood perched on top of the bloated sack Kuno carried. A huge mob was steadily gaining on him from behind. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
"Curse you Saotome! The torments I endure to see you finally defeated are almost too much for me to bear! Fear not Akane Tendo! Pigtailed girl! I shall soon free you from his vicious grasp!"  
  
Kurillin looked over at the scene and smiled. "Hey, the new guy ain't too bad."  
  
"Shut up and run baldy!" cried Roshi as he hit his student on the head with his staff from the top of Kurillin's own sack.  
  
"Man! It was never this bad before Master Happosai came." He took a quick glance at the mob of women chasing him, and started to cry as he ran. "I'll never get a girlfriend!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: A new threat enters Nerima. Boy is he in for it or what?  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
Previous parts can be found at Http://www.Fanfiction.net and R&C Books International Fanfic Company @ Http://members.nbci.com/rc_books_int.html  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail.  
  
Part 18  
  
A threat from China?  
  
+++++++++  
  
Deep in the Mountains of China, near the remains of a once cursed spring, now nothing more than a tranquil lake.  
  
"Who are you?" said the guide with terror written across his face as the beast stood in his doorway.  
  
The thing slowly stalked forward, its hooves clacking against the wooden floor as it stalked forward. It reached across the cowering form of the guide and grabbed the brewing teakettle off of the stove with its massive hands. After pouring the contents over its head, the body of the beast slowly melted away, leaving a Chinese boy standing in his broken doorway.  
  
"I'm looking for Jusenkyo. I know it's near here," he said to the whimpering man on the floor. "I've been searching for weeks now, but I can't find it. I need directions."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that lake outside is all that remains of Jusenkyo!" cried the man in panic.  
  
"I see," replied the boy as he narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the water. "Are you the guide?"  
  
"No, I was the guide. I've retired; there is no more Jusenkyo, so it doesn't need a guide. What do you want from me?" said the man as he calmed slightly.  
  
"The registry," replied the boy darkly.  
  
"Oh, I'll get it," said the man cheerfully as he jumped up.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the Chinese boy in surprise.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised? I've got no use for it anymore," said the man as he dug through an old looking chest. "Now where did I put that... Oh yes! Here it is!" He handed it over and bowed. "What do you need it for? If I might ask."  
  
"I'm looking for a man, someone I know came here," replied the boy as he turned away.  
  
"I know you! I remember now! That was many years ago, I almost didn't recognize your curse! You were so young then!"  
  
The boy paused and glanced back at the man. "You know who that man was?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. There were many guests that came here over time."  
  
"I see. You have my thanks," said the boy as he walked out the door and left.  
  
"Oh great, now I need to fix the door," grumbled the ex-guide under his breath as he looked at the broken frame.  
  
Outside, the Chinese boy looked down at the book in his hands and flipped through the pages. "Damn! There are hundreds of names in here! This could take a while." He sighed and hung his head; at least most of them were Chinese.  
  
++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome was having a good day. Things had gone well over the past week or so. It had been relatively quiet, and Akane had calmed down after the ordeal with Ryoga had ended. Piccolo seemed to go into training as well, he knew the demon would not be seen for some time yet.  
  
Akane was jogging along beside him with a huge backpack hanging from her shoulders, and there was no school that day. Things couldn't be better really.   
  
"Hey, son! Wait up!" cried his father as he jogged up behind them with a wide grin on his face. "You've done a real good job of keeping up Akane's training for me."  
  
"Thanks, Pop!" said the boy proudly.  
  
A new voice cut through the air, causing all of them to pause. "Aiya!"  
  
Ranma looked down on the street to see Shampoo staring up at him nervously. "Hey! It's Shampoo! How's it goin?" cried the pigtailed boy cheerfully.  
  
"This is the one you told me of?" said the figure standing beside her. She was a wizened old crone balancing on a staff precariously.  
  
"Who's your friend?" said Akane as she jogged up beside the young Amazon.  
  
"H-hello," muttered the girl nervously as she eyed the trio. "This is Shampoo Great Grandmother. Her name Cologne."  
  
The old woman narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment and said nothing, but bowed politely to the trio of fighters. "My Great Granddaughter has told me of you in her letters. I must admit she's exaggerated a bit, but you seem to be everything she has said."  
  
"She wrote about us?" said Ranma in confusion. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Is she visiting you?" said Akane as she spoke to the Chinese girl politely.  
  
"Yes, but with reason," muttered the girl in embarrassment as she backed away from her.  
  
"Yes, I am here to help Shampoo acquire her bride. It seems that she has failed thus far," commented the old woman as she eyed the three of them for a moment.  
  
Ranma gulped nervously and laughed. "Oh, is that all? Good luck Shampoo." He started jogging away cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Surely two young bachelors like yourselves would understand," pried the old woman.  
  
"Ha, ha! We're not bachelors," said Goku happily.  
  
"Oh no?" prodded the old woman carefully.  
  
"No, Ranma is my son. He's engaged to Akane," said the man proudly.  
  
"Oh? You two must be quite happy," said the old woman to the young girl standing with her granddaughter.  
  
"Well..." muttered Akane in embarrassment.  
  
"Sure we are!" said Ranma cheerfully as he walked up to her. After a moment of jogging he realized that the others had not followed his lead and were still talking with the Chinese Amazons.   
  
"Well, we've got to go. Training and all," said Goku as he waved to them.  
  
"It is them indeed," said the old woman as she watched him go. "I wonder where your wife might be? I don't recall his son being there with him."  
  
"They is very strong Great Grandmother," said Shampoo.  
  
"So what? You disgust me. Quivering like a frightened rabbit," snorted the old woman.  
  
"They is stronger than village elders," replied the girl carefully.  
  
"Please, do not insult me Shampoo. They are but young pups, living in such a soft place as this. You were right to call me though; they are quite strong. Surely with fighters like these around, our women can find strong husbands indeed in this land."  
  
"They strong enough to scare demon away," said the young girl.  
  
"Demon? What would you know?" snorted the hag.  
  
"Shampoo saw strange man with green skin. Like story times from child days. He very strong, but leave when boy Ranma and father face him."  
  
"What?" snapped Cologne. "What did you just say to me? Choose your words carefully child. This is most important."  
  
The girl winced under the old woman's gaze. "Shampoo say that, green demon man run away from boy Ranma and father. Bad man from village even beaten by him. Is much stronger than before."  
  
"Demon? Surely you jest child! Such things do not exist!" snapped Cologne angrily. She turned away, and her angry face melted away.  
  
"Shampoo see with own eyes," replied the girl quietly.   
  
"Piccolo! It has to be! If these fighters are strong enough to ward him off, with only the two of them, they are powerful indeed." She hopped away and motioned for her great granddaughter to follow. "Come Shampoo. We are going into training again. You will not be so easily frightened again. Honestly child." She hated treating her this way, but she had to be taught who was really the strongest people in the world. After all, even the Amazons had managed to turn the demon away. Before they developed many of the powerful techniques they now possessed.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Two days later, Ranma sat in the dojo with his father. They were both meditating with Akane floating in the air opposite them. All three of them were in the lotus position.  
  
"You're getting better Akane. We've been like this for almost five minutes," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
The girl immediately fell to the ground on her face. "Uh, thank you Sensei," she muttered as she pushed herself up.  
  
"Come on Akane. You can't get distracted this way. I think you could have lasted a lot longer!" said Ranma as he offered her his hand and helped her to his feet.  
  
The girl blushed. She knew it wasn't true, it was a hard struggle, even before Goku had said anything to her. She quickly shook her head and pushed his hand away. "What the hell am I thinking?" She stood up on her own and frowned at them. "I can take care of myself Ranma."  
  
"Uh, okay," said the boy in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. Don't worry about it," muttered the girl apologetically.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Ranma cheerfully turned away from her and looked towards his father. "So, now what?"  
  
"We're going on a trip in three days," said Goku cheerfully. "We'll be gone for a week."  
  
"What about school?" gasped Akane.  
  
"I think you can miss it. Your grades are good enough. Besides, I'll have your teachers send your assignments over for you," said Soun from behind his newspaper.  
  
"I'll come pick them up for you. That way you can do them while we're there. Master Roshi said that being strong mentally was important too," said Goku cheerfully.   
  
"All right," agreed Akane sternly.  
  
"One more thing, we're going to fly there," said Goku flatly.  
  
"What?!" gasped Akane in shock.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, you can do it!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I can barely float three feet off the ground for five minutes!" snapped the girl in retort.  
  
"Well, doing is the best way to learn," reasoned Goku.  
  
"I... all right fine!" snapped the girl as she whirled around on her heels and looked at the ceiling. Arguing with these two was pointless, in the end she'd end up doing it anyway. At least they'd let her take off that stupid shell. Now she just lugged a backpack loaded with lead weights around when she was training instead. At least it wasn't all the time anymore.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma appeared in front of the net and kicked the ball into the goal. The goalie had not even noticed the score until it was in there.  
  
On the sidelines, the PhysEd coach was almost crying tears of joy. "Ok, that's Saotome 143, everyone else, two." Apparently, the boy was taking it easy on them today.  
  
"Coach, can we stop now?" muttered one of the boys as he fell to the ground in front of him, covered in sweat and exhausted. The rest of the team, or should I say class, was in a similar condition all over the field.  
  
"Shut up and get back in there!" snapped the man angrily.  
  
The boy muttered angrily to himself as he crawled back out on the field. Ranma Saotome had single-handedly ensured that no one in the entire class would pass P.E. with more than a C. "If only something would happen that would end this torture!" he cried to the heavens. Fortunately, someone answered.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" screamed a voice from across the field.  
  
The pigtailed boy paused in mid kick and looked up at the sky a figure was spinning towards his position, tucked in a ball. He flipped across the field and landed lightly in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Who the heck are you?" muttered Ranma in confusion.  
  
"I am Mousse! I am the man who is to be Shampoo's groom!"  
  
"Hey! That's great! Best o' luck to ya and stuff!" said the boy obliviously.  
  
  
"I...Huh?" the boy stared at him in shock.  
  
"Stupid Mousse! Not this Ranma! Girl type Ranma is Shampoo's beloved!" growled the purple haired Amazon as she appeared next to him and promptly decked him.  
  
"Huh? Shampoo! You mean you...chose a woman over me?" he fell to his knees in tears.  
  
"Hey. Tough luck pal," said one of the boys in the crowd that surrounded the group.  
  
"Shampoo! I can be more feminine for you! Give me a chance!" cried Mousse as he fell to his knees. A small dust cloud formed and Mousse appeared in front of her wearing a frilly looking dress. A thick layer of makeup covered his face as well. Overall, he looked quite repulsive.  
  
"AIYAH!" cried Shampoo as she punched him into the air in horror.   
  
The boy landed roughly, dressed in his normal clothes once more. "Okay, so maybe I need a little work! I can do better! I can learn!" he prostrated himself in front of her again.  
  
"Stupid Mousse never do that again!" screamed the girl as she kicked him in the head repeatedly while he was down.  
  
"Man, I'm not hungry anymore," muttered Ranma as he held his stomach. He turned to the Amazon and smirked. "Uh, what are you doin here anyway?"  
  
"Is still looking for Girl Ranma," said the girl with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe you should just give up Shampoo. She doesn't like girls that way," muttered Ranma nervously.  
  
"No! Shampoo never give up! Shampoo make Girl Ranma hers for sure!"  
  
"Great," grumbled Ranma as he walked away from the scene.  
  
"Yes, that girl is quite elusive," commented Cologne as she appeared in front of the boy.  
  
"AUUGGHHH!" cried Ranma as he fell on his back clutching his chest. "I'll never eat again! Well, at least not for an hour or so."  
  
"Do you know where we might find this girl?" said the old woman as she appeared over him.   
  
"You can't, not right now anyway," muttered the boy as he stood up and jumped away from the scene.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes as he rushed away. "He knows something..." A large sweat drop appeared on her head as her Great Granddaughter's cries of protest floated over to her.  
  
"No! Stupid Mousse! Shampoo not want have hot lesbian sex with you!"  
  
She slowly turned around and sighed as she saw the entire crowd of boys lying on the ground clutching at their noses. "At any rate, it is a mystery for another day."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Getting out of hand are they Ranma?" teased Akane.  
  
"Why do you seem so happy about this Akane?" said the boy as he looked up at her.  
  
"I just think it's funny that's all," she said with a shrug.   
  
"Well, we're leaving in a couple of days or so. It'll be nice to get away from it all for a while. I'm just glad Shampoo hasn't been able to find me lately. If I can keep it up, maybe she'll just give up and go home."  
  
"I hope so," muttered the girl as she poked at her lunch lazily.  
  
"Pops is talking about more training. He doesn't think Piccolo is going to be gone for long this time. We gotta be ready."  
  
Akane looked at him and smiled. "Do you think I'll be able to help?"  
  
"I dunno Akane. He's real strong, but maybe. I mean, if you train real hard, and he doesn't come back too soon..." said the boy as he looked up at the sky. "It's always nice to have someone else around to help.  
  
"I'll be glad too!" said the girl cheerfully.  
  
Ranma glanced at her for a moment. She seemed so cheerful recently. He paused though, when he saw a tear trickle down her face. "Hey! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" said the boy as he jumped up beside her.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about, Nabiki."  
  
"Don't worry so much Akane! She'll be back, as good as new! You'll see."  
  
"Right, but I still miss her, and we've got another six months to go still. I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Pop says girls cry more than guys do anyway," said the boy obliviously.  
  
Akane broke her chopsticks in half and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Huh? I dunno? All the girls I've known cry more than I do. I ain't real sure why. Do girls get sad easier or somethin? I don't cry when I'm a girl either though... boy, that sure is weird."  
  
Akane blinked as she looked at him. He seemed totally oblivious to anything beyond what was important to him at times. She found herself laughing despite the fact that she wanted to be angry with him.  
  
This seemed to upset and confuse him. "Hey! What did I say? I don't get it! What's so funny, Akane?"  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, it isn't really important," said the girl with a sigh. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat back against the tree, just looking at the clouds above.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Shampoo was walking along the streets of Nerima with Mousse beside her. Once again she was on the hunt. The boy had been remarkably silent thus far, and simply followed closely behind her. The Amazon girl was not particularly worried about him though. She knew that her betrothed could take him any day of the week. It was the other shadow that worried her.  
  
Finally, today the heavens had been kind to her. Standing with Akane Tendo, was Ranma Saotome, who had just been splashed by an old woman emptying out her bath water into the street.  
  
"Aiya! Airen!" she squealed in delight as she bounded forward.  
  
Cologne smirked as she followed closely behind the pair. "So, there she is. She is as I remember her. Surely a woman like that would be an asset to the tribe. Such power!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Man! I hate when this stuff happens," grumbled Ranma as she shook the water out of her hair.  
  
"I guess you'll be taking a bath as soon as we get home," said Akane as she jogged ahead.  
  
"Huh? Why bother?" muttered the girl obliviously. That was when she felt it. "Who?"   
  
"I've found you at last! I shall free Shampoo from your sinful advances witch!" cried Mousse as he landed in front of her.  
  
"Hey! You're that Mousse guy," said Ranma as she stood calmly and looked at him.  
  
"I challenge you!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"Hey! Great!" said Ranma with a huge grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Very well! Take this villain!" cried the boy as he slashed at her with an uppercut of some sort.  
  
"What the heck is this thing?" said Ranma as she stood on top of the training potty as the Chinese boy held it over his head.  
  
"She dodged my strike?!" thought Mousse in shock as he looked up at her. "She's good!"  
  
Cologne jumped out from the shadows where she had been watching and stared at the scene openly now. No longer caring that the others knew she was there. "She is indeed skilled."  
  
"Come on!" said Ranma as she jumped down and faced him again.  
  
Mousse rushed forward and the girl bent and shifted around his blows easily and fluidly. He spun around with what appeared to be mere punches, but Cologne knew better. She was fast enough to see the weapons in his hands, and also, how easily the girl dodged him. She was exerting almost no effort in the battle at all.  
  
"For one so young to gain such speed...Shampoo, you have truly done well this time. We must have her within the tribe. It is a pity that those males are already taken, but perhaps steps can be taken in that matter later on. After all, women are far from immortal. They could easily meet an accident or two, for the greater good of our tribe." she smiled darkly as a her plans began to take shape within the back of her mind.  
  
Ranma spun in the air and landed on Mousse's head easily. "Hey! You ain't bad. Come on! Let's see what you've really got!" she cried as she floated in the air above him and got into a combat stance.  
  
"What the?!" cried Mousse in shock. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. He quickly pulled the thick lenses off his face and rubbed at them violently. "Stupid glasses!"  
  
"Stupid Mousse. Shampoo tell you Ranma too too strong for you!" said the Amazon girl as she bounded up to them.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma as she turned to face the girl.  
  
"Mousse already trying his hardest. He no beat you!" said the girl cheerfully as she bounced up and down excitedly. "Now you go to date with Shampoo? Yes?"  
  
"Sorry, I uhh... got stuff to do today," muttered the airborne girl nervously. She floated up into the sky, leaving them standing around behind.  
  
"Stupid Mousse scare Airen away!" snapped the girl as she took out her frustrations on the unfortunate boy.  
  
"But Shampoo! Love like that isn't natural!" he cried desperately as he clung to her leg despite the beating.  
  
Cologne had seen enough. She knew much of what the girl was capable of from the battle in Joketsuko. Her skills were much more than she had originally thought. However, from what she had seen here, the girl was still not match for her. "Do not concern yourself Shampoo. We shall have her if I have to drag her back personally."  
  
"Aiya! Great Grandmother mean it?" squealed the girl excitedly.  
  
"Yes, such a prize is too much to pass up," commented the old woman. Even if she wasn't of the persuasion she hoped she was, it was something the girl could easily learn to enjoy. Perhaps after she and Shampoo were married, she would also find a husband? Even the prince of the Musk could be submitted under her kind of power, with a little proper training that is."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki lay out across the grassy plains of America. He chewed lazily on a long piece of wheat as he watched the sky pass over his head. Life wasn't that bad for him recently. Since the weight of that girl's death had been lifted off of his shoulders slightly, he found himself actually enjoying some of the power he had now. He no longer searched the Earth for Ranma, he simply wandered around, pretty much doing as he pleased. There wasn't anyone who could really bother him anymore.  
  
He stood up and stretched his arms for a moment. "It's so quiet here," he commented as he glanced around. He tended to enjoy the quiet of the wilderness more than the bustling cities of the world. It was easier to find too. There was no noise here, no people to irritate him, no worrying about using his power if he felt like it. Normal people were so fragile, he had learned that the hard way. He flew upward into the clouds and smirked.  
  
"I've laid around enough. It's time to get started again." He clenched his fists at his sides. The clouds around him started to swirl around slowly, growing darker and darker as a sphere of energy formed around him. "Heh. I hope you're ready Ranma! I'm going to be a new man the next time we meet!" Thunder rumbled and slammed into his body, collecting on the surface of the sphere that surround him. His laughter seemed to drown out the booming thunder as it cracked around him.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Are we there yet?" said Akane as she floated along with Ranma and Goku on either side of her. They were carrying all of the supplies, but she was still struggling to keep up with them.  
  
"Only an hour or two to go Akane," said Ranma cheerfully. In truth, he and his father could be there in a matter of minutes, but Akane wasn't training for speed. She just had to stay up for the trip.  
  
"She's weakening. Come on son, we'd better land for a little while," said Goku as he felt her aura fluctuate.  
  
"Right! Don't worry Akane, it just takes time," said the boy reassuringly to his fiancee.  
  
Akane watched him float down below her and clenched her fist. "Why is he being so nice to me damn it? Why can't he act like a jerk like all the others!? Damn you Ranma! I don't want to be in love with you!" She pushed the thoughts from her mind and concentrated on going down slowly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"There, it is finished," said Cologne as Shampoo walked up to her with Mousse at her side. They were standing inside the restaurant they had just finished stocking and preparing for business.  
  
"Aiya! Now Shampoo be with Airen for sure!" exclaimed the young girl excitedly.  
  
"Yes dear. Why don't you go invite her over? We have much to do, but I'm sure she would like to see her wife's new restaurant."  
  
"Is good idea!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
"I think it's an awful idea," deadpanned Mousse.  
  
"Nobody asked you!" snapped Cologne as she hit him over the head with her staff, before her Granddaughter could react. "Now get up! You've still got work to do! These tables need cleaning, and all the dishes have to be washed before we can use them! Go to it Mr. Part time!"  
  
"Right," muttered the boy as he staggered away.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Airen not here?" said Shampoo sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, they all went on a training trip with my Akane," said Soun as he looked over his newspaper at her.  
  
"Bad," snapped the girl in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back in a week or so. After all, Ranma and Akane are still in school," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
Shampoo nodded and walked back out the hole in the wall she had created from her entrance. There was no point in making another, after all, her beloved wasn't around to be impressed with her strength.   
  
On the way home, she decided that she could wait. After all, that girl Akane seemed quite set on the male Ranma, and seemed to be nothing more than friends with her beloved. She was also a strong woman, so she could be respected. When they returned, she could chase her beloved to her hearts content, if she could find her that is. She had to figure out how she managed to vanish that way.  
  
In the end, it didn't matter. The Tendo's seemed to be pretty honest with her so far, and they said they didn't know where the group had gone to train. They had only said the mountains before they left. Soun had commented that they probably didn't really know where they were going themselves. Shampoo could accept that, after all, she had been on trips like that before.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Master! Surely this debauchery is fitting of a noble of my status. After all, one must spread his seed to ensure the strength and survival of the lower classes. However, I do not see the merit of peeping as training." Kuno stood outside of the women's bathhouse peering in the window with Happosai.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough. The best part is when they jump up and down screaming. The true beauty of a curvaceous breast is when it is motion, activity such as running and jumping are art in itself upon the naked female form," said Happosai sagely.  
  
"Ah! I see, so this is an exercise in culture and art!" said Kuno as he seemed to understand finally.  
  
"So, you do get it!" agreed Happosai.  
  
"Of course! There is no problem that the mental capacity of Tatewaki Kuno cannot handle! I just have one question master. How will we get them to jump and run as such? They are merely washing themselves."  
  
"I'm glad you asked," said Happosai as he shoved the boy through the window. He put his face in his hands and grinned as the show began.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The Demon! Plus, more Amazon trickery.  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 19  
  
Another demon in Nerima?!  
  
+++++++  
  
Ranma woke up lazily from his sleeping bag and smiled as he walked outside onto the mountain. The sound of laughter seemed to fill the air, giving the day an almost surreal feel. He glanced up and saw Akane floating through the branches of the forest cheerfully. The girl was watching a bird feed its young on a nearby branch.   
  
He smiled and floated up next to her. "Nice day isn't it?"  
  
Akane jumped in surprise and blushed slightly. "Oh, you're up."  
  
"Pop's still sleeping, we got a little time before we head back," said the pigtailed boy cheerfully. "What ya doin anyway?"  
  
"Just watching the birds. The little ones are so cute," said the girl with her smile widening slightly as she looked back at the tiny balls of fuzz resting inside the nest. The adult had flown off in search of more food.  
  
"I guess so, never really thought about it really," commented Ranma as he looked at them for a moment.  
  
"It figures," grumbled the girl as she rolled her eyes. She often wondered if he was trying to ruin the moment at times.  
  
He turned back towards her with a gentle smile on his lips. "You know, you're right Akane."  
  
She felt the heat build up in her face suddenly as he gazed at her. A gentle breeze blew by them through the trees, shifting his hair slightly. Akane could feel herself growing slightly lighter in her stomach. "Ranma..."  
  
The boy turned away and looked back at the baby birds again. A long silence drifted through the air between them. He slowly turned towards her again. "Akane..."  
  
"Yes?" she murmured.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go wake Pop up."  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
Saotome Goku yawned as he left his tent and glanced around. It was another beautiful day. He glanced back at the small shelter and chuckled. He never had things like this in his own youth. He stepped over the fallen form of his son and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Ranma was lying on the ground with what appeared to be a shattered boulder scattered around his head. He bent down and glanced around at the camp. Akane was sitting on a log with her arms crossed over her chest, grumbling to herself angrily.  
  
"Son, what did you do?"  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to eat anymore," muttered the boy with a horrified stare.  
  
"What?!" cried his father in shock.  
  
"I just said I was hungry, and she blew her top!" whispered the boy as he gave his fiancee nervous glances.  
  
"Man. Even Nodoka wasn't that bad," muttered Goku as he stared at his future daughter in law for a moment.  
  
Akane spared them both an annoyed stare and they cowered away from her for a moment. "Idiots."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, in Nerima...  
  
"Shampoo, those men should be returning today, with your fiancee," said Cologne as she sipped lazily at her tea.  
  
The two teens were preparing the restaurant for business. The young girl bounced up and down cheerfully, in a display that would send any boy at Furinkan to his knees as he tried to stop the blood from violently escaping his nostrils.  
  
"Shampoo so happy! Soon, she get to be with Airen, yes?"  
  
Mousse scowled at the scene and resumed his scrubbing. "At last! I can have my revenge! That girl won't beat me this time!"  
  
Cologne nodded to herself at both teens' reactions. Everything was going according to plan. How to find that girl though? She was quite elusive. "We'll go see them later. I have some things I'd like to discuss with that girl's father."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki sat in a small bar in Japan. There was about a foot of show outside, so he figured that he was somewhere on Okinawa. A cup of hot sake sat in his hands, helping to push away the cold outside.  
  
"Hey, how long you gonna sit there?" said the bartender as he noticed the boy had not yet moved.  
  
"I've just got some things on my mind," replied the boy lazily.  
  
"Eh? Like what?" said the man lazily.  
  
"Life, death, the usual I suppose. I've just got a lot to sort through."  
  
"Woman troubles? We get a lot of that here," said the barkeep as he nodded understanding.  
  
"Actually, yes. Not the way you're thinking though," replied the boy as he looked down at the small flask next to his hands. He refilled his cup and downed it in a single gulp.  
  
"You've really been putting those away. I don't want no trouble, and you're a little young..." started the man with a worried tone.  
  
"Doesn't effect me too much these days," said Ryoga coolly. "I'm not ordering anymore. Don't worry. I just wanted something hot." He did notice that he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol though.  
  
"Oh, all right then," said the man with a small nod as he turned away.  
  
"Damn you Ranma. How long am I going to have to wait?" he muttered while pouring himself another drink.  
  
The doors to the bar opened, and a figure wearing a long cloak stepped inside. His face was a scowl, and was well hidden in the shadows of his coat. He walked up to the bar and knocked against the wood to get the bartender's attention.  
  
"I'm looking for someone."  
  
"So are a lot of people," said the barkeep with a shrug.  
  
"His name is Saotome, sound familiar?" The cloaked man reached across the bar and pulled the much larger man up by his collar, lifting him off the ground easily.  
  
The barkeep shook his head from side to side violently. "Nope. Never heard of him."  
  
"I don't need to remind you of anything do I?" snarled the stranger angrily.  
  
"I'm tellin ya! I don't know no Saotome!" said the man nervously.  
  
"What would you want with the likes of him?" said Ryoga suddenly.  
  
The stranger turned his head and stared at the boy at the end of the bar. He was sitting calmly and had not moved yet. "That's none of your business."   
  
"I guess I can't help you then," said the lost boy as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll make you tell me then!" snapped the stranger as he jumped forward and punched at Ryoga.  
  
The lost boy caught the strike easily and smirked. Whoever this was, he was no match for Ranma. Then again, who besides him was? "Heh, You'll find him in Tokyo, Nerima." He released the arm and walked out the door.  
  
The stranger growled under his breath and lowered his arm. "That guy's better than I thought he'd be. I'll come back and find him again later. I've got business to take care of first." He followed the boy out into the street. "Then again, no one does that to me and lives." He saw a few tracks leading away from the bar in the snow. He paused when they suddenly ended about ten feet away.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"I'm home!" called Akane as she walked into her house with a wide grin on her face.  
  
A brown blur, moving at almost inhuman speed slammed into her from nowhere. She hung her head as her father attempted to squeeze the life from her body.  
  
"Wahhhh! My baby girl has returned! Oh! How I've missed you!" cried the man.  
  
"Daaaadd!" grumbled the girl in embarrassment as Ranma and Goku appeared behind her in the doorway.  
  
"You should really get out more, Tendo," commented Goku as he watched the pathetic display in front of him.  
  
"Hey! When's dinner? I'm starving!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! I'm glad you're back Ranma!" said Kasumi as she poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at the boy. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, but I ran out of soy sauce. Could you go to the store for me?"  
  
"You bet!" said the boy cheerfully.  
  
Akane frowned at him, she could have sworn she heard his stomach growl under that statement.  
  
"Come on Akane!" said Ranma as he turned towards the door.  
  
"She asked you to go," snapped the girl.  
  
"I'm gonna fly, it'll be faster. You need the practice," said the boy as he opened the door.  
  
"We just got back!" snapped the girl in irritation.  
  
"Now Akane, I think it's sweet that your fiancee wants to spend time with you," said the elder girl.  
  
"I guess so..." muttered the reluctant girl as she stalked out the door after him. "Hey! Wait up you jerk!"  
  
"Race ya!" chimed Ranma from just above her.  
  
"Ah, that brings back memories, Saotome,"said Soun wistfully as he watched the pair fly away.  
  
"Yup," agreed Goku as he walked into the home.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
"I told you! We just got back! I didn't have time to recharge!" snapped Akane as they walked home from the store.  
  
"Sorry, I forget you're still learning," said the pigtailed boy as he flipped the plastic bag with the soy sauce over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Akane as she forced herself too look away.  
  
The sky was growing dark above them and it looked like rain would fall soon.  
  
"You wanna run for it? I bet we can beat the rain," said Ranma with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No. I think it's kind of nice here," said the girl with a slight blush on her face as she subconsciously moved closer to his side. "It's so peaceful right now."  
  
"Yeah, it is nice," said the boy as he looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" said a new voice from behind them.  
  
Akane whirled around with a flash of anger in her eyes. "Who?"  
  
"Yeah," said the boy cheerfully as he also regarded the cloaked man standing behind them.  
  
Without a word, the stranger attacked.  
  
"Ranma!" cried Akane in alarm as the boy's arm met with empty space as Ranma vanished from sight.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" snapped the pigtailed boy in irritation.  
  
"Huh," chuckled the evil looking boy as he threw his cloak off and stood in front of them. He was wearing a strange vest that looked like it was made of scales, and loose fitting black pants, he also had a pair of nylons tied around his waist like a sash.  
  
"Who the?" muttered Ranma as he tried to think of who the stranger was.   
  
"We've never met," said the boy with a slight smirk. He charged forward again attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks. He never even touched his target once.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" snapped Ranma lazily. He stopped cold and landed a punch in the boy's midsection.  
  
The stranger flew into a nearby wall and shattered it on impact.  
  
"Ranma! What have you done?" gasped Akane as she started to move towards the pile.  
  
"Don't worry, he can take it," replied the pigtailed boy as he walked over to where the stranger was dusting himself off and glaring at him.  
  
"You'll regret that."  
  
"What the heck do you want?" snapped Ranma.  
  
The rain began to fall lightly around them. "Huh," chuckled the boy as he spread his arms wide. As the water changed Ranma into a girl, he began to grow into a massive beast. It had the head of a bull and the body of a Yeti, with hooves for feet. An eel waved behind its back in place of a tail, and two crane wings spread out from behind its shoulders. "Bu fu."  
  
"What the heck is that?" said Ranma in shock. It was enough for the beast to get a good shot in. The pigtailed girl was thrown into a wall opposite the thing and shattered it as well.  
  
"Ranma!" cried Akane in alarm as she moved towards him.  
  
"Why you dirty..." grumbled the girl as she slowly rose from the debris.   
  
The beast didn't waist any time though, it lowered its head and charged. A moment later, its two horns were impaled in the ground where the redhead had once been lying.  
  
"You crazy jerk! What the heck are you tryin to do?" snapped Ranma from beside it.  
  
The thing blinked and looked over at her in surprise.  
  
"Look, if you're mad about the springs... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to blow them up, it was kind of an accident," grumbled the girl in embarrassment.  
  
This caused the beast to pause. "She blew up Jusenkyo? What the?" It staggered back and noticed the other girl standing on the sidelines. "You're too fast to catch, even like this. So I'll make you come to me!" it thought evilly.  
  
Akane gasped as the thing picked her up in its hand and started to fly away. "Put me down!"  
  
"Akane!" cried Ranma as she blasted into the air after her fiancee.  
  
The beast looked behind it and spun around in mid air as the redhead flew up into its face. The girl stopped dead in front of him and scowled.  
  
"Let her go. Now."  
  
The thing looked at the angry girl in his hand. She didn't look particularly scared at the moment. Just plain pissed off. With a shrug it released its grip and she fell away, promptly plummeting to the ground.  
  
He paused when he noticed that the redhead hadn't gone after her. He really wished he could talk right now, he had no idea how the hell she was flying.  
  
"You bastard! You tried to kill me!" snapped another voice from behind him. The beast turned to see the other girl hovering in the air just behind him.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered the redhead as she seemed to disappear from in front of him.  
  
"Uh oh?" thought the beast. "Oh, shit."  
  
"Ka me ha me haaaa!" screamed Akane as she blasted the thing out of the sky. It stayed for a moment, simply smoking in mid air. Finally, it plummeted headfirst into the ground.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" said Ranma in confusion. She landed on the ground and retrieved the soy sauce.  
  
"I don't know, but that guy was a real jerk!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Um, can we go now? I'm kinda hungry," said Ranma with a little uncertainty.   
  
"Me too," agreed Akane as she started towards home.  
  
The beast glanced up at the retreating teens and snorted. They were too young to be the ones he was looking for anyway. He slowly staggered to his feet and checked the next name on his list. "Goku Saotome." He thought about it for a minute and crossed that name out as well. "Happosai." It nodded for a moment and seemed pleased with itself. "Anything to be out of this crazy place." With that said it flew into the air, and limped away across the sky.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Cologne, is it?" said Goku.  
  
"Yes. According to our laws, your daughter has to marry my Shampoo. I'm sure you understand. This is a matter of honor." Cologne sat with the two Chinese teens on either side of her.  
  
"That's fine, but..."  
  
"But?" said Cologne with a raised eyebrow. "The laws are quite clear. I'm afraid I must insist."  
  
"Well, I don't think..."  
  
"I really must insist Mr. Saotome. This is not something our people take lightly. If your daughter does not wed my Shampoo, there will be consequences; both to Shampoo, and your daughter." Cologne seemed quite insistent.   
  
"But I don't have a daughter," said Goku finally. "Ranma, is an only child."  
  
"Pardon?" said the elder with wide eyes. "Then who is that girl? She is of relation to you. I can tell that much by just looking at her."  
  
"Well, it's kinda complicated," muttered Goku in embarrassment.   
  
"How hard can it be? You must tell her that she has to marry my Shampoo!" snapped the old woman angrily. "I don't care if she's your third cousin. The laws are very strict."  
  
"Ranma has to marry my Akane!" interjected Soun.  
  
"Tendo, you aren't helping," muttered Goku to the man. Soun glared at him, but fell silent. "Look, Ranma's already engaged. I can't break that promise."  
  
"I wasn't speaking of the boy! The girl, she is the one we want," snapped Cologne.  
  
"Oh boy," muttered Goku as he tried desperately to think of some way to calm everyone down long enough to explain things  
  
"We're home!" cried a familiar voice from the hallway. Akane walked in with her fiancee in tow. Ranma was still a girl of course.  
  
"Sorry we took so long," said Ranma as she handed her delivery over.  
  
"I was getting worried," said the elder girl cheerfully.   
  
"We ran into this weird monster. It attacked us, and tried to kidnap Akane. She took care of it though," said the redhead happily. "She's gotten real strong!"  
  
"Thanks," muttered Akane with a blush.  
  
"Well, there you are, Daughter in law," said Cologne as she hopped in front of the pair.  
  
"Daughter in law?" said Akane in confusion.  
  
"Aiya! Airen!" chimed Shampoo as she latched onto the confused redhead's neck.  
  
"Prepare to die!" screamed Mousse as he charged forward.  
  
"Now, let's be nice. We are guests after all," said Cologne as she put the angry boy down with a poke of her staff. "Now young lady, why don't you come back with us now. You're betrothed would like to get to know you."  
  
"How many times do I have to say I ain't like that!" snapped Ranma.  
  
"I'm sure you'll learn. Come along now," said the old woman coolly.  
  
"Who the heck are you to make demands like that?" snapped Akane.  
  
"You should learn to respect your elders young lady," replied Cologne.  
  
"I ain't goin with nobody!" said Ranma angrily.   
  
"Very well, perhaps another time then," said the old woman cheerfully.   
  
"No way," said Ranma angrily.  
  
"Child, please calm down. We aren't trying to harm you, but you must understand that Shampoo must return home with her wife. You do not have a choice in this matter. It is a matter of honor." Cologne sighed and motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"What the heck is she doing here anyway?" said Ranma with a small frown as she watched them move down the hall.  
  
"She came and told me that you had to marry Shampoo," said Goku with a small shrug.   
  
"You'll marry my Shampoo soon enough," cackled the old woman as she attempted to poke Ranma in her stomach as she passed by. The redhead moved out of the way easily and blinked. "Soon you'll be begging me too."   
  
"I doubt that," she muttered as she watched them walk out the door.  
  
"Saotome! Don't just sit there! Help me fix this hole!" said Soun with tears in his eyes as he nailed boards over Shampoo's entrance.  
  
"I guess they don't have doors where she comes from huh?" said Goku as he walked over to help his friend.  
  
"This is getting out of hand," commented Akane as she eyed the hallway angrily. "Who does she think she is? Just barging in here and making demands like that? The nerve!"  
  
Ranma nodded and walked towards the bath. "She's right, it is getting out of hand. I'd better do something about this."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"That girl is good. Too good," thought Cologne as she walked back towards the Cat Café with her two charges behind her. Actually, Shampoo was carrying Mousse over her shoulder. "How can a girl that young be so skilled? It shouldn't be possible..."  
  
"How we get Airen to come with us?" said Shampoo with a slight frustration in her voice.  
  
"Easy. That girl's pride is enough to ensnare her," replied the old woman. "We just need to trap her. That shouldn't be too hard. I've got a trick or two up my sleeve, don't worry."  
  
"Yes Great Grandmother," said Shampoo with a small sigh. She didn't really want to marry a woman, but it was better than getting herself killed challenging her. Unfortunately, Cologne seemed to be underestimating the girl as well. She had warned her, but the old woman refused to believe that someone so young could be that strong. "What we do?"  
  
"It has already been done," replied the old woman. "Now we simply wait. That girl thinks I was aiming at her."  
  
+++++++++  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, Akane Tendo rubbed at her stomach in irritation as she ate. She lifted up her shirt a little and noticed a small red mark on her belly. "What the? What is this?" She didn't recall doing anything that would cause a bruise like that. "Oh well, I must have gotten it training or something."  
  
"D'ya say somethin Akane?" said Ranma as he noticed her inspecting her stomach.  
  
"No, I'm going to take a bath now," said the girl as she stood up from the table.  
  
++++++++++  
  
No more than three minutes later, the entire household was on their feet as a blood curdling scream ripped through the air.  
  
"Akane!" cried Ranma as he rushed into the bathroom. Only to receive a shampoo bottle in his face, followed by other bathing supplies that chased him out of the room.  
  
"Pervert! Get out!" screamed the girl from inside.  
  
"Let me Ranma. You really shouldn't, you're not married yet," said Kasumi sweetly as she walked by the confused boy.  
  
"Now what the heck did I do?" he muttered as he walked back to the concerned men.  
  
A moment later, Akane emerged, dressed in a dirty looking dogi. "Sorry if I scared you. I just scalded myself."  
  
Ranma walked into the room and noticed Kasumi testing the water. "It's barely warm," noted the girl.  
  
Ranma walked up to the water and did the same. "She's right."  
  
"But if felt so hot!" snapped Akane as she plunged her arm into the water. She promptly screamed in pain and pulled it out. The skin was beet red where she had gotten it wet.  
  
"It was that old woman! When she missed me, she hit Akane. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but..." said Ranma after a moment's thought.  
  
"That old bat did this to me? I'll kill her!" snarled Akane.  
  
"We'll go over there tomorrow, Akane," agreed Ranma. "I've got to settle this, once and for all."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: I'm assuming all of us know where this is going.   
  
As for why I used the 'Full Body Cat's Tongue' instead of something else? I was feeling lazy, and didn't want to think of anything new. It would be annoying to a normal person, not as much as a cursed one, but still irritating.  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 20  
  
Ranma vs. Cologne   
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma stood with Akane outside the Cat Café and stared at the restaurant for a long time.  
  
"Well, here it is, try and stay calm Akane," said Ranma as he glanced back at his fiancee.  
  
"The building is still there isn't it?" replied the girl curtly.  
  
"Um, right. I want to try and talk this out first," said the boy nervously.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Akane.  
  
The pair entered the restaurant and glanced around for a moment. Shampoo was moving between tables serving customers, while Mousse scrubbed at one of the empty places near the back of the room lazily. Cologne was sitting on the counter smoking her pipe peacefully.  
  
"Aiya! Is boy Ranma and Crazy Turtle Shell Girl!" exclaimed Shampoo as she noticed the pair walking in.  
  
"Oh? They finally decided to show up?" commented Cologne as she hopped over to the two teens cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You know damn well what we want!" snapped Akane angrily.  
  
"I was hoping you'd bring the daughter in law with you, oh well. So, you're worried about the Full Body Cat's Tongue?" cackled the old woman.   
  
"Full Body Cat's Tongue?" asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"Yes, it's a pressure point that makes your whole body as sensitive as a cat's tongue," said the old woman ominously.  
  
"Why did you do that to me?" snapped Akane angrily. "Girl Ranma is the one you want!"  
  
"Well, I must admit I missed her. It doesn't happen very often, but I am not infallible. You were close enough, so I adjusted my aim a bit," admitted Cologne. "However, if you convince your friend that she must return to China with us, I'll tell you how to undo the Cat's Tongue."   
  
"No way!" snapped Akane as she put her hand over Ranma's mouth before he could answer. "She won't be bullied into going with you! I'll just learn to live with it first!"  
  
"My, such a brave girl. I won't tell you anything then. Good day," the old woman turned away with a small frown on her face. "Very brave indeed," she thought with a tiny glance back at the pair. "This could quickly become a very difficult situation... oh well."   
  
"I'll make her tell me!" snarled Akane angrily as her aura flared around her.  
  
Nearby, Shampoo dropped her serving tray on the ground. Fortunately, it was empty at the moment. It did not go unnoticed by Cologne though. The old woman glared at the young girl for a moment and sighed. "I suppose I must, we do not want to alienate her too much, and it might be fun to play with these two for a while. Shampoo could use the lesson that these two whelps are not to be feared by the likes of us."  
  
The old woman turned around with a large necklace dangling from her grasp. "This is the Phoenix Pill, it will cure your condition."  
  
Both teens paused and stared at her in confusion for a moment.  
  
"I won't give it too you, but should I drop it during the course of the day..." She left the threat hanging and turned away again. "By the way, we are hiring waitresses at the moment. We just opened, and we could use a girl or two to help with the afternoon crowds. Pass that along to your friend as well."  
  
"She's challenging us," commented Ranma coolly.  
  
"You've got yourself a waitress!" snapped Akane with a small smirk.  
  
Ranma looked at her and nodded his head as well. "Make that two. I'm sure she'll take that challenge."  
  
"Very good. The both of them will start tomorrow," said Cologne cheerfully.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Akane stood in the door of the restaurant the next day with Ranma beside her in her girl form. "Here we go."  
  
"Right, remember the plan," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Got it," said the girl lazily. "Come on, we'd best get started."  
  
++++++++  
  
A week later...  
  
Ranma and Akane both had their hands full with the customers throughout the day. The restaurant became immensely popular among students at Furinkan. Rumor had spread quickly throughout the school that the pair were working there.  
  
Akane stopped as Cologne handed her several bowls of Ramen with a cheerful smile on her face,the pill was hanging around her neck. "Be careful, these are piping hot!" said the old woman as the soup seemed to levitate in the air in front of them for a moment.  
  
Ranma passed by lazily with several bowls balancing precariously on her arms and head. "Keep trying," she commented. There were several marks running up and down the length of both girls' arms. Cologne had stamped 'Reject' on them whenever they made grabs for the pill.  
  
"Still too slow," said the old woman cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo! We got more customers," said Ranma cheerfully as a few more people walked through the door.  
  
"Yes Airen!" said the girl happily as she bounced towards them. "Is boy Ranma's father!"  
  
Goku walked in with Soun behind him and waved at the two teens cheerfully. "Hi!"  
  
"Mr. Saotome, Dad, What are you doing here?" said Akane as she turned to face the pair.  
  
"Just came to see how things are going," commented Soun.  
  
"Just fine," said Ranma as she walked over to the pair. "I'll get you a table!"  
  
Goku nodded and watched as Akane attempted to grab the pill once again. He glanced at his son and saw a small smirk on the redhead's lips as she raised her finger to her lips.  
  
He nodded and shrugged his shoulders before picking up the menu.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A few hours later Cologne took both teens outside, into the back alley behind the restaurant. "Girls, I have something to show you."   
  
There was a small fire built in front of her. She pulled a bag of chestnuts from her robes and tossed them into the fire.  
  
"Hey! I love those!" said Ranma cheerfully. Akane growled and elbowed her slightly, not taking her attention away from the crone.  
  
"Heh, just watch," commented the old woman playfully. Her hands blurred for a moment and took every nut from the flames in a split second.  
  
"Not bad," commented Akane with her eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Yes. This is the ancient technique, Katsu Tenshin Amaguriken. If one of you were to learn this, grabbing the Phoenix Pill will be child's play." The old woman looked directly at Ranma as she said this. It was apparent that she thought the redhead was the only one who could succeed in the technique. She had been the faster of the two so far.  
  
"All right," said Ranma lazily. "Come on Akane, we've got some work to do."  
  
"Right," said the girl as she turned away and walked towards the home.  
  
Shampoo walked out into the alley with a smile on her face. "Aiya! Great Grandmother much better Shampoo thought!"  
  
"Of course child. You didn't think they'd beat me so easily did you?" snapped the old woman in retort. "I want you to start training in this as well. You must learn to be much stronger than you are, so something like this doesn't happen again."  
  
Shampoo hung her head and sighed. "Yes, Great Grandmother." It was an unusual move on the old woman's part. Usually, only married women learned the higher techniques. It gave the men a fair chance to prove themselves strong enough, and allowed younger girls to be defeated by them.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo lazily while Akane performed a kata in front of him. "Hey, that's pretty good!"  
  
"Right, but what now?"  
  
"Well, now that we're finished..." said Ranma cheerfully. "I think you should do it."  
  
"Right, we'll teach that old woman," snarled Akane with her fist clenched.  
  
"Calm down Akane," muttered the pigtailed boy under his breath. "We don't want to kill her."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Have you mastered the technique I showed you yet?" said Cologne cheerfully as she jumped over the wall into the Tendo yard the next day.  
  
Ranma and Akane were dressed in their yukata preparing to go to a festival and relax a bit.  
  
"Everybody ready?" said Soun cheerfully as he walked up with Goku beside him. He paused when he noticed Cologne standing in the yard regarding the two teens.   
  
"Just a minute, Dad," said Akane as she looked down at the ghoul for a moment. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just checking up on you. Don't worry, I can see that you're busy. I'll come back later," said the hag cheerfully as she bounded away. "We'll see each other soon!" she cackled.  
  
++++++++  
  
"They seem to be having fun," said Goku cheerfully as he watched Ranma and Akane walk through the booths. The man had an armload of food and a huge grin on his face, not unlike Ranma.  
  
"Hey Ranma! Let's try this!" said Akane as she paused by a shooting booth.  
  
"Okay, but why?" muttered the boy with his mouth full of meat bread.  
  
"Because it's fun," said the girl happily as she paid for the two of them and handed him a popgun. "You knock those targets over with the gun. If you knock it over, you get to keep it."  
  
"Okay," muttered Ranma as he leaned over the counter with him. He promptly missed every shot but one. Akane had gotten three and had several small prizes in her arms. "This is harder than it looks," commented the pigtailed boy as he handed back the gun.  
  
"That's why it's fun. If you win to easily, there's no point," said Akane.  
  
"Oh," muttered the boy as he shook his head. He didn't really see it, but if she was happy, so was he.  
  
Something caught both teens' attention at one of the booths.  
  
"Hey, lets try that one," said Ranma as he pointed to a goldfish catch.  
  
"Okay," said Akane with a shrug.  
  
The vendor smiled as he noticed the pair approaching. "Step right up! Catch one fish, one hundred yen! Catch 'em all, and take 'em home free!"  
  
"Okay!" said Akane as she kneeled in front of the man. She put the catcher into the water, and it promptly broke. "Hey! These things are defective!"  
  
The booth vendor picked one up and inspected it. "Seems fine to me."  
  
"Hey Akane, there's a trick to it," said Ranma as he kneeled down next to her and smiled. "Watch."  
  
The vendor smirked and prepared for the girl to fail miserably. Ranma, caught every fish easily. The man's face fell and his cigarette fell to the ground, a large crowd of spectators began to form around them. "He's gonna ruin me!"  
  
Ranma finished and smirked. "That was great! They're all yours!" exclaimed Akane happily.  
  
"What would I want with them?" said the boy as he poured every bowl back in the tank. "Try it again. I'm sure you'll get it."  
  
The vendor's face grew into a wide grin. "You mean... you don't want them?"  
  
"Naw, I want Akane to get 'em," said the boy cheerfully.  
  
The girl looked at her fiancee for a moment and nodded. "All right. I know I can do it now."  
  
The vendor smirked as he remembered her first attempt. "Be my guest."  
  
Akane steeled herself and kneeled in front of the water. "Ready! Here I go!" Her arm became a blur, and every bowl filled with goldfish once again. "Hey! I did it!" said Akane as she stood up triumphantly and flexed her arm. The crowd gathered around began to clap.  
  
"You did good Akane!" said Ranma happily as he pat her back.  
  
"Right! Now I get them all right?"  
  
Thinking quickly, the vendor put another fish tank on the table. "There's one more part. Bare handed piranha catching!"  
  
"What? That's crazy!" snapped Akane.   
  
"That's easy!" said Ranma coolly.  
  
"The girl has to do it! You gave all the fish back!" snapped the man angrily.  
  
"Fine," replied the boy with a shrug. "Go ahead Akane."  
  
"I'll get eaten!" snapped the girl in retort.  
  
"It's just like that trick the old woman showed us," said the boy with a small shrug.  
  
Akane blinked and looked at the tank. "You're right! I can do this no problem!" She stood in front of the tank and cracked her knuckles. "I get to keep these fish too right?" she said as she eyed the vendor.  
  
The man gulped, he had been expecting her to back off. "Yeah, if you can do it, sure."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Come please! Come! Ramen Vendors Association welcomes to Haunted House!" said Shampoo as she stood in front of a small building in the center of the festival. She was dressed in an expensive looking kimono, and had an ornate lantern in her hands. A few couples walked by her into the attraction.  
  
"Hey! Shampoo!" said Ranma as he jogged up with Akane beside him.  
  
"Aiya! Boy Ranma and Crazy Turtle Shell Girl!" exclaimed the Amazon cheerfully. She had actually grown to like Akane over the course of time the girl was working at the restaurant. They weren't exactly friends, but they were hardly enemies.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo. Where's that old woman at?" said Akane as she waved at her.  
  
"You mean lil' old me?" quipped Cologne from behind the pair as she tickled Akane in the back with her staff.  
  
"That's right! I've come for the Phoenix Pill!" announced Akane as she whirled around to face her.  
  
"Where is the daughter in law?" said Cologne as she glanced around.  
  
"I don't need her help to get that stupid pill!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Very well child. If you wish to try, I'll be glad to allow it. Follow me!" the hag bounded into the haunted house cackling madly.  
  
"Boy Ranma not go after girlfriend?" said Shampoo in wonder.  
  
"Naw, she can take care of herself. How ya been?" said the boy cheerfully as he stood next to her to wait.  
  
"Shampoo only love girl Ranma! You no cheat on Crazy Turtle Shell Girl!" snapped the Amazon as she turned her nose up.  
  
"Huh? What are you talkin about?" said the boy in confusion. "Oh well." He slumped his shoulders and waited patiently as the sounds of the fight started to emerge from the small building.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane easily made her way past the costumed employees of the haunted house, knocking them out of her way as she ran after the old hag. She paused as she saw her floating in the middle of a large, steaming pool of water.  
  
"Cross this boiling lake if you want the Phoenix Pill," cackled the hag merrily.  
  
Akane shrugged her shoulders and floated over the water towards the hag.  
  
"What?" snapped Cologne in shock, "She knows that technique?"  
  
Akane performed a dive bomb and swiped at the old hag, narrowly missing her by a few inches.  
  
"Hah! You're still too slow girl!" cackled Cologne.  
  
"Hmm?" said Akane as she floated just in front of her. She seemed as if she wasn't even paying attention. "Did you say something?" The girl brushed her hair with her fingers, revealing the pill dangling from her palm.  
  
"What? How?" snapped the hag in shock.  
  
"I just take this, and the shiatsu goes away right?" said Akane as she took the pill out of the case. "Hey, it looks like a candy drop," she commented as she allowed herself to land in the water.  
  
"It is a candy drop," commented Cologne as she watched the girl finally stop her decent, waist deep in the hot water.  
  
"Oh? Is it?" said Akane with a small amount of anger in her voice.  
  
"What? I'm sure I took that pill out!" snapped Cologne as the girl simply stood there and glared at her.  
  
"Too bad, I don't really need it anymore," she commented and turned away.   
  
"This is impossible! How did you do this?" snapped Cologne angrily. "There is no counter pressure point for this technique!"  
  
"I trained myself, with Ranma's help. We just kept gradually increasing the temperature of the water, until it didn't hurt me anymore," said Akane as she glanced over her shoulder.   
  
Cologne's jaw fell away as she watched the girl calmly climb out of the water.  
  
"Oh, and by the way. I could have taken that pill from you whenever I wanted it. Ranma just thought this would be good training," she calmly walked out of the haunted house, leaving Cologne sitting in the water.   
  
"This is... not possible!" said the hag.  
  
Cologne hopped out of the building just behind Akane and narrowed her eyes. Ranma gave her a small smirk and chuckled to himself as he walked away after the girl.  
  
"Great Grandmother? You no win?" asked Shampoo in surprise.  
  
"I underestimated her, it will not happen again," snapped the old woman as she turned towards her. "I still have the Phoenix Pill, but it seems they are more clever than I had thought. She is an extraordinary warrior, that one."  
  
"Shampoo tell you," commented the young girl.   
  
"Yes you did child. Next time, I shall listen more carefully," agreed Cologne.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stepped into the Tendo home with a wide grin on his face. Akane beamed proudly next to him.   
  
"That was great! We sure showed her!" said the girl.  
  
"You did good son!" agreed Goku.   
  
"Oh Ranma! I'm so proud that you protected my Akane that way!" said Soun with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? I didn't protect nothin, she did it all on her own," said the boy in confusion.  
  
Akane looked at him and smiled, he blinked and looked back at her, uncertain what he had just said to make her so happy with him.  
  
"We'll have the wedding right now! I'll just make a few calls!" exclaimed Soun.  
  
"What?" cried Goku in shock. "Now Tendo, there's no need to get all excited."  
  
"Okay, whenever," replied Ranma with a shrug. He wasn't really concerned about when it happened. After all, it would eventually.  
  
Akane promptly decked him and her father, sending them both to the ground. "Jerks!"  
  
"Now what did I do?" grumbled Ranma from the ground.  
  
Goku kneeled down beside his son and sighed. "Ranma, weddings are a big deal to girls. It isn't something you can just do."  
  
"Oh, why is that?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Nodoka hit me a lot when we were planing ours," replied Goku.  
  
"Chi chi often disagreed with me as well," said Soun with a small nod. "Sometimes, I think my head still hurts from the day we had to pick out the cake."  
  
"Oh, so weddings hurt?" said Ranma with a small amount of fear in his voice.  
  
"Only a little," said Goku with a shrug. "You'll be all right son. Don't worry."  
  
"Man, this just keeps getting worse," said the pigtailed boy with a heavy sigh.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane sat on her bed with tears in her eyes, she felt so confused. Ranma appeared to be ready for marriage at the drop of a hat. It didn't seem to matter that much to him. It was a big deal though, this was the rest of their lives! She wasn't even sure if she loved him, and she sure didn't want to be. He was so thoughtless at times, in an almost literal sense.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she whispered as she put her head into her pillow.  
  
"Hey! Akane! Are you all right?" said a voice from outside.  
  
The girl looked up from her tears and blinked. "Ranma?"  
  
"I kinda came up to say sorry. I didn't know this was such a big deal," muttered the boy from outside her window. She jumped up and looked outside, ready to pound him for peeping on her. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She blinked again and stuck her head outside, to find him sitting just above her room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she simply jumped up beside him and sat. "Hi."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied with a heavy sigh. He could be son dense sometimes. They sat in silence for a long time, before Akane spoke again. "Ranma, do you know what being married means?"  
  
"Huh? No, not really. Mom and Pop are married though," commented the boy cheerfully.  
  
"It means we'll be together forever," she replied.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad! I think I'd like that, I really like you Akane," said the boy happily.  
  
Akane paused and looked up at him again. She felt her heart grow light, but quickly forced the feeling away. "Ranma, it means we'll have a family, children of our own someday. We'll have to take care of them, and each other! I'm not ready for that."  
  
"Oh, you mean after we get married, we gotta have kids right away?" said Ranma in confusion.  
  
"No, not right away," said the girl with another heavy sigh. "I don't know what to think Ranma. I want my sisters to be there, both of them! I want to meet your mother first, there's so much we have to do before we even think about marriage. I don't want my father to rush me into things. I'm not even sure if I want it to be you!"  
  
"Oh," said the boy with a small frown. "Well, when you think of all that stuff, let me know," he said cheerfully. "Being married, almost sounds, kind a nice."  
  
Akane giggled at the way he looked when he said this. It was just something about him, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. She looked back and saw his tail wagging softly back and fourth. He seemed so handsome right then. A small blush crept onto her face. "Ranma, when I find the answers, you'll be the first to know, all right?"  
  
"Great!" replied the boy cheerfully.  
  
"The moon, it's so beautiful," commented Akane as she moved closer to him and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess..." said the pigtailed boy as he gave it a quick glance.  
  
"Well, good night," she said to him as she stood up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning away, towards her room. Her face had gone bright read, she was still unsure of why she had done that.  
  
Ranma didn't notice. His eyes were locked on the bright circle in the sky above. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins suddenly, each heartbeat pounded in his ears. Slowly, he began to grow.  
  
Akane paused by the window and looked up at her fiancee, he appeared to be sitting very still, staring at the moon. She paused as a sudden uneasiness passed over her. "Ranma?"  
  
That was when he turned and looked at her. His eyes had gone red, and two elongated canines protruded from his upper jaw. His clothes began to rip away as his body grew and covered in hair.  
  
"Ranma?" she muttered. Her voice wavered in fear as she watched the transformation before her in shock.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Soun and Goku sat at the table downstairs and suddenly froze. They both looked at one another as a horrible power suddenly became apparent to them both.  
  
"What the hell is that?" cried Goku as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It's huge, and with Akane! Upstairs! No! On the roof!" cried Soun as he rushed outside.  
  
"Ranma?" said Goku as he followed.  
  
"Yes. Ranma," said Soun as he suddenly became very pale. He looked at the massive beast that was standing over his home.  
  
The moon was a bright circle in the sky just behind it, the thing roared as it slowly rose higher and higher over them, growing more with each passing second.  
  
"The moon is full!" commented Goku as he looked up at the beast. "That monster! It must be the one that killed Grandpa!" he cried in shock. "Now it's come for my son!"  
  
"Saotome! No!" cried Soun in alarm as his friend began to power up suddenly.  
  
"Get out of my way Tendo!" snapped Goku angrily.  
  
"That isn't the monster that killed your grandfather!" cried the man firmly. "That is your son!"  
  
"What?" said Goku as his arms suddenly fell to his sides limply.  
  
"My friend, none of us ever had the heart to tell you before," said Soun quietly.  
  
Goku looked up at the beast, a familiar feeling seemed to well up inside him. It was indeed his son's power behind the thing. "No. It can't be... it was me, wasn't it?"  
  
Soun merely nodded. "We have to stop him Saotome. We must hurry."  
  
"Right," agreed Goku with a sudden firmness on his face. Whatever his past was, he had to save his son first.  
  
That was when the thing turned towards them, it had been busy with something before then, but suddenly appeared to lose interest in whatever it was. It glared at them for a moment, and narrowed its eyes.  
  
"Goku, we should run now," said Tendo as he started to float in the air away from the thing.  
  
"You might be right Tendo," agreed his friend.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Man, I'm really evil these days. TBC...  
  
Next Time: Ozaru Ranma vs. Nerima.  



	10. Default Chapter Title

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 21  
  
Ozaru Ranma vs. Nerima  
  
+++++++++  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes as her world spun around, she seemed to be wrapped in a warm blanket of some kind. She had just had the strangest dream; Ranma had turned into a two hundred-foot monkey, and then grabbed her before wandering off into the streets.  
  
Just as she had this thought, Ranma swung his arm as he walked. Akane screamed in fright as the beast upset her sense of vertigo quite suddenly. The streets of Nerima were far below. The massive beast paused suddenly, looking at the tiny creature in its palm curiously for a moment. The girl froze as the beast sniffed at her for a moment and made a small growling sound in the back of its throat. Ranma merely snorted and lost interest again, moving straight for the city in the distance.  
  
"We have to do something Tendo!" cried Goku angrily as he hovered in the air, just above the beast's head.  
  
"The tail is its weakness Saotome. If we cut it off, he will become your son again," said Soun firmly. "We must be cautious Saotome, he still has my Akane with him."  
  
"Right, that means we can't just grab his tail," agreed Goku with a frown.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, at a familiar restaurant.  
  
"Oh my. And here I thought those were just silly movies," commented Cologne as she watched Ranma pass over the Cat Cafe with surprising calm.  
  
"Shampoo not like Japan," said her Great Granddaughter sourly as the girl held down some of the more expensive china plates.  
  
Mousse walked out of the kitchen with a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. "Hey Shampoo. I just saw your grandmother outside, did she go to the store or something?"  
  
Cologne promptly hit him over the head and he slumped down to the ground.  
  
"Stupid Mousse," muttered Shampoo.  
  
"Well, the danger has passed. Come on, we'll go to bed. Be ready for a rush tomorrow Shampoo. That thing will probably knock out the power, and possibly some of the other utilities. Have Mousse prepare some water for tomorrow, just in case."  
  
"Yes, Great Grandmother," muttered the girl as she kicked the boy awake. "Stupid Mousse wake up now! Shampoo tired!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Jiro, it was just a movie. Please calm down," said Mrs. Takama as she comforted her young child in his bed.  
  
"Mom! I don't want King Kong to come and step on our house!" cried the boy in terror.  
  
"That wasn't real dear, no monsters are going to come and step on our house! Don't be silly," comforted his father as he walked into the room and smiled at the boy. "Just relax, and go to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" muttered the boy nervously.  
  
"Yes, now go to sleep," said the woman sweetly.  
  
Both parents walked out of the room and shut off the light.  
  
Jiro's eyes opened and he sat up in the darkness. He picked up the flashlight from his nightstand and turned it on. After a moment of searching around his room, he fixed it on the glass of water by his bed, and the tiny ripples that formed in the liquid. "MOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"  
  
"Not again!" said the woman in exhaustion as she glared at her husband. "Whose idea was it to let him watch that stupid movie anyway?"  
  
"I thought he was old enough!" muttered the man apologetically.   
  
"Well, he obviously wasn't. You go in first this time," snapped the woman.  
  
"Right dear," grumbled the man as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the boy's room. He opened the door just in time to see a huge set of toes burst through the wall, easily crushing half of the room before they vanished into the air again. A deafening roar shook the entire home as the beast passed by overhead.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" screamed the woman as she ran up behind her husband. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Her husband simply looked at her blankly, and said nothing as his jaw worked up and down.  
  
"I told you!" screamed the little boy from under his sheets.  
  
Mr. Takama walked into the room and picked up the blanket from over his son's head. "Scoot over son."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Come on Tendo! We don't have much time!" cried Goku in alarm. Already, the forces of the Japanese Self Defense Force were on the move.  
  
The pair dove behind the giant monkey and moved closer. The animal glanced at them over its shoulder and swatted them out of the air with its tail.  
  
Goku and Soun, plummeted head first into a grove of trees, knocking several of them over in their path.  
  
"Man! He is so grounded!" snapped Goku as he sat up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I don't think he's hurt anybody yet," commented Soun. "Come on, we'd better try again."  
  
"Right!" agreed Goku.  
  
++++++++  
  
Ranma finally reached Tokyo, the scene once the beast entered the still crowded streets of the city was predictable. The Japanese citizens acted as if it was scripted, in their stereotypical manner. Running and screaming in mass quantities.   
  
Ozaru Ranma roared as he put his fist into an office building and stomped through the streets angrily. Smashing cars and buildings in his wake as he ambled through the city.  
  
"Ranma! Please stop!" screamed Akane desperately from her place in his grip. He paused and looked down at her again for a moment. He let out a small mewling sound and sat down in the middle of the street, appearing quite pleased with himself as he opened his palm and let Akane sit there for a moment.  
  
"Ranma?" muttered the girl in surprise. He poked at her gently with his finger for a moment, seeming quite amused with his little toy.  
  
"Stop right there! We have you surrounded!" said a voice from far below.   
  
Akane glanced down and paled suddenly. Every police officer in Tokyo must have been down there. They had managed to build a roadblock with their cars around the beast. "They have got to be kidding!" she said in shock.  
  
Far below, one of the men walked up to the captain nervously. "Uh sir? What are we doing?"  
  
"Ha! There's no where he can run now!" said the man proudly. "We have him!"  
  
"Are you nuts sir?" gasped the man in shock. "What the hell are we supposed to do? Cuff it?"  
  
"Hmm, you have a point... I suppose we'll just have to shoot it! No one can withstand the full might of my nine millimeters of death!" The man unholstered his weapon and posed with it held high into the air.  
  
"Um sir, it's looking at us," muttered the officer nervously as he started to back away.  
  
Ranma roared angrily and slammed his palm into the ground just in front of the captain, easily crushing three of the tiny police cruisers.  
  
"Ha! Your display has not deterred me! No one can withstand the might of the powerful and just, Shooting Star of Precinct Fourteen! Katsuhiko Kuno!"  
  
"Ranma! Please stop! Calm down!" cried Akane desperately, once again, Ranma looked at her and calmed visibly. "Please stop this! Can we just go home?"  
  
The beast looked at her for a moment and then turned its head towards the large tower that rose into the sky nearby. He really wanted to climb one of these big rocks, and maybe smash a few of them as well. Finally he grunted and stood up, moving back towards Nerima slowly.  
  
Akane blinked in surprise as he did exactly as he was instructed. She sat down on his still open palm and looked up at his face. "What just happened?"  
  
The gigantic monkey ambled through the streets again and smashed another building as it passed with its fist merrily.  
  
"Stop that! You're being a jerk!" snapped Akane from its grip. The thing paused and looked at her again, it almost seemed ashamed for a moment. Finally, its face contorted and it slammed its fist into the building again. It snorted and continued to walk back towards Nerima.  
  
"He's heading out of the city!" cried Goku as he dove towards the beast again.  
  
"Right!" agreed Soun.  
  
"Hey! Tendo!" cried a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"It's Yamcha!" said Goku with a small glance at the newcomer.   
  
"Goku!? But? Who the?" stammered the man in shock as he noticed his friend floating with Soun.  
  
"It is good to see you again old friend, but as you can see, we are quite busy," said Soun.  
  
"If Goku is here, then who is that?" said Yamcha as he flew towards the rampaging monkey just behind the pair.  
  
"Ranma," stated Goku firmly. "Come on! We have to hurry! I want to get him back to normal before the Self Defense Force gets here."  
  
"Any idea how much time we have?"  
  
"None," said Soun.  
  
"Well, we'd better get started then," commented Yamcha as he blasted ahead of them.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Nodoka Saotome sat in her home preparing for bed. It was late, and very quiet. She sighed and looked in the mirror, her hair was rolled into curlers, and she was preparing to put on her facial treatment for the night.  
  
"It's so quiet... perhaps I have been a bit hard on my husband?" she said suddenly as the noiseless, empty house finally cracked through the last barrier of her anger. She stood up and resolved silently to speak with Goku tomorrow, after all, Ranma didn't seem to upset with his strange curse. Even if it wasn't exactly manly. He had always been such an easygoing boy anyway.  
  
She paused as the phone rang and stood up. "I wonder who could be calling at this time of night?"  
  
She lifted the receiver to her ear and frowned as she looked up at the clock. "Hello? Oh, hello Bulma-chan! It's been so long! How have you been?" She paused suddenly, her cheerfulness washing away in an instant. "Why would I be watching television at this hour? You know we go to bed pretty early around here." There was yet another long pause, and her face contorted even more. "He's WHAT?"  
  
++++++++  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo...  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaaa! Look at the fool run in terror! No doubt he fears my prowess! For I, The Mighty Shooting Star of Precinct Fourteen, have saved all of Tokyo from the evil grasp of villainy once again!"  
  
"I think he's finally lost it," whispered one of the officers who stood around glaring at the captain in shocked awe.   
  
"Finally? That idiot does this whenever he so much as arrests a prostitute," commented another one of the nearby men.  
  
++++++++  
  
Akane shuddered slightly in the wind and glared back at her fiancee as he finally stepped into the Tendo yard and looked down at her. "Well, don't just look at me! Change back! What the heck were you thinking?"  
  
The huge animal looked down at her and blinked, making a confused sound. After a moment, it gave a short bark that forced the girl to cover her ears.  
  
"Well?" she said as she stood up and tapped her foot against his palm.  
  
"Akane! Look out!" said a familiar voice. The girl found herself suddenly lifted into the air, leaving an angry two hundred foot monkey on the ground below.   
  
The girl blinked as the animal stomped its feet and roared into the sky. "Daddy?" she muttered.  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness you're safe!" cried the man as he pulled her into a rough bear hug in mid air. "Akane! Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Dad?" muttered the girl in surprise as he finally released her. She had to stop herself from falling for a moment, but regained her balance quickly. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, I don't think he would have."  
  
"Akane! Ranma is very dangerous right now! We have to stop him. I want you to stay here while his father and I take care of this. Please."  
  
"Dad! You aren't going to..." said the girl as her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"He won't be hurt," said another voice from just above her. The girl glanced up to see Yamcha floating nearby. "Don't worry, it isn't easy, but we've done this sort of thing before."  
  
Akane looked at her father and blinked. "You knew about this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, I didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything right away..." muttered the man nervously.  
  
"You... didn't tell me? I could have been killed! You're just lucky Ranma seems to still like me!" snapped the girl with pain and anger flooding her face.  
  
Goku appeared beside them. "Tendo, later."  
  
"Right," agreed Yamcha.  
  
"Come on!" snapped Goku as he dove towards the rampaging beast.  
  
"My house!" cried Soun in shock. Then he paused. Something he seemed to forget about suddenly hit him. "My baby!"  
  
++++++++  
  
Kasumi stood staring up at the monster, she could not move as it simply looked back and did nothing. She was in the middle of pouring a cup of tea, and now a large puddle was forming on the floor around her from the overflowing cup.   
  
Ranma had calmed immediately as the girl walked out of the home to see exactly what the noise outside was. Now, they simply stood and looked at each other. The giant monkey cocked its head and blinked, slowly it's lips curled back and bared its massive fangs. A low growl started to form in the back of its throat.  
  
Suddenly, the beast froze in place, and fell to its knees, shattering the concrete wall that surrounded the yard as it did so. It slowly slumped forward, leaning against the roof, which somehow managed to hold under the massive weight.  
  
Kasumi blinked, and turned to see her father gripping the thing's tail as hard as he could. "Father?"  
  
"Kasumi! Run!" cried the man.  
  
She nodded numbly, but was unable to move her legs. The only thing she managed was a tentative step back.  
  
"Hiyah!" cried a voice from above. Kasumi turned her attention towards the sky, and saw a glowing yellow disk of energy slam into the ground, after passing right through the monster's tail.  
  
"That got him!" cried Yamcha triumphantly as he landed nearby.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Goku as he lowered his hands and sighed in relief as the monster began to shrink again. "It did," he finished quietly. He did not look happy. He landed nearby and walked over to pick up his son.  
  
"Oh my," said Kasumi as she passed out on the ground finally.  
  
++++++++  
  
Akane sat around the table with everyone involved with the whole mess and scowled at her father. "You never told him? I can't believe you!"  
  
"We thought it was for the best. He seemed so carefree, I couldn't bear putting the weight of his grandfather's death on him. I am so ashamed," said the man with his head hung low.  
  
Yamcha was sitting nearby with a similar expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I know now," said Goku. His features were deadly serious.  
  
"I didn't think it would come up again. You had your tail removed, and Ranma appeared to be a normal boy. It didn't seem to matter anymore, please forgive our foolishness," said Soun as he bowed in front of his friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were trying to do what was best for me," said Goku morosely.   
  
Akane gasped. The pain the man was feeling at the moment was obvious. "Mr. Saotome! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Ranma is going to need you more than I do. We're going to tell him what he did, and why it happened when he wakes up," said the man with a small humorless smile.  
  
"Right," agreed the girl. "And you!" she turned to face her father with a vicious scowl. "How dare you engage me to him! You knew about this, and you didn't say anything!"  
  
The man simply hung his head even lower than he already was.  
  
The door to the home burst open, everyone turned to see an unfamiliar figure standing in the doorway with a katana held tightly in her grasp. "Goku Saotome! What have you been doing?"  
  
"Uh oh," said Soun as he attempted to hide behind the table.  
  
Yamcha simply stood up and backed against the wall with his eyes wide in shocked horror.  
  
"Um, hi honey?" said the man with a nervous laugh. "You aren't going to believe what happened tonight..."  
  
"Oh I heard all about it! You went on a rampage and destroyed half of Tokyo! What were you thinking? My own husband!"  
  
"Um, actually, it was Ranma," said Goku as he looked down at the table and poked his finger on it.  
  
"Now Nodoka, calm down. I'm sure we can explain..." said another familiar voice from the doorway. Bulma walked in behind Goku's wife and placed her hands on her shoulders gently.  
  
"Explain?! My son just blew up half of Tokyo! This is even worse than if he did it!" snapped the woman in rage as she pointed at her husband with her sword. "Goku Saotome! You have shamed our family! I thought you said he had control now!"  
  
"He does!" said the man as he jumped to his son's defense. "This is completely different!"  
  
"Nodoka, please! Hear us out first!" whimpered Soun.  
  
Yamcha was slowly edging his way towards the exit.  
  
"Where the heck do you think you're going buster?" said Bulma coldly as she appeared beside him.  
  
"Just out for a walk! I had nothing to do with it!" replied the man as he dashed out into the yard.  
  
"Men," snorted Bulma as she turned back to the scene again. "Such cowards."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Nodoka as she eyed Soun carefully. The man blushed, but continued to hide behind the table.  
  
"Auntie! It wasn't Mr. Saotome's fault! Ranma turned into some kind of monster!" said Akane as she stood up in the middle of the room.  
  
"Monster?" muttered the woman as she lowered the blade slightly. "What do you mean? My son is some sort of madman?"  
  
"Not that kind of monster. Here, I brought a tape. Goku used to do this when he was little," said Bulma as she pulled a small capsule out of her purse and opened it on the table. A television and VCR appeared out of a cloud of smoke suddenly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Nodoka stared at the news report in shock, her mouth hung open and she turned towards her husband. The man was trying his best not to look at the screen. "Husband? You never told me about this?" her voice was ice cold.  
  
"He did not know," said Soun. He had calmed quite a bit and merely sat across from his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" snapped the woman.  
  
"I never remembered it when this happened to me. I just woke up, naked somewhere. The others were usually around, so I didn't think anything of it," said the man sadly.  
  
"Others?" asked Nodoka with a small frown.  
  
"We all knew," said Bulma with a small blush. "After Goku had his tail removed, it wasn't a problem anymore, so we just never told him. We didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"I... see," said the woman with a small nod. "I am disappointed in you all, but, I do understand."  
  
"What about Ranma? Will this happen again?" said Akane nervously.  
  
"It could, his tail will grow back eventually," commented Soun.  
  
"We'll have it removed as well then," said Nodoka.  
  
"Wait! What if Ranma is a girl? He doesn't have a tail then," said Akane.  
  
"She's right," said Goku as it seemed to dawn on him. "This curse of his could be useful after all."  
  
"I hate to agree with you, but that operation was quite expensive. We'll have to be very careful, and keep track of the lunar cycle," said Nodoka. "It will do, for now." She sighed and looked at the family sitting around her. "I suppose this has worked out for the best. Come husband, I wish to speak with you."  
  
"Huh?" muttered Goku in surprise. He stood up and followed his wife outside the home.  
  
Akane frowned and looked at her father. It was obvious that the man felt like dirt at the moment, as far as she was concerned, he deserved it. Kasumi was still resting in her room, and Ranma was upstairs sleeping. He probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. "Great. Now what?" she muttered to herself. "Damn, everything was going so well. I finally start to actually like somebody, and they turn out to be some sort of crazy monster! I hate my life!" She slumped down and rested her head in her arms on the table. Once again, she had a lot to think about. She really hated that.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Husband, are things going well here?" Nodoka put her arm under Goku's. Her face was completely serious at the moment though.  
  
"Fine really," he said dejectedly.  
  
"Sit down. Are you still upset about Ranma? I wish I could say I have forgiven you, but I am beginning to understand why you were forced to take him away for so long. I do enjoy it when you visit. Perhaps we can be a family again soon? If only for a short time."  
  
"Yes, and no," he said with a heavy sigh.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No-chan, I killed him. It was me," said the man somberly.  
  
"Pardon?" gasped the woman in shock.  
  
"After all this time. I know why they never told me, I was the one who killed Grandpa," said the man with a slight shudder.  
  
"Husband, you know he has forgiven you. After all, you did meet again. He still loves you," said the woman as she put her arm across his shoulders.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't feel any better," he murmured quietly.  
  
"I know husband, but you are strong. Despite what happened to our son, I am still proud to call you that."  
  
"Thanks," he said with a slight smile appearing for a moment on his face.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "It is late, I should return home."  
  
"I'll go with you," he said without a moment's thought.   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied in a very formal tone.  
  
Goku looked confused for a moment, and suddenly blushed as he realized what she was saying to him.  
  
The pair wandered out of the gates and into the streets of Nerima.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood glaring at the puny humans before him. There were several tanks moving towards his now massive form across a large field. He snorted in disgust and looked down at them calmly.  
  
"Ready men?" cried the commander into his radio as he pointed at the beast. He was poking out of the top of one of the armored vehicle's turrets.   
  
"Leave now, I'm not bothering anybody. Go away, and I'll let you live," said the giant monkey with a vicious snarl.  
  
"Sir? Did that thing just talk?" cried one of his men in shock.  
  
The commander dropped his receiver and looked at the man next to him. After a moment he shook his head from side to side. "It doesn't matter, we have our orders! Fire at will!"  
  
Ryoga chuckled as the shells exploded against his chest and all around him. The firing stopped abruptly and he slowly stalked towards them. "Last chance. Leave. Now."  
  
"Sir?" cried one of the men in alarm.  
  
The commander fumbled and fell back inside the tank. "Get us the hell out of here! Now!"  
  
Ryoga narrowed his eyes as he watched the tanks retreat at top speed. He snorted in disgust and sat down on the ground again. "This is certainly interesting," he growled as he looked up at the full moon as it hung in the sky overhead.  
  
+++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The Return!  



	11. A Saiyan Tail[Part 22]

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 22  
  
The Return  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood opposite Kurillin on Kame Senin's island. His breath was short and his body covered in sweat. "You are no match for me."  
  
"Still as dumb as ever," commented the bald man lazily as he pulled his fists back and frowned. "You've really improved though."  
  
"Heh, the true might, of the Blue Thunder, has yet to show itself," commented the teen with a light smirk. His fists were clenched at his sides; both arms were tightly tucked away beside him. "Shall I show you my true power?"  
  
"Let's see what you've got," said the older man with a grin on his face. He'd never admit it, but he was a little more than impressed with the boy's skills. He'd never seen anyone improve as quickly as the loud mouthed kid, not even Goku had gained skills as quickly as this during his time studying under Kame Senin. Although, his old friend's learning curve only became shorter with time. Kuno also had quite a bit more to improve on as well.  
  
"Very well," said Kuno as he charged forward.  
  
Kurillin let out a battle cry as they flew into one another, punching and kicking at impossible speeds. Kuno smirked as the bald man passed by his head, the younger boy whirled around and slashed, catching the man just behind his head as he turned to face him.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Where did you get that?" snapped Kurillin as he eyed the bokuten in his opponent's grip.  
  
"Tatewaki Kuno's true skills shall always lie with the blade," replied the boy as he charged forward again. Thrusting the wooden blade forward, and forcing the older man to back flip away from him across the sand.  
  
"No fair!" snapped the bald man angrily.  
  
"Now Kurillin," said Kame Senin as he walked up to the pair. Both men bowed to him for a moment as the match was ended.  
  
"Right master, I know, always expect the unexpected," grumbled the man as he looked away in shame.  
  
"You've done well, I must say I'm surprised at you boy," commented the old master as he looked Kuno up and down.  
  
Happosai bounded up next to him and tossed an orange tunic on the ground at Kuno's feet. "I hate to say this, but you've earned this boy."  
  
"Master?" commented Kuno in shock as he picked it up from the ground gently. "So, my skills are at last recognized! I am now, truly the Mighty Blue Thunder!"  
  
"What a dip," muttered Kurillin as he walked away from the scene. "I suppose he's got a little room to brag, but not that much."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma seemed back to his normal self as he walked cheerfully towards Furinkan High. Akane stood next to him, as silent as she had been since that night.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" said the boy as he looked at her.  
  
"It's nothing," muttered the girl as she glanced at him. He had gotten so upset when he had seen the video of himself trashing downtown Tokyo, the adults had explained things to him, and told him why his tail was missing. Still, the whole mess didn't sit well with her, and three days later, he was as cheerful as before. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh, are you sure?" said the boy with worry etched into his features.  
  
"No, I'm not," she said as she looked at him for a moment and smiled. With that said, she continued on her way towards the school, leaving him standing there.  
  
"Akane..." he muttered with a small frown. Finally, he shook his head and started forward again.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The crowd in front of the school parted as Akane walked in with Ranma. The morning fights had ended long ago, there were a few who refused to give up after Ranma defeated Kuno, and most of them gave up a few weeks ago. Now, no one dared to challenge Akane. She was simply too much, and Ranma was no pushover himself. Today, it was different; everyone was looking at them.  
  
"What's up?" said Ranma as he moved up to her side and glanced around.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" snapped Akane angrily. Her hand shot up suddenly, and grabbed something that was moving too fast for anyone else to see. "Oh...oh no," she muttered.  
  
"The vengeance of heaven is slow, but sure," said a familiar voice from behind the old oak. Thunder rumbled in the distance, just over the horizon. "Akane Tendo, rejoice, for I have returned from my voyage of training at last! I shall free you from the grip of tyranny that Ranma Saotome has placed you in, and at last, you shall be free to date with me alone!"  
  
"Hey, it's that guy," commented Ranma obliviously.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!" said Kuno as he stepped from behind the oak. A rose held in his hand, where he sniffed it gently.   
  
Ranma's grin grew three times larger as he recognized the boy's clothing instantly. "All right!"  
  
Kuno was dressed in an orange martial arts dogi, with the turtle symbol in a small white circle over his right breast, and Happosai's mark, in a much larger circle on his back. "Today is the day I shall finally defeat you."  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles and smirked at the boy. Akane looked at him and gasped in shock, Ranma actually looked happy to see the older boy.   
  
"Ranma?" she muttered.  
  
"You look much stronger Kuno, this should be a good fight," said Ranma as he spread his feet apart and grinned.  
  
"Indeed," agreed the older boy as he took up a battle stance, a martial arts stance, with his bokuten tucked away behind his back, in his belt.  
  
Akane's eyes went wide as she stared at him. "No way!"  
  
Ranma glanced at her and smiled. "You'd better get back Akane, we're gonna need some room."  
  
"R-right," muttered the girl as she staggered away from the scene. The only thing she could think of, was that her older sister would absolutely pass out in shock at this scene.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Have a nice day at school dear," said her father as she walked out the door.  
  
"Right!" the young girl brushed a lint ball off of her school dress as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She was around sixteen years old, with a light blue school uniform on. Her smile seemed to make the sun shine a little more as she skipped away from her home cheerfully. It seemed like a good day to be alive. No matter how nervous she was at the moment, she had just moved into Nerima. All her old friends were left behind, and she was basically alone. She made friends easily though, and enjoyed her life so far.  
  
Unfortunately, it was her first day, at a place called Furinkan High.  
  
A short time later, she walked into the gates and saw the crowd standing around, seemingly waiting for something. "Huh? What's going on here?"   
  
A nearby boy glanced at her and started to stutter incoherently. Finally, a girl standing close to him elbowed his gut and frowned at him. "Kuno came back today, he's weirder than ever. There's going to be a fight."  
  
"A... fight?" she asked. "Where are all the teachers? Isn't somebody going to do something about this?"  
  
"You must be new here," said the girl with a small smirk on her face.  
  
The new girl felt a grin forming on her face. A school, where you're allowed to fight? No more visits to the office? No more getting sent home in shame? Life in this new place was getting better and better.   
  
Then a young girl walked into the schoolyard. She was about her age, with long black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. It was tied with a bow near the base, and a boy walked next to her. A very familiar figure. "It can't be..." she found herself muttering.  
  
++++++++  
  
"So, you believe that you still have hope against the mighty Tatewaki Kuno? Such foolishness! I shall smite thee!" snapped Kuno as he rushed forward, punching at Ranma with insane speed.  
  
"He ain't half bad," commented Akane with a small smirk on her face.   
  
"What's going on?" said an unfamiliar voice from just behind her. Akane turned to see Kurillin watching the battle in confusion. He was dressed the same as Kuno, and was floating to the ground as she turned.  
  
"Kuno challenged Ranma," she replied lazily.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'm not surprised. He's taking it easy on him I hope," said the man calmly.  
  
"Of course he is, I could beat that idiot easy," commented Akane as she turned her attention back towards the battle. Ranma was currently on the defensive, backing away from his new opponent with a stupid looking grin on his face as Kuno punched and kicked at him fiercely.  
  
"So, that Kuno guy, is taking it easy on Ranma?" said an unfamiliar girl as she walked up to the group. Her eyes were latched onto the battle as if she couldn't look away.  
  
"You must be new here," said Akane with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, she's right," commented Kurillin with a small nod.  
  
"Huh?" said Akane in shock.  
  
"I've been training with that idiot for the past few months, he's much better than this," said Kurillin with a small frown.  
  
"I could still take him," snorted Akane angrily.  
  
"He's holding back?" said the new girl in shock. "No way!" The pair's arms were nothing but a blur of motion as it was.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Kuno punched out and Ranma flipped off of it pushing his foot into the boy's face and kicking off to avoid a counter blow.  
  
"Hey, you ain't bad Kuno," said the pigtailed boy lazily as he landed on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Foolish heretic! I have found perfection!" roared the older boy as he jumped towards Ranma and forced the boy to jump back with a side kick.   
  
"Whoa!" muttered Ranma as he rolled back on his heels to avoid the spinning kick that Kuno attempted to catch his face with.  
  
"You still mock me!?" snapped the older boy.  
  
"Come on Kuno, you're gonna get hurt!" said Ranma in annoyance.  
  
"Nay! It is you who should beware!" replied the boy as he suddenly spun into a backhand strike that actually clipped the tip of Ranma's nose.  
  
The pigtailed boy rubbed at the spot with the back of his hand and smirked. "Heh, you're starting to bug me, Kuno.Cut it out." He floated out of his opponent's grasp and looked down at him angrily.  
  
"Fool! Such cowardice can no longer be used to escape my wrath!" snapped Kuno as he jumped up into the air and matched Ranma's height. The pigtailed boy smirked again as he realized that the boy was not falling down.  
  
"Hey! You learned to fly too? That's great!"   
  
"Have at thee!" snapped Kuno as he charged forward again in mid air. Punching and kicking at his maddening opponent. Ranma was just too fast, the boy easily dodged every attempted strike fluidly in the air.  
  
"Come on Kuno, quit it. I know you're holding back, it's no fun this way," commented Ranma lazily as he continued to dodge.  
  
Kuno paused and became very calm and still. "So, you realize that you are indeed doomed. I had hoped to allow you a few moments of hope, before I defeated you utterly."  
  
"That's more like it," replied Ranma with a smirk. He put his fists up and prepared himself.   
  
Kuno chuckled, and slowly reached behind his back.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"They sure are taking their sweet time," commented Akane angrily as she watched the scene. "Classes start in a few minutes."  
  
"Kuno always was a bit longwinded," agreed Kurillin. "I haven't known him that long, but I've never seen anyone who likes to hear himself talk that much."  
  
"You're the one who trained that fool?" commented Akane with a slightly angry look at the man.  
  
"Huh? Who me?" said the man as he backed away from her. "No way! It was master Happosai. Master Roshi did a little bit with him towards the end, but I was just hanging around mostly. I kind of room with the old guys on occasion."  
  
Akane merely nodded and glanced back up. Things were starting to happen again.  
  
The new girl was watching the sky with her mouth hung open. She had yet to say a single word after the pair started flying around. Now, her jaw was simply hanging open. "No way..." she muttered the words over and over to herself as she stood there.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"I shall smite thee!" cried Kuno as he charged headfirst into battle. His bokuten held high over his head.  
  
Ranma smiled and moved towards his target, headlong into the fight. "Come on!"  
  
The pair slammed into each other, Ranma blurring his arms to match Kuno's wooden blade, strike for strike. Forced on the defensive, the pigtailed boy backed away slowly, as the kendoist jabbed at him with the blade.  
  
"Not bad!" commented Ranma as he picked up his tempo suddenly and changed the direction of the battle in an instant.  
  
"What?" gasped Kuno as he was forced back. His blade worked quickly in front of him, blocking punches, kicks, knee strikes, and elbows. "Enough of this!" snapped the older boy as he pushed himself harder.  
  
Soon, both of them were striking and blocking at almost the same rate of speed. The spectators below could see nothing but the image of dozens of blades, feet, and arms, between them.  
  
"Concede fool!" snapped Kuno as he worked his blade tirelessly.  
  
"What? Faster?" said Ranma as he pretended not to understand. "All right!"  
  
Kuno felt something sting on his abdomen, immediately followed by a quick strike to his shoulder and chest. His attack faltered and he shot backwards with his blade held defensively across his chest.  
  
Ranma hung in the air, completely relaxed opposite him and still smirked viciously back at his opponent.  
  
"It is time to end this," said Kuno with a frown.  
  
"Right, it's almost time for class to start," agreed Ranma.  
  
Kuno rushed forward, with what appeared to be hundreds of bokutens striking forward at one time as he blasted towards Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed boy flipped in mid air, sailing over the attack and pushed both his feet into Kuno's face in a hard kick. The older boy responded by flipping backwards with the momentum, and slamming his foot into Ranma's gut.  
  
Both of them flew apart, with Ranma moving higher, and Kuno lower towards the ground.  
  
"A skilled attack," muttered Kuno under his breath.  
  
"Man, he's gotten better than I thought," said Ranma as he eyed the boy cautiously.  
  
"Enough! I can see that you are truly a worthy opponent for my skills Saotome! I shall honor you, by destroying you with my final attack!" roared Kuno as he pointed his bokuten directly behind himself.  
  
++++++++  
  
"Oh boy," muttered Kurillin as he looked up at the sky. "He'd better watch out."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" said Akane as she glanced at him. A sudden rise in Kuno's power level caught her attention though. "Hey, that's..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," confirmed Kurillin. "The Kuno Family Secret Technique. I learned about it when we were sparing once."  
  
The new girl seemed to be out of her stupor. "That's bad right?"  
  
"This fight is about to end lady," said Kurillin as he watched the scene in the sky.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma watched as the boy reared back his bokuten in an unusual mid air pose. He could feel the energy being pulled into the blade from the air.  
  
"Some sort of Ki blast?"  
  
"At last I have you Saotome!" roared Kuno as he glared up at his target hatefully. "Prepare to taste death!"  
  
"He's almost done charging it!" thought Ranma in alarm. He tucked his hands at his sides and began to prepare a counter move. "Ka..."  
  
"Die Saotome! Rose Petal Slash!" screamed Kuno angrily as he thrust the blade forward.  
  
"Mehame...huh?" muttered Ranma dumbly. A huge stream of rose petals was blasted directly into his face. "Hey!"  
  
Kuno appeared behind Ranma's back and promptly thwacked him on the back of his head with the bokuten. "Ha! It is finished!"  
  
"You jerk! That hurt!" cried Ranma as he rubbed at the back of his head and brushed a few petals off of his face at the same time.  
  
"What is this? He has survived the Kuno family final attack! It is not possible!" said Kuno in shock. Right before he fell to the ground from Ranma's well placed spinning kick.  
  
The pigtailed boy landed on the ground still rubbing at his eyes in irritation. "Of all the stupid... what the heck kind of final attack was that!?"  
  
Kuno remained on the ground stoically, obviously unable to move. "I shall allow you to escape this once Saotome."  
  
"You jerk! I thought you were gonna blast me! I could have killed you!" replied the pigtailed boy in irritation.  
  
"He would have lived. I really did blast him the first time he tried that stupid move on me. I was afraid you'd do the same thing," commented Kurillin as he walked up to Ranma with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey! Uncle Kurillin! What are you doin here?" said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Kuno's been training on the island with us for a few months. I thought I'd come with him and visit when he came back here. I'll see you after school, all right?"  
  
"Heck with school! I'll come with you!" said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Now Ranma, what would your mother say about that?" chided the man as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Oh Ranma! You're so manly!" guessed the boy after a moment of thought.  
  
Kurillin sighed and hung his head. "You're probably right, but I'll still be around after you get out of class. I've got to stop by and see your dad for a while anyway. We'll just meet up later, okay?"  
  
"Right!" said the boy happily. "I guess I'd better go. We got a little time before class starts though."  
  
"Kuno's gotten better, but I can still take that moron any day of the week," commented Akane as she looked down at the 'resting' form of Tatewaki Kuno in irritation. "It was kind of nice getting a break from him."  
  
"Yeah, he's nowhere near as good as you are Akane," agreed Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"That's right!" said the girl as she put her nose into the air proudly.  
  
"Hey, don't over do it," muttered Ranma as he pulled on her arm and started to walk her towards the building.  
  
"Man, kids today," muttered Kurillin as he flew away from the scene.  
  
The new girl shook her head from side to side and rushed up to the pair. "Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" said Akane as she paused and turned towards the girl. "Who are you? Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, umm. Ranchan, is that really you?" muttered the girl nervously.  
  
"Ranchan?" said the boy as he blinked and looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Ran...chan?" muttered Akane in irritation. "You know her?"  
  
"Um...no?" muttered the boy in confusion as he peered at the new girl for a moment.   
  
"Ranchan! It's me! Ukyo!" cried the girl.  
  
"Ukyo?!" said the boy in shock as he stared at her with his jaw almost scraping the ground. "Okonomiyaki Ucchan?"  
  
"Ucchan?" said Akane as her temper flared suddenly.  
  
"Yeah! It is you!" cried the girl as she threw her arms around his neck. "Wow! I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"Who is this?" snapped Akane.  
  
Ranma merely looked surprised and did nothing but look back at his fiancee dumbly. "Uh... wait."  
  
"We were friends! When we were little!" exclaimed the strange girl as she turned and smiled at Akane. "Who are you? Are you friends too?" said the girl excitedly as she grabbed Akane's hands and released the boy.  
  
Ranma merely looked confused. "Um, yeah."  
  
"I'm Akane Tendo, Ranma is staying with my family," muttered Akane irritably as she glared at her fiancee for a moment.  
  
"Oh! Really?" said the girl cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, Akane's my fiancee," mumbled Ranma as he stepped back away from the pair for a moment.  
  
"You're engaged?" gasped the girl. Her face fell slightly, but her smile returned quickly. "I guess you two must get along pretty good then?"  
  
"Yeah! Akane's real nice!" said the boy with his stupid grin returning again.  
  
"Wow! I'm happy for you," said Ukyo with a slight twitch in her eye. Akane noticed this and frowned.  
  
Ranma blinked, and seemed to vanish from sight.  
  
"Huh? Ranchan?" said the girl as she glanced around. Akane blinked and looked around in confusion as well.  
  
Ranma reappeared a moment later with a teakettle in his hands. He promptly dumped the contents over Ukyo's head.  
  
"What the heck!" cried the girl in alarm as she jumped back suddenly.  
  
Ranma dropped the hot water and stumbled back over his feet. He landed on his back and gawked at her for a moment. "No...no change!"  
  
Akane raised her eyebrow at this and looked back at the sputtering girl as she wiped the water off of her face. "What the? Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Ucchan! You've been turned into a girl too!" said Ranma as he raised his head and looked at her with tears of sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"She... has?" muttered Akane as she eyed the new girl with a sudden, unexplainable, relief.  
  
"What? What the heck are you talking about?" snapped Ukyo as she stared at him dumbly.  
  
"Don't worry! I promise we'll turn you back old buddy!" exclaimed the boy as he jumped to his feet and pulled her to his side.  
  
Ukyo blinked and glared at him. "What? Turn me into what?"  
  
Akane sighed and shook her head for a moment. "Ranma, I don't think..."  
  
"Akane! I can't just leave him like this! He was my best friend!" exclaimed the boy as he looked back at his fiancee.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" cried Ukyo angrily.  
  
At that moment, it started to rain lightly. Ukyo found herself standing beside a buxom redhead. She blinked, and started screaming, then she simply passed out.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Cursed?" muttered Ukyo as she sat in the nurse's station and looked at the two teens standing in front of her.  
  
"Uh, yeah," muttered Ranma sheepishly. He was male again, and had a bucket of water and a teakettle beside him. It had taken several demonstrations to calm the girl down, and prove to her that she hadn't gone crazy.  
  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Ukyo as she dumped more of the water over his head and changed him again. "Wow!" she picked up the kettle and reversed it.  
  
"Do you mind?" grumbled Akane.  
  
"Sorry, it's just so... so..." the new girl struggled to find the right word.  
  
"Cool?" finished Akane as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!" said the girl cheerfully. Akane thought she was taking this a little too well.  
  
"So... you're a girl?" muttered Ranma sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why do you..." Ukyo trailed off as something clicked in her head suddenly. She promptly dented the kettle over his head. "I've always been a girl you jackass!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" cried the boy as he hung his head.  
  
"You and Ranma were friends?" said Akane as she looked at them for a moment. It was easy to see.  
  
"Yeah! We used to play together all the time! It was back when Pop and I were training together," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"My father ran an Okonomiyaki cart when we were little. We used to spar for food, he always won," said the girl with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I guess I was a bit of a tomboy..."  
  
"So naturally, Mr. Clueless here thought you really were a boy," muttered Akane in irritation.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ranma.  
  
Both girls punched him in the gut. "Ouch! Hey."  
  
"Anyway, he left after about six months. He promised me we'd always be the best of friends!" said Ukyo proudly.  
  
"Sounds like something the idiot would do," said Akane with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I've never had a better one since," said Ukyo with a slight blush.  
  
"I can believe that," said Akane with her own blush forming as well.  
  
"Hey, what the heck are you doin here anyway?" said Ranma cheerfully as he turned towards his childhood friend.  
  
"My father bought a restaurant nearby. So I'm going to school here!" replied the girl excitedly. "Looks like we're going to be in school together!"  
  
"Hey! That's great!" said Ranma happily.  
  
Akane wasn't so sure she liked the idea, but remained silent. She did manage a tiny scowl though.  
  
"We'll be together again! Just like old times!" said Ukyo happily.  
  
"Right! Say, do you still do martial arts?" asked Ranma with a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course! I practice my family style!" beamed Ukyo proudly. She flexed her arm as she said this and winked at him. "I'm nowhere near as good as you are though. I saw that fight this morning, you'd cream me in about two seconds."  
  
"Oh," said Ranma with a little disappointment in his face. He perked up quickly though. "Akane's Pop has a dojo! I'm gonna inherit it one day! Maybe you could come by one day, and we'll spar? I promise I'll go easy on you!"  
  
"All right, we'll do that," said Ukyo with a small smile.  
  
Akane frowned at this, and nodded her head. "I don't see why not." Her mind added a bit more, "As long as I'm watching you two." Something about this girl bugged her, she was being a little too friendly for her liking.  
  
"You two should come by my restaurant! Bring your dad too! I'm sure Pop wouldn't mind seeing him again!" said Ukyo cheerfully. She turned towards Akane as well. "You can come too!" Her smile widened as she noticed the girl's scowl lighten somewhat.  
  
"Sure," said Akane. "Like I'd let you get him alone," she thought to herself.  
  
Ukyo and Akane's eyes were having a silent war. Whether Ukyo was aware of this was still being debated in the back of the young Tendo girl's mind.  
  
"We'd better get to class. My first day, and I'm already late," said Ukyo in embarrassment.  
  
"She's right, we'll get a note from the nurse and go back to class," agreed Ranma.  
  
"So, what room are you in Ukyo?" asked Akane.  
  
The girl handed her a slip of paper, Akane ground her teeth as she read it.   
  
"What's that noise?" said Ukyo as she looked back at Ranma again.  
  
"Huh? I dunno?" muttered Ranma.  
  
"Why, it's the same room as us," said Akane a little too cheerfully. "Come on, we'll show you where it is."  
  
"Great! I was hoping!" said Ukyo happily.   
  
"You hussy," muttered Akane under her breath quietly. She paused and looked back to see a cheerily smiling Ukyo just behind her. She could have sworn that statement was in stereo.  
  
Ranma walked just behind them, grinning like an idiot. "Man, what a great day!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Sitting at his desk, Tatewaki Kuno frowned deeply. "So, Saotome has escaped death today! Soon I will show him my true power! No doubt he is deeply relieved from his narrow escape! My final attack has never failed to fell an enemy in battle. His luck is greater than that of the honorable monk I trained with. Curse you Ranma Saotome! Curse your luck, justice will prevail though. Soon, you shall fall by my hand!" He struggled to hold in his maniacal laughter.  
  
After a moment, he glanced back at the desk behind him and frowned again. "Nabiki Tendo is out sick? Most unusual. I had wanted to procure a few more photos of my lovely Akane Tendo, and some of the beauteous Pigtailed Girl as well. I hope she is well again soon, for I have missed so many precious hours of allowing them to bask in my greatness due to my training! Oh, how it must have tormented them so! Fear not my maidens, soon we shall be together for all eternity!"   
  
Righteous tears fell down his face as he said this to himself.  
  
Kuno caught the eraser that was aimed at his head and glanced at it for a moment. "Why have you interrupted my internal dialogue? I must contemplate my position, so that I may pursue more dramatic tension in my righteous battle with the foul Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Kuno, go stand in the hall," muttered the teacher as he pointed at the door. He was mildly surprised at the boy, no one had ever caught one of his erasers before.  
  
"Ah, I see. That way, I can lament my predicament without disturbing the lesson! These lowly peons are in need of your knowledge, although my own intellect will surely strive on without it! I understand my good man, please, I shall now retire to the hall! Such a sacrifice is only fitting for one of my noble standing!" With righteous tears still in his eyes, Tatewaki Kuno, dramatically strolled out in the hallway.  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Cologne's Revenge?!  



	12. A Saiyan Tail[Part 23]

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 23  
  
Cologne's Revenge!  
  
+++++++++  
  
"The beach?" said Akane as she looked over at the two men and  
blinked.  
  
"Yes, It has come to my attention, that Saotome has never been.  
Well, not in so many words. We did train on a tropical island, and  
have both had a few adventures in the ocean. We've just never, gone to  
the beach."  
  
Goku blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "We never went  
just to have fun before. I thought you guys might like it, you've been  
training real hard."  
  
"Oh my, how nice," commented Kasumi cheerfully. "Will we be taking  
the train? I suppose I should make lunch."  
  
"Great!" chimed Ranma happily.  
  
"Train?" asked Goku in confusion. "Why would we do that?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Watch where you put your hands husband, there are children  
present," commented Nodoka from her husband's grip as they flew  
through the air with the children trailing behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked down and saw that the hand he was holding her  
torso up with was a little higher than he had intended. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Now Saotome, please behave," agreed Soun as he carried Kasumi and  
pulled up next to him.  
  
"Soun please," said Nodoka in embarrassment.  
  
"Really father!" exclaimed Kasumi.  
  
"Now, now," said Soun. "I was only joking, and my children are old  
enough to hear a little good natured ribbing now and then." Tears  
began to form in his eyes suddenly. "I only wish that my little Nabiki  
was here to see this!"  
  
"Calm down Tendo," muttered Nodoka with a small sigh.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Trailing just behind them, Akane and Ranma flew through the air  
easily, with two large packs full of beach gear and food.  
  
"Honestly! Why do I get stuck with this stuff?" grumbled Akane  
irritably.  
  
"Well, you're the one in training you know," said Ranma with a  
shrug. He had a good sized backpack on himself, loaded with towels,  
and the rest of the food. "And they've both been flying a lot longer  
than us, so it's just safer for them to carry the others."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm not really mad," muttered Akane with a sigh.  
"Hey, Ranma..." she suddenly looked embarrassed.  
  
"Huh? What's up Akane?" said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"Do you think... you could help me with my swimming a little  
later? I still haven't really learned how. You're dad's been helping  
me, and I'm a little better now, but..."  
  
"Huh? Why don't you just hold your breath and fly underwater?"  
said Ranma obliviously.  
  
"Hold my breath?" Akane faltered in the air for a moment. "Why  
would I do that? Does it help?"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Ranma as he looked at her. "Akane, you can't  
breathe water. You have to hold your breath."  
  
"I can't?" muttered the girl with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Um...no," said Ranma as he looked at her oddly for a moment.  
  
"Oh," said the girl with a shrug. "What's this about flying  
underwater?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well..." Ranma thought about it for a moment. "You can  
do that too. Basically you just do it like you were in the air, and  
kick. It's easier to move around if you kick. If you do that, you can  
go a lot deeper than a normal person. Something about Chi protecting  
you from the pressure or something."  
  
"Oh, that sounds easy enough," said Akane cheerfully.  
  
Something about the situation made Ranma feel uneasy.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat back in one of the beach chairs they had brought along  
with them and sighed as she relaxed. She was dressed in a single piece  
bathing suit with the word 'boy' written across the chest in English.  
A pair of sunglasses rested across her nose and she stretched out  
completely, much to the anger of every girlfriend within forty yards  
of the scene. The fact that Kasumi Tendo was in a similar position  
right next to her didn't help matters any.  
  
Nodoka sat nearby with Goku on a blanket and frowned slightly.  
"That isn't very manly." She was dressed in a conservative dark blue  
swimsuit herself, and rested with Soun under a large umbrella that was  
stuck into the sand.  
  
"Huh? You worry too much dear," said the man cheerfully. "Ranma is  
fine." He went back to blowing up a beach ball obliviously.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that our son is feminine?" she said in  
shock.  
  
"Huh? Why not? He's a girl right now isn't he?" muttered the man  
obliviously as he finished his task and closed the valve.  
  
"Goku!" snapped the woman in irritation.  
  
"What? Akane doesn't seem to mind," muttered the man as he looked  
over and saw Soun's daughter had taken a spot right next to her  
fiancee on a beach towel. The pair was talking together cheerfully.  
  
Nodoka sighed and hung her head. "I suppose you're right."  
  
Goku blinked as he continued to dig through the backpack. "I know  
I put it in here..."  
  
"What are you looking for?" said Nodoka as she looked over to the  
man.  
  
"Aha!" said Goku as he pulled out a worn looking net.  
  
"Oh dear," muttered Nodoka as she recognized the thing instantly.  
  
"Hey Tendo!" called Goku as he jumped up.  
  
"No, no, no! Can't we ever have a day of peace?" said his wife  
under her breath.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Soun was drinking a glass of iced tea, next to his eldest  
daughter. Guarding the trio of girls like a vigilant watchdog. He was  
dressed as Goku was, in a T-shirt and a loose pair of orange swimming  
trunks. The jealous glares of every woman on the beach seemed to be  
fixated on their area; as most of the male attention was focused on  
them, or on several other pretty girls in the immediate vicinity. It  
was the beach after all.  
  
Counting Nodoka, the group was probably the largest concentration  
of such beauty on the beach, and naturally that was where the men  
tended to look.  
  
"Hey Tendo!" called Goku as he jumped up from his place nearby and  
waved his arms.  
  
Soun arched his eyebrow as he realized that his friend was waving  
something in the air. A worn looking volley ball.  
  
"Saotome, did you bring the net?" asked the man with a sudden  
hunger in his voice.  
  
Akane looked at the her father in shock. She had ever heard that  
tone from the man before.  
  
"Yeah, too bad Kurillin and Yamcha aren't here," said Goku as he  
stopped in front of them and put the ball under his arm. "Master Roshi  
and Master Happosai, well... I doubt they'd play right now anyway..."  
Goku looked around at all the young girls on the beach and frowned  
slightly.  
  
"Indeed, let's go Saotome!" Soun jumped up and started to set up  
the net.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma after the scene had ended and noticed a  
small frown on the redhead's face.  
  
Goku paused and looked over to them from where he was setting up  
the net. "Are you two coming?"  
  
Ranma's frown suddenly changed into a sly looking grin. "Come on  
Akane."  
  
"Huh?" muttered the girl as she looked at her fiancee for a  
moment.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Heh. Look, the old men think they can play ball," said one of a  
large group of boys who had gathered around the net. A few of them  
were hoping to steal the game away from the older men, after they had  
tired. A few girls had also gathered around, hoping to watch the  
younger boys play after the old men were finished.  
  
Goku and Soun smirked and continued their work, finally finishing  
up the net and standing off to either side.  
  
"Ready Tendo?" said Goku as he removed his shirt.  
  
"Anytime Saotome!" agreed Soun as he did the same.  
  
Any snide remarks the boys had stopped there. Both men had looked  
large before, but they were completely buff and would easily keep up  
with any one of the younger boys from the look of them.  
  
It should also be noted, that the girls in the crowd were no  
longer waiting to watch the younger men play.  
  
"Come on you two, we've got a game to play," said Goku over the  
crowd.  
  
The mass parted as Akane Tendo, and Ranma Saotome in his female  
form walked calmly into the playing field.  
  
"Hey! You need any more players?" called one of the boys. It was  
quickly accepted by most of the others. Several boyfriends were  
promptly decked, or otherwise injured, by their significant others.  
  
"Stay back, or you'll get hurt," commented Ranma lazily as she  
took up a spot beside Soun.  
  
"What's going on?" said Akane as she looked back and fourth at the  
two teams nervously. She had been expecting to be on a team with  
Ranma, against the two older men.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just try and keep up. Okay?" said Goku  
cheerfully from beside her.  
  
"Right!" said Ranma with a nod. "Are you ready to eat that ball  
old man?"  
  
"That's the spirit son!" agreed Soun.  
  
Three battle auras suddenly flared to life in the field. Akane  
seemed to catch on and steeled herself as hers flared to life as well.  
  
Akane gasped as her father served the ball, it was covered in a  
blue aura and slammed into the ground in front of her, creating a  
small explosion. She jumped back and stared at the hole in shock.  
"What the?"  
  
Gasps of shock and worried sounding mutters began to form in the  
surrounding crowd. A few of the boys who had offered to join the game  
suddenly went pale. One even passed out cold.  
  
"I'll allow that one, since my daughter was not prepared Saotome,"  
said Soun with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Akane, I know you can do it!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
Akane looked at her father and frowned, as everything suddenly  
made sense. "All right, come on then!"  
  
"That's the spirit Akane!" agreed Goku cheerfully. His face became  
serious a moment after that as he returned the ball.  
  
"I knew she was my daughter!" agreed Soun as he caught it and  
readied himself again.  
  
All the spectators suddenly moved back about ten feet from the  
edge of the field.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Men," muttered Nodoka as she watched the scene play out with  
Kasumi. A small explosion sounded from the beach in front of them as  
the ball hit the ground again.  
  
"Oh my, I hope father doesn't wear himself out too much. It's been  
so long since they played together," commented Kasumi.  
  
"Yes I know, I told them they weren't allowed to play at my house  
any longer after they blew up my garden," said Nodoka with a sigh.  
  
"Father doesn't like to play at home, because we have to patch the  
holes in the dojo," pointed out Kasumi.  
  
"Or the house," agreed Nodoka. "I suppose there's no harm in doing  
it here. This stupid competitive drive of my husbands is going to get  
us all killed one day."  
  
"I don't think they'll go that far," said Kasumi sweetly.  
  
Another explosion sounded as the ball hit the ground again. A  
feminine cry of 'Yatta!' floated over to the two women.  
  
"Oh! It seems Akane is enjoying herself," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
"So it seems," muttered Nodoka as she pursed her lips. Two more  
additions to the volleyball madness, was not something she looked  
forward too, but the damage had already been done.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
About an hour later, the beach in front of the Tendo encampment  
was nothing more than a patch of smoking craters. Akane was beaming  
proudly beside Goku, who had the ball tucked under his arm with the  
net.  
  
"Had enough?" said Nodoka cheerfully.  
  
"Yup, we won!" said Goku happily.  
  
"That's three in a row for you Saotome. Perhaps I'm getting too  
old for this sort of thing," said Soun as he walked up beside the man  
with Ranma at his side.  
  
"Well, Akane was a good partner, once we got started," said Goku  
as he rubbed at the girl's head for a moment.  
  
"Yup, Akane did real good!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Even though you did get more points than she did," said Soun.  
  
"Huh? I did?" muttered the redhead obliviously. "I guess I did!"  
she said with a proud grin of her own after counting them out in her  
mind.  
  
"Well, we won. That's what matters," said Akane with a slight  
frown.  
  
"I guess," replied the pigtailed girl with a shrug. "I'm hungry."  
She looked towards her mother and Kasumi, who were already breaking  
out the baskets of food, all six of them.  
  
Ranma was biting into a watermelon slice within seconds, with  
Akane sitting beside her. The redhead suddenly went rigid as something  
poked at her back, she turned to see Cologne smiling at her with her  
staff poked out. The pigtailed girl immediately began choking on a  
half-chewed piece of the melon. Akane slapped her on the back and she  
coughed it up and gasped for breath.  
  
"Why daughter in law, imagine finding you here? Did you come to  
visit Shampoo? I know you've missed her since we relocated for the  
summer."  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at her. She turned towards Akane.  
"Shampoo's been gone?"  
  
"For about two weeks," said the girl as she looked back at the old  
woman emotionlessly.  
  
"Oh, I thought it had been quiet."  
  
Cologne almost fell on her face. She had sought to lure them out  
here with the Phoenix Pill. "Surely you don't think you're cured of  
that shiatsu?" She looked directly at Akane.  
  
"Um yeah, why?" replied the girl dumbly.  
  
"Heh, foolish girl. You'll have to take a hot bath every day for  
the rest of your life, in order to keep up the immunity you've gained  
through your training."  
  
"Akane takes a bath every night," commented Ranma with a shrug.  
  
Cologne frowned; she wasn't used to having hot water so easily  
available as it was in Japan. The village didn't exactly have running  
water, and she had failed to include that in her plans. After a while,  
the girl's immunity would grow enough that it would be almost  
permanent. Apparently, these children were aware of that. "Well, the  
Cat's Tongue's effects grow with time. Soon, even going outside on a  
warm day will be enough. To say nothing of the summer heat, like  
say... a day like today?" It was a small lie, but enough.  
  
Both teens looked at her in shock.  
  
"Gotcha!" thought the hag as she eyed the reaction cheerfully.  
  
"What?" stammered Akane in shock.  
  
"I hadn't really intended for this to go quite that far. I'll  
admit I was planing on curing her after the young Daughter in law  
returned with us. I am not a cruel person. However, there is only one  
pill, and I cannot give it up without some sort of compensation."  
Cologne smirked as the reactions were exactly as expected.  
  
Ranma jumped up and grabbed for her, Cologne jumped back merrily  
and waved her finger at the girl. "Now child, I don't have the pill  
at the moment. My young Shampoo does."  
  
"And where might she be?" said a new voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to see Ryoga standing there, cracking his knuckles  
absently. He was dressed in his traveling clothes, and had his  
backpack slung across his shoulders.  
  
"How long have you been there?" snapped Cologne.  
  
"Long enough," said Ryoga with a small shrug as he frowned at her.  
  
"You!" snarled Akane angrily as she began to power up.  
  
"Akane! Calm down!" snapped Ranma as she stood between the pair  
for a moment. "He's on our side now!"  
  
"For the moment," agreed Ryoga quietly. "As I said, even bringing  
that girl back to life won't make up for what I did. Maybe I can start  
making up for it now. Tell me old woman, where is this 'Pill'?"  
  
Cologne glared at the boy. She recognized him after a moment of  
study. His hair was different now, standing upright, where it had been  
hanging around his face before. "You are the one who attacked my  
village."  
  
"I attacked Ranma. He was in your village at the time. No one was  
hurt, so quit complaining and cough up that pill, or I might decide I  
don't like you," replied the boy angrily as he glared at her.  
  
Akane growled at him and stepped back, allowing her aura to die  
down a bit. "We don't need your help."  
  
Ryoga looked at her for a moment with an expression that she  
couldn't read. "I owe you, and your family, a debt. I intend to pay  
it."  
  
"Akane, let it go. He's sorry he did it. We're going to fix it,"  
pleaded Ranma.  
  
"That doesn't do me any good now," snapped the girl as she glared  
at the redhead for a moment. She didn't move to attack again though.  
  
Cologne was standing in the middle of the scene, listening  
carefully. "Bring back the dead? Who is this boy?" she muttered  
quietly as she watched Ryoga cautiously. The situation was not getting  
any better, she had no doubts that she could beat the trio if  
necessary, but it would not be an easy task. Especially with their  
parents standing nearby.  
  
"Now children. Let's be polite about this. Why don't we all go  
over there and play a little game?" The old woman pointed over to a  
strange looking race. An announcer was standing on a podium with a  
microphone, calling out loudly to the crowd in an attempt to get them  
to join in.  
  
"Martial arts melon splitting! The rules are simple! Simply make  
it to the finish line with your melon intact! The other racers will  
attempt to split yours during the course of the race!" said the man  
cheerily.  
  
Most of the beach goers were largely uninterested. Until...  
  
"And the prize of this race is... Miss Shampoo!"  
  
The amazon appeared on the podium with a familiar object in her  
hand.  
  
"That's it," commented Ranma as she nodded towards the girl.  
  
"Seems easy enough," replied Ryoga casually.  
  
"Let's not over do it, there will be normal people in that race,"  
commented Ranma as he glanced over at both Ryoga and Akane.  
  
"That's not a mistake I intend to make twice," said Ryoga darkly  
as he started walking forward, away from the race.  
  
"This way," said Ranma with a sigh as she pulled on his arm.  
  
Akane growled under her breath and followed behind the pair,  
clenching her fists.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"You fight for me, yes, Ranma?" said Shampoo as she grabbed  
Ranma's neck at the starting line.  
  
"No, no, no!" cried Ranma as she attempted to dislodge the girls  
grip from her.  
  
"Quit flirting Saotome. We've got a job to do," commented Ryoga  
with a small frown.  
  
A few seconds later, she was released as Shampoo wandered over to  
the winner's circle. Akane glared at her fiancee for a moment and  
Ranma shrugged at her before taking her place at the starting line.  
Everyone in the race was holding a melon, and a bokuten.  
  
"On your marks, get set, go!" cried the announcer. The three  
martial artists were gone at the same instant as the starting gun went  
off.  
  
All the other contestant's watermelons shattered before they took  
their first step and they looked down dumbly. "Hey! No fair!"  
  
Ryoga smirked and rushed forward, or so he thought. He was running  
away from the battle. His smile fell though, when Akane appeared in  
front of him with her melon held under her arm, and her bokuten in her  
grip. "We don't need your help."  
  
"Like I said lady. I don't care," the lost boy rushed forward and  
barely missed getting his melon split by Akane. He rolled away and  
frowned as she spun to face him again after he had passed. Her own  
melon was still intact. "Damn, she's not bad, and I promised I'd take  
it easy... so no powering up."  
  
Akane didn't seem to have that problem as her aura flared to life  
around her.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma rushed forward towards the finish line alone with  
a smirk on her face. "Heh, almost there."  
  
A shadow formed over her head and she looked up to see Cologne  
plummeting out of the sky towards her. The old woman slashed at the  
ground with her staff and forced Ranma to jump back. She was surprised  
to find the young girl smiling at her when she turned to face her.  
  
"So, you're playing too? I'm glad, I didn't want this to be too  
easy."  
  
"Well, I just got to thinking about the days when I was a girl  
playing on the beach," said Cologne cheerfully.  
  
Soun landed just behind her and slashed down with a bokuten of his  
own. Ranma jumped back once again. "Ranma! How could you? You're  
engaged to Akane! How could you be trying to win Shampoo?"  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma in confusion.  
  
Goku appeared just beside the man and put his fist through his  
melon. It shattered on the ground and Soun looked up at him. "Saotome?  
How could you?"  
  
"The pill Tendo, he's trying to win the pill," said Goku as he  
pulled the man off the field forcibly.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes at this scene and turned back towards  
Ranma again.  
  
"Forget about them, let's get started," said the redhead with a  
smirk on her face.  
  
"Very well," commented Cologne as she jumped after the girl.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga was at a stalemate with Akane. He could overpower her easily  
and be done with it, but he didn't really want to hurt her. That  
coupled with the fact that she was even better than she was the last  
time they had met, made his problem more difficult that it seemed.  
"Cut it out will you? We're missing the battle!"  
  
"I won't let you!" snarled Akane bitterly as she jumped forward.  
  
A red blur passed over them and both their melons shattered in an  
instant. Both looked up to see Ranma glancing back at them as she  
rushed away. "Quit goofing off and find the stupid pill!"  
  
"Uh, right," muttered Akane as she looked at the juice that now  
covered her hand for a moment.  
  
The redhead appeared in front of the finish line and paused as  
Cologne stopped her cold directly in front of her.  
  
"Hey, you're faster than you look," commented Ranma coolly.  
  
"Yes, you're a hundred years too slow to beat me," said the old  
woman cheerfully.  
  
"Heh, somehow, I doubt that," replied the girl with a smirk.  
  
"At any rate, I won't let you pass, until you choose Shampoo,"  
said the old woman.  
  
The bokuten and the staff blurred in the air as the two combatants  
struck at one another. Finally, Ranma managed to get a blow in, as  
Cologne jumped up and slashed at Ranma's melon, and missed.  
  
"What? How?" snapped the hag as she glared at the girl for a  
moment. Ranma hacked at her staff and smirked. "Since when are you  
good enough to split my melon?"  
  
"Heh, old lady, I'm still holding back, and so are you," replied  
the redhead with a smirk. She slashed and forced the staff from  
Cologne's grip, catching it with her foot. "Come on, let's see what  
you've really got." She flipped her foot out slightly and tossed the  
staff back.  
  
"It seems I've underestimated you," commented Cologne dryly. "We  
must have him!" she thought to herself as she picked up the staff.  
"How about a little deal? If you win, I'll give you the real Phoenix  
Pill. If I win, you return to China with me and Shampoo, and become  
her bride."  
  
"Sure thing old woman, if you can beat me that is," said the girl  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Aiyah! Shampoo so happy!" exclaimed the Amazon from the  
sidelines.  
  
"Heh, I'm not worried," commented Akane lazily from beside her.  
Her face fell a moment later as Cologne seemed to blur around Ranma  
giving the impression of many images of her at once. She pushed the  
sand up into the redhead's face and cackled merrily. Ranma merely  
stood there, as the sand seemed to pass right through her.  
  
"Well little girl, you'll be good enough to beat me, in about a  
hundred years!" snapped the old woman as she moved. He stopped  
laughing when Ranma seemed to appear in front of her face. "What?"  
They jumped away from each other and Cologne frowned. "She's more  
skilled than I had thought possible! Still, no match for me though."  
  
The hag charged forward faster than Ranma had ever seen her move  
before. The pair vanished for a moment and reappeared just over the  
water. Ranma had a serious look on her face, and Cologne mirrored that  
look almost exactly.  
  
"Well, since we're in the ocean, let me show you a fun water  
trick!" said Cologne. Both went under and the old woman spun her staff  
in a tight circle, pointing it directly at Ranma.  
  
A huge waterspout blasted up from the surface.  
  
"Look a waterspout!" cried one of the spectators.  
  
"Inside it!" agreed one of the others.  
  
Cologne could be seen inside the waterspout, with Ranma in a  
headlock.  
  
"Grrvvlllurrrppp?" asked Cologne.  
  
Ranma, just smiled.  
  
"A headlock," commented Soun lazily.  
  
"Ranma give up now!" called Shampoo happily.  
  
"You don't think that's enough to beat her do you?" said Akane  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Huh? What you talking?" said Shampoo obliviously. Surely her  
great grandmother knew what she was doing?  
  
A light formed inside the waterspout for a moment, just before it  
exploded, sending a shower of water all over the beach. Cologne landed  
nearby on the surface of the water and stood there. Turning to face  
her opponent in shock.  
  
Ranma was floating in the air, just inside a sphere of blue  
energy. It died down and she floated down next to Cologne, appearing  
to stand on the water as well.  
  
"That's a neat trick," commented the old woman. Her mind was  
laughing out loud though. Surely she would have used all her energy up  
with a blast like that.  
  
The old woman's foothold was revealed, as a twenty-foot shark  
jumped suddenly with her standing on top of it.  
  
The crowd on the beach stood in silence for a moment, just  
watching the scene. After a moment, Akane spoke up. "It's a shark."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" agreed Soun.  
  
"Hey, she's not bad," commented Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Great Grandmother is greatest!" snapped Shampoo at him angrily.  
  
Out over the ocean, Cologne struck the water with her fists, and  
it slammed into Ranma's chest in the shape of a shark. "Semeken!"  
  
Ranma was thrown into the air by the force of the unexpected blow  
and sank into the water again.  
  
The shark dove in after her and Ranma was just starting to recover  
as it passed by beside her. She trust her hands forward once again,  
and tossed the pigtailed girl out of the water and into the air.  
  
Akane gasped in shock as the girl fell limply back into the waves.  
"No! He'll drown!" she cried as she rushed forward. "Ranma! I'm  
coming!" she thought as she dove into the water. "Now what was that  
again? Oh yeah! Breathe deeply, and fly underwater." She then took a  
deep breath, after breaking the surface of the water. About a half  
second later, she flailed her arms around and sank like a rock.  
  
Ranma, who was floating nearby, turned her head and stared in  
shock as her fiancee passed by, on her way down. She spun around  
underwater and dove after her, pulling her up to the surface.  
  
"Akane... what are you doing out here?" she said as they broke the  
surface.  
  
"b-but you... hack, hack, hack, hack," replied Akane as she  
coughed up the water she had swallowed.  
  
Cologne appeared just behind them on top of the shark. The animal  
was bearing down on them and breached the water with its mouth open.  
"Oh, some poor girl has fallen into the water. I'll just have to get  
rid of her," commented the old woman merrily.  
  
Ranma's face became serious suddenly, and she raised her palm out  
of the water, pointing it at the creature.  
  
Cologne's eyes went wide as a blast of light struck her, throwing  
her into the air, and onto the beach. She landed roughly and lay still  
in the sand for a moment.  
  
"Aiya! Great Grandmother!" exclaimed Shampoo as she fell to her  
knees beside the old woman.  
  
"Impossible!" muttered Cologne as she tried to force herself up  
with her arms.  
  
"Well, well," said Ryoga as he took something from the helpless  
old woman's pocket. "What have we here?" Ranma and Akane landed next  
to them softly, and he tossed the Phoenix Pill to Akane casually and  
smirked at her for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," grumbled the girl irritably as she opened the  
container and swallowed the pill. "Just don't think you're off the  
hook for this yet."  
  
"It's a start," replied the boy as he floated into the air and  
flew off. He stopped and looked back at the ground for a moment. "I  
wonder why Ranma held back so much? Oh well." He simply flew away,  
going back on his way.  
  
"You! Don't ever threaten Akane like that again!" snapped Ranma as  
he glared at the old woman for a moment. "This was between us!"  
  
"I wasn't going to really hurt her," muttered Cologne as she  
glared up at him. "I can see that I shouldn't have held back anything  
against you. That was foolish."  
  
"Old woman, you haven't even seen half of my true power," snapped  
Ranma in retort.  
  
Cologne waved that off easily. She had to be bragging about that;  
there was no way anyone could be as strong as that at her age. "Well,  
it was fun. It brings back memories of better times." Cologne sat up  
and pat her back for a moment before standing. "We'll withdraw for  
today, consider the Phoenix Pill a gift, for a fighting spirit. Come  
Shampoo, we're leaving." The two amazons started walking away. "See  
you around... Son in law."  
  
Akane turned towards her fiancee with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hey, old lady," said Ranma with a smirk.  
  
"Yes?" said Cologne.  
  
Ranma merely pointed at the finish line to the race behind her,  
and lifted her foot up. Sitting there on top of it, was a slightly  
cooked, but still intact, watermelon. "I win."  
  
Cologne felt something inside her snap. She simply stood there,  
with her mouth hanging open and gawked at the girl. After a moment,  
she closed her mouth and nodded. "So it seems. Come Shampoo." The pair  
walked away, leaving the two families to their day at the beach.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
That night, Ranma flew just behind the two families holding the  
sleeping form of Akane Tendo in his arms. He hung back a bit,  
partially because of his double load due to the girl sleeping in his  
arms, and partially because he wanted to take his time, and enjoy the  
evening.  
  
Akane muttered in her sleep and pushed her head against his neck.  
Ranma smiled at this and looked down at her for a moment. Akane  
responded to him moving his head and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Ranma."  
  
"Huh?" said the boy, just before she kissed him full on the lips.  
  
He froze in mid flight, and simply hung there, with the girl in  
his arms. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she looked at him.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she snapped as she  
slapped him across his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" stammered the boy in shock.  
  
"You were sleeping!" he cried defensively.  
  
"So you thought it was okay to kiss me?" she retorted angrily.  
  
"Hey! You kissed me! I wasn't doin nuthin!" he snapped at her with  
confusion and frustration clear on his face.  
  
"I... what?" said Akane as she looked at him dumbly.  
  
"I was just carrying you. You said my name and kissed me in your  
sleep," said the boy as he seemed to relax a bit more.  
  
Akane just hung there, looking at him in shock with tears in her  
eyes. "R-Ranma? I..."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," said the boy in an attempt to pacify her.  
  
She looked at him with a sudden dread in her eyes and backed away.  
"No! I don't want to be in love with you!" After that, she blasted  
across the sky at full speed.  
  
"Akane!" cried Ranma as he followed after her, not managing to  
catch up because of his load. "Wait..." he muttered as he slowed  
suddenly and watched her vanish into the horizon. "Great. Now what did  
I do?" he asked himself angrily.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"You're home," said Akane quietly as she stepped out onto the  
roof. Ranma was sitting there, staring at the stars.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you still mad at me?" said the boy as he sat  
up and looked at her for a moment with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Stop that," she whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he managed.  
  
"Don't apologize..." she said as she sat down a comfortable  
distance away from him. "Look, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm just  
confused right now."  
  
"Oh," said Ranma as he lay back down and looked up at the stars  
again.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything," said the girl as she moved a little  
closer to him.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I've treated you terribly. I mean, since you came here. I'm  
really sorry," said the girl with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"What? You've been a great friend!" cried Ranma defensively. Akane  
reached out and put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"No I haven't, you have. You're always telling me how great I am.  
I'm really not. I even told you I hated you, when all you wanted was  
to be my friend."  
  
"That was a long time ago! I almost forgot it happened," said  
Ranma honestly.  
  
"No, there were other times, that was just the worst. I've never  
really been all that nice to you."  
  
Ranma frowned at her, it was clear he had no idea what she was  
talking about. He managed to keep quiet though and simply nodded.  
  
Akane gave a small gentle laugh. "Jerk, you don't have to lie. I  
can tell you have no idea what I mean."  
  
"Oh? Okay," said the boy with a small shrug.  
  
"Ranma, I really mean it. I'm sorry," she said as she looked at  
him again. "For tonight especially. I never should have said that."  
  
Ranma was speechless; he had no idea what to do. He simply  
fidgeted for a moment and looked away from her. "It's okay, really  
Akane. I ain't mad or nothin," he finally managed.  
  
"I know," she said and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Ranma sat there in shock, waiting for the retribution that usually  
followed a moment like this between them. Nothing happened, Akane  
simply kissed him for a moment, stood up, and walked away. Going back  
down into the yard, and then into the home.  
  
He sat there, looking out across the city for a long time.  
Finally, he scratched his head. "Huh?"  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The Sacred Waters of Jusenkyo!  
  
BTW: Cologne referring to Ranma as 'Son in law' wasn't a typo.  
You'll notice everyone else talking about him as a boy. She just  
figured it out.  



	13. A Saiyan Tail[Part 24]

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 24  
  
The Sacred Waters of Jusenkyo.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane sat in the bath; it had been two days since the incident at  
the beach. The water was steaming hot, and filled the bathroom with a  
thick steam. She frowned and looked around for a moment. "Still not  
enough." A moment later her aura flared to life, soon the water was  
boiling and she relaxed a bit. "Ahh, much better."  
  
A moment later the door to the room slid open, followed by a  
screech of surprise. "Oh my!" said Kasumi as she entered the room for  
a moment, and then backed out again.  
  
"Huh? Kasumi?" muttered Akane in surprise. She stepped out of the  
furo and wrapped a towel around her waist. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Akane! Are you all right?" said the older girl with concern on  
her face as she looked at the steam cloud that was billowing out of  
the room. "You're not burned are you? I'll have to call the plumber  
and get the hot water fixed!"  
  
"Huh? I suppose, it isn't very hot anymore," said Akane as she  
began to get dressed.  
  
Kasumi blinked and looked at her younger sister in surprise. "Are  
you feeling all right Akane?"  
  
"Of course, why?" said the younger girl obliviously. "If you want  
to take a bath, I'm done now."  
  
Kasumi looked at the steam filled room and then back to her sister  
again. "Oh my. I think I'll wait a little while."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"But...why?" said Akane in confusion as she looked at the entire  
household. They were sitting around the table in a meeting of sorts.  
  
"Akane, your training didn't go away when you were cured of the  
Cat's tongue. You should be the last one to take a bath from now on,"  
said Ranma with a small frown on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" said the girl as she tried to understand what  
they were talking about.  
  
"We mean, that the rest of us can't sit in boiling water like you  
can," said Soun. "I understand Akane, but it's just easier to deal  
with this way. You will be the last one to bathe from now on. Unless  
you stop boiling the furo when you get in."  
  
"Oh," muttered the girl in embarrassment. "I understand, I guess."  
  
"Don't be upset, Akane," said Kasumi sweetly. "We aren't mad at  
you."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi. I'll try to be more careful from now on," said  
the girl with a small bow to her family.  
  
"That's all we're asking," said Soun cheerfully. "I am pleased  
with your progress Akane, you've done very well."  
  
"Um, thanks," said the girl with a slight blush forming on her  
face.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go see Master Roshi one of these days?"  
offered Goku with a grin. "I'm sure he'd offer a few tips for you."  
  
"Hey! That's a good idea!" agreed Ranma.  
  
"I'm not so sure..." muttered Soun with a slight frown. After all,  
both of his old masters were rooming together now. Sending Akane to  
visit them both didn't sit well with him.  
  
"I'd love to meet them!" said Akane excitedly.  
  
"Maybe this weekend would be a good time?" offered Goku.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Akane as she stood up. It was a Sunday, and the  
seasonal break had just ended. Meaning they had school for the rest of  
the week.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"I said I don't want you here this evening Shampoo," said Cologne  
calmly. "This isn't a good place for young girls to be today."  
  
"Aiya! What Great Grandmother talking?" exclaimed the girl  
irritably.  
  
"We're having some visitors today. It's Amazon business, why don't  
you go out and try to find your husband?" Cologne smiled at her.  
  
Shampoo shifted uncomfortably at this, the old woman had told her  
that the boy and girl versions of her Ranma, were in fact the same  
person. Apparently, she had picked up a curse, from a place called  
Jusenkyo, while in China.  
  
Mousse growled at this announcement, but returned to cleaning  
tables.  
  
"Yes Great Grandmother!" she said while putting on a cheerful  
smile. Secretly, she had no intention of crossing Akane Tendo, despite  
having mastered the Katsutenshin Amaguriken, she knew the girl was  
much more powerful than she was. The fight would be short, and end in  
her defeat without a doubt at the moment.  
  
Cologne snorted in disgust. "You don't fool me for a moment  
child."  
  
Shampoo frowned at the hag irritably. "Shampoo not stupid enough  
challenge Turtle Shell Girl. She wait until much stronger first, then  
fight when know win."  
  
"A very good idea," agreed Cologne. She actually looked impressed  
with her Great Granddaughter. "It seems you are learning after all  
child. Go and visit anyway, you'll be safer there, and it will help if  
you are on good terms with the Son in Law."  
  
"Yes, Great Grandmother," said Shampoo as she bowed and stood up.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Stay close," said a cloaked figure that walked through the  
streets of Nerima. Beside him were two young boys in their mid-teens.  
One was dressed in a cloak of wolf skin, while the other wore garments  
fashioned from a tiger.  
  
"Lord Herb, do you think we'll get to meet any girls?" said the  
wolf-skinned boy.  
  
"We aren't here for that, Mint," snapped the cloaked figure  
angrily.  
  
"But if we should happen to find some?" said the tiger-skinned boy  
hopefully.  
  
The man in the cloak sighed. "Fine, you can go off and look around  
a bit, but we aren't here to find wives. Our mission is more important  
than that. Don't forget it Lime."  
  
The tiger boy got a huge grin on his face. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Idiots," muttered Herb as he watched them jump away happily.  
  
++++++++  
  
"I don't like this, Shampoo," said Mousse as he walked beside the  
young Amazon, she was riding along lazily beside him on her bike.  
  
"Shampoo not like either. Boy much too strong, Great Grandmother  
not understand this," agreed the purple haired Amazon with a frown.  
"It do no good, and Shampoo not strong enough to beat Turtle Shell  
Girl. Even if Shampoo could, it not make Ranma happy."  
  
Mousse looked at her for a moment in surprise. The trip to Japan  
had done quite a bit for her humility, and her pride. She had also  
grown more careful, and it showed dramatically in her actions. "Hmm, I  
don't know what's wrong with that guy. How could he pick a woman like  
that over you?"  
  
"Mousse not get anywhere with flattery. Shampoo still say no,"  
snorted the girl as she glanced back at him for a moment.  
  
"Darn," grumbled the boy irritably.  
  
A shadowy figure stood on the wall above them for a moment. Mousse  
turned in surprise and forced Shampoo out of the way. Well, he tried  
too. He ended up saving her bike instead. A large net landed on the  
ground where they had been standing moments before.  
  
"Shampoo! Have you lost weight?" cried the boy as he hefted the  
bike up protectively.  
  
"How long you being stupid, Mousse?" snapped Shampoo angrily.  
  
Mint jumped down in front of Shampoo, holding a large mallet in  
his grip. He was slowly edging towards her. "Um, if it's not too much  
trouble, would you mind going on a date with me?"  
  
Shampoo paused, staring at the boy for a moment. "Boy action not  
match words," she said pointedly.  
  
"What? Who are you?" snapped Mousse as he jumped up in front of  
his beloved. "You're a hundred years to young to date with her!"  
  
"If you're going to interfere," said the boy in a warning tone. He  
vanished from in front of Mousse, and appeared behind him in an  
instant. "Ro Ga Ryusei Dan!" Dozens of small knives shot towards  
Mousse from behind as the boy attacked.  
  
"Mousse!" exclaimed Shampoo in alarm.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane was walking home from school. Ranma, having decided that he  
was hungry, decided to stop by his old friend Ukyo's restaurant. She  
didn't like that one bit, but said nothing. At least the girl's father  
was there to keep an eye on things.  
  
Without warning, the wall beside her buckled suddenly, shattering  
inward, leaving a cloud of dust and rubble. The girl raised her  
eyebrow slightly at the figure that stepped out of the debris.  
  
"You! Are you a girl?" said Lime as he glared at her for a moment.  
  
"What else would I be?" snorted Akane in annoyance.  
  
"This is the first time in my life that I've spoken with a girl!"  
said the tiger boy to no one.  
  
"Um, excuse me..." said Akane in confusion.  
  
"I will try touching a girl now!" said the boy as he turned to  
face her.  
  
"What?" said the girl in shock as she backed away for a moment.  
She put up her fists and growled at the boy. "Keep your hands to  
yourself!"  
  
Lime paused and looked at her in shock. "But...I just want to see  
what it's like..."  
  
"So do a lot of people, but that's not how you ask a girl out,"  
said a new voice. Ryoga floated down from the air, and landed opposite  
the stranger.  
  
Lime glared at the boy for a moment. "Don't interfere! This is a  
special moment for me! It's my first time talking with a girl!"  
  
"I don't need your help," said Akane with a small frown.  
  
"I'm not doing this to help you. I've been watching this idiot for  
a while now. What if he had happened upon some poor innocent girl, who  
couldn't take care of herself?"  
  
Akane paused for a moment, and nodded. "Right, but he didn't, so  
you can leave now."  
  
"I think not, this one has a powerful aura. He's more than you can  
handle," said Ryoga calmly. "You go on, I'll deal with this fool."  
  
"Jerk! I don't need you to protect me! You murdering bastard!"  
snapped Akane angrily as her aura flared to life.  
  
"Um, excuse me..." muttered Lime as he stared at the two arguing  
teens for a moment. He stopped when he noticed the tail waving behind  
Ryoga's back. "He's... is he Musk too? Could there have been others?"  
  
"You're coming with me. I can't have you wandering around  
terrorizing innocent girls," said Ryoga as he finally decided to  
ignore Akane for the moment.  
  
"What? I'm no a mission! You can't order me around!" snapped the  
boy bitterly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" said Ryoga with a small chuckle as his aura flared to  
life around him.  
  
Lime stepped back; his expression changed to one of caution. "I  
won't be stopped!"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"I had thought all of your kind were destroyed," said Cologne as  
she sat at a table inside the Cat Cafe. Across from her, a figure  
hidden in a long cloak sat silently as she talked. "Who could have  
imagined that there were survivors? What is it you want here?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone," said Herb calmly.  
  
"Oh?" said Cologne carefully.  
  
"I'm looking for the man who destroyed the sacred springs. He must  
be punished," Herb's voice changed to one of anger, but he calmed  
visibly after he finished speaking.  
  
"Destroyed?" muttered Cologne in shock. "I had not heard of this.  
I must say, that I am not entirely sympathetic. Those springs, while  
sacred to you, were a curse to all others."  
  
"I understand, but I must find this one. He will not escape our  
wrath," said Herb in reply.  
  
"How were the springs destroyed? Was Jusendo involved?" said the  
old woman cautiously. If the people of Phoenix Mountain were on the  
move again, it could threaten her tribe.  
  
"Jusenkyo is nothing more than a lake, completely eradicated by a  
man known as Ranma Saotome," said Herb.  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" gasped Cologne in shock. The cup of tea she had  
been drinking shattered on the ground at her feet. "You are certain of  
this?"  
  
"The guide told us of him. He was living quite nicely in  
retirement. The man I speak of, created an explosion so powerful, that  
it destroyed all of Jusenkyo."  
  
Cologne did her best to regain her composure. "And you intend to  
fight him?"  
  
"I will destroy him, my power has been magnified many times. We  
were forced to unseal a sacred artifact that I am sure you are  
familiar with," said Herb as he brought out a sharp looking white  
object from behind his back.  
  
"Sheng Long's tooth!" gasped Cologne. "I remember, we owe your  
people our very existence. Your ancestor destroyed the invading armies  
from the north, saving both our tribes."  
  
"You know of this 'Ranma', I can see that much. Tell me what I  
wish to know," said Herb firmly. His tone was still respectful, and he  
bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I have no choice," muttered Cologne as she turned her head away  
from him for a moment.  
  
Her mind was now remembering something the boy had said to her on the  
beach. "You haven't even seen half my true power."  
  
If that was even remotely true, she had to have him in the Amazon  
nation more than ever. He was far too valuable to lose now. She prayed  
that Herb would not kill him. A cold smile formed on her lips, and she  
looked up at the man across from her. "There is one way, that you can  
punish Ranma Saotome, more than death ever could."  
  
Herb leaned forward, suddenly very interested in what she had to  
say. "I'm listening."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma as he looked up at Ukyo. She was smiling at him  
cheerfully.  
  
"I said, are you and Akane getting along well?" She casually  
brushed her hair over her shoulder, pretending to not really care  
about the answer. All present could tell that she was very interested  
though.  
  
"Yeah! She's great!" chimed Ranma happily.  
  
The girl's face fell slightly, but she returned to her cheerful  
demeanor once again. "So, what have you been up too?"  
  
Ranma blinked, stuffing the last one of his seven whole  
okonomiyaki into his mouth he looked at her. "Well, we went to the  
beach the other day. That was kinda nice. It was a family type thing,  
I could tell everyone missed Nabiki."  
  
"Nabiki?" said Ukyo with a small frown.  
  
"Yeah, she's Akane's sister. She died a few months ago, we're  
gonna bring her back to life in a couple of months though!" said the  
boy cheerfully.  
  
Ukyo looked at him for a moment. "Um? You can do that?"  
  
"Well, I can't, but the Great Dragon, Sheng Long can! If you  
gather together these seven balls, and say the right words, he'll  
appear, and grant you a wish!" Ranma grinned dumbly at her.  
  
"You can be so weird sometimes, Ranchan," said the girl as she  
brushed it off as a joke of some kind.  
  
"Anyway, we went to the beach, and Ryoga showed up. It was great!  
He helped us beat up this hundred year old woman, who gave Akane this  
weird curse."  
  
Ukyo sat and listened intently for a moment, unsure of what to  
say. "So, Ryoga is that guy I saw at the school? The one who threw  
that energy thing at you, and was flying around?"  
  
"Huh? No, that's just Kuno. He went off and trained with Master  
Roshi, and Master Happosai. Ryoga trained with Piccolo."  
  
"That demon thing from a long time ago?" said the girl as her eyes  
went wide.  
  
"Yeah, the one my dad fought," said Ranma obliviously. He took a  
gulp of his drink and chuckled. "I hope I get to fight him some day!  
He's real strong!"  
  
Ukyo stared at him in shock. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Ranma blinked and looked up at her. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
The girl shook her head for a moment. "So, what happened to your  
tail?"  
  
"It got cut off," replied Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"What?" said Ukyo as she stood up suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, Pop said they had to do it, after I turned into a monster  
and attacked Tokyo," said the boy with another shrug. "No big deal  
really."  
  
Ukyo was having trouble standing. "You're joking right?"  
  
Ranma simply shook his head from side to side for a moment. He  
seemed uncertain what the excitement was all about.  
  
"I've got to sit down," grumbled Ukyo. "What's wrong? Why is he  
avoiding the truth? Could it be that he doesn't want to tell me about  
this girl?" she thought in frustration.  
  
"Yup...Uh, I gotta go! Akane'll get mad if I take too long. Thanks  
for the food Ucchan!" said Ranma as he jumped to his feet. He tossed a  
few yen bills on the table and dashed out the door with a grin on his  
face.  
  
"Right," said the girl as she waved him off. She looked down at  
the floor and sighed, brushing the front of the skirt from her uniform  
off a bit.  
  
"Ukyo," said her father Gruffly as he walked up behind her. "If  
you keep this up, he's going to hurt you. I don't want to see that."  
  
"Dad...I..."  
  
"I know, I tried my best, but Goku Saotome is a man of great  
honor. I could not persuade him to break his promise to his old  
friend, no matter what I said. I imagine his son will be no different.  
Ukyo, if you continue down this path, he will hurt you." The man  
walked away, leaving her to think on her own.  
  
Ukyo looked at the doorway for a moment. She sighed and turned  
away, determination burning in her eyes. "I won't give up! Ever! I'll  
show him I can be a much better bride than that girl will ever be!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma paused as he looked at Ryoga Hibiki, who was imbedded in the  
ground in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Saotome," said the boy in greeting from his place on the ground.  
  
"Are... you all right?" said the pigtailed boy as he leaned down  
to peer at him for a moment.  
  
"That fiancee of yours is a real bitch," said Ryoga as he stood up  
and dusted himself off. "She hit me from behind, and then attacked  
some guy."  
  
"Akane?" said Ranma in shock.  
  
"That's right, last I saw. She was carrying the poor man over her  
shoulder," said Ryoga with a small frown.  
  
"Akane's been kidnapped?" gasped Ranma in shock.  
  
"Apparently you weren't listening, she carried him off. Meaning,  
she kidnapped him," said Ryoga with a frown.  
  
"Where were they going?" said Ranma as he glanced around.  
  
"Well, after she scared him half to death, he muttered something  
about the Cat Cafe, and I guess she took him there."  
  
"Right! Thanks!" said Ranma as he dashed off in pursuit.  
  
"Hey!" grumbled Ryoga as he attempted to follow, but gave up and  
shrugged. "I guess it's none of my business. We'll meet again Ranma,  
I'll deal with you then."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"You is staying at Cat Cafe? Is Great Grandmother's guests?" said  
Shampoo cheerfully.  
  
"Yup! Uh huh!" said Mint happily as he walked with the girl.  
Mousse was still pinned to the wall nearby, muttering to himself.  
  
"More than I can handle, huh?" snapped Akane angrily as she  
rounded a nearby corner. She paused when she saw Shampoo standing with  
another young boy. "Does this belong to you?"  
  
"Aiya! Turtle Shell Girl find other guest!" said the Amazon  
cheerfully.  
  
"Wow! We both got to talk to girls!" said Mint as he looked at the  
prone and beaten form of his companion over Akane's shoulder.  
  
"I had no idea girls were so strong," said Lime, he was still in a  
slight daze. "Can we still have tea or something?"  
  
"No, now shut up, or I'll just dump you here," snapped the girl  
angrily as she turned towards the Cafe.  
  
"Yes, Ma am," grumbled the boy.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Interesting," said Herb calmly as he stood up and glared down at  
her. "I assume you want him alive for something?"  
  
"You'll understand when you meet him," said Cologne with a small  
nod.  
  
"I'll consider it," said the man with a slight smirk.  
  
"My plan will benefit us both," said Cologne smugly. "However, I  
cannot force you to comply."  
  
Herb frowned slightly, seeming to lose interest for a moment.  
"Where are Lime and Mint?"  
  
"Your two wards?" said Cologne with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, they should have been here by now," snapped the man with a  
slight growl.  
  
"They'll be along," said Cologne with a small nod. "There isn't  
much in Nerima that would be dangerous to them."  
  
"Those two idiots are likely to find the one thing that could,"  
grumbled Herb as he looked across the room, towards the door for a  
moment.  
  
"Is here now," said Shampoo as she walked in with Mint at her  
side. "Hello Great Grandmother. Shampoo find guests."  
  
"Women," said Herb as he stood up again, staring at the young  
Shampoo in shock.  
  
Akane Tendo walked in behind her, with Lime hanging over her  
shoulder. "Where do you want this idiot?"  
  
Cologne instinctively moved between Herb and Shampoo. The man's  
gaze had changed, and he was staring at Akane now. "Young girls. I've  
never seen..."  
  
"Well hello Akane Tendo," said Cologne with a small nod. The girl  
was placing Lime in one of the chairs in the restaurant. She looked up  
and blinked at the old woman.  
  
Herb's smile widened, and he removed his hood. His hair was long  
and white, with dark colored bangs that surrounded his face. A cold  
smile formed on his lips as he glared at her. "So, you are Akane  
Tendo?"  
  
"Another one?" snapped Akane irritably as she moved into a  
fighting stance.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps we will change the plan, I may decide to keep this  
one," muttered Herb to himself as he looked the girl up and down for a  
moment.  
  
"What?" gasped Akane.  
  
Herb shot forward, and appeared in front of her. He glared down  
imposingly, the cloak rustled slightly, revealing a wide and well-  
muscled chest. "Hello. Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
The last thing Akane remembered, was Herb's fist slamming into her  
face.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Goku sat with Soun at the shogi table once again. It was a lazy  
afternoon, and the children would be home in a few moments. Both men  
paused, frowning slightly.  
  
"Did you feel that, Saotome?" asked Soun.  
  
"I did," muttered Goku as he glanced around for a moment. "That's  
a pretty big power, and it isn't familiar either."  
  
"Should we?" muttered Soun.  
  
"I can feel Ranma nearby," commented Goku. "It doesn't feel  
dangerous, not yet."  
  
"We should be fine then," said Soun cheerfully.  
  
"Right, I don't see any reason to worry yet," agreed Goku as he  
went back to the game, which was now in favor of Soun somehow. With a  
single move, Goku managed to change that.  
  
Soun's jaw dropped as he looked at the board again.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma frowned, something was wrong. Akane's ki flared for a  
moment, and then dropped dramatically. There was also a strange power  
coming from his destination. "Something is up. I'd better hurry."  
  
Ranma's aura flared, and he blasted into the sky.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The Monkey and The Dragon!  
  
Why is Herb a guy?!!!  
  
Well, cause Ranma blew up Jusenkyo, that's why. He couldn't get  
cursed without the spring, right?  
  
Usually I'd keep something like that dragon tooth a secret.  
Without it, Herb would get creamed. I'm assuming everyone would know  
that. So I went ahead and revealed it now.  



	14. A Saiyan Tail[Part 25]

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 25  
  
Heart of the Dragon.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma blasted forward at full speed. Tearing through the skies of  
Nerima for only a few seconds before reaching his destination.  
  
Cologne looked up in surprise, as Ranma appeared inside the  
restaurant, Shampoo and Mousse were almost knocked off of their feet  
by the resulting winds as the pigtailed boy burst through the front  
door and landed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Where is Akane?" he said firmly as he glared at the trio of  
Chinese carefully.  
  
"Pardon? Whom do you mean?" said Cologne as she feigned ignorance.  
  
"Old woman, I know she was in here, and I know something  
happened," said the boy calmly as he narrowed his eyes at her for a  
moment.  
  
"How would you know that?" said Cologne, with her tone changing  
again. She almost seemed to be mocking him now.  
  
"I felt her ki inside here, and it dropped off suddenly. I also  
know it wasn't you that did this, but someone who was here," said  
Ranma. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"  
  
Shampoo decided to speak up. "Peoples from Musk take girl away."  
  
Cologne whirled around and stared at her Great Granddaughter for a  
moment, she remained silent though.  
  
"Musk?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Very strong warrior from China," explained Shampoo. "Ranma not  
have easy time beating. They take Akane as wife for leader."  
  
"What? Where did they go?" said Ranma as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Shampoo not know, they no say," said the Amazon with a shrug.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes and turned to look out the door. "Never  
mind, I've found them." With that, he blasted away.  
  
Cologne glared at Shampoo for a moment, her brow furrowing.  
  
"Great Grandmother only make Ranma angry. She no beat him like  
plan, let Musk do work for us. Shampoo not think he strong enough to  
beat Ranma," explained the girl.  
  
"You're a fool child," said Cologne angrily. "You may have just  
cost us that boy. I would have been able to hold him here, and after  
the Prince of the Musk had forced the girl to China with him, it would  
have been too late."  
  
"Great Grandmother have much pride. She think she hold Ranma, even  
after she defeated by him? Maybe Great Grandmother give kiss of  
marriage?"  
  
"Wh-What?" stuttered Cologne in shock. Shampoo had never spoken to  
any elder like that before. "You had better learn your place child..."  
Her voice had gone into a, very dangerous sounding, warning tone.  
  
"Musk not hold Akane Tendo long, he not know how strong is. Plan  
is foolish," insisted the girl as she sat down. "Maybe he get lucky  
and kill girl before Ranma find?"  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment and turned  
away. She hopped towards the kitchen and turned back to face her Great  
Granddaughter. "We'll see child."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo slowly opened her eyes; she groaned for a moment and  
looked around. A large scowl formed on her face as she found herself  
hanging over the shoulder of some strange man, her hands and ankles  
were tied at the wrist with a rather flimsy looking rope.  
  
"So, she is awake," said Herb as he glanced over his shoulder and  
smirked. "I do hope you enjoyed our date, now that we've done that, we  
can get married. Don't bother pretending that you're still out by the  
way."  
  
"Date?" muttered Akane. "What are you talking about? Let me go,  
right now!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, you are Ranma Saotome's fiancee, yes?" said Herb  
calmly.  
  
"What? Who are you? How do you know Ranma?" said the girl in  
shock.  
  
"Ah, then it is true. This is very simple then; he destroyed our  
sacred springs, so we're taking you as compensation. Isn't that nice?"  
said the man with a small chuckle.  
  
A few feet back, Lime and Mint watched Akane closely. "So, this is  
a girl? Lord Herb must be doing very well, he's already talking about  
marriage!" said Lime cheerfully.  
  
"Right, it'll be nice to have a girl around. Do you think she'll  
let us touch her titties?" asked Mint.  
  
"I don't see why not," replied Lime with a shrug.  
  
"Hey, what's she doing?" muttered Mint as he looked at the girl on  
Herb's back easily snap the ropes they had used to bind her hands.  
  
"You let me go right now!" screamed Akane as she pushed herself  
off of the man's back and flipped in the air, landing nearby.  
  
"I've explained this to you already. You don't have a choice,"  
said Herb with a frown as he watched her. She had taken up a combat  
stance and was glaring at him angrily. "You can come with us now, or  
I'll just beat you up again and take you."  
  
"You caught me by surprise before! It won't happen again," snarled  
Akane as she glared at him.  
  
"You actually think you can beat me?" said the man in surprise as  
he chuckled to himself for a moment.  
  
Akane growled at this and stepped back a bit. "Come on."  
  
"How amusing," said Herb as his smile changed into a frown in an  
instant. "I'll even give you the first strike." Herb's smile returned  
again, it was obvious that he didn't feel threatened at all.  
  
"Um...Lord Herb..." muttered Lime as he stepped forward and  
watched the girl nervously for a moment.  
  
"Stay out of this," replied the man firmly.  
  
Lime stepped back with a nervous look about him, but did not say  
anything more.  
  
"Fine!" screamed Akane as she spread her arms and began to build  
up power.  
  
Herb's face fell slightly and his posture became slightly  
uncertain. "What the..." He careened across the street, slamming into  
a wall as the girl blasted forward, slamming her fist into his face.  
The brick surface shattered under the impact, burying Herb under a  
pile of debris.  
  
"So, who's next?" snorted Akane as she turned towards the other  
two.  
  
"Lord Herb!" cried Mint in alarm.  
  
Akane's victorious smile vanished in an instant, as she seemed to  
feel something. She whirled around and stared at the pile of rubble in  
disbelief. "No way!"  
  
"You're stronger than you look," said Herb as he stood up and  
began to dust himself off absently. "I wasn't expecting a punch like  
that from a normal human. Quite impressive."  
  
Akane growled and took up a closed looking stance, her hands were  
tucked away at her side, and she simply glared at Herb.  
  
"Well girl, are you going to fire that blast or not?" said Herb  
with a chuckle.  
  
"Laugh this off! Kamehameha!" cried Akane as she thrust her hands  
forward.  
  
Herb sidestepped the attack rather easily, and rushed forward  
again. Before she could react, he had his fist in her gut. "You'll  
soon learn your place."  
  
"Bastard," muttered Akane weakly as she staggered for a moment. "I  
won't lose."  
  
Herb's eyes went wide in surprise as she grabbed him while he  
stood with his fist still pushing against her gut. "What?"  
  
"You don't think, a punch like that is enough to finish me do  
you?" snarled Akane as she lifted him into the air and suplexed him on  
the ground.  
  
Herb groaned for a moment and staggered to his feet. He glared at  
Akane for a moment, as she stood opposite him in an offensive stance.  
"How? She's still gaining power? How can this be? No human should be  
this strong!"  
  
"Surprised?" said the girl in response to his words.  
  
"Very, I wasn't expecting to find someone like you here," said  
Herb with a small chuckle. "You surprised me, but you're still not  
enough to beat me."  
  
"There's no way I'll let you kidnap me," said Akane firmly.  
  
"The sacred springs must be avenged. If I can't have you, I'll  
destroy you," said Herb coldly.  
  
"Just try it!" snarled Akane as she rushed forward.  
  
"Pathetic!" snapped Herb as he jumped up into the air over her  
strikes. He came down behind her and she spun into a kick.  
  
Herb smiled and put up his hand, a blast of energy slammed into  
her, sending her flying away and into a wall. The effect was the same  
as when she had done the same to him, and she stood up from the  
debris.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Kamehameha!" snarled the girl as she blasted  
him with another wave of energy.  
  
Herb put up his hand again and returned the blast almost casually.  
"Heh, I am descended from the dragons, there is no chi attack you can  
use against me that I do not already know." The two beams of energy  
slammed into one another and locked.  
  
Akane grit her teeth and kept up her beam. "Damn you!" She pushed  
harder, forcing Herb's beam back a little.  
  
"How annoying. Why don't you just give up?" he snapped as he  
returned with twice as much power. Akane's beam failed, and she took  
the brunt of his blast. She was thrown back into the wall again,  
crushing what was left in a small explosion. Herb smiled and looked  
into the dust for a moment, his grin failed as she began to move  
again, and stood up with a pained look on her face.  
  
Akane was glaring at him angrily, her school uniform hung in  
tatters off of her body, still covering her for the most part.  
"Bastard. That hurt."  
  
"Most impressive," commented Herb as he walked towards her again.  
"You're infinitely stronger than I had imagined, but your power is not  
enough to defeat me." He jumped into the air, and flew towards her,  
leaving a trail of chi energy behind him. Akane sucked in a quick  
breath as his attack rushed forward at an amazing rate of speed.  
  
Lime and Mint looked on in awe as the attack created an even  
larger dust cloud than the destruction of the wall had. Neither one of  
them said a word as they watched the fight. Suddenly, Herb's voice cut  
through the silence after the blast.  
  
"What? I missed?"  
  
"Ha!" screamed Akane as she descended from above and slammed her  
fist into the back of his head. Herb was thrown forward, sprawling  
across the grass on the opposite side of the rubble.  
  
The Musk Prince stood up and turned to face her. "Well, most  
impressive."  
  
Akane was floating above the ground, still extended from her  
attack. She slowly pulled her arm back and smirked at him. "I'm just  
getting warmed up."  
  
"I grow tired of this game, it ends now," said Herb as he floated  
up to meet her. "You're life is over little girl. I will have my  
revenge."  
  
Akane glared at him as he began to pull energy from the air.  
"What?"  
  
"You should feel honored, you're the first to ever taste my final  
attack! Spirit of the Dragon's horn!" cried Herb as he thrust his  
hands forward. A spike of yellow energy shot forward, it was about  
five feet long and tore the ground up as it passed over it. Akane  
could not dodge the blast and crossed her arms in the hope of  
lessening the blow somewhat. It was clear she would probably not  
survive.  
  
"No! Ranma, I'm sorry!" she managed right before the light  
engulfed her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she braced herself.  
  
"No!" cried a familiar voice. Akane felt something slam into her  
side, and blinked in surprise for a moment. She was still alive.  
Someone had shoved her out of the way at the last moment.  
  
"Ranma?" she said as she looked at the figure who was lying on the  
ground beside her, his body was smoking, and his eyes were closed  
tightly as he grit his teeth in pain. "Ryoga?" she sputtered in  
surprise.  
  
"Damn, that hurt," grumbled the lost boy as he slowly rose to his  
feet. His hand was clutched against his side and he was clearly  
bleeding from a wound present there. He fell down to one knee,  
breathing heavily. "Damn it."  
  
"Ryoga! Are you...all right?" gasped Akane as she moved down to  
his side.  
  
"Do I look all right to you tomboy?" snapped the boy as he glared  
at Herb. "Who the hell is this guy? What's going on?"  
  
"Shut up! You're hurt!" snapped Akane.  
  
"I noticed," commented Ryoga as he flashed her a quick glance.  
  
"You shouldn't have interfered," said Herb coldly.  
  
"Sorry, I owe her a favor," said Ryoga with a small chuckle.  
  
"I don't care about you, stay out of this and you might survive,"  
said Herb as he flashed a quick glance at Akane.  
  
"Can't do that pal," said Ryoga as he slowly rose to his feet  
again.  
  
"I don't need your help!" snapped Akane, as she seemed to remember  
something suddenly. She punched Ryoga in the back of his head, sending  
him down to the ground again.  
  
"Ouch! Uncute little," muttered the boy painfully.  
  
"You won't escape me this time," said Herb as he began to charge  
his power again.  
  
"Fat chance!" snarled Akane as she rushed forward, putting him on  
the defensive.  
  
Herb backed away, dodging around her punches and kicks fluidly. He  
was steadily gaining power as he did so and smiled at her.  
  
"I won't let you!" cried Akane as she thrust her hands forward. A  
Kamehameha wave blasted the man in his chest at point blank range.  
Herb grit his teeth and was thrown into the air again. He righted  
himself in midair, and spun around to glare at her from above.  
  
"You'll pay for that," he seethed.  
  
"Come and get me!" snarled Akane as she blasted up towards him.  
  
Herb smiled, the energy blast had caught him off guard, but it  
hadn't stopped him from charging his own power. "Spirit of the  
Dragon's Horn!"  
  
Akane shifted, attempting to move out of the way. Her face became  
a mask of surprise again; she hadn't expected him to be able to pull  
the move off with her pressing her attack the way she had been. "No!"  
she cried in shock as she put her arms up defensively.  
  
She felt the shock wave slam into her body, and a wave of burning pain  
raced up her arm. She plummeted down to the ground and hit hard,  
bouncing once before finally coming to a stop next to a large crater.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and clutched at her arm. "What? He  
missed?" There was a large gash cut into the side of her upper arm,  
and a four-foot crater on the ground beside her. She looked up to see  
Herb turned away from her with a look of anger on his face.  
  
"Who would dare?" snarled the man angrily as he whirled around;  
there was a large red mark on the side of his face.  
  
Ranma floated in the air beside him, a scowl burned onto his  
features. The blue aura of power burned around him and his body was  
much more muscular than normal. He popped his knuckles and stared Herb  
down.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Who are you?" said Herb as his aura flared up around him as well.  
He had suddenly grown very cautious.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts,  
and the Kame Sennin School. You hurt my friends, and now I'm going to  
hurt you."  
  
"Well, you're the man I was looking for in the first place," said  
Herb coolly. "For the sin of destroying the Sacred Springs, you will  
die."  
  
"What?" said Ranma in confusion.  
  
"You and your friends are stronger than you look," commented Herb  
casually as he threw his cape down to the ground below. "I am Herb,  
lord of the forgotten tribe of the Musk, last surviving member of it's  
rulers, and descendant of the dragon."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed as he noticed there was something unusual  
about the man. His eyes were a golden yellow, and were slit like those  
of a serpent, and his chest, although mostly human, had a few serpent  
like scales visible on it. A slight smirk formed on his face as his  
fists clenched involuntarily. "You look strong, this should be a good  
fight."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Herb as he eyed Ranma with a similar look of  
hunger in his eyes.  
  
Ranma looked down at Ryoga and Akane for a moment and frowned. The  
girl was eyeing the dragon-man angrily. "We'll take this someplace  
else, away from people who aren't involved. You said you're here for  
me, right?"  
  
"I'll take care of that one later," commented Herb as he glanced  
down at Akane for a moment. "But it wouldn't do to destroy this lovely  
city. I shall follow."  
  
Ranma nodded and turned towards Akane. "Take Ryoga to Dr. Tofu's,  
and stay out of the way."  
  
"Why should I?" snarled Akane as she glanced down at the lost boy  
for a moment.  
  
"You don't have too, but this is my fight. So don't follow us,"  
said Ranma as he looked back towards Herb.  
  
"You two will go back to the Amazons and wait, I'll meet with you  
later," agreed Herb as he watched Ranma coldly.  
  
"Lord Herb!" cried Mint in alarm.  
  
"Come on," said Lime as he put his hand on the younger boy's  
shoulder. "Lord Herb knows what he's doing."  
  
The wolf-boy nodded and reluctantly turned away.  
  
Akane ignored them and lifted Ryoga over her shoulder. "Come on  
you oaf. I might as well help you."  
  
"Hey! That hurts," said Ryoga weakly as she handled him roughly.  
  
"Shut up or I'll just leave you here!" she snapped.  
  
Ranma and Herb watched the group disperse and then shot across the  
sky, after one another.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"So, Herb asked you to remain here and wait?" said Cologne as she  
eyed the two youths suspiciously.  
  
"That's right," said Lime with a small nod.  
  
"Very well, I shall allow it," said Cologne as she sat down at one  
of the tables. "You might as well make yourselves useful though. Take  
one of those rags and start cleaning."  
  
The pair looked at one another and blinked.  
  
"Um, is your Great Granddaughter here?" asked Mint as he hefted a  
mallet over his shoulder. "We'd like to see what it's like to have tea  
with a girl."  
  
Cologne sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid not. She's gone  
off to do some training with Mousse. They won't be back for a week."  
She narrowed her eyes at them for a moment. "And don't get any ideas  
about me either."  
  
Both of the teens went pale and simply stared at her in shock.  
  
"You mean..." said Mint with a sickly look on his face.  
  
"You're a woman?" finished Lime with an equal amount of disgust.  
  
Within seconds, both boys were on the ground with large lumps on  
their heads. Cologne merely sat at the table calmly, sipping her tea.  
She had hoped that Herb would take her advice, and eliminated the  
Tendo girl, thus removing Shampoo's only obstacle to the son-in-law.  
Unfortunately, things had gotten out of hand, and it seemed that the  
boy was lost to her now.  
  
It wasn't something she was particularly upset with. Shampoo had  
become increasingly belligerent since he had managed to avoid being  
defeated by her so far. That was why she had sent the girl away to  
train. Perhaps the Bakusai Tenketsu would teach the girl a little more  
respect. She would see how difficult the techniques she was learning  
really were.  
  
"Still, I need to think of a way to get that girl back on track,"  
muttered the old woman to herself. "If things go on the way they are,  
the breaking point may only be a temporary fix."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Shampoo! No! You'll be killed!" cried Mousse as he struggled  
against the steel cable that was binding him to the tree.  
  
"Mousse be quiet now. Shampoo must train," said the girl sternly  
as she looked at her handiwork.  
  
The pair were out in the middle of a field, Cologne had sent her  
away immediately after Ranma had left them. Now, she pulled herself up  
into the harness that would be used to train her in the technique.  
  
"Breaking point technique not enough, not with Turtle Shell Girl.  
Shampoo must train harder," said the girl out loud as she stared down  
the steel wreaking ball that hung in front of her.  
  
Mousse had had it hidden somewhere inside his robes, she didn't  
ask how he had gotten his hands on it. He had attempted to stop her  
immediately after realizing what she had wanted it for. She beat him  
easily, and tied him to the tree with some of the excess cable. She  
had briefly considered using the same cable that the ball was hanging  
from, but the weight would probably have cut him in half, so she  
decided against it in the end, after much deliberation.  
  
It had been a chore to get the thing to hang from the tree at all.  
It had taken several broken branches to find the right one. Plus, she  
had to pull it up without Mousse's help. Now she was ready.  
  
"Shampoo not lose!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane frowned, as Tofu looked Ryoga up and down. The man frowned  
and applied a bandage to his side.  
  
"It's a nasty wound," commented the doctor. "I had to cut away a  
lot of the burnt tissue so it would heal. It didn't hit anything  
important though."  
  
"Great," muttered Ryoga painfully.  
  
"The wound was bad, but not life threatening," said Tofu  
cheerfully. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while I'm  
afraid."  
  
Akane turned up her nose at this, but remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, thanks I guess," muttered Ryoga as he turned his head away  
from her as well.  
  
"The wound seemed aggravated though. Like someone had been jerking  
it around or something. It had been handled rather roughly," said the  
doctor as he took a few notes on a clipboard.  
  
Akane turned red suddenly.  
  
"I wonder who would treat an injured man in such a way," said Tofu  
with a small frown.  
  
"I know," deadpanned Ryoga coolly. "Whoever it was, had to be a  
vicious thug to do something like that to such a helpless guy like  
me."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." commented Tofu with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up! I helped you didn't I?" snarled Akane as she whirled  
around and glared at Ryoga.  
  
"Sort of," muttered the boy dejectedly.  
  
"I could have just left you there you know," grumbled Akane  
bitterly.  
  
"Now, now, don't get upset," said Tofu as he stood up and put his  
clipboard under his arm. "Come on Akane, we've got to let him get some  
rest."  
  
"Jerk," snorted the girl as she stomped away.  
  
"Tomboy!" retorted Ryoga weakly as he watched the pair leave.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tofu pulled Akane aside outside the office and grabbed her by the  
shoulders. "Akane. Who is this boy? Where did you find him?"  
  
The girl looked at the ground for a moment. "He's...a friend of  
Ranma's."  
  
"I'll have to ask him about it then," said Tofu with a thoughtful  
frown.  
  
"About what?" said Akane in confusion.  
  
"Akane, that boy in there. He's not human."  
  
"What?" said Akane in shock.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"This should be far enough," said Ranma as he hovered over a large  
forest that rested deep in the mountains.  
  
"Very well," agreed Herb from directly behind him. "Are you  
ready?"  
  
"What's this about? I don't know you," asked Ranma as he stared  
the man down. "Why did you attack my friends?"  
  
"This is your punishment," said Herb calmly. Thunder crashed in  
the distance as a dark sky slowly rolled over them from above.  
  
"My, punishment?" said Ranma in confusion.  
  
"You destroyed the sacred springs of Jusenkyo, and the penalty for  
this crime is death. I was going to just let you off and take your  
woman as my own instead, but she didn't care for the idea. I think  
I'll just kill the both of you as retribution for the destruction of  
the springs."  
  
"Jusenkyo?" muttered Ranma in shock. He closed his eyes and  
snorted. "I might have taken the punishment if it was just me, but for  
hurting my friends, I'm afraid I can't let you win."  
  
"You have no choice," said Herb with a cold smirk on his face.  
  
"We'll see," said Ranma as he prepared himself. The thunder boomed  
across the valley below once again, and the pair finally faced off.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
You had to know this was coming. TBC...  
  
  



	15. A Saiyan Tail[Part 26]

A Saiyan Tail  
  
Part 26  
  
The Spirit of the Dragon  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma floated opposite Herb with a smirk on his face as he stared the man down.   
  
"So, at last I find the man, who destroyed the sacred springs," said Herb casually as he eyed his opponent for a moment.  
  
"That place was evil," said Ranma coolly.  
  
"Indeed it was, but I'm afraid it is important to the memory of my people," said Herb as he took up a combat stance.  
  
Ranma merely nodded and took up one of his own in reply. Thunder crashed in the darkening sky above for a moment.   
  
Herb vanished and appeared in front of Ranma, punching the boy in his face. He gasped in surprise when his fist passed through the boy, without any resistance.  
  
"Ha!" cried Ranma as he appeared beside the dragon man and kicked him in his chest. Herb was thrown back several hundred feet and stopped his movement in the air.  
  
"You're strong indeed, I expected nothing less!" cried Herb as he righted himself and saw the boy floating in front of him calmly. Ranma was merely waiting for him.  
  
"You're not strong enough to fight me," said Ranma with his scowl growing slightly.  
  
"You haven't seen half of my power yet," snarled Herb viciously.  
  
"I'm not at full strength either," said Ranma in reply.  
  
Herb ground his teeth for a moment. "We'll see who is the strongest!" He put up his hands and blasted a huge beam of energy at Ranma. The boy didn't even bother to dodge; he merely swatted the blast aside with a casual wave of his hand.  
  
"If you don't go all out, you'll lose," said Ranma calmly.   
  
"Bastard! I'll show you what power is!" screamed Herb as he shot forward. His entire body glowed with a golden energy as he shot forward and slammed into Ranma. The pair locked, both of their aura's flaring for a moment.   
  
Ranma was slowly pushed back by the force of the attack and Herb grinned. "I am descended from the dragons themselves! You cannot hope to match my power!"  
  
"Ha!" cried Ranma as his aura burned a little brighter, his muscles strained and grew larger, and he pushed Herb back slowly.  
  
"Damn you!" snarled Herb as he shoved a bit more, locking them in the air again.   
  
Ranma shifted slightly, breaking the contest of strength. Herb was already in motion when Ranma faced him again. The Dragon man sent a flurry of attacks at the boy, all of which were blocked or parried without much effort.  
  
Finally, Herb stopped and glared at Ranma for a moment. "You're fast."  
  
"You're a strong fighter too," said Ranma with a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"You're the strongest I have ever faced, but my power is superior!" said Herb as he readied another blast of energy.  
  
Ranma said nothing and prepared a blast of his own to respond.  
  
"Dragon's breath!" cried Herb as a golden column of flames erupted from his hands.  
  
"Kamehameha!" said Ranma in response.   
  
The two beams collided, creating an explosive reaction as they fought for dominance with each other. A sphere of energy formed where the beams met at the halfway point between them.  
  
"Impossible!" screamed Herb as he fought to keep his beam of power up. "There is no chi energy that I cannot overpower!" He pushed himself harder and Ranma's beam was pushed back slightly.  
  
The pigtailed boy grunted with effort as he pushed against the oncoming wave of power a little harder. "He's stronger than I expected."  
  
"Your beam will fail! I will be victorious!" snarled Herb as he increased his power output a little more. Ranma's beam was forced back a little more, the sphere of power where the two attacks met was coming dangerously close to overcoming the pigtailed boy.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go all out," thought Ranma as he pushed his power level up. The beam was forced back, edging its way towards Herb.   
  
"No! It isn't possible!" thought the dragon man as he stopped his beam and moved aside. The massive wave of energy passed by him a few feet away. He clenched his fist and growled angrily. "So, you are the one."  
  
Ranma stood, unable to hear the man as he simply watched and waited for his next move. "What are you up too?"  
  
Herb chuckled to himself and called out to Ranma. "You are as strong as I'd hoped. I knew you would have to be strong, after what you did to the springs, but this. This surpasses my greatest expectations." He reared his head back and laughed out loud.  
  
Ranma shook his head and sighed. "Well?"  
  
"A moment if you will," said Herb with his smirk fading slightly. "I have never had the opportunity to use my final attack in such a battle. Allow me to relish it."  
  
Ranma frowned. That didn't sound good.  
  
"True Spirit of the Dragon's Horn!" roared Herb as he put his palm forward. A huge spike of energy shot forward, larger than the one he had used on Akane by at least three times.  
  
"Whoa!" said Ranma as he shot back away, the blast was too strong and he could not escape. A ball of blue energy formed in his hands as he moved away, the beam closing faster and faster. "Kamehameha!" He blasted the beam to the side, deliberately away from the attack.  
  
"What?" said Herb in shock as Ranma blasted away from his attack from the force of his energy wave. It sailed by the pigtailed boy, missing him by a hair's length. "Most impressive," commented Herb with a small nod.  
  
Ranma was breathing hard and watching the attack sail away into the distance behind him for a moment. Part of his shirt was burned away, he huffed and turned to face Herb again. "That was impressive."  
  
"Thank you, tell me do you know the true meaning of fear now that you know how you'll die?" Herb chuckled to himself and raised his hands over his head.  
  
"Hoooooo!" said Ranma as he cupped his hands at his sides.  
  
"Prepare for death! A valiant warrior such as yourself deserves such an honor!" called Herb as the golden power began to form in his hands.  
  
"Ka...Me..." Ranma focused his energy and waited patiently.  
  
"Your efforts are in vain! That puny blast will never strike me down!" roared Herb defiantly.  
  
"Ha...me..." continued Ranma, he could see that his opponent was almost ready as well.  
  
"Taste oblivion! Your loved ones shall meet you in the afterlife!" snarled Herb bitterly. "True Spirit of the Dragon's Horn!"  
  
"HAAAA!!!!" snapped Ranma as he let loose his built up power.  
  
Herb's blast was easily as large as the one before it, but it was still dwarfed by the awesome power of Ranma's attack. "It can't be!" cried Herb as he desperately attempted to push through the oncoming wave with his own blast. It was a vain attempt though, and his projectile was swallowed up easily. The dragon man crossed his arms in front of his face and grit his teeth, waiting for the blast to come to him. An instant later he was swallowed up by Ranma's power.  
  
Ranma watched as the beam sailed away, his breath ragged and harsh as he hung in midair for a moment. "Is it over?" He waited and listened to the silence for a long moment, searching for any sign of his opponent. "No. Not yet."  
  
Herb appeared in front of him, his clothes smoking and his body tanned slightly from the energy. He punched Ranma dead in the face, sending him plummeting to the ground below. The pigtailed boy managed to halt his decent just above the ground. Herb landed just beside him and scowled angrily.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible," said the Dragon man angrily. "You are more powerful than I."  
  
"Thanks, glad you think so," muttered Ranma as he landed on the ground and rested for a moment.  
  
"Fool, this is far from over," said Herb with a vicious looking snarl. "We aren't done yet."  
  
"Huh? But you just said..." started Ranma.  
  
"You are stronger than I am now, but with this..." Herb pulled out a white object that looked somewhat like an albino candy corn. He crushed it in his grasp, sending a shower of debris and powder to the ground. "I will become ten times stronger than I am now."  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma dumbly. "But, you just broke it..."  
  
"Heh," chuckled Herb. He bent forward and cried out in pain as something began to happen to him.  
  
Ranma rose to his feet, staggering back in shock as an aura of golden energy surrounded the screaming form of the Musk Prince. "No way!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"What do you mean?" said Akane as she stared at Tofu dumbly for a moment.  
  
"I mean that boy you brought in here, he isn't human," repeated Tofu in a whispered tone.  
  
"What is he then?" said Akane as she glanced over the man's shoulder and peered into the room curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like him before," said the doctor with a slight nod.  
  
Akane sucked in a sharp breath as something came too her. Ryoga's words on the day he blasted his way into her life. The wish he made, to become stronger than her fiancee. In order to do that, the dragon made Ryoga like him. "That means...Ranma..." she swallowed and looked up at Tofu's face for a moment. He was excited, almost shaking with anticipation.  
  
"Akane, we have to tell someone, he could be dangerous. We have no idea what he is, and I'm not sure I can do anything for him."  
  
"No!" said the girl sharply as she glared at the man for a moment. "He's human! I know he is!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Akane, I'm positive he isn't. He's a lot like a man, but he isn't one," insisted Tofu.  
  
Akane began to glow and Tofu finally realized that something was wrong. She reached up and grabbed him by his collar. "No, you don't seem to be getting me. That boy in there..."  
  
"He's human," said Tofu with a slightly numb looking nod. "Akane, why are you?"  
  
"Ranma is out fighting someone very strong right now, strong enough to do this to that thing in there. I don't like Ryoga, but if you tell anyone about this, then that might lead them to Ranma."  
  
"You mean...Ranma is?" said the doctor with a slight realization forming on his face.  
  
Akane merely nodded in reply and released him.  
  
"Oh my," said the doctor as he backed away from her in shock.  
  
"If you say a word about this to anyone," said Akane sharply. She could feel the guilt building up inside her stomach from treating him this way already.  
  
The man chuckled to himself and looked at her with a warm smile on his face. "Just answer me one question Akane."  
  
The girl looked up at him in surprise and then moved her eyes to the floor. She blushed bright red and turned her back on him. "Because I..."  
  
"What was that?" said Tofu as he looked up and adjusted his glasses.   
  
Akane had stopped speaking as well, and was now staring at the door in horror. "What? Oh no! Ranma!"  
  
Both of them whirled around in surprise as Ryoga staggered into the room, he was still clutching his side painfully. "That idiot is going to get himself killed before I get the chance to do it!"   
  
"What are you doing up?" said Tofu as he rushed over to the boy's side.  
  
"Heh, I've had worse than this scratch before. If you think I'm missing this fight, you're mistaken," said the boy as he shoved the man aside with his tail casually.  
  
"What is this power?" said Akane as she looked over at the boy for a moment.  
  
"Ranma's opponent is stronger than he seems, but..." Ryoga smirked and looked over at the girl for a moment. "You'll see." With that said, Ryoga stepped out of the door and floated into the sky.  
  
"Wait! You jerk!" snapped Akane as she rushed out behind him.   
  
Tofu simply stared at the door as he caught a glimpse of Akane rising into the air. He shook his head for a moment and sat down at the desk in the lobby and sighed. "I hope I don't remember all this when I wake up. This dream is getting too weird."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Cologne's head snapped up, quickly followed by Lime and Mint.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" said Mint as he dropped the rag he was using to clean the tables off with and moved over too her side.  
  
"Your master has used the Dragon's Tooth," said Cologne with a heavy sigh. "Too bad, that boy had such promise."  
  
"Hey! That means we can go home soon!" said Lime cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Cologne. She frowned, Mousse and Shampoo had left an hour ago for their training. They probably wouldn't reach the spot until later that evening. Fortunately, they would be traveling in the opposite direction of the battle. Herb's power was indeed strong if she could feel it from this distance.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Tendo," said Goku as he stood looking over the wall of the Tendo home towards the sky.  
  
"I feel it too," said the man calmly as he walked up beside his old friend on the back porch of the home.  
  
"This isn't good," said Goku with a small frown.  
  
"Should we?" said Soun with a slightly worried frown on his face.  
  
"No, I think we should be ready though," said Goku as he thought about it for a moment. "Ranma may need our help later, especially if one of them gets in the way."  
  
"Akane?" said Soun in horror.  
  
"Relax Tendo, it seems like they're just going to watch right now. She knows better than to charge into one of Ranma's fights. It's the other one I'm worried about."  
  
"He has strong Ki," said Soun sagely.  
  
"Yes, but I can feel he's hurt too," said Goku as he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Herb continued to scream as Ranma was forced to back away from the growing sphere of golden energy that surrounded the dragon man. He raised his hands into the air again and then brought them to his sides abruptly. In an instant the sphere was gone.  
  
"You've changed," said Ranma with a small nod.  
  
"Heh," said Herb as he shifted his position slightly. "You have no idea." He had indeed transformed, aside from being slightly larger overall, his scales had also increased in number. The golden plates had spread across his chest and onto his face, stopping just below his eyes. His teeth were now sharp points as well, and his fingers ended in dangerous looking claws. The most dramatic change of all, was the three-inch long horn that now protruded from his forehead.  
  
Ranma took up a combat stance and prepared himself once again.  
  
Herb smiled and looked up at the sky for a moment. "It seems we have visitors."  
  
"What? No!" said Ranma in shock as he turned his gaze upward. Two familiar figures were streaking towards a nearby mountain.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave them be until we're finished," said the Dragon man with another evil chuckle. He vanished and appeared in front of Ranma, slamming his fist into the boy's gut.  
  
Ranma was thrown into a nearby boulder, his feet dug deep gouges into the ground as he slid back from the force of the blow. He managed to stop himself, but he still struck the boulder, creating a small crater in the surface of the rock. He grit his teeth and growled at Herb angrily for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong? Lose the will to fight back already?" said Herb calmly as he strolled forward.  
  
"This fight, hasn't even started yet," snapped Ranma.   
  
Herb's eyes went wide as the boy blasted forward in a surge of power. He was bent forward as Ranma kicked him in the gut with a hard strike that threw him into the air, high above the ground. "Argh! That hurt!" He shot a ball of energy towards the ground that exploded on impact, seeming to consume Ranma where he stood on the ground. The blast spread out, evaporating any trees or foliage that had once been present.  
  
Ranma appeared in the air, just behind his opponent and lashed out with another kick. Herb had been waiting for him though and shoved an energy ball into the boy's chest before he connected, sending him flying back for a moment before he could shove the blast upwards with his hands.  
  
"Ouch," commented Ranma as he shook off the burning sensation the maneuver had left on his palms.  
  
"You don't look worried," said Herb in mild surprise.  
  
"Why would I be?" said Ranma as he smirked at the prince for a moment and took up another ready stance.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, that would worry most people," said Herb in an amused tone.  
  
"Well, I'm not most people," said Ranma cheerfully. "Come on, we're just getting warmed up."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane and Ryoga sat on the side of the mountain on a small cliff. Both watched the scene playing out before them with most of their attention. The ignored each other for the most part. Ryoga sat down on a boulder, carefully nursing his side, while Akane stood on the edge of the cliff with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
This went on for several moments, Ranma and Herb would flash in and out of existence and reappear either in locked combat, or opposite one another in the air.  
  
"What's he doing?" said Akane angrily.  
  
"Looks like they're talking," said Ryoga with a small nod.  
  
"About what? Why doesn't he just beat him now?" said the girl irritably.  
  
"Maybe he can't?" ventured Ryoga. Herb was putting off massive amounts of energy, Ranma was only putting out half as much. "Herb is stronger."  
  
"What?" said Akane, she had felt both powers, but wasn't able to distinguish the two of them. "Ranma..." she muttered in a slightly worried tone as she turned back to the battle.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What's the matter? Tired already?" snapped Herb as he floated across from Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed boy was hanging in the air, his clothes torn to shreds. He didn't look to badly injured though, and his larger than normal body still filled out what was left of his shirt. "You're right, you are stronger than me."  
  
"Let's end this foolishness then," said Herb with a small smirk.  
  
"I didn't say you could beat me!" replied Ranma as he appeared in front of Herb, slamming his fist across the monster's jaw. The Dragon man reeled for a moment in the air and Ranma appeared behind him, slamming his knee into the thing's back.  
  
"Insolent," snarled Herb as he righted himself after sailing upwards a few hundred feet from the blow.  
  
Ranma appeared in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest. A smug looking grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Herb roared in anger and attacked, slashing with his claws at an amazing rate of speed. All he managed to do was shred more cloth off of his opponent's shirt and pants as Ranma seemed to fade away just as the blows connected.  
  
"Heh, do you get it yet?" said Ranma coolly.  
  
"I'll get you!" snarled Herb.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for ya then," said Ranma as he vanished from Herb's view and appeared behind him.   
  
"Die!" snarled the beast as he lashed back with his foot. Ranma dodged easily and floated back a few yards.  
  
"That body is stronger, but it's also too bulky for you to move like you used too. You're too slow to hit me now."  
  
Herb froze in place, shocked horror forming on his features. He looked down at his hands and snarled. "It can't be."  
  
"You can't win," said Ranma with his grin widening even more.  
  
"I will destroy you!" roared Herb as he thrust his hands forward, blasting a thousand small energy blasts at Ranma. The pigtailed boy moved between them, a scowl forming on his face as he did so.   
  
Herb gasped in shock as the boy appeared in front of him, slamming his fist into his face. He stumbled back in the air for a moment. "I'm losing power! This cannot be!" he thought desperately.  
  
"Give up," said Ranma as he waited for the next attack.  
  
"Take this!" snapped Herb. He thrust his hands forward and a beam of gold energy shout out towards Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed boy shot upwards to avoid the blast, but it turned and followed him. Ranma was forced to make several sharp turns to avoid the blast.  
  
Herb smiled as he watched the scene play out while controlling the beam. Three smaller spheres of energy formed around him. "I have you!"  
  
Ranma jerked back in surprise as the three balls of power rushed towards him, moving the same as the energy beam that still chased him. "Damn! Too many!" His face contorted in alarm as they closed in around him, effectively boxing him in. He crossed his arms in front of his face and pulled his legs in. "Take this!" he cried as he opened himself up suddenly, thrusting out his arms and legs, and sending a blast of power out in every direction.  
  
Herb frowned, the three energy balls were deflected away, but Ranma took most of the beam in his back. Immediately after that, he had vanished again.  
  
"Very clever, perhaps I underestimated you," said the dragon man as he glanced around.  
  
"Ha!" cried Ranma as he descended from above, slamming his fist into Herb's face as he came down.  
  
Herb snorted as he shook the blow off and returned the strike with a kick. Ranma backed out of range before it connected and vanished again. "He's trying to whittle away my power." Thought Herb as he realized the boy's plan. A dark smile formed on his lips as he turned and looked at the mountain. He raised his palms over his head and started to collect energy. "Perhaps your friends would like to join us?"  
  
"No!" cried Ranma as he appeared between Herb and the mountain.  
  
"Well, how convenient. I can rid myself of you now, if you move, your friends will die! Isn't that nice?"  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he realized what the man was saying. "Damn." He glanced back over his shoulder at the mountain and then turned back towards Herb again. "I've got no choice."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"What's going on?" said Akane as she looked up at the sky in wonder. Two bright lights had appeared where Ranma and Herb had once been fighting. One blue, the other gold.  
  
"They seem to be about ready to finish this," said Ryoga calmly.   
  
Akane froze in place, a look of horror on her face. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" said Ryoga irritably.  
  
"Look at where Ranma is!"  
  
"What of it? I don..." Ryoga trailed off. "Damn, he's right between us and that bastard!"  
  
"You think they know we're here?" said Akane nervously.  
  
"I know they do," growled Ryoga angrily. "Come on, we're leaving." He pulled at her hand and forced her into the air.  
  
"Ranma won't know we're gone though!" gasped Akane.  
  
"It's too late to do anything about that now! It's sink or swim for him, and I'm not willing to find out what happens to this mountain if he loses!"  
  
"I won't leave him!" snapped Akane as she pulled her hand away.  
  
"Damn you woman! He'd want you to leave, and there's nothing we can do to help him right now!" snapped Ryoga as he grabbed her again and pulled her away.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Well, what are you going to do? Die, or save your pathetic friends?" said Herb as the last of the energy began to form in his hands.   
  
"I won't lose!" cried Ranma as the blue light became completely focused in his hands. "I won't let you hurt them!"  
  
"So stop me! Super Spirit of the Dragon's Horn!" snarled Herb as he thrust his hands forward. A blast ten times larger than the one he had used earlier shot forward towards Ranma and the mountain.  
  
"Akane!" gasped Ranma fearfully as he thrust his hands forward. "Kamehameha!"  
  
There was a bright light and everyone for miles around would swear there were two suns in the sky that day.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Saotome!" gasped Soun in shock.  
  
"Come on son! You can do this!" said Goku as he stood up and looked at the light on the horizon.   
  
+++++++++  
  
"It is over," said Cologne as she hung her head.  
  
"Wow! Great!" said Mint happily.  
  
"I knew Lord Herb could do it!" agreed Lime.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tofu sighed as his strange dream continued to play out despite repeated attempts to wake himself up. His hand was completely red from numerous attempts at pinching himself awake.   
  
"Great, now we've been bombed by the Americans again," he said with a sigh as he looked up at the light in the sky. "This just keeps getting better."  
  
"Oh, Hello Dr!" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh, hi Kasumi," said the man calmly.  
  
"Oh my! Are you feeling all right?" she said sweetly as she moved over to his side. She had a bag of groceries in her arm. Tofu noted that they were mostly phallic vegetables, like cucumbers and carrots.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just having a really weird dream is all," said the man with a small sigh.  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" said the girl cheerfully. She was almost worried he wouldn't do something silly for a moment.  
  
"Say, Kasumi?"   
  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"Since I'm dreaming anyway, would you like to go out tomorrow night? You know, on a date?"  
  
Kasumi froze in place and blushed. "I-I'd like that very much."  
  
"Great, see ya," said the man as he continued his lazy stroll down the street.  
  
Kasumi watched him go in silent wonder for a long moment and then smiled before continuing to go about her way, if a little lighter in step.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Herb watched as the beam collided with his blast. The explosion of light was quite spectacular indeed, the only problem was, and it wasn't getting any dimmer. "What?" he said in shock as he realized something.   
  
Over the resounding boom of the explosion, Ranma Saotome was still screaming. The spike of power mere inches away from his palms. His clothes were slowly being burned away as he pushed with all his might at the energy blast.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His muscles strained to their limits as he pulled more and more power into his wave.   
  
"It's not possible!" roared Herb as he looked on in horror.   
  
"More!" grunted Ranma as he pushed harder, strain evident on every part of his body. "I gotta give it more!"  
  
"You fool! You can't fight it!" snarled Herb as he pushed his hands up, and attempted to mentally shove the spike forward.  
  
"I won't lose!" screamed Ranma as he finally managed to put everything he had into the blast. Every last ounce of power that was in his body shot from his hands at once. The spike slowly began to back away.  
  
"Nooo!" roared Herb as he still attempted to regain control. It was too late though. The energy spike slowly moved back, and finally exploded, engulfing the dragon man in the blast.  
  
"I did it!" said Ranma as he passed out and fell too the ground.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Wake up," said Akane as she looked down at her fiancee for a long time. "Please wake up."  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and chuckled for a moment. "Hey," he managed barely.  
  
"Oh thank you!" cried Akane as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his bare chest. He was back to normal now, and looked like a normal sixteen-year-old boy once again.  
  
"Herb?" muttered Ranma as he attempted to sit up.  
  
"Over there," said Ryoga as he pointed towards the now detransformed Herb. He was lying on his back in the middle of a crater. It was obvious he was in worse shape than Ranma.   
  
"Hey, you still alive?" said Ranma with a small laugh.  
  
Herb groaned painfully as he realized that the comment was directed at him. "I am defeated?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," said Ranma as he forced himself onto his elbows for a moment. Akane quickly rested his head across her lap as she glared at the dragon man angrily.  
  
"I see," muttered Herb.  
  
"Give me two years," said Ranma. "I can bring back the springs in two years."  
  
"Two years?" said Herb in confusion.  
  
"The dragonballs can bring back the springs. No problem," said Ranma with a small chuckle.  
  
"I have heard of these balls, the summon Sheng Long, the great dragon god?" said Herb quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't use them to bring back the springs yet. I have something else to do first, then you can have back your spring."  
  
Herb chuckled painfully to himself. "I see," he commented again.  
  
"That was a great fight, maybe next time we won't have to be enemies?" said Ranma as he looked up at the sky for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," grumbled Herb irritably. "We shall see what fate brings us."  
  
"Come on! We've got to get you to the doctor!" cried Akane as she lifted her fiancee up in her arms.  
  
"Ryoga, do you think you can carry him back?" said Ranma as he stopped her from taking off just yet.  
  
The boy looked down at the fallen man for a moment and merely nodded.  
  
"Great, grab onto Akane's leg so you don't get lost," said Ranma just before he passed out.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"So, this dragon man got into a fight with Ranma, and lost?" said Tofu with his eyebrow arched slightly.  
  
"Um, yeah," muttered Akane in embarrassment she still had her fiancee in her grip.  
  
Ryoga rolled his eyes and put Herb into one of the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
"Okay, just put them on the examination tables, and I'll see what I can do," said the doctor with a heavy sigh.  
  
"No more late night Ramen," muttered Tofu as the girl did as she was instructed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Cologne was speechless. "Both powers have been drained completely?" she muttered in horror. "Could it be they destroyed one another? No, it isn't possible for the son in law to be that strong!"  
  
"What?" said Lime and Mint in unison.  
  
"This cannot be!" said Cologne as she hopped outside the restaurant and looked up at the sky. "I let him slip through my fingers! I shall never forgive myself, especially if he was strong enough to take the Lord of the Musk with him!"  
  
Lime and Mint were both standing in the doorway, their jaws hanging dumbly.  
  
"Lord Herb is gone?" said Mint.  
  
"So? Now what?" muttered Lime.  
  
"We've got to find him!" said Mint.  
  
"Yes child, we should," agreed Cologne. She started to hop in the direction of the battle.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Dream Date?  



End file.
